historia suspendida
by oriana21
Summary: suspendida
1. Chapter 1

_**Edward Cullen**_

Por lo tanto, si usted me dijo hace dos años que yo sería un hombre casado, que podía ver, y un padre, yo os lo hubiera dicho que necesitaba medicación. Mi vida ha sido una montaña rusa desde el día que conoció a Bella. Ella ha cambiado mi vida de manera tan buenas. Ni siquiera sé cómo describirlo. Ella es mi amante, mi mejor amiga, mi esposa, mi maestro, y tantas otras cosas.

Así que ahora, como me siento y miro, hermosa, incluso si es de color rojo se enfrenta, no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ella. Una vez me dijo que no iba a ser mi razón o mi excusa. No podría estar más agradecida por eso.

"Un poco Hola, preciosa", susurró que en el pequeño bulto en mis brazos. cabello castaño de Bella y los ojos verdes. Lleno hermosos labios y mejillas regordetas poco. Vi lo mejor de ambos de nosotros en estos pañales.

El bebé estira, arrugando la nariz es pequeña, ya que bostezó. Yo nunca había visto una cosa más linda en mi vida. Me senté al lado de mi esposa en la cama del hospital y puso la cabeza en su hombro. "Hola, papá", dijo adormilada. Ella había trabajado tan duro, ella debe haber estado tan cansado. Estaba cansado y no quería hacer casi tanto trabajo como ella.

"Hola, mamá. ¿Cómo nos sentimos?" -Pregunté, rebotando el pequeño bulto en mis brazos.

"Dolor", admitió.

Me volví para mirarla. Con mucho cuidado cambiado y se alisó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. Ella me sonrió, sus preciosos ojos marrones brillantes de lágrimas contenidas. Traté de sonrisa tranquilizadora antes de inclinarse para besar su frente.

La puerta se resquebrajó un poco y vi pop de mi padre la cabeza in "¿Podemos pasar?"

"Por supuesto que puedes, abuelo," Bella bromeó débilmente con una sonrisa. Yo ya sabía que no iban a tener compañía de larga.

Vi como nuestros padres presentaron in Renee, que por lo general tenían una expresión dura, estaba radiante. Ella tiró de Charlie y Phil detrás de ella como si fuera un niño ansioso. Se acercó a mí, sonriendo un poco avergonzado cuando ella me llamó ojos. "¿Puedo?" -preguntó ella, con las manos extendidas.

No le respondí que yo deslizó cuidadosamente el paquete en sus brazos. Ella susurró y rebotó al bebé feliz. Tan pronto como Renee estaba fuera del camino, mi madre me abrazó con fuerza. -Ya te dije que ustedes dos se hacen los bebés bonito ", bromeó.

_**Bella Cullen**_

A pesar de que mis puntos sacó y todo mi cuerpo me dolía, no podía estar más feliz. Viendo a Edward con nuestro hijo era tan ... increíble. Sus ojos brillaban de alegría, su sonrisa tan suave y cálido, mientras caminaba alrededor lentamente. Un poco pequeña, pero perfecta de lo contrario, el médico había dicho.

Fue muy agradable estar con mi familia, y yo estaba tan contenta de que ya estaban aquí. No creo que Edward podría haber manejado todo el estrés de mi trabajo junto con el estrés de llamar a nuestras familias y explicar lo que pasó. Estaba muy bien y eso es lo único que importaba.

Yo abría en silencio mientras veía a mi madre con su nuevo nieto. Creo que si algo pudiera derretir su pared de hielo que tiene hasta que va a ser este niño. Incluso sonrió a Edward y fue educado. Diminutos pasos, pero ninguno los pasos menos.

"Está bien abuelos, es el momento de dejar que mamá ir a la cama. Ha sido un día muy largo", dijo Edward en voz baja mientras tomaba el paquete de dormir pequeña y la colocó en una de las cunas de plástico.

Charlie se acercó primero y me dio un pequeño beso en la parte superior de mi cabeza. "Lo hiciste bien, muchacho."

"Gracias", murmuré con una pequeña sonrisa. Yo estaba teniendo dificultades para mantener los ojos abiertos.

"Duerme bien, vamos a estar de vuelta en la mañana, querida-dijo Esme con un abrazo suave que débilmente devueltos.

"Llámenos si necesita algo, ¿me entiendes?" Carlisle dijo con firmeza antes de darme una sonrisa torcida que podría rivalizar con su hijo.

-Sí, señor, el Dr. Cullen ", bromeé.

Cuando finalmente todos se fueron, después de muchos abrazos y besos, Edward se recostó en la cama conmigo. Puse mi cabeza en su pecho, tratando de conseguir por lo menos un poco más cómodo. "¿Puedes creer que el día que hemos tenido?" Le pregunté.

"¿Puedes creer que los dos últimos años hemos tenido?" Se rió y me besó en el cuello a la ligera.

-No, que han pasado volando ", dije mientras me encontré con mi dedo sobre su anillo de matrimonio. "Por cierto, no dejare de tener relaciones sexuales conmigo otra vez", bromeé.

"¿En serio?" Alzó las cejas y me dio una sonrisa poco. "Usted dice que ahora ..."

"Bueno, tal vez no nunca, pero yo no te veo llegar cualquier otro en el futuro cercano", me reí, por mi cabeza contra la almohada. "Tan lindo como son, los bebés son una forma increíble de control de la natalidad."

"Hm, tengo una fuerte sensación de que todavía voy a encontrar tiempo para mostrarte cuánto te amo y te adoro." Me tomó la mano y con cuidado se volvió mi palma hacia arriba. Él la besó suavemente, el envío de una ola de felicidad a través de mi sistema ya sobrecargado.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir en gran medida por mis mejillas, sorprendente incluso para mí. "Soy una mamá", exclamé.

Él se rió y me molestaba hasta que me di cuenta de que estaba llorando también. Me tomó la cara entre las manos grandes, caliente y me besó en los labios apasionadamente, nuestras lágrimas mezclando en nuestras mejillas. "Espero que no acaba de darse cuenta de eso. Tú eres la mamá más hermosa que he visto nunca, por cierto."

"Eres sólo un poco sesgado", suspiré.

"Yo no soy parcial a todos. Acabo de apreciar la belleza natural cuando lo veo. Y ahora mismo, estoy rodeado por ella."

**Antes de empezar a quejarse, déjame explicarte algo. El primer capítulo de esta historia comienza mientras que Edward se encuentra todavía en el hospital. Se le olvida nada, no te preocupes. Sólo estoy dando un gusto del futuro.**

**No, no voy a decir el sexo del bebé. lol Vas a tener que esperar y ver!**

**Además, quería hacerles saber que voy a publicar dos veces a la semana, los jueves y lunes de esta historia. Sé que ustedes me quería actualizar todos los días, pero tengo otras cosas que hacer. Estoy trabajando en otra historia, que voy a empezar a publicar mañana. Quiero que ustedes comprobar que fuera así. Además, si usted no lo ha leído, tengo una nueva vacuna a cabo plumas llamada. Es la escena de luna de miel desde el amanecer de última hora. Es en mi perfil si te gusta leer.**

**No. no voy a hablar de romper el alba. Lo sentimos. Harto de hablar de ello. Además, la gente necesita para terminar de leerlo. Pero, voy a hablar de esto: estoy embarazada! Esa es otra razón por la que voy a frenar Appts mi anuncio, doctor.**

**De todas formas, ¿te gusta el sabor del futuro? ¿Quieres ver más?**

_**Edward Cullen**_

Por primera vez en veinticuatro horas Bella y yo estábamos completamente solos. Desde que descubrió la cirugía fue un éxito parcial al menos mis amigos y la familia sentía la necesidad de reintroducir ellos a mí. Mis amigos salieron ayer por la noche alrededor de la una de la mañana y mis padres se quedó dormido en las sillas. Finalmente dejó descansar un poco real hace unos veinte minutos.

Bella se deslizó en la cama conmigo con algo en sus manos. "¿Quieres empezar?" me sonrió.

"Introducción a qué?" -Le pregunté, poco a poco cogiendo la cosa en sus manos. Me di cuenta que era una revista.

"Bueno, colores, objetos, ese tipo de cosas. No sé en qué otro lugar para comenzar." Ella se encogió de hombros y se deslizó más cerca de mí. Me envolvió una de mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros y se cubrió con una parte de mi manta. "¿Está bien?"

"Me parece muy bien", dije mientras ajusta las gafas nuevas. Eran diferentes de mis sombras. Ellos fueron un poco cuadrado y muy ligero de peso. Fueron al parecer sin montura semi y el marco era de plata, por lo que me dijeron. Dejé Bella recogerlos para mí. Todas las piezas pequeñas de plástico y metal se veía igual a mí. Ella había impresionado Alice escogiendo a cabo a partir de un diseñador llamado Ferragamo. Yo había oído el nombre, pero en realidad no significa mucho para mí.

Bella abrió la de papel y se puso a punto las cosas para mí. Algunos de ellos me estaba empezando a reconocer, pero los colores eran todavía una especie de misterio para mí. Me sentí estúpido por no ser capaz de notar la diferencia. "Esto es muy extraño", murmuré en voz baja.

"¿No es lo que esperabas?" -preguntó ella.

"Yo no sabía qué esperar. Todavía no", suspiró profundamente y me puse mi cabeza contra la cama. "Hay tantas cosas para tener in ¿Cómo lidiar con eso?"

"He tenido más práctica, eso es todo. Usted se acostumbrará a ello", dijo con una sonrisa y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

"Bueno, sé que hay una cosa que nunca se acostumbrará a", le dijo en voz baja, pasando mis dedos sobre sus mejillas.

¿Qué es eso? " -preguntó ella, su confusión coloración de tono.

"En cuanto a usted. Usted es ... impresionante", sonrió mientras me cuidadosamente inclinó para besarla. Todavía estaba acostumbrando a esto de profundidad. Era más fácil hacer cuando cerré los ojos, pero mi médico me había dicho para tratar de mantenerlos abiertos a hacer cosas. Que tenía que acostumbrarse a él. Tenía la nariz mushed Bella más de una vez tratando de darle un beso en las últimas horas, pero ella lo tomó todo con calma.

"Eres sólo un poco hm parcial. Cómo muchas mujeres que han visto hasta ahora,?" bromeó.

"Yo no necesito ver para saber la verdad. Tú eres la mujer más bella del mundo. Vas a ser la mujer más bella del mundo ...," me sonrió. Poco a poco me tomó de la revista de las manos y la puso a un lado.

"Pensé que quería empezar a estudiar ...," ella se quejó un poco. Yo estaba casi seguro de que ella se burla de mí otra vez.

"En un poco. Quiero hablar con usted acerca de algo en primer lugar, mientras estamos solos." Me volví hacia ella. Me estaba divirtiendo tanto el estudio de su lenguaje corporal y sus expresiones. Yo podía ver todo el día, todos los días.

"¿Qué quieres hablar?" -preguntó ella con dulzura, con los dedos los dedos de itinerancia a través de mi pelo.

"Nuestra boda ..."

"Y sobre lo de nuestra boda?" -preguntó con un tono suave. Ella se volvió hacia mí un poco, su mano en mi regazo.

"Bueno, la fecha para ser exactos. Quiero casarme pronto, que tarde."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Tenía la cabeza inclinada a un lado lo que me pedía.

"No quiero que esperar un año para casarse, Bella. No quiero esperar hasta que estemos fuera de la escuela de nuevo. No quiero una boda grande, ¿verdad?"

"No, tú sabes que yo no ..."

Me pasó lo que estaba frente a ella. Con mucho cuidado tomó la cara entre mis manos. "Toda mi familia está aquí ahora. Podemos hacer que la familia aquí, también! No quiero esperar hasta que estemos fuera de la escuela, o incluso el próximo verano. Te amo y quiero estar con ustedes para el resto de mi vida, como su marido. "

"Edward, ¿no te parece que es un poco pronto?" Sus ojos se movieron a la baja. Me levantó la barbilla para que pudiera mirarme a los ojos.

"Bella, me gustaría esperar el resto de mi vida por ti. Si quieres esperar, vamos a esperar", le dije, un poco decepcionado. No pude evitarlo.

"Edward, quiero casarme. Pensé que ... tengo que pensar en ello." Ella suspiró profundamente y puso contra mi pecho. "No lo tome como un no, igual que una no está seguro, sin embargo, ¿de acuerdo?"

Asentí con la cabeza y le besó la parte superior de ella a la ligera. "Si vamos a analizar sus opciones puedo añadir algo a favor de ir a la lista?"

¿Qué es eso? "

"Podemos ir de luna de miel antes."

_**Bella Swan**_

Yo no podía dejar de reírse de sus comentarios. Estaba en lo cierto. Eso fue algo que se pondría como algo positivo. Hubo otros aspectos positivos, por supuesto, y algunos negativos. Me alegré de que Edward no exigen una respuesta correcta en ese momento, porque habría sido que no. No quería herir sus sentimientos.

Los positivos se si lo hiciéramos ahora podría casi asegurar una boda pequeña, mayor será el compromiso de la ya las mujeres de mi vida se había planeado. Luna de miel antes de ser, por supuesto, es una buena cosa. Yo quería estar con Edward el resto de mi vida, de todos modos, así que el tiempo no importa.

Los negativos no pesaba sobre mí tanto que pensé que haría, pero que aún estaban allí. Decirle a mis padres era un problema. Mi padre iba a estar bien con ella, que había probablemente se veía venir, pero Renee es otra cuestión. Aunque era más agradable a Edward no quería decir que le gustaba, en absoluto. Todo el mundo, naturalmente, asumir que estaba embarazada, que yo no estaba. La gente tiende a menospreciar a las personas que se casan tan jóvenes hoy en día.

Dejé mis pensamientos ahí. Me di cuenta de la mayor parte de los negativos fueron en torno a otras personas. Cerré los ojos y apretó la nariz contra el pecho de Edward. Respiré profundamente, teniendo en su olor dulce. No dormí bien las últimas dos noches y se me empezaron a efecto. Yo estaba dispuesto a volver a casa y en nuestra propia cama. Yo creo que sobre esto después de dormir un poco decente.

Como si el médico estaba leyendo mis pensamientos que entró con un puñado de papeles. "Muy bien, señor Cullen, ¿estás listo para ir a casa?" dijo alegremente.

"Más de lo que nunca lo sabremos," Edward murmuró en voz baja.

"Tenemos una lista de cosas que usted debe y no debe hacer. También tenemos algunas recetas para que usted pueda completar antes de ir a casa". Sacó algo de su bolsillo. "Tenemos unas gafas que necesita para usar cuando estás fuera, en todo momento. Si usted tiene alguna pregunta o experimenta algún dolor fuerte o anormal por favor llame a mi oficina de inmediato. Ya te he creado una cita para el próximo semana como un chequeo. Es en una tarjeta de aquí. " Le entregó los papeles a mí. "Todo lo que necesitamos hacer ahora es terminar sus documentos de descarga y se puede ir a casa."

No pasó mucho tiempo para el papeleo para ser llenado. Edward convertido en algo de ropa a sus padres lo habían llevado el día anterior, sólo unos jeans y una sencilla camiseta. Recogí sus cosas rápidamente en una bolsa y llamó a sus padres mientras él se preparaba.

"Hola," dijo Esme soñolienta.

"Oye, Esme! Sólo quería hacerle saber que cumplieron Edward. Tenemos que conseguir algunas recetas, pero luego nos vamos a casa", le dije alegremente.

"Eso está muy bien, querida! ¿Quieres que vayamos allí y ayudar?" ella se ofreció.

"No, gracias. Sólo vamos a correr a Walmart y recibe las recetas. Tal vez voy a recoger algo para la cena, también", le dije. "Todo el mundo puede venir y visitar un poco."

"Vamos a poner al niño en la pantalla", murmuró Edward sarcasmo en voz baja. Cogí un trozo arrugado de papel de la mesa lateral y tiró de él. Se le golpeó cuadrados en el pecho. Miró hacia abajo en el lugar donde lo golpeó, una sonrisa en su rostro. Poco a poco, se agachó para recoger el documento. La examinó un momento antes de fragmentación de nuevo a mí, que vela por delante de mi cabeza.

"Eso sería encantador. ¿Prefieres nos recoger algo y ponerlo ahí?" Casi se me olvida Esme sobre el teléfono y me infantilmente saqué la lengua en él. Él ladeó la cabeza a otro, confundidos en lo que estaba haciendo. Le sonreí y después se lo devolvió intensamente. Nuestras conversaciones silenciosas nuevos iban a interesante, me di cuenta ya.

"No, estoy harto de comida de restaurantes. Me gusta cocinar algo bueno para Edward."

En el sonido de su nombre llegó a sentarse en la cama conmigo. Él ligeramente picoteaban mi frente y empezó a jugar con mi pelo, pasando los dedos sobre las puntas a lo largo de mi espalda. Me estremecí con la sensación de la misma.

"Sólo nos dan una llamada cuando a instalarse. Creo que vamos a descansar un poco más", dijo Esme con un bostezo.

Me reí. "Creo que podemos obtener una siesta también."

Después de que el resto de las bromas me colgó el teléfono y se apoyó la cabeza contra el hombro de Eduardo. "¿Cómo estás?" -preguntó él, su mano deslizándose arriba y abajo de la espalda.

"Listo para volver a casa", le dije que me encontraba. Me tomó los anteojos que el médico le dio, las cosas horribles negro enorme, y se coloca a la cara. "Cierre los ojos por un segundo", le dije antes de que ellos se deslizó en su lugar.

"Wow, ¿qué la diferencia", dijo. Me tomó del brazo y nos dirigimos ofrecidos a cabo en las salas.

Esta fue realmente la primera vez que había caminado juntos desde que él había sido capaz de ver. Me di cuenta de que estaba tratando de no contar sus pasos, como lo hizo por costumbre. Lo hizo inconscientemente la mayoría de las veces. Yo estaba asombrado de cómo podía concentrarse en tantas cosas a la vez. Se abría paso un poco, algo que el médico le advirtió que podría hacer. Todavía estaba en la medicación del dolor y su percepción de la profundidad sería algo que tendría que trabajar constantemente hasta que se convirtió en natural. Sus ojos se precipitó desde un lugar a otro y pude ver las preguntas en sus ojos. Había tantas cosas que aprender y que quedó impactado por él.

Finalmente llegamos al mundo exterior y en la manera verdadera de Louisiana, el sol ardía en caliente, sin una nube en el cielo. Edward volvió la cara violenta del sol, cerrar los ojos con fuerza. "Ay ...," murmuró en voz baja.

"Vamos, vamos a ir a buscar las cosas de la tienda y obtener su casa." Le tiró a lo largo hacia el coche. Fácilmente me dejaba arrastrar, con los ojos por fin el ajuste y mirando a su alrededor una vez más. Abrí la puerta del carro para él y él me miró como si estuviera loco, hasta que descubrió en el que se encontraban en. Hizo un poco de "Oh" ruido cuando se dio cuenta y se subió pulgadas

La tienda estaba literalmente en la calle, que estaba agradecido. Fue una de esas tiendas súper que tenía todo lo que pueda pensar metió en el edificio más grande. Dejé el coche en el lado de la farmacia y apague el motor.

"Usted puede entrar sin mí", murmuró Edward, mirando a su alrededor. Tenía el aspecto de un ciervo en los faros.

"Eduardo, estás loco. Es un centenar de grados fuera. Me niego a permitir que te quedes en el camión. Vamos, que no es tan malo", le dije, en realidad no le da una opción. Esta fue una de las cosas que tendría que acostumbrarse.

Él asintió con la cabeza y suspiró mientras salía del camión. Me vino a reunirse con él, cogiéndole la mano con firmeza mientras le llevó a la parte delantera de la tienda. Una vez que entró me deslicé sus gafas de plástico grande fuera de su rostro. "No será necesario que aquí dentro."

Cogí un carrito y se dirigió hacia la primera farmacia. Edward pegado a mí como un niño asustado. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, con los ojos como dardos de un lado a otro. Me pregunté si estaban adoloridos de todo el movimiento.

"No tengo ni idea de lo que cualquier cosa es-susurró-.

"Cariño, no puedes esperar para saber al instante. Va a tomar tiempo", le tranquilizó. Le sonreí a la mujer en el mostrador y le entregó la receta. Ella nos informó que se necesitarían alrededor de una hora. Eso nos daría tiempo más que suficiente para conseguir todo lo que queríamos para la cena. "¿Qué quieres comer?"

"Todo está bien. Yo no soy exigente." Se encogió de hombros.

"Algo de luz, entonces? Ensaladas de pollo para la cena y ensalada de frutas para el postre?" Le ofrecí.

"Suena muy bien", sonrió a mí brillantes.

Me fui hacia el lado de comestibles y fue directo a las frutas y verduras. Empecé a recoger las cosas, colocándolos en bolsas y en el carro.

"Todo es diferente pero similar," me dijo. "Al igual que, aquellos y aquellas". Señaló a dos tipos diferentes de manzanas.

"Oh, son dos manzanas. Uno es una red delicious y el otro es un granny smith". Me tomó un par de ambos y los puso en sus propias bolsas.

Él cogió una y dio la vuelta en sus manos. "Todo va a ser una experiencia de aprendizaje."

"Durante un tiempo que es", le dije con sinceridad. "Pero, creo que lo disfrutéis. Hay tantas cosas hermosas que quiero mostrarte."

Él me tomó en sus brazos y me besó suavemente. "Muchas gracias. No sé qué haría sin ti."

"Entiendo el sentimiento." Tiré de su mano y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo vestidor. Fui a considerar mis opciones, mi dedo golpeando contra mis labios. "¿Qué tipo de aderezo tus padres?"

"Los niños Edward ...," dijo a sí mismo. Volví la cabeza para mirar a él, confundido por su declaración. Me di cuenta de que una mujer estaba caminando junto a nosotros, un niño pequeño en el carrito y otro caminando por el lado. Los dos estaban buscando a Edward con la fascinación abierto. Las niñas le sonrió un poco y le sonrió con dulzura. Él saludó con la mano por un momento, con los dedos ligeramente rizado.

"Lindo, ¿no?" Me reí.

"Son", que le devolvió la sonrisa a mí.

_**Bella Swan**_

"¿Por qué no tomamos una siesta?" Le ofrecí Edward, que parecía absolutamente fuera borrado. No podía culparlo. Yo también lo estaría.

Él asintió con la cabeza y que me lo llevaría a la habitación después de poner todos los alimentos de distancia. Sólo miró brevemente alrededor de la casa. Parecía más interesado en tomar un descanso que otra cosa. Se quitó las gafas, camisa y los pantalones después de que comenzó su chanclas y se metió en la cama, acariciando la zona junto a él.

"No se olvide de esto." Le ofrecí el escudo para los ojos. Él gimió, pero tuvo de todos modos, colocándolo en el rostro.

Me quité los zapatos y los pantalones. Me metí en su lado y tiró de la manta que nos rodea. Él cuchara mi cuerpo, acarició su nariz en mi pelo. Aspiró profundamente. "Hueles increíble", fue lo último que dijo antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

Yo quería dormir. Mi mente y el cuerpo se cansa, pero no había mucho que pensar. Lo más importante que presiona en mi mente fue la boda.

Tuve que hacer una lista de razones por las que no quería hacerlo y las razones que quería. Eso parecía bastante fácil en realidad. Los pros y los contras.

Las ventajas eran simples: Edward. Me gustaría tenerlo a mi lado para el resto de mi vida. Estaremos unidos en la más maravillosa de formas. Y, todo lo que era suyo sería la mía también. ¿No es el dinero, pero la familia. Su familia fue maravilloso, cálido y acogedor. Nos va a casar de todas formas, por lo que fue la cantidad de tiempo dedicado realmente importante?

Los contras eran simples también. las reacciones de mis padres no sería el más feliz. Éramos jóvenes, por supuesto. Pero muchas personas se casan jóvenes y tienen mucho matrimonios felices. ¿Qué se dice de nosotros?

Al igual que en el hospital, me di cuenta de los problemas con los contras ... que participan los pensamientos de otras personas y sentimientos, no el mío. No me sentía que eran demasiado jóvenes. Los dos éramos adultos maduros. ¿Qué me importa lo que supone?

Mi padre entiende y acepta mi decisión. Mi madre, en cambio, le daría un ataque real. Sin embargo, ella iba a tener un ajuste sin importar cuando nos casamos.

Quería Edward. Esa fue la línea de fondo. Yo haría todo lo posible para hacerle feliz y yo sabía que iba a hacer lo mismo para mí. Yo sabía que no habría hecho esto si no hubiera realmente lo quería.

Me di la vuelta para verle la cara para dormir tranquilo. Fue hermoso. Yo lo adoraba. Él fue mi luz y mi razón de vivir. Yo era suyo, así que por qué le importaba cuando firmé los papeles? Además, cuanto antes lo hicimos, el más pequeño de la boda sería. _Me pregunto si le gustaría casarse mañana_ , pensé en tono de broma para mí.

Toqué el lado de la cara y me rozó los dedos contra sus gruesos labios. Ellos comenzaron a temblar y sus ojos se abrieron lentamente. Sus ojos verdes brillantes se centró en mí y en sus labios apareció una sonrisa plena. "Podría acostumbrarme a esto", dijo en una voz soñolienta.

"Espero que se acostumbre a ella ..." Yo se desvaneció. Me mordí el labio, pensando en cómo quería tocar el tema. Yo respiró profundo. "¿Cuándo quieres estar casado?" Le pregunté.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Su ceño fruncido en la confusión.

Me incliné hacia delante y apretó los labios contra el suyo. "Edward, seleccionar la fecha y voy a estar allí en un vestido blanco."

Él se rió entre dientes en contra de mi boca, la felicidad brillando en sus ojos. Me atrajo hacia sí con fuerza y acarició mi cuello. "Usted quiere decir?"

"Yo hago".

"Oh, esas son palabras hermosas." Su sonrisa creció.

Le sonreí con dulzura mientras jugaba con su pelo. "Usted tenía una fecha en mente?"

"Estaba pensando que tal vez a mediados de junio."

"Antes o después de su cumpleaños?" Le pregunté.

"Antes. Si eso está bien?" -preguntó en voz baja, como si él dijo que en voz muy alta que me hacen enojar.

"¿Crees que puede conseguir todo hecho antes de esa fecha?" Me dijo con curiosidad.

"No queremos una boda grande. Tendrás mi madre, Alice y Rose a ayudar. Podemos hablar de las ideas. Todo lo que tendríamos que hacer es encontrar un lugar, un juez de paz, y encontrar alguna ropa. Si se trata de un grupo bastante pequeño que sólo puede ir a un restaurante después ", habló en voz alta sus pensamientos.

"Me gusta esa idea", le dije con sinceridad. "También tendría que tener un pastel."

"Bella, que está seguro acerca de esto?" me preguntó con seriedad. Asentí con la cabeza lentamente y se inclinó para besar sus labios. Sus dedos corrieron por el pelo con cuidado, torcer los hilos entre las puntas de sus dedos. "Yo estaba pensando en otra cosa ..." Él apagó.

¿Qué es eso? "

"La primera vez que ... o sea, no va a ser el primero, pero yo estaba pensando ..." Él se ruborizó un color rosa suave. Era tan lindo en él.

"Usted desea que la primera vez que hacemos el amor después de la cirugía para después de la boda?" He terminado para él. Él asintió con la cabeza lentamente, mordiéndose el labio.

"Si no quieres, lo entiendo. Yo sólo quiero que sea perfecto."

"Edward, eso está bien. Vamos a estar tan ocupado de todos modos. Pero, ¿cree que usted puede mantener sus manos fuera de mí?" Bromeé. Metí el pecho juguetonamente.

"Oh, no voy a ser capaz de mantener mis manos a mi mismo." Agarró mi cintura con fuerza y se volcó sobre mí, con las rodillas a ambos lados de mis muslos. "Nunca voy a ser capaz de evitar que se toca."

"Si no lo deje, no lo vamos a hacer un día", dije con un suspiro. Me incliné y besé sus labios suavemente. "¿Cómo pedirle a su madre en busca de ayuda?"

_**Edward Cullen**_

"Creo que debemos ponernos de acuerdo en la primera cita." Vi como ella se mordió el labio. Fue un espectáculo erótico, por alguna razón. Me sentí estúpido por querer que esperar ahora.

Tenía buenas razones para ello. Yo quería que fuera una noche romántica, y lo que sería más romántico que nuestra luna de miel? Además, yo quería darme tiempo para sanar. Sé que el doctor dijo que estaba bien, pero yo todavía estaba preocupado. Su cuerpo era una tentación sin embargo.

"El XIII es un sábado." Ella se encogió de hombros.

"Eso puede ser un poco demasiado pronto. Además, ¿quieres ser nuestro aniversario el viernes la decimotercera?" Bromeé. Ella se rió en voz baja.

"Supongo que tienes razón. En realidad no importa si no es un fin de semana o. ¿Podría el siglo XIX a estar bien? O bien, es que demasiado cerca de su cumpleaños?"

"Eso sería perfecto", le dije con una sonrisa.

"Oh, yo les dije que iba a llamar cuando nos despertamos. Tus padres están llegando esta noche, por lo que es el resto de la pandilla." Se trasladó a sentarse un poco. Me conmovió tanto que yo estaba en mis rodillas sentado a mí mismo. "Podemos decir entonces."

"Lo que me gusta hacer."

Vi que llegó para el pequeño teléfono en la mesilla de noche. Golpeó dos botones y el teléfono estaba marcado. "Oye, Esme. Sólo quería hacerle saber, cada vez que desee venir puede. Estamos despiertos ahora. Estoy haciendo ensalada de pollo y ensalada de frutas para la cena."

Podía oír a mi madre hablando con ella en el otro extremo. Yo no podía oír las palabras con claridad, estaba demasiado ocupado mirando la cara mientras hablaba. Fue fascinante.

"Está bien, también te quiero. ¡Nos vemos en un rato." Bella hace clic en otro botón y marcó de nuevo. Alicia recogió en el segundo anillo. "Hey Ali, cuando vas a venir esta noche?"

Esto pude oír con claridad. "Cada vez que desee. Todo lo que quieres llevar?"

"Su hermoso auto," Bella bromeó. "¿Podría usted llamar a todos los demás para mí? Tengo que empezar la cena."

"Por supuesto. Estaremos allí en treinta minutos para ayudar", dijo Alicia brillantes antes de que ella colgó el teléfono.

"Vamos bien parecido, vamos a vestirse." Ella tiró de mi mano, tirando de mí fuera de la cama.

Fue increíble su reloj en la cocina. Bella tenía que decirme lo que la mayoría de los ítems, pero algunos me di cuenta por los sonidos. Al igual que el cuchillo corte en contra de la tabla de cortar de plástico. Ella experimentado el pollo y ponerlo en el horno para asar a la parrilla. Ella se movió con tanta rapidez. Me pregunté si todo el mundo podía hacer eso, o si era sólo Bella.

Mis amigos y mi familia ni siquiera tocar más. Mi madre entró en la cocina y me dio un rápido abrazo. "Ir poner un poco de la música", ordenó. Creo que ella sólo quería dejar las heces por la isla.

Podía oír las risas y el chat. Alice y la banda entró cuando estaba caminando a la sala. Me sorprende, me hace saltar. Alice soltó una risita y saltó hacia mí. "Jumpy, nervioso. Entonces, ¿dónde está la novia ruborizada?"

"Cocina".

"Gracias!" Saltó fuera, tirando de Rose, junto con ella. Emmett se dejó caer en el sofá, junto con Jasper.

"Edward, ¿estaría ofendido si me traje mi Play Station aquí para jugar?" Emmett pidió. -Por favor-dijo, como un niño pidiendo un juguete.

"Vaya por delante, me encantaría ver." Me encogí de hombros. Me acerqué a mi colección de música y sentía mis dedos a lo largo de las espinas. Decidí poner algo en contra ya Emmett iba a jugar. Ya estaba fuera de la puerta y dirigirse a su jeep cuando me dijo que estaba bien. Yo siempre había sido curioso.

Me senté junto a Jasper. "¿Cómo te va?" le preguntó.

"Gran, en realidad. Bella y me puse una fecha para la boda ..."

"¿Ya?" Se volvió hacia mí, sus ojos azules brillantes de curiosidad.

-Sí, junio XIX. "

"Por el año que viene? Eso te dará tiempo de sobra para" le cortó con un aumento de la mano.

"No, este año".

Oí a mi madre grito desde el comedor. Era un sonido de tono alto de excitación. "¡Oh! Eso es maravilloso. No hay que intensificar porque vamos a estar en la ciudad. Oh, pero me encantaría ayudar. Bella, que estaría bien?"

"Yo estaba esperando", dijo Bella mientras colocaba algo en la mesa. Se acercó a mi madre. "¿No crees que es demasiado pronto?" se preguntó.

"Carlisle y yo apenas esperó un mes para casarse. Creo que esto es maravilloso! Tantas cosas que hacer!" Ella rebotó en su lugar.

"Ha creado un monstruo", mi padre murmuró en voz baja. Ella le lanzó una mirada diabólica.

_**Bella Swan**_

La noche había sido muy divertido. Todas las niñas parecían hablar de la boda, mientras que los chicos, incluyendo Carlisle, fueron los juegos de video. Edward miró con una expresión curiosa todo el tiempo, haciendo muchas preguntas sobre lo que vio.

Me metí en la cama con él, bostezando como lo hice. Él me miraba con la expresión misma curiosidad que tenía cuando estaba viendo Emmett juego Grand Theft Auto. "¿Qué?" Le pregunté.

"Eres hermosa", sonrió con dulzura. Me tomó la cara entre las manos y llevó a sus labios. El beso fue suave. Yo sabía que él tenía miedo de que sea más apasionado por la cirugía. "Te prometo que no me importa esperar?"

Me mordí los labios antes de contestar, pensando que más que yo. "No, yo no." Y la verdad es que no lo hice. Tenía miedo, sin embargo, que no se sentiría atraído por mí.

"¿Qué te pasa?" apretó suavemente. Siempre fue sorprendente para mí que podía decirle a mi estado de ánimo por el tono de mi voz. Me preguntaba si ya estaba empezando a entender mis expresiones así. Tendría que aprender a controlar mejor.

-Nada-mentí mal. Suspiró profundamente y rastrear sus dedos sobre mi mejilla.

"Dime", le ordenó con firmeza, sus ojos verdes brillantes aburrido en la mía.

"Me preocupa que usted me encontrará repulsivo", me susurró en voz baja.

"Repulsivo? Isabel, no seas tonta. Por lo que he visto de ustedes", como él hablaba, pasó las manos por la parte exterior de los muslos, "usted es demasiado tentador para las palabras."

"Estás diciendo que," murmuré, girando mi cara.

"Nunca, nunca, acaba de decir nada, ¿me entiendes?" Me agarró el mentón, obligándome a mirarlo de nuevo. Eso fue casi peor que la mala cara. Podía ganar nada con esos ojos. "Quiero que tan mal que me duele, pero quiero asegurarme de que todo es perfecto, para nosotros dos."

Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero se trasladó a fin de que estaba encima de mí. Con una de sus manos le rozó el estómago por debajo de mi camisa. "Si usted mira un cuarto tan bueno como te sientes, me voy a morir de placer la primera vez que veo que se desnudó por completo. Toda la sangre va a fluir en mi cerebro y"

Yo le interrumpió con una risita. Él sonrió y me di cuenta de esto fue la reacción que quería. "Edward Cullen, que son demasiado".

Se inclinó y capturó los labios en un lento y sensual beso, que me sorprendió mucho. Se inclinó con cuidado en mi contra, su peso agradable en contra de mi cuerpo. Yo no podía dejar de plástico de los brazos y las piernas a su alrededor. Mis dedos trenzados en el pelo, con lo que lo acerca a mí. Después de unos minutos finalmente liberados mis labios con una sonrisa feliz. "Mientras yo soy suficiente para ti, que es lo que importa."

_**Bella Swan**_

"Vamos, despierta dormilón". Tiré de su mano. Él gruñó y se deshace de nuevo.

"Yo no quiero y no me puede hacer", murmuró en voz baja. Me dio una palmada en la parte posterior duro, tratando de llamar su atención. "Ay".

"Tengo algo especial para usted planeadas para hoy. De hecho, algunas cosas especiales. Tenemos que llegar hasta si vamos a hacer a todos".

"¿Dónde está la persona que no sea por la mañana he llegado a amar?" -preguntó con voz soñolienta.

"Ella tiene cosas que hacer hoy, y tú también." Con toda honestidad, yo no lo iba a saber que he estado haciendo durante una hora y ya había tenido tres tazas de café.

"Bella", se quejó él, "vienen de rastreo en la cama, y quitarte la ropa mientras estás en ello." Le dio unas palmaditas en el espacio vacío junto a él, negándose a abrir los ojos.

-No, lo siento. Bellas, dormir un poco más. Yo voy a ir a desvestirse, lentamente, y entrar en una ducha bien caliente, "le dije sólo para obtener un lugar fuera de él. Él resopló y se volcó.

"Usted es tan malo." Se quitó el escudo de sus ojos. "Como voy a poder dormir después de decir algo así."

Me reí. "Ese fue el punto. Vístete".

Se acercó al armario y comenzó a examinar todo lo que tenía. "Son casi todos por igual", dijo con tristeza en lugar.

"Estoy seguro que si le pregunta a Alicia que le encantaría que lo lleve a comprar algunas cosas nuevas", le dije que me puse mis zapatos. Me guarde mi ducha para después.

"Prefiero ir con usted." Se quitó el pantalón del sueño y se puso un par de jeans. Era difícil no verlo. Él sacó una de sus camisas de algodón negro "T". Él se deslizó sobre su cabeza, sus músculos ondeando a su paso. Se dio vuelta y sonrió enormemente, "Me estás mirando".

"Yo estaba" Traté de defenderme, pero me di cuenta de que no podía mentir. "Cállate", murmuré. Él se rió y se acercó a su cajón de los calcetines.

"No, creo que eso es bueno. No me encuentras atractiva o algo así?"

"¿Sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta y usted no necesita un ego más grande." Me puse de pie y se alisó mi camisa. Se acercó a mí y me envolvió uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

Trazó la nariz a lo largo de mi línea de la mandíbula, respirando mientras se iba. Sus labios se perdían en el cuello, levantando la piel de gallina en su camino. Me estremecí y relajado en contra de su cuerpo. Llevó sus labios contra mi oreja. "Es bueno saber que piensa que soy atractiva".

"Usted está más allá de atractivo", le dije con sinceridad. Él trajo a mi lóbulo de la oreja en los labios y amamantado muy suavemente. "Oh, Eduardo I ...," respiraba.

"Es el sabor divino". Él sonrió mientras se ponía de nuevo. A continuación, precedida de SWAT mi trasero. "Págame de antes."

"¿Qué?" Me escupió en estado de shock.

Se acercó a la mesa de lado y tomó sus anteojos. Les cayó sobre su cara, después se abalanzó para recoger sus zapatos. No pensé que iba a responder en un primer momento hasta que empezó a hacer su camino a la sala. "Payback. ¿Sabe usted lo incómodo que es tener una erección cuando usted está durmiendo en su estómago?"

Me gruñó y él se volvió, con el rostro radiante. Él me guiñó un ojo jugando antes de trasladarse fuera de la vista. "Maldita sea, me gustaría que no tenía esa clase de poder." Cambié mis piernas incómodamente. Supongo que se lo merecía.

_**Edward Cullen**_

Fue un truco sucio, pero muy divertido. Si ella me iba a burlarse de las cosas que ella sabía que yo disfrutaba era justo para devolver el favor. Ella no parecía demasiado molesto por todo el asunto.

Me puse las gafas de sol de feo que el doctor me dio antes de que salió. Bella tomó mi mano, me ayuda por las escaleras. Me sorprendí al ver que lo necesitaba. "¿A dónde vamos?" Le pregunté.

"Bueno, una de las cosas que hablaron antes de la cirugía se va a un museo de arte. Hay un par aquí. Pensé que podríamos hacer un día de él."

"Pero yo no sé qué cosa es," me quejé.

"Edward, será una experiencia de aprendizaje. Yo estaré con ustedes en cada paso del camino. He traído una cámara digital para que pueda tomar fotos, y de esa manera él le ayudará a recordar lo que todo lo que es. Además, yo imaginé que podría usar un día sólo nosotros dos. " Ella puso mala cara un poco, una de sus expresiones que aprendí el primer día. Su labio inferior sobresalía un poco.

"Un día en conjunto suena bien-admití. Saltó en su lugar, una acción me pareció fascinante.

-Bien, porque tengo todo el día previsto. Un par de horas en la Galería de Norton de Arte y entonces podremos tomar el almuerzo en algún lugar de la línea Ave. Después de que podemos ir a la Barnwell Centro de Arte y Jardín. Eso es por el río y yo -puede-le interrumpió con un beso.

"Reduzca la velocidad, hermoso. Tenemos toda una vida juntos. No hay que verlos a todos hoy," le dije en voz baja.

Parecía un poco huraño, pero asintió con la cabeza. Abrió la puerta del carro para mí y yo subimos in me estaba empezando a notar pequeñas cosas, cosas que cada día la gente lo entendería automáticamente. Me imaginé un montón de las cosas por mi cuenta, simplemente por el conocimiento que ya tenía. El jardín del frente estaba cubierta de hierba verde, las cosas al final de ella debe haber sido buzones de correo. Coches estaban estacionados en el camino de entrada. La gente normal sabía que sin ni siquiera pensar. Eso me molestó un poco, pero yo sabía que iba a crecer y aprender.

El disco no tuvo tanto tiempo. Miré por la ventana abierta con la fascinación. Me hacía preguntas y Bella felices les contestaba, por lo general en detalle. Nos detuvimos en un estacionamiento que estaba rodeado de árboles y arbustos, un gran edificio oculto detrás. Examiné el color de las piedras, tratando de entender lo que era. No era blanco, ni café.

"¿De qué color es el edificio?" Le pregunté en voz baja para que nadie más podía oír.

"Um ..." Se mordió el labio en el pensamiento. "Tan, supongo."

Yo almacena la información de distancia para más adelante. Bella sacó algo del bolsillo y se lo entregó a mí. "¿Qué es esto?" Le pregunté.

"Es una cámara. Si ves algo que te quiero recordar que acaba de tomar una foto. Mira, esto es como se enciende", señaló ella con un botón ", y, si ves algo que te quieres tomar una foto de , pulsa este ", señaló ella a otro botón.

"¿Es esta la cámara que tienes para Navidad?" Torcí la pieza de plástico entre los dedos.

"Claro que lo es. Me encanta, por cierto." Ella sonrió dulcemente a mí. "Toma tantas fotos como quieras y podemos ir imprimirlos más tarde esta noche. Incluso me va a hacer un álbum de recortes para ti, si te gusta."

"¿Te he dicho lo increíble que está últimamente?"

_**Bella Swan**_

Cuatro horas y trescientas imágenes que más tarde fueron finalmente a almorzar. No habría tanto tiempo en el museo otras, pero era más pequeño. Me detuve frente a Jason's Deli, mi estómago gruñe en mí por no desayunar. Edward estaba haciendo lo mismo.

Pedimos y obtuvimos nuestro número, la decisión de tener dos tipos diferentes de bocadillos y división. Probablemente tiene demasiada comida, pero ninguno de nosotros le importaba realmente. Fue un gran día hasta ahora.

"No puedo usar para la cantidad de alimentos se ve todavía", me dijo cuando llegamos a nuestra comida. Puso la mitad de su cubanos en mi plato mientras yo le daba la mitad de mi pavo en blanco. "En cuanto a algunos de ellos me hace más hambre, otros menos."

"Te voy a dar el consejo de mi madre me dio cuando yo era joven y se negó a comer cualquier cosa: No lo golpee hasta que lo intenta lo general, el forastero se ve mejor que sabe.." Me encogí de hombros, dando un mordisco importante de mi pepinillo. Hizo una carita en mi sonrisa tonta y negó con la cabeza.

-Tienes razón, por supuesto. Voy a tener que acostumbrarse a ella. "

"Lo que hizo más hambre?" Le pregunté con curiosidad.

"El fruto. Supongo que porque era brillante. Además, huele bien, lo que ayuda." Lo más caliente por un segundo. -Supongo que voy a encontrar más cosas que encontrarás en la apetitosa pronto. "

Charlamos en el resto de la comida de nada casi en absoluto. Era difícil no darse cuenta de cómo sus ojos seguía todos mis movimientos. Yo no podía dejar de sonrojarse tampoco. Cada vez que hizo algo que iba a encontrar una pequeña sonrisa divertida se retorcían en las esquinas de su boca.

"Su carro es ... no es tan _brillante_ ... como la mayoría de los coches, me he dado cuenta ", dijo al empezar a conducir a nuestro próximo destino.

"Bueno, se trata de un camión de sesenta años de edad. No es tan bonito, pero es estable".

Se encogió de hombros, dejando que la caída de tema. Yo se burlaban de mi camión antiguo, pero era mi bebé. Yo lo quería mucho. No puede ser rápido y puede que no sea brillante, pero funcionó. Y, tenía una armadura como un tanque.

Caminamos por los pasillos, Edward ligeramente menos impresionados con la colección aquí. Se refirió a algunas cosas para mí. "¿Por qué no vamos al jardín?" Tiré de su mano, lo llevó hacia las puertas dobles.

Tan pronto como se abrió se quedó sin aliento. Estaba cubierta de verde, salpicado de colores en puntos al azar. Mariposas volaban alrededor de la niebla, dándole una sensación casi etérea. "Esto es hermoso", dijo.

"Yo también lo creo", le dije que yo lo llevó por las escaleras.

"Por lo tanto, se trata de flores tropicales debo tomarlo?" -preguntó con incertidumbre en su voz.

-Tienes razón. ¿Puedo preguntarle cómo imaginé que fuera? " Le pregunté en un tono suave. Yo no quería que él se sienta estúpido, yo era sólo curiosidad.

Él arrugó su cara por un momento. "Bueno, hace calor aquí, para empezar. Y, es tan diferente de lo que vimos anteriormente. Las flores son tan grandes y brillantes. Me encanta."

Sonreí ante su entusiasmo. Ver las cosas por primera vez con él era gusto ver que la primera vez que yo mismo. Me tomó la mano y caminamos por las escaleras cerca de algunos de los arbustos. Hubo una pequeña cascada en la esquina.

"Tenemos que casarnos aquí", dijo en voz baja. Se volvió para mirar por mi reacción. Me sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

"Eso es una gran idea. No sé si vamos a ser capaces de hacerlo. Creo que tienes que configurar esas cosas con antelación en la recepción." Me encogí de hombros. Odiaba que le decepcionó. En lugar de ser agravada, se detuvo por un momento. Agarró mi mano y echó a correr casi hasta las escaleras. "¿A dónde vamos?" -Pregunté, tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

"Bueno, podríamos preguntar también, no va a lastimar a nadie, ¿verdad? ¿Dónde está el frente?" Se detuvo y miró a su alrededor. Señalé mi dedo hacia el escritorio. Había una chica que con gafas y su pelo de ratón marrón bollo. Ella estaba leyendo una novela romántica. "Disculpe señorita, ¿Hay alguna forma podemos organizar un evento en esta lista?"

La niña se detuvo y casi dejó caer su libro. Su boca estaba abierta y ella se sonrojó un rojo brillante. Esta reacción parece sorprender a Edward un poco porque me pareció una explicación. Simplemente me negué con la cabeza. Ella comenzó a tartamudear, "Uh ... eh ... sí, claro. Déjame el calendario a cabo. ¿Qué día?"

"Junio XIX."

"Tenemos un evento en la mañana, pero que terminará después de dos. En cualquier momento después de que está disponible." Pasó a través de los periódicos.

Edward se volvió hacia mí con una sonrisa brillante. "¿Qué quieres decir, en torno a cinco? Eso nos dará tiempo de sobra para prepararse."

Asentí con la cabeza, sorprendido de que esto estaba sucediendo muy rápido. "Eso suena bien para mí."

"¿Qué tenemos que hacer para reservar el lugar?"

"Bueno, bueno, voy a necesitar su nombre, número y dirección. Se requiere de mil dólares, quinientos de los cuales es un depósito. Si usted cancela o de alguna manera dañar la propiedad, que se mantendrá. Si lo cancela tiene que estar dentro de una semana del evento, de lo contrario, mantener todo el asunto, ya que no puede alquilar la sala después de eso. "

"¿Una tarjeta de crédito hacer?" Edward sacó su tarjeta de crédito negro, el que yo sabía que no tenía límite.

"Eso va a funcionar bien", dijo la muchacha mientras advertido los ojos de Edward. "Um, también si lo desea en lugar de limpiar a ti mismo, por un extra de cientos de dólares que podemos hacer arreglos para que se limpian después de salir."

"Suena fantástico," dijo Edward como él me sacó en un fuerte abrazo. Le besó la parte superior de mi cabeza.

"Bien, bien, voy a tomar tu tarjeta de crédito e ir ejecutarlo. ¿Se puede completar esto para mí?" la niña dijo, cuidadosamente, teniendo el plástico de las garras de Edward.

Él me miró con una expresión de frustración. "Sólo hace falta tiempo", le susurré. Él asintió con la cabeza y suspiró.

"No significa que me tiene que gustar."

"Vamos a trabajar en él cuando lleguemos a casa," le prometí. Me dio una débil sonrisa.

Tomé el papel de la niña nos había dado y comenzó a llenarlo. Nombre, número y dirección. Me detuve cuando llegó a "Tipo de evento:" Yo escribí la palabra lentamente, dejando que me di cuenta por completo.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Boda**_

Miré por encima del contrato, asegurándose de que no había nada escandaloso en ello. Señalé en la línea de fondo y le dijo Edward a firmarlo. Parecía estar fascinada con su puño y letra, ya que esta era la primera vez que había visto. Se deslizó de nuevo el papel a su posición original.

"¿Estás bien?" -preguntó mientras se envolvió con sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura por la espalda. "Usted parece tranquilo."

"Me sorprende lo emocionada que estoy."

"¿Sobre qué?" Volvió la cabeza hacia mí, sus labios se vuelve ligeramente hacia abajo en las esquinas.

"Estar casado. Nunca pensé que sería. Pero es una buena cosa." Me picó la nariz. Sus labios se presentó en las esquinas mientras se apoyaba la frente contra la mía. Él tomó una respiración profunda, cerrando los ojos.

"Muy bien, Sr. Cullen! Eso es todo lo que necesitamos para usted. Si tiene algún problema nos pondremos en contacto contigo." La muchacha tomó el pedazo de papel y miró a la vuelta. Ella frunció el ceño un poco cuando vio que iba a ser una boda.

Mientras caminábamos hacia el coche después de terminar en la galería Edward parecía estar debatiendo algo. "¿Por qué esa chica hacer eso?"

"¿Hacer qué?"

"Sus expresiones. Me parece que la ponen nerviosa. ¿Por qué?" Se ajustó las gafas, empujándolos más arriba en la nariz.

"Usted es un hombre guapo, además, que estaba leyendo una novela romántica. Probablemente pensó que alguien en su libro surgió a la vida", me soltó una risita.

Puso los ojos, sonriendo. "Yo no soy tan guapo, estoy seguro."

Dejé que llegamos a la camioneta. Me envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, apretando con fuerza. "Tú eres, así que es mejor acostumbrarse a eso. Usted me hizo sonrojar y tartamudear la primera vez que te vi."

"¿En serio?" Su sonrisa se volvió malo y me apretó contra el lado del camión. Él enganchó la pierna alrededor de su cadera y comenzó el asalto a mi cuello con besos. "Bueno, eso es bueno saberlo."

"Yo voy a ser torturados con esta información más adelante, ¿no?"

"Sí".

_**Bella Swan**_

Alrededor de una semana había transcurrido desde la cirugía de Edward. Él estaba ajustando bastante bien. Habíamos comenzado en la lectura y la identificación. Fue muy bien. Él se sentía frustrado con su progreso, pero su deseo de ser como todo el mundo era fuerte, se lo llevó.

Esme y Alice estaban ocupados en la creación de las cosas para la boda ya. Les dijimos que no queríamos nada grande, pero se quejó de que íbamos a necesitar alimentos, ropa, y por lo menos algunas decoraciones. Esme Edward encantó el lugar elegido, pero creo que si nos casamos en un granero que todavía estaría feliz.

"Bella, querido, te he dicho a tus padres ya?" Esme-preguntó ella escribió algunas notas. Ella había estado trabajando en el equipo durante los últimos veinte minutos a la mesa del comedor. Edward estaba a su lado, mirando un álbum de fotos. Tan pronto como se hizo la pregunta me miró.

"No, todavía no", admitió que en voz baja.

"Bueno, he reservado dos billetes de avión. He reservado dos para su madre, y uno de su padre. ¿Hay alguien más que le gustaría que me invitan a salir de la ciudad?" Ella escribió en el equipo mientras hablaba.

"No, señora. Esa es toda mi familia." Me encogí de hombros.

"Yo le sugiero que llame a sus padres a finales de la semana para que puedan tomar el tiempo libre."

"Si aún quieres venir", me murmuró en voz baja.

Edward cogió mi mano y le dio un pequeño apretón. "Charlie va a ser más que feliz de venir, creo."

"Y mi madre?"

"Si ella no quiere venir, eso es su problema. Ella se perderá al ver a la novia más bella del mundo". Él me sonrió tranquilizador. Suspiré y me encogí de hombros. Tiró de mi mano para agarrar mi atención. "Usted es hermosa."

"Edward tiene razón, usted va a hacer una hermosa novia," Esme me sonrió con dulzura. Ella era tan cálida y cariñosa. Yo estaba tan contento de que ella iba a ser mi madre.

"Gracias", dije en voz baja.

Me senté en la cama esa misma noche, a las nueve de la noche, mis piernas cruzadas mientras miraba fijamente el teléfono. Estúpido lo intimidante. ¿Por qué no acaban de saber al instante y se feliz por eso?

Me decidí a hacer frente a mi padre en primer lugar. Yo era mucho menos probable a llorar después de esa conversación. Si hablé con mi madre primero que tendría que le dejes para mañana, y yo no quería hacer eso. Sabía Renee le llame de inmediato a quejarse.

Marqué el número rápidamente antes de perder los nervios. Sólo sonó dos veces antes de contestar. "¿Hola?"

"Oye papá,. ¿Cómo estás?" He intentado decir a la ligera. No me funciona muy bien.

"Gran Kiddo. ¿Cómo y Edward haciendo?" le preguntó. Parecía distraído bastante. Yo sabía que iba a tener toda su atención en un momento.

"Fantástico. De todos modos, tengo una pregunta."

"El fuego de inmediato."

"Um", pensé por un momento antes de hablar. "¿Qué estás haciendo junio XIX?"

"No es una idea, ¿por qué?" Se detuvo lo que estaba haciendo. "¿Vas a venir a visitar?" dijo esperanzado.

"En realidad, yo esperaba que usted vendría a visitarnos. Nos vamos a casar". Me dijo que la última parte rápidamente, tan rápido que no creo que él lo oyó.

"¿Qué?" dijo lentamente.

"Nos vamos a casar. Me gustaría estar ahí para mí caminar por el pasillo."

"Este año?"

Yo me reí, "Sí, este año".

"¿No es esa clase de pronto?" -preguntó, la preocupación coloración de tono.

"Me encanta Eduardo, y quiero estar con él. Pidió y le dije que sí. Hemos elegido un lugar y todo. Lo entenderé si no quieren venir", le dije con tristeza.

"No, yo estaré allí. Sólo quiero asegurar que esto es lo que quieren", dijo en voz baja. Casi parecía como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Yo no esperaba porque me pongo a llorar también.

"Sí, papá. Es lo que quiero." Edward volvió de ducha, todavía un poco húmeda. Sus ojos se centraron en mí, entonces el teléfono mientras hablaba.

"Está bien, siempre y cuando estés satisfecho. Entonces, ¿qué día tengo que sacar, chico?" dijo más brillantes. Me sonrió y suspiró de alivio.

_**Edward Cullen**_

Me metí en la cama con ella después de tomar una ducha. Puse en los pantalones de mi sueño, escuchar a ella con franca curiosidad.

"Sí, papá. Es lo que quiero."

Charlie dijo algo que yo no entiendo muy bien, pero Bella sonrió, y eso fue lo único que importaba. Ella estaba feliz y parecía que ya le hablé de la boda. Esa fue una buena señal. Tenía la esperanza de Renee actuaría así, pero yo lo dudaba.

Bella le explicó acerca de la boda, ¿qué día sus boletos fueron reservados y qué hotel estaría hospedando. El banquete de boda entero, excepto nosotros, se alojaba en el Casino y el Hotel El Dorado, que fue literalmente a poca distancia del Centro de Arte nos íbamos a casar en. Mi madre se había reservado hasta habitaciones para Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett. Bella y me gustaría estar listo en las habitaciones con ellos.

Vi como Bella colgó el teléfono y se apoyó contra el tablero principal. "Eso fue bien."

"Eso es bueno. Por lo tanto, él va a asistir?"

-Sí, y por cierto, dice felicitaciones. "

Me sonrió cuando dijo eso. Ella se rió y se inclinó hacia delante, presionando ligeramente los labios a los míos. Ella revuelto el pelo mojado, lo que hace que caiga en mis ojos. "¿Y ahora qué?" Le pregunté.

"Hago un llamado a mi madre", suspiró de nuevo.

"No podemos poner que fuera un poco de tiempo? Podemos acurrucarse bajo las sábanas ..." Yo se desvaneció, dejando a llenar los espacios en blanco con lo que ella quería.

Ella negó con la cabeza. "Tentador, pero no. Tengo que hacer esto ahora. Quiero Phil para poder obtener el tiempo de descanso que necesita, también."

"Sólo recuerde que usted es fuerte y lo que ella dice es ... el ruido," le dije. Tomé su mano y le dio un pequeño beso en su anillo de compromiso sáb "Si no viene será su pérdida, no la nuestra."

-Lo sé, pero todavía quiero que venga. "

"Quiero que llegue demasiado, simplemente porque sé que te hará feliz si ella está allí para usted. Pero, si no se siente cómodo con eso, entonces tenemos que aceptar eso. ¿Serás capaz de hacer eso? " -Le pregunté, mirándola a los orbes marrón hermoso. Ellas estaban brillando de una manera diferente y yo no podía entender por qué.

Ella asintió con la cabeza lentamente y me dio una media sonrisa. Toqué su mejilla suavemente, dejando que mi baile dedos a través de su línea de la mandíbula. Era tan delicada y suave. Quería tocarla más, pero yo sabía que ella estaría incómodo con que en ese momento. Ella quería la llamada a su madre de nuevo con, y yo sabía que iba a ser su consuelo después.

Poco a poco marcó el número, viendo sus dedos como ella las mueve a través de la almohadilla. Ella trajo el teléfono hasta la oreja. Puse mi mano sobre su pierna y me di cuenta que estaba temblando. Me senté, lista para el momento en que había necesidad de que se celebre. Yo sabía lo que venía y yo lo odiaba.

"Hey mamá. ¿Cómo estás?" -dijo con emoción falsa. "Bien, bien. Estamos haciendo el bien. En realidad, tenemos algunas buenas noticias." Hubo una pausa. "Edward y yo nos vamos el próximo mes se casó."

" _QUÉ!_ " fue la única palabra que podía entender en la rebatiña de las cosas gritó en voz muy alta.

Bella sacó el teléfono alejado de la oreja y gruñó. Ella respiró hondo antes de traerlo de vuelta. "No Renee, no estoy embarazada. Sí, estoy seguro. Hey! No digas eso de él. Dijiste que ibas a ser bueno! HEY!" Ella arrancó el teléfono de nuevo. Con los ojos cerrados con fuerza y se mordió el labio.

Tomé el teléfono de su alcance. "Buenas noches, Renee. Entiendo por completo si usted no puede venir a apoyar a su hija, pero si lo deseas, tus billetes de avión han sido comprados y pagados, junto con su cuarto de hotel si usted cambia de opinión. Tener una buena noche . " Colgué antes de que pudiera gritar algo a mí. Puse la pieza de forma irregular de plástico sobre la mesa.

Bella estaba llorando en silencio, mordiéndose el labio duro. De repente, ella se lanzó hacia mí. "¡Gracias!"

"¿Para qué?" -Pregunté mientras me envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura.

"Para enfrentarse a ella. No podría haber" Me detuve allí mismo con un beso.

"Usted fue, simplemente no me gusta verte tan molesto." Me empujó un poco de su cabello detrás de la oreja. Me miró a los ojos chispeantes, odiando la tristeza que estaba allí. No había nada que realmente pudiera hacer al respecto. Yo le mantuvo hasta el llanto se desaceleró a una parada. Ella se durmió en mis brazos como yo tarareaba a ella y juega con su pelo.

Yo nos los deje debajo de las sábanas y me quedé dormido la celebración de su cerca de mi cuerpo. Sus pequeñas manos se aferraban a mis hombros para salvar su vida. No me importaba que ella se envolvió con tanta fuerza a mi alrededor, yo sólo deseaba que fue por una razón más feliz.

El sueño y los sueños. Esas dos cosas se había vuelto muy interesante para mí en la última semana. Cada sueño que tuve se hizo más y más detallada. Esta fue la mejor hasta ahora.

Bella y yo estábamos en la cama, hablando. Eso es todo. La vi las expresiones cambiantes, de la risa a la felicidad. deditos de Bella se deslizó a través de mi cara, bailando sobre la superficie. Era tan ligero y maravilloso. Poco a poco se inclinó hacia delante para presionar sus labios contra los míos y ...

El teléfono sonó. _Maldita sea._

Busqué a ciegas, sin molestarse en abrir los ojos. Yo todavía estaba tumbado boca abajo, al lado de mi cara todavía presionado en la almohada. "¿Hola?" Me dijo con voz ronca en el teléfono, mi voz todavía llena con el sueño.

"¿Hola?" Renee dijo, confuso. "¿Puedo hablar con Bella, por favor?" que en realidad dijo cortésmente.

"Hold on". Mi mano acarició el lado de la cama como Saqué el teléfono lejos de mi oído. "Bella?" Llamé en voz alta. No hubo respuesta. Ella debe haber estado haciendo algo relacionado con la boda de mi madre o algo así. "Ella no parece estar aquí en este momento la Sra. Dwyer, te gustaría darle un mensaje?"

"En realidad, supongo que debería decir esto a usted también. Siento lo de anoche. Hablé con Phil al respecto, y mi terapeuta, y me hace reaccionar de nuevo. Es su elección si usted se casa. Si ella es feliz debe ser de apoyo, "dijo en un tono sombrío, como si estuviera obligado a decir que casi. Pero, lo tomaría y ser feliz con ella. Yo sabía que era lo único que conseguiría.

"Gracias. Pido disculpas por ser tan corto con ustedes anoche. Bella estaba molesto, sin embargo, y yo tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

"Entiendo-dijo con un suspiro.

"Voy a decirle que ha llamado." Me incorporé un poco, quitarse el escudo y el sentimiento en torno de mis gafas.

"Gracias. Ah, y por favor, decirle que vamos a estar ahí. En la boda que quiero decir."

"Lo haré. Tenga un buen día", le dije que me colgó. Me senté por completo y abrió mis pies de la cama.

No se parecía a Bella para dejar sin previo aviso, mi cerebro me dijo finalmente. No fue el más listo de la gente en la mañana. Yo acolchado alrededor de la casa y llamó por su nombre en voz baja. "Bella, amor? ¿Está usted aquí?"

Llegué al comedor y miró por la ventana. Al parecer, nuestro patio era más bien pequeño, pero no necesitamos mucho. Bella estaba muy encariñado con el peral. Volví la cara hacia un lado un poco y vi un destello de color marrón. Bella, me dije a mí mismo.

Fui pie fuera, desnudo y sin camisa, de aventurarse por debajo del patio cubierto, sin mis gafas de sol. Bella estaba envuelto en una manta del tiro, mirando a algo que yo no veía, o al menos no lo entendieron. "Isabel, ¿estás bien?" Le pregunté mientras me sentaba a su lado.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se aclaró la garganta. "Sí, estoy bien. ¿Te desperté?"

"No, en realidad, su madre lo hizo. Ella acaba de llamar."

"¿Qué quieres loco?" gruñó en voz baja.

"Ella realmente se disculpó," le dije. Su rostro se volvió hacia mí y su boca abierta.

"Eh, no lo esperaba."

"Yo tampoco". Me encogí de hombros y se sentó. "Deberías llamar más tarde sin embargo."

Ella asintió con la cabeza sin hablar. Tomó mi mano y la llevó a sus labios. Ella rozó ligeramente los nudillos en el más amoroso, muy dulce. Todo lo que podía hacer era sonreír y mirar a ella. No había nada en mi mundo tan brillante y hermosa como ella, ni habrá jamás. Decidí que era hora de salir de su estado de ánimo depresivo.

Me puse de pie y tiró a Bella a sus pies. "Vamos, quiero que mi primera lección de cocina", dijo yo también brillantes.

Bella se rió, su triste expresión de anteriores derritiendo. "¿Tienes hambre o algo así?" bromeó.

"Sí, yo estoy seguro. Y, me preguntaba si mi bella, encantadora y sexy _mujer_ podría enseñarme cómo hacer ... galletas y salsa de carne? " Me puso mala cara en broma, tratando de hacer su sonrisa. Sabía que le gustaba cocinar y lo que le daría algo en que pensar antes de que ella habló con su madre de nuevo, aunque Renee estaba jugando bien.

"¡Oh, mujer? Yo no soy tu esposa, sin embargo." Sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, su pequeño cuerpo presionando contra la mía.

"Tres semanas", le contesté que me acarició el cuello. "Y no pudo llegar lo suficientemente rápido."

Ella tarareaba en el placer como mis labios rozó su cuello, lo que lleva hasta el punto sensible detrás de la oreja. He traído sus labios a los míos por un momento, besándola apasionadamente, mostrándole todo mi amor para ella. Ella se apartó, con los ojos brillantes. "Gracias."

"¿Para qué?" -Pregunté, apartó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

"Para ser un buen marido."

_**Bella Swan**_

Pasaron tres semanas en una apresurada borroso. Entre las sesiones de planificación de la boda y el estudio de Edward, que siempre estaban ocupados. Siempre parecía que tenía algo que ver, desde el segundo que nos levantamos a la segunda nos fuimos a dormir.

Edward me sorprendió con lo bien que se adaptó. No sé por qué ... Yo sabía que era brillante. Él sólo pareció ser más y más cada día. Leía mucho por su cuenta, y aunque fue un proceso lento, porque el largo de las palabras que él no reconoció de inmediato que tenía que tantear, fue increíble. No había otra palabra para describirlo. Él se sentía frustrado porque no se aprenden tan rápido como él quería, pero siempre fue obstinado.

A veces Edward parecía un poco deprimido por lo que vio y explicó que algunos de ellos no era como él imaginaba, y otras cosas eran tan abrumadora. Pero, siempre que se nos acaba, siempre estaba sonriendo. No pude evitar sonreír también cuando yo estaba a su alrededor, sin embargo.

Era el día antes de nuestra boda y toda nuestra familia se reunió alrededor de nosotros. Ambos habíamos decidido que no quería tener las partes por separado, especialmente si strippers podrían estar implicados. No se fiaba de Rosalie y Alice no hacer algo por el estilo.

Por lo tanto, decidimos hacer una de las cosas en la lista de Edward. Él aún no había visto una película en un teatro. El que está en el paseo marítimo estaba haciendo un evento de la noche sólo uno de los re-estreno de _Star Wars: Una Nueva Esperanza_ . No podía pensar en otra cosa mejor que ver la primera vez. _Star Wars_ fue un clásico. Me sorprendió lo emocionado que Edward era para verlo.

Esme y Carlisle había dispuesto que toda persona a tener una habitación en el Casino de El Dorado, que fue menos de un centenar de metros del centro de arte. Antes de reunirse en el paseo marítimo hemos recopilado toda la de nuestras cosas en la habitación, preparándose para el día siguiente. Esta noche, Alicia, Rosa, y yo sería quedarse en una habitación, mientras que los chicos estaban en otro, en un nivel diferente.

"¿Estás nervioso?" -Preguntó Alice mientras se colgó la bolsa de ropa que contiene su vestido.

"No tanto como yo pensaba que iba a ser. Pensé que sería ... temblando o algo así. Yo sólo soy un poco ansioso de acabar de una vez." Me encogí de hombros.

"Qué romántico." Rosalie puso los ojos en tono sarcástico.

"Yo soy de Edward en todos los sentidos lo que importa. Ningún pedazo de papel hace la diferencia", le dije con una sonrisa al ver su expresión agria.

"Trozos de papel son importantes", murmuraba en voz baja.

"Sólo a ti porque Emmett no quiere tener uno", señaló Alice a cabo. Rose sacó la lengua, lanzar un zapato en su dirección.

Yo no podía dejar de reírse de su pantalla. "Rose, Em te ama. Crecerá pronto, espero."

"Había mejor", murmuró en voz baja.

_**Edward Cullen**_

"Tío, eres tan valiente mucho de lo que soy", dijo Emmett mientras descansaba en el sofá donde estaría durmiendo esta noche. "Quiero decir, Bella es impresionante, pero el matrimonio?"

"Ya sabes, si sigues pensando en ella como una cárcel y no como algo que puede ser maravilloso, nunca superar este poco de miedo de los suyos", dijo Jasper cuando volcó el canal, con el brazo detrás de la cabeza.

"Tal vez, tal vez no." Emmett agarró un agua de la nevera y se dejó caer junto a Jasper. "Y, yo no le tiene miedo a nada".

"No tengo miedo de nada", me corrigió. Él puso los ojos en mí.

"Usted consigue mi punto."

"¿Por qué no ha Rosalie patadas en el culo ya?" Preguntó Jasper. "Usted ha estado saliendo por más que yo y Alice y sin embargo no viven juntos y no estás comprometido. Ella no va a esperar por siempre para que usted pueda crecer."

"Estoy en la universidad. Tengo tiempo", le sopló de Jasper.

"Estamos todos en la universidad. Y, el próximo año de posgrado. ¿No crees que puede ser el momento para subir al siguiente nivel? Por lo menos vivir con la niña?" Le pregunté como se deslizó en mis zapatos. Se suponía que íbamos a ir abajo, en quince minutos para coger la limusina.

"Rosie sabe que la amo."

"Rosa es una mujer que quiere un futuro. ¿Cree usted que le gusta ver a todos sus amigos a su alrededor a casar?" Preguntó Jasper.

"Hablas como un polluelo," Em murmuró como se bajó de la cama. Se puso un par de chanclas y la tiró en una gorra de béisbol. Parecía un joven gigante.

-No, me suena como un adulto. " Jasper lanzó el control remoto hacia él. Emmett lo cogió y sonrió. Comenzó a hojear los canales de adultos. "Yo voy a decir a Rose," agregó Jasper ya que empezó fuera de la habitación.

-Entonces le diré a Alice! " -gritó en la parte posterior de Jasper.

"Ella sólo estaría molesto porque yo no estaba viendo con ella", desestimó Jasper con un gesto de su mano.

Emmett salió corriendo de la habitación después de él. "¿En serio?"

Negué con la cabeza en dos, poniendo los ojos. Eran como niños grandes a veces. Seguí detrás de ellos. Siguieron al huevo entre sí en el viaje en ascensor todo abajo, que no necesita la entrada de mí.

Mientras salía de la puerta doble hacia el criado que vi la única persona que siempre quise ver: Bella. Entré directamente a ella y mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. La besé suavemente mientras la levantaba del suelo. Ella se rió, con los dedos envueltos libremente alrededor de la parte de atrás de mi cuello. "Hola".

"Oye", le susurré. Poco a poco me puso de nuevo sobre sus pies y apoyé la frente contra la de ella.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta a mi lado y me enciende automáticamente la cara hacia el ruido. Había una vez rojo, hombre grueso, de pelo marrón negro y ojos marrones como Bella. "Es bueno verte de nuevo, Edward."

"Es un placer verte así, Swan jefe." Le sonreí y le ofreció la mano. Él lo tomó con una pequeña sonrisa y sacudió de nuevo.

Coches y los pilotos habían estado esperando para que los padres de Bella en el aeropuerto, por lo que había aún no verlas. Charlie no era la que yo estaba nervioso.

Después de un par de minutos de conversación fácil, la expresión Jefe Swan ha cambiado, su postura cada vez más recto. "Hola, Renee".

Yo estaba más que agradecido por mis padres, que decidieron presentarse en ese momento. "¿Están todos listos para conseguir algo de comer?" mi padre le preguntó que golpeó las manos juntas.

El trayecto hasta el malecón fue sólo unos minutos, pero estaba completamente en silencio. Renee se sentó con los brazos cruzados delante del pecho y una ligera mueca. Phil parecía molesto con ella, por lo que pude decir de todos modos. Todos los demás se sentía incómoda.

Decidimos ir a Queso Bistro Copeland pastel para la cena antes de la película. Había una mesa reservada para las once de nosotros. Hubo incluso esperando champán. Mis padres nunca hicieron nada forma la mitad.

Era débil en el restaurante y yo apenas podía ver las imágenes en el menú. Me gruñó y lo dejó.

"¿Qué tiene de malo?" Bella en voz baja.

"No puedo leerlo. Las letras son demasiado pequeñas y no es lo suficientemente brillante aquí. No importa, me llevaría un mes de todos modos." Empujé el menú lejos de mí, molesto.

"Edward, relajarse. Apenas puedo leerlo aquí también. Todo el mundo lo tiene muy cerca de la cara. No siento tan frustrado. Usted sabía que iba a tomar tiempo". Su punta de los dedos envueltos alrededor de la mía y la apretó suavemente.

"Ya lo sé-me respondió como yo pasé los dedos por el pelo. Ella puso su mano en mi mejilla y trajo a mi rostro con el suyo. Acepté el beso, dejando que mis labios permanecen en ella.

Oí a alguien en claro su garganta junto a nosotros, un ruido que estaba empezando a ponerme nervioso. Me volví a Renee, que tenía una expresión muy agria. Incluso yo no podía faltar a las conversaciones en silencio pasando entre ella y Bella.

Mi padre entregó a cada uno una copa de espumoso líquido. "Sólo quiero decir que estoy muy contento de que Bella se está convirtiendo en una parte de mi familia. Yo nunca he conocido a una chica maravillosa. Buen trabajo, hijo", bromeó.

Me reí cuando me di cuenta que tanto Bella y yo estábamos rubor. -Tiene razón, ya sabes, "le susurré. Ella simplemente sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

el padre de Bella inicie otra vez, "No te ofendas, Carlisle, pero nadie es lo suficientemente bueno para mi hija. Pero, si ella ha tenido que conformarse, Edward no está nada mal." Él sonrió brillantemente para mostrar que era una broma.

-Papá-murmuró Bella en voz baja.

"¿Qué? ¡Es cierto!" El mal fingida inocencia. Bella puso los ojos, la sonrisa no pueden salir de su cara.

"Todo lo que puedo decir es esto: ¿Cómo en el mundo que nos superando al altar?" Alicia señaló a sí misma y Jasper. Todo el mundo se rió entre dientes a su pequeña broma. Ella sonrió brillantemente. "Para la pareja feliz", dijo ella, y con ello levantó su copa. Todo el mundo bebía, aunque Renee para mi sorpresa.

Después de Bella me ha ayudado con el menú que tuvimos una cena. Todo se hizo más relajada. Yo no estaba seguro de si fue por el alcohol o todo el mundo para llegar a conocerse mejor.

"Así que, ¿a dónde van los niños en su luna de miel?" Phil preguntó. Creo que fue la primera vez que de la noche que le oí.

"No me lo dirá. Edward dice que es una sorpresa," Bella suspiró, molesto. Había fussed me varias veces por no decirle, pero le dije que era algo que quería hacer. Yo siempre le aseguró que no iba en la parte superior sin embargo.

"Oh, vas a llevarla a una isla tropical y no traerla de vuelta?" Jasper se rió.

"Tal vez algo así." Hice una pausa, "pero, yo no voy a decir nada más."

Al salir del brazo del restaurante Bella serpenteaba alrededor de la mía. "Odio las sorpresas", murmuró.

"Vas a disfrutar de ella, creo", le aseguró, poniendo un beso en la punta de la nariz.

_**Bella Swan**_

Todavía tenía algo de tiempo antes de la película. Caminamos por el lugar, señalando las cosas con Edward. Entramos en algunas tiendas también. Él dice que le resulta mucho más relajante para comprar aquí que en Walmart.

"Lástima que no tienen de Victoria Secret aquí, ¿eh Edward?" Alice le dio un codazo en el estómago mientras se salta por delante de él en una tienda.

"Me niego a hacer ningún comentario que conseguir algo de la mía salió disparado", dijo con una sonrisa.

"Chico inteligente", dijo mi padre cuando le dio una palmada en el hombro.

Yo no podía dejar de reírse de rubor pobres de Edward. Estaba tratando de estar en su mejor comportamiento de esta noche. No sólo estaba asustado de mi padre, que estaba preocupado de que había trastornado a mi madre.

Renee se alojaba en su mayoría silenciosa, pero por lo menos Phil estaba alegre. Le sonreí agradecida y él le devolvió la sonrisa. Por lo menos ella estaba aquí y no gritar, me dije a mí mismo.

Caminamos a lo largo del río durante unos momentos. El sol comenzaba a ponerse y las luces de neón en el puente de la calle de Texas estaba empezando a encenderse. Edward envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y apoyó la barbilla en el hombro por detrás. "Esto es realmente muy bonito. No puedo esperar para ver el resto del mundo con mi bella esposa."

Sonreí, girando mi cara un poco para que mi nariz rozó la suya. Él sonrió ligeramente y le dio un pequeño beso. Estábamos en nuestro propio universo y fue maravilloso. Yo no quería estar en ningún otro lugar.

"Hola, amor pájaros! La película va a comenzar pronto. Si queremos obtener palomitas y bebidas que tenemos que date prisa!" Emmett llamada.

"Edward, creo que esta es la opción perfecta para su primera película, no puedo pensar en nada mejor," dijo Alicia brillantes, saltando junto a Jasper. Fue increíble que aún con sus largas zancadas, tuvo problemas para mantenerse al día con ella.

"Bueno, he escuchado antes, y yo estaba muy curioso", se encogió de Edward. "Papá tiene todos ellos en DVD, el original y la remasterizada."

"¿En serio?" Alice saltó en su lugar. "¡Yo también!"

"Oh, ¿te gusta la ciencia ficción?" Carlisle preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Por favor, no que empezara", Jasper y yo le dije al mismo tiempo.

Alice puso mala cara, jadeando un poco como ella levantó la barbilla. Jasper se rió entre dientes. "Vamos a hablar acerca de su adicción después de la película, cariño ¿vale?"

"Está bien." Siguió faneca, hasta que besó en la frente.

Era adorable como uno para el otro que eran. Encajan a la perfección. Se me hizo sonreír al darse cuenta de que Edward y yo lo mismo.

Nos tomó toda una fila en el cine. Carlisle estaba a mi lado, Edward, por otra. Alice estaba en el otro lado de él. Todos estábamos hablando sobre las cabezas de otros, riendo y comiendo dulces y palomitas de maíz.

Me di cuenta de Edward estaba emocionado acerca de esto, fue prácticamente saltando en su asiento. Es decir, hasta la escritura comenzó a desplazarse hacia abajo.

"Va a ayunar, no puedo leerlo", murmuró en un tono molesto.

"¡Oh, lo sé de memoria!" Alice dijo con una sonrisa. "Se dice que ..." Leyó todo el asunto fuera de él. Pude ver Jasper poniendo los ojos de tres asientos de distancia en la oscuridad.

"Hijo, que está rodeado de mujeres hermosas y útiles, ¿lo sabías?" Carlisle bromeó sobre la parte superior de mi cabeza.

"¿Me estás llamando hermosa?" Levanté una ceja y le sonrió. Envolvió su brazo alrededor de mi hombro y le dio un pequeño apretón.

"Yo soy. Tengo una hija muy hermosa."

"Tenemos una hija muy hermosa," dijo mi mamá con una pequeña sonrisa. Mi mirada se cruzó con ella y me sonrió.

"Gracias." Yo con la boca las palabras para ella. "Me alegro de que estés aquí".

"Yo también", con la boca ella de nuevo. "Te amo".

"Tú también, mamá."

_**Edward Cullen**_

"Eso fue impresionante!" Me dijo con una gran sonrisa. "Quiero decir, algunas de las cosas que no entendía lo que eran, pero todavía! Veo por qué es tan popular ahora!"

Tenía la sensación de pobre Bella estaba aburrido de su mente, por lo que estaba hablando con Alice. Jasper estaba colgando hacia atrás y hablar con ella, así que no me siento tan mal.

"¡Oh, lo sé! Yo solía verlo al menos una vez a la semana cuando yo era un niño. ¿Quién es tu personaje favorito?" Ella rebotó a mi lado.

"Um, creo que Han Solo."

"Chico Típica", que sacudió la cabeza. "Mi favorito es Chewbacca. En la historia de la 'guerra de las galaxias", que utiliza comillas en el aire, que me había figurado acaba de salir a principios de semana, "se lo llevó todo un planeta para llevarlo a cabo, quiero decir, vamos! Fue tan impresionante que tuvo que lanzar un planeta en él. ewoks son mi segundo favorito. "

"Es igual que ellos, porque son lindos, borrosos y llevar palos puntiagudos!" Jasper gritó desde detrás de nosotros.

"¿Qué película es que en? -Pregunté, confundido.

"El retorno del Jedi. No te preocupes, cuando vuelva de su luna de miel y me tendrás una noche de cine. Vamos a ver todas las películas de Star Wars, que va a ser impresionante!" Ella rebotó en su lugar.

"¿Usted está haciendo una cita con mi marido?" Bella llama desde detrás de mí. Me reí en su tono de burla.

"Sí, voy a convertirlo en un nerd, sin embargo," dijo Alicia, tomando mi mano, como ella prácticamente vibraba. "Oh, Edward! Tengo tantas películas que quiero mostrarte!"

Alicia y yo charlamos sobre las películas de todo el viaje de regreso al hotel. En el momento en el viaje de diez minutos en coche había terminado, que ya tenía una lista de más de quince años, y tuve la sensación de la lista se va a seguir creciendo.

Yo no quería salir de la limusina. Yo no quería decir buenas noches a ella. Quería dormir con mi hermosa Bella en mis brazos. Ya extrañaba a su cuerpo, pero no quería perder su presencia.

"Está bien, digamos chico amante de las buenas noches. Tenemos planes para su niña", dijo Rose con una sonrisa. Bella tenía una mirada de terror en sus ojos. Yo sabía que no contaría con el regimiento de belleza que estaba a punto de pasar.

Me envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y la besó profundamente. "En menos de veinticuatro horas que usted será el mío y voy a ser tuyo."

"Ya soy tuyo", le susurró a su vez, sus ojos medio cerrados me besó de nuevo.

"Te amo. Te veré en el altar, ¿de acuerdo?" Me apartó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

"Te amo, también." Ella sonrió antes de que ella me soltó, sus dedos diminutos deslizamiento en contra de mi lado. Incluso los movimientos simples envió escalofríos a través de mi sistema.

"Buenas noches." Me hizo un gesto poco triste ver que se vaya. Me di cuenta de todos los hombres estaban a mi lado.

"Vamos, vamos a entrar antes de que cambie mi mente y te lleve a ver una mujer desnuda", dijo Emmett como él me empujó hacia adelante.

Charlie y mi padre se rió en mi ligero rubor. "Ustedes son perversos. La única mujer que yo quiero ver justo a la izquierda."

"Buena respuesta, Edward." Charlie dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. "Vamos Carlisle, creo que hay un juego de béisbol en".

Puse los ojos en mi lista de amigos y familiares. Este iba a ser la noche más larga de mi vida.

_**Edward Cullen**_

Era la una de la mañana y yo estaba mirando al techo. Yo estaba solo, las unidades paterna había dejado hace una hora, y Jasper y Emmett se había ido también. Me dijeron que querían utilizar este tiempo "con prudencia", lo que significaba que iban al casino a beber cerveza y jugar a las tragaperras centavo hasta las cuatro de la mañana. Eso estaba bien, sin embargo, yo no estaba de humor para su empresa de todos modos.

Dejé allí, pensando en Bella. Yo había visto pequeños destellos de su carne desnuda, pero nada como lo que yo quería explorar. A pesar de que podía ver, y que los detalles de otras personas, que no siempre los recuerdo. A veces todavía me mirar más allá de mis padres o amigos. Pero Bella fue diferente. Tenía la cara quemada gratamente en mi memoria. Quería que su cuerpo fuera de la misma manera.

Había sido un mes y medio desde que habíamos estado juntos, antes de la cirugía. Fue muy difícil mantener las manos fuera de ella. Para tener tan cerca pero no poder dar a mi insta estaba empezando a llegar a mí. Me preocupaba que, debido a mi vista no lo disfruten tanto. Que iba a hacer algo diferente y que iba a perder interés. Yo sabía que ella tenía miedo de lo mismo, que estaba loco. Ser capaz de ver a su sólo podía añadir a mi disfrute. Yo ya sabía que amaba a su cuerpo, no tenía necesidad de una representación visual de tener prueba de ello.

Me acerqué a la mesa de lado y agarró mi teléfono celular. 01:05 am. Yo iba a perder mi mente. Tuve que hablar con Bella. Ni siquiera podía vivir sin ella durante cinco horas. Marqué el número rápidamente. Me preguntaba ¿qué tan probable sería que Alicia me dijo fuera.

"¿Hola?" Bella dijo con entusiasmo.

"Hola, ¿te desperté?" Le pregunté educadamente.

"No puedo dormir", suspiró ella en voz baja.

"Yo tampoco tengo que tenerte en mi cama. ... Así que estoy solo." Yo se desvaneció, dándole la información que ver con lo que ella deseaba.

"¿En serio? Yo también. Alice y Rose se fue a jugar un poco ir."

Me reí, "Salieron de la casa de los bebés, ya veo."

"Bueno, yo no sé ustedes, pero yo no quiero estar solo. ¿Por qué no verme bajar las escaleras en diez minutos y vamos a tomar un aperitivo? ella se ofreció.

"Esa es una de las mejores ideas que he escuchado toda la noche."

_**Bella Swan**_

No se molestó en vestirse en nada más elegante que el pantalón del sueño y la parte superior del tanque. Tenía el pelo recogido en un moño desordenado. Me puse un par de chanclas y puse mi cartera en el bolsillo. Me examinó en el espejo un segundo antes de que decidiera que se trataba de 'alta costura medianoche cafeterías ».

Me mecía en la punta de mis pies mientras esperaba para el descenso más lento. Quería estar cerca de Edward de nuevo. Yo había crecido muy acostumbrados a dormir junto a él. Me sentía nerviosa sin él.

Como las puertas del ascensor resquebrajó, fui recibido con una vista maravillosa. Edward estaba apoyado en un pilar de mármol. Llevaba una pega a su mujer blanca y pantalones azules del sueño a cuadros. Incluso estaba vestida de negro chanclas, como yo. "Hemos partido", me reí mientras caminaba hacia él.

Él no respondió, pero envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, tirando de mí a su lado. Apretó los labios a los míos por un momento. Sus labios eran dulces de menta y de ser cepillado. Olía dulce, ligeramente almizclado. Sus cinco sombra era visible en contra de su carne la luz. Casi se rompió y le rogó que conseguir una habitación de hotel, una privada.

"Edward". Respiré su nombre, ejecuta la nariz a lo largo de su línea de la mandíbula.

"Sí, mi amor?" Su mano se posó en mis caderas, apretándolas con fuerza.

"Te quiero, así que antes de tomar los pantalones en medio de este lobby y el placer de maneras que hacen que me emociona sólo de pensar, hay que conseguir algo para comer."

"Yo estaba pensando lo mismo", murmuró, con los ojos a la deriva por mi cuerpo. Una de sus manos se deslizó una pulgada o menos en los pantalones de mi sueño.

"Edward?"

"¿Eh?" que tarareó, la otra mano se desliza sobre mi estómago, en la parte superior del tanque de crucería.

"Alimentos", dijo simplemente, haciendo lo mejor para sonar como lo estaba regañando. Si se mantiene haciendo esto, estaríamos en serios problemas.

Suspiró profundamente, "Si tenemos que hacerlo." Me tomó la mano.

Caminamos en silencio hacia el pequeño comedor veinte cuatro horas. No se sentía incómodo en lo más mínimo. Nada había que decir.

Nos sentamos en el mismo lado de la cabina. Nos apoyamos unos con otros, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, los dedos entrelazados. Ninguno de nosotros estábamos realmente hambrientos, así que decidimos compartir un club de pavo y papas fritas.

"Estás nervioso por el mañana?" -preguntó, inclinando la cabeza contra la mía.

"Sólo sobre la caída por las escaleras."

Él se rió entre dientes mientras besaba la parte superior de mi cabeza. "Voy a estar allí para encontrarme con usted si usted se cae."

_**Edward Cullen**_

Después de dos horas, un sándwich de pavo con papas, y el coque suficiente para mantener a alguien despierto durante días, caminé Bella de regreso a su suite. Casi se sentía como una fecha.

"Me gustó eso", dijo con una sonrisa, apoyado contra la puerta.

"Yo también". Me envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. Decidí ser un idiota, y tratar de hacer reír. "Tal vez podamos ir constante o algo así."

Ella se rió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. -Sí, o algo así. "

"Creo que voy a verte mañana, la Sra. Swan". Apoyé la frente contra la de ella.

"Eso espero".

"Te amo, con todo lo que tengo."

Antes de que pudiera la besó, ella levantó y empezó a besarme. Fue un beso muy intensa, rica y maravillosa. Gemí en la boca. Le cogió por la parte posterior de los muslos, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura. Le presiona firmemente contra la puerta, las manos descansando sobre ambos lados de la cabeza.

"Oh, Dios, te quiero", suspiró ella como yo atacó su cuello con besos.

Apreté mi necesidad de ella contra su centro caliente y ella gimió, retorciéndose en mi contra. Todo lo que podía pensar era, _necesito de ella, __**ahora **__._

"Tienes diez segundos para alejarse de la novia antes de que una patada en el culo", alguien llamó desde detrás de mí.

Era mi turno de gemido. las piernas de Bella abierto de mi alrededor y se deslizó hasta el suelo. Mis ojos se clavaron en ella por un segundo antes de que me puso una mayor beso en los labios. "Te veré mañana".

-De acuerdo-susurró en voz baja, su piel un color rojo brillante.

"Buenas noches, señoras." Caminé pasado Alice y Rosalie, sonriendo alegremente. No me siento de ser capturado, o por hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Me gustó y sé que Bella también.

"Ustedes chupar!" He oído murmurar a Bella como entró en la suite. Me reí de mí mismo. No podría estar más de acuerdo.

_**Bella Swan**_

"Supongo que nos pusimos a hacer esta noche?" Rosalie bromeó mientras trabajaba en mi pelo. Alice ya había hecho mi maquillaje.

"Cállate", murmuré en voz baja.

Mi mamá y Esme se preparaban con nosotros. Nos tiene que salir en treinta minutos, y se sentía como si el tiempo se arrastraba.

"¿En serio?" Esme arqueó una ceja. "No se puede permanecer lejos el uno del otro durante doce horas?"

Mi madre puso los ojos mientras se ponía sus zapatos en negro. Su pelo se hizo dentro de una pulgada de él es la vida y yo ausente se preguntó cuánto tiempo la llevaría a lavar todo. "Ah, ser joven y enamorado."

"Estar enamorado, punto", agregó Esme. "Es maravilloso, ¿no?"

"Todos hemos sido bendecidos al parecer," Rosalie sonrió. "No, estoy hecho!"

Me miré en el espejo. Yo estaba tan contento de que se trataba de simple. La mitad de ella se detuvo en una rizada cola de caballo, la parte inferior rizada en bucles. Mis golpes fueron ligeramente curvado, mechones pequeños alrededor de mi cara. No hubo bis flor blanca cubrió en mi pelo, detrás de mi oreja. Casi me puse a llorar. "Es perfecto, gracias."

"Es un placer." Ella se apartó para mirarme. "Estoy muy celosa de usted. Usted es hermosa."

"Gracias", se sonrojó mientras me apartó la mirada.

"Vamos, deja para conseguir que en ese vestido y recibe este espectáculo en el camino", dijo mi madre brillantes. Le sonreí agradecida. Yo no podía soportarlo si fue horrible hoy en día.

El vestido era sencillo. Era corto, de corte de la derecha debajo de las rodillas. Se encendió en mi cintura. Las mangas no eran más que tirantes. Se redujo ligeramente en el frente, mostrando un poco de mi pecho. Esme me compró un collar de corazón de plata como regalo. Yo también llevaba la pulsera de Edward me dio para mi cumpleaños. Mi madre me preste un par de aretes de color azul. Todo era perfecto. Me puse mis talones de tiras y rezó para no caer en el camino.

Todo estaba listo ya para la boda. No había mucho, además de la comida y el pastel. Lo único que necesitaba para llevar fueron los ramos y yo. Tuve tanto de mi madre y Esme manos mientras caminaba por la calle, Alice llevar las flores para mí.

"¿Estás listo para esto?" mi madre le preguntó, con la mano apoyada en mi mejilla.

"Sí, yo soy", sonreí a ella, dispuesto a mí mismo por no llorar.

Todo el mundo me dejó en paz por un momento. Mi padre no me estaba regalando, que ya pertenecía a Edward, ni he criadas de la novia. Había tan pocos de nosotros no, nosotros no los necesitamos.

Escuché música suave de empezar a jugar y yo sabía que era mi referencia. Antes de que me abrió las puertas Me pregunté brevemente donde la música venía, pero decidió no darle mucho pensamiento.

Vi de pie cada uno alrededor de Edward y el juez de paz mientras caminaba por las escaleras, mi mano en la barandilla para mantener el equilibrio. Pero, cuando mis ojos se encontraron con Edward vi nada más. Parecía increíble. Vestía pantalón negro y una blanca de botón, algunos de los botones superiores deshacer. Yo estaba tan contento de que esto no era una boda formal, los dos estábamos tan cómodos como este.

Su sonrisa torcida perfecta, repartidas en sus labios cuando se ajustó las gafas, empujándolos hasta la nariz. Podía sentir mi piel al ras bajo su mirada penetrante. Nunca me había mirado así antes, y aunque no había estado haciendo mucho, todavía tenía su efecto. Caminé hacia Edward, la música desapareciendo en la tierra de nuevo.

No recuerdo mucho de la ceremonia y de lo que tanto mi madre dijo, que es común. Todo lo que podía parecer que recordar eran sus ojos mirando a los míos, su mano temblorosa deslizando el anillo en su lugar, las lágrimas pequeñas, brillantes rodando por nuestras dos mejillas.

La recepción no era más que una cena con un postre de lujo. Lo hicimos posar para las fotos, todos tienen su propia cámara. Eran nuestro regalo a nuestras familias, pero con una condición: que obtener las tarjetas de memoria, a cambio, por lo que nos permite imprimir las fotos a cabo para todos. Todo el mundo pensó que era una gran idea y decidió filmar nosotros en cada posible suponer que podía pensar.

Nosotros no romper el pastel en la cara del otro, incluso si Emmett gritó por él. Me tomó un bocado pequeño de la torta de vainilla con cobertura de crema de mantequilla. Edward se inclinó para besar a la formación de hielo en la esquina de mi boca.

Fue alrededor de las nueve cuando llegamos hecho. Había una limusina nos esperaba para llevarnos de vuelta a casa. Estaríamos dejando para nuestra luna de miel en la mañana. No había lugar en el que quería ser más que en nuestra cama, completamente solo.

Tan pronto como se deslizó en la limusina me metí en el regazo de Edward. Mis dedos se fue a su pelo como nos besamos, mi cuerpo en contra de su molienda. Lo deseaba tanto que literalmente daño. Sus manos explorar mi cuerpo por encima de mi ropa. Nos va en ello tan fuertemente que no se dan cuenta el coche se había detenido.

"El Sr. y la Sra. Cullen, hemos llegado", dijo el piloto como él llamó a la puerta. Me sonrojé un tono salvaje y Edward se rió entre dientes.

-Vamos, señora Cullen, estamos en casa. " Tiró de mi mano mientras salía del coche.

Abrió la puerta y se detuvo. Sin decir una palabra, me cogió en sus brazos. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" Le pregunté.

"Tengo que llevar a cruzar el umbral, ¿no?" -preguntó inocentemente, pero su sonrisa era astuta.

Puse los ojos, no pude evitarlo. Sin embargo, era exactamente lo que quería. Yo quería estar en sus brazos, ser amada por él.

Pateó la puerta se cerró detrás de él y nos llevó directamente a nuestro dormitorio. La puerta estaba abierta ya, en ningún caso las luces.

"Cierra los ojos", le susurró en un tono suave. Abrí la boca para protestar. "Por favor?"

Hice lo que me pidieron, cerrando de forma segura. Sentí la cama hundimiento debajo de mí mientras me coloca con cuidado. Se alejó de mí entonces. "¿Pueden los abro ahora?"

"Sólo un segundo". Se oyó un clic y pude ver la luz brillante, incluso a través de mis párpados. La cama se hundió de nuevo como él maniobró sobre mí. Él me levantó y se sentó detrás de mí, con las piernas a cada lado de la mía. "Abrir ellos", susurró contra mi cuello.

La habitación se llenó con cientos de rosas de todos los colores posibles. En los floreros, en tazones, simplemente esparcidos. Ahora me di cuenta de cómo es dulce el aire realmente era, y me sorprendió que me lo perdí. Yo simplemente estaba mucho más interesado en él que cualquier otra cosa.

"Oh, Edward. ¿Cómo?"

"¿Te gusta?"

Yo simplemente asintió con la cabeza, no confiar en mí para hablar en este momento. Me volví para que se le enfrenta de rodillas, las manos descansando sobre sus hombros.

"El día de hoy Jasper y yo fuimos a un par de floristas y compró fuera ... yo quería que todo fuera perfecto." Él pasó los dedos por encima de mi templo y hacia abajo la mandíbula.

"Hubiera sido perfecto no importa qué, ya que estaría allí." Me incliné para darle un beso.

Su mano se apoderó de la parte de atrás de mi cuello, me besó apasionadamente. Poco a poco me relajado en la cama para que yo se, por el camino equivocado. Se arrastró por encima de mí, con las rodillas a ambos lados de mis muslos. Me di cuenta de que ya estaba perdido sus zapatos. ¿Era yo que poco observador? Yo estaba tan concentrado en él, me di cuenta de nada más en el mundo.

"Tú eres mucho más hermosa de lo que jamás podría haber imaginado", susurró dulcemente mientras besaba un rastro de mis labios a mis hombros. Sus manos tiernamente rozó mis brazos, deslizándose sobre los codos hasta que por fin llegar a mi hombro.


	3. Chapter 3

"El amor siempre es paciente y amable. Nunca es celoso. Nunca es jactancioso o engreído. Nunca es grosero o egoísta. Nunca se ofende y no es resentido. El amor no halla placer en los pecados de otros si no que se deleita con la verdad. Siempre está dispuesto a excusar, confiar, esperar y soportar… _lo que venga…_ El amor, _nunca falla."_

El amor, no es simplemente un juego de besos, abrazos, y frases bonitas. El amor es enfrentarte a la vida, con ayuda de esa persona especial. Es sostenerse mutuamente ante las adversidades. Es soñar juntos. Reír juntos. Llorar _juntos…_

El amor es sufrir y perdonar. Es nunca olvidar y siempre recordar. El amor no es idolatría, es valentía. Pero, sobre todo, el amor _si_ existe…

Más vale morir por su odio que prolongar la muerte sin tu amor

Pensaba que valía más que yo. Ahora sé que no, sólo tenía más dinero.(

Es el amor ¿una fantasía o un fervor. Es inmortal como verdad inmaculada? No es una flor que muere con la juventud, cae del tallo la vida, pues crecerá en regiones donde no corre el agua ni un rayo de promesa inunda la triste oscuridad.

Mi único amor nació de mi único odio.(

Porque la vida es un sueño, y los sueños, sueños son

Porque la vida es un sueño, y los sueños, sueños son

No es más grande el que más espacio ocupa, sino el que más vacío deja cuando se va

Aunque nunca vuelvas a cruzarte en mi camino, aunque nunca más tus manos me acaricien, yo sé que me quisiste un día, aunque no fuera más que un trecho en el camino. Por más que el tiempo, desdibuje tu imagen, jamás olvidaré, por qué te he querido, te quiero y querré.

Tienes una mirada que nunca podré olvidar. Pues con ella siempre sueño, y la veo al despertar

Tratar de olvidar a alguien es querer recordarle para siempre

Si lloras porque no ves el sol, las lágrimas no te dejarán ver las estrellas.(

Odiar a alguien es concederle demasiada importancia.

Cuenta una leyenda china la historia de dos amantes que jamás logran reunirse. Se llaman Noche y Día. En las horas mágicas del atardecer y el amanecer los amantes se rozan y están a punto de encontrarse, pero nunca sucede. Dicen que si prestas atención puedes escuchar sus lamentos y ver el cielo teñirse del rojo de su rabia. La leyenda afirma que los dioses tuvieron a bien concederles algún instante de felicidad y por eso crearon los eclipses, durante los cuales los amantes logran reunirse y hacer el amor. Tú y yo también esperamos nuestro eclipse. Ahora que hemos comprendido que ya nunca volveremos a encontrarnos, que estamos condenados a vivir separados, que somos la noche y el día.(

Así que ha estado enamorada.  
-Todos cometemos errores

SENTIDO Y DE SHAKESPEARE

MIENTRAS DORMÍAS

**Esto comenzo como un sentimiento  
Que se convirtio en una esperanza  
Que entonces se convirtio en un pensamiento tranquilo  
Que entonces se convirtio en una palabra tranquila**

Y entonces esa palabra crecio mas fuerte y mas fuerte  
Se trata de un grito de batalla

Voy a volver  
Cuando me llames  
No hay necesidad de decir adios

Solo por el hecho de que todo es cambiante  
No significa que nunca  
Ha sido de esta manera antes

Todo lo que podemos hacer es tratar de saber  
Que amigo eres  
Como tu vas a la guerra

Escoje una estrella en el oscuro horizonte  
y sigue la luz

Volveras  
Cuando esto acabe  
No es necesario decir adios

Volveras  
Cuando esto acabe  
No es necesario decir adios

Ahora estamos de vuelta al comienzo  
Es solo una sensacion y ahora se sabe aun  
Pero solo porque no puedo sentir demasiado  
No significa que tienes que olvidarlo

Deja que tus recuerdos se vuelvan fuertes y mas fuertes  
Que estan ante tus ojos

Volveras  
Cuando me llames  
No es necesario decir adios

Volveras  
Cuando me llames  
No es necesario decir adios.


	4. Chapter 4

_**COMO CUIDAR EL MEDIO AMBIENTE DESDE TU CASA  
Para llevar a cabo esta misión de cuidar el entorno, una forma práctica es iniciar por tu casa, dale una revisada para saber que le hace falta y que se esta desperdiciando en ella. Invita a toda tu familia para que también participen.**_

Sugerencias de como cuidar el ambiente desde tu casa

Enseñales a reciclar la basura :Separen los componentes de la basura en orgánicos e inorgánicos.  
En los componentes inorgánicos se pondrá el papel, cartón, vidrio y metales. Estos materiales al pasar por un proceso químico o de fundición se vuelven a formar productos como papel nuevo, envases y objetos de adorno o juguetes.  
En la basura órganica, se pondrán los restos de alimentos, con los que se puede hacer abono para las plantas.

Siembra un árbolito en el jardín de tu casa, recuerda que ellos proporcionan oxigeno.

Pidele a papá o mamá que revisen la instalación del gas, las tuberias de agua y en caso de fuga, arreglarla.

Sugiereles pintar el interior de la casa con colores claros y abrir las ventas para gozar de la luz natural que nos proporciona el sol y no tener que usar focos.

Cuida que si no se esta utilizando el foco de alguna habitación, este apagado.

Desconecta los aparatos eléctricos que no se estan usando.

Debes ser muy insistentes en el cuidado del agua, por lo tanto no dejes que papá lave el coche con la manguera y dile a mamá que riegue el jardín por las tardes o noches.

Al lavarse las manos o los dientes, pídeles que cierren la llave mientras se lavan.

Proponles recopilar el agua fría que sale de la regadera al bañarse, esa agua se puede utilizar para el baño o para regar las plantas.

Cuando acompañes a tu familia al super, recomiendales que compren sólo lo necesario, productos que puedan ser reciclables y eviten comprar artículos que contaminan el ambiente como son los aerosoles. Pídeles además que lleven una bolsa o carrito del mercado, así evitan que les den tantas bolsas, lo que genera más basura.

Si papá o mamá fuman, diles que tanto a ellos como a tí que estas cerca, les hace daño el humo del cigarro, insisteles para que traten de dejarlo.

Si tu hermana o hermano escuchan música a todo volumen, pideles por favor que le bajen, recuerda que también el ruido contamina.

No olvides el amor y respeto entre tu familia; seguir las normas y poner en práctica los valores que tus padres te han enseñado es muy importante para el ambiente, por que vives tranquilo y en armonía con los demás.

Ah y no olvides que también las mascotas que tienes en casa, merecen cuidados y respeto.

Todo el mundo sabe que hoy en día el cuidado del medio ambiente es fundamental para nuestra calidad de vida actual y para nuestros hijos en el futuro. Muchas veces culpamos a las grandes industrias de algunos problemas ambientales como la contaminación o el excesivo gasto energético, pero no tomamos conciencia de que nosotros también podemos ayudar desde casa. Aquí van algunas ideas:

**Cambia tu viejo monitor por uno de pantalla plana LCD**. Estos monitores modernos consumen apenas **un tercio** de la electricidad que utilizan los monitores más grandes y con tubos. Lo mismo se puede aplicar a los **televisores**. Los de pantalla plana LCD consumen **la mitad **de la energía que los de plasma o los viejos televisores con tubo.

**Adquiere frutas y verduras locales y orgánicas.** Los alimentos orgánicos **evitan el uso de fertilizantes contaminantes **y además son **mucho más sanos**. Puedes ayudar a la **industria**** agrícola local **si compras en las ferias de tu ciudad.

**Utiliza pinturas ecológicas.** Habíamos visto anteriormente que las **pinturas ecológicas** producen **menos efectos tóxicos en el ambiente y en la salud de las personas** que las pinturas comunes.

**Utiliza bombitas o lamparitas de bajo consumo.** Son **un poco más caras** que las tradicionales, pero te asombrarás al ver que una misma lamparita puede durarte **años **sin necesidad de cambiarla.

**Aprende a reciclar.** Es importante separar los **residuos orgánicos** de los **papeles**, **latas**,** plásticos** o **vidrios**. En muchos países las mismas empresas de residuos entregan **bolsas de diferentes colores** para que las familias separen sus residuos y se puedan reciclar algunos elementos.

Si tienes **jardín**, puedes **evitar el uso de pesticidas contaminantes** del medio ambiente. ¿De qué manera? Invitando los **pájaros** a que también vivan allí. Construye** pajareras** que los atraigan y ellos solos se encargarán de alimentarse de esos insectos que tanto te molestan

**Materia inerte **

El vidrio: Los envases de vidrio se pueden recuperar, bien sea por uso de envases retornables o bien a partir de la recogida selectiva del vidrio para después reciclarlo. Así ahorramos materia prima y energía para elaboración, además de evitar el perjuicio que supone la acumulación del vidrio que no se recicla.

El papel: No es basura. El reciclaje del papel es necesario ya que economiza grandes cantidades de energía, evita la contaminación del agua, evita el consumo de árboles y hace innecesarias las plantaciones de coníferas y eucaliptos. El uso de papel reciclado sin blanquear también reduciría las descargas de cloro, colorantes y aditivos en ríos, que causan mortalidad entre los peces y desequilibrio en los ecosistemas acuáticos.

La chatarra: Constituye el 3% de la basura doméstica y procede fundamentalmente de las latas de refrescos y conservas. Supone un perjuicio medioambiental por su largo tiempo de degradación. Además el reciclado de las latas abarata los costes de elaboración.

Los envoltorios y envases: Aproximadamente es un 20% de lo que se compra se tira de inmediato por ser parte de los envases y embalajes. El sobreempaquetamiento nos ocasiona aumento de los residuos y encarecimiento de los productos.

Los plásticos: Constituyen el 9% de la basura. Tienen una vida muy larga y son un gran problema medioambiental ya que la mayoría no se degradan. Esta basura plástica es consumida por gran cantidad de fauna en vertederos y en medio acuático ocasionando muerte a peces, aves y animales, ademas del deterioro que supone. El futuro es el reciclado de este residuo.

**c**. **Productos peligrosos**

Los productos de limpieza, pinturas, medicinas y pilas son altamente tóxicos. Estos productos necesitan una campaña de recogida específica que no haga que vayan a parar a vertederos incontrolados donde pueden provocar catástrofes medioambientales contaminando aguas y suelos. Las pilas son uno de los productos tóxicos mas peligrosos por su contenido en mercurio y cadmio. Cuando las pilas se han agotado y se acumulan en vertederos o se incineral, el mercurio se deja escapar, y va tarde o temprano al agua. Elmercurio es absorbido por el plancton y las algas, de éstas a los peces y de éstos al hombre. Una pila botón puede contaminar 600.000 l. de agua. Por eso no se deben tirar nunca las pilas usadas al cubo de la basura, para ello hay contenedores especiales para pilas que ya existen en los centros comerciales. Los medicamentos tienen componentes tóxicos que también se pueden filtrar en los vertederos y pasar al agua contaminándola.

**3. LAS TRES ERRES **

Para solucionar el problema de la basura hay que conocer las "Tres Erres":

**a. Reducir**: Reducir significa tirar menos, por ello, una de las mejores formas de reducir la cantidad de desechos es dejar de comprar cosas que no necesitamos con urgencia.

**b. Reutilizar**: Podemos evitar tirar muchas cosas que van a parar a los vertederos, como un libro viejo, una bolsa de plástico, una tarrina de crema de queso, etc., volviéndolas a utilizar o dándoselas a alguien que pueda reutilizarlas. Reutilizar significa guardar y volver a utilizar.

**c. Reciclar**: Hay muchos objetos que no se pueden reutilizar, pero los materiales de los cuales estan hechas si que se puede reutilizar una y otra vez reciclándolas. Las latas de aluminio, botellas de cristal, papel, cartón, botellas de plástico y otros envases reciclables se pueden llevar a un centro de reciclaje . En estos centros de reciclaje se clasifican los materiales y los envían a las fábricas, que hacen con ellos nuevos productos.

A partir de pasta de papel se puede fabricar nuevo papel. Las botellas de cristal usadas se trituran y se funden para fabricar nuevos artículos de vidrio. Las latas de aluminio usadas se funden y se forman láminas con las que se hacen nuevas latas u otros productos de aluminio. Se desmenuzan las botellas de plástico usadas para fabricar moquetas. La finalidad es convertir una cosa vieja en otra nueva.

**4. ¿POR QUÉ RECICLAR? **

Reciclar es la mejor manera de resolver el problema de la basura. Por desgracia, en la actualidad reciclamos poquísima basura. No echar cosas a la basura y darles una nueva utilidad es un estupendo modo de ayudar a la salud del planeta. Todas las cosas que usamos a diario (periódicos, botellas de plástico, etc.) se hacen con materiales procedentes de la Tierra. Nuestro planeta tiene una cantidad limitada de estos valiosos recursos naturales.

Periódicos, cartón, material publicitario recibido por correo, revistas, directorios telefónicos, botellas y frascos de vidrio, aluminio y latas, todo plástico, desperdicios de jardinería. Aquí

QUE ES LA CONTAMINACION AMBIENTAL

Se denomina contaminación ambiental a la presencia en el ambiente de cualquier agente (físico, químico o biológico) o bien de una combinación de varios agentes en lugares, formas y concentraciones tales que sean o puedan ser nocivos para la salud, la seguridad o para el bienestar de la población, o bien, que puedan ser perjudiciales para la vida vegetal o animal, o impidan el uso normal de las propiedades y lugares de recreación y goce de los mismos. La contaminación ambiental es también la incorporación a los cuerpos receptores de sustancias sólidas, liquidas o gaseosas, o mezclas de ellas, siempre que alteren desfavorablemente las condiciones naturales del mismo, o que puedan afectar la salud, la higiene o el bienestar del público.

A medida que aumenta el poder del hombre sobre la naturaleza y aparecen nuevas necesidades como consecuencia de la vida en sociedad, el medio ambiente que lo rodea se deteriora cada vez más. El comportamiento social del hombre, que lo condujo a comunicarse por medio del lenguaje, que posteriormente formó la cultura humana, le permitió diferenciarse de los demás seres vivos. Pero mientras ellos se adaptan al medio ambiente para sobrevivir, el hombre adapta y modifica ese mismo medio según sus necesidades.  
El progreso tecnológico, por una parte y el acelerado crecimiento demográfico, por la otra, producen la alteración del medio, llegando en algunos casos a atentar contra el equilibrio biológico de la Tierra. No es que exista una incompatibilidad absoluta entre el desarrollo tecnológico, el avance de la civilización y el mantenimiento del equilibrio ecológico, pero es importante que el hombre sepa armonizarlos. Para ello es necesario que proteja los recursos renovables y no renovables y que tome conciencia de que el saneamiento del ambiente es fundamental para la vida sobre el planeta  
La contaminación es uno de los problemas ambientales más importantes que afectan a nuestro mundo y surge cuando se produce un desequilibrio, como resultado de la adición de cualquier sustancia al medio ambiente, en cantidad tal, que cause efectos adversos en el hombre, en los animales, vegetales o materiales expuestos a dosis que sobrepasen los niveles aceptables en la naturaleza.  
La contaminación puede surgir a partir de ciertas manifestaciones de la naturaleza (fuentes naturales) o bien debido a los diferentes procesos productivos del hombre (fuentes antropogénicas) que conforman las actividades de la vida diaria.  
Las fuentes que generan contaminación de origen antropogénico más importantes son: industriales (frigoríficos, mataderos y curtiembres, actividad minera y petrolera), comerciales (envolturas y empaques), agrícolas (agroquímicos), domiciliarias (envases, pañales, restos de jardinería) y fuentes móviles (gases de combustión de vehículos). Como fuente de emisión se entiende el origen físico o geográfico donde se produce una liberación contaminante al ambiente, ya sea al aire, al agua o al suelo. Tradicionalmente el medio ambiente se ha dividido, para su estudio y su interpretación, en esos tres componentes que son: aire, agua y suelo; sin embargo, esta división es meramente teórica, ya que la mayoría de los contaminantes interactúan con más de uno de los elementos del ambiente.

Ver Comentarios o Información Adicional 112 Comentarios

**TIPOS DE CONTAMINACION AMBIENTAL **

Contaminación del agua: es la incorporación al agua de materias extrañas, como microorganismos, productos químicos, residuos industriales, y de otros tipos o aguas residuales. Estas materias deterioran la calidad del agua y la hacen inútil para los usos pretendidos.  
Contaminación del suelo: es la incorporación al suelo de materias extrañas, como basura, desechos tóxicos, productos químicos, y desechos industriales. La contaminación del suelo produce un desequilibrio físico, químico y biológico que afecta negativamente las plantas, animales y humanos.  
Contaminación del aire: es la adición dañina a la atmósfera de gases tóxicos, CO, u otros que afectan el normal desarrollo de plantas, animales y que afectan negativamente la salud de los humanos.

Ver Comentarios o Información Adicional 107 Comentarios

**CAUSAS DE LA CONTAMINACION AMBIENTAL **

• desechos sólidos domésticos  
• desechos sólidos industriales  
• exceso de fertilizante y productos químicos  
• tala  
• quema  
• basura  
• el monóxido de carbono de los vehículos  
• desagües de aguas negras o contaminadas al mar o ríos

Ver Comentarios o Información Adicional 218 Comentarios

**CONTAMINACION AMBIENTAL SEGUN EL CONTAMINANTE **

Contaminación química: refiere a cualquiera de las comentadas en los apartados anteriores, en las que un determinado compuesto químico se introduce en el medio.  
Contaminación radiactiva: es aquella derivada de la dispersión de materiales radiactivos, como el uranio enriquecido, usados en instalaciones médicas o de investigación, reactores nucleares de centrales energéticas, munición blindada con metal aleado con uranio, submarinos, satélites artificiales, etc., y que se produce por un accidente (como el accidente de Chernóbil), por el uso ó por la disposición final deliberada de los residuos radiactivos.  
Contaminación térmica: refiere a la emisión de fluidos a elevada temperatura; se puede producir en cursos de agua. El incremento de la temperatura del medio disminuye la solubilidad del oxígeno en el agua.  
Contaminación acústica: es la contaminación debida al ruido provocado por las actividades industriales, sociales y del transporte, que puede provocar malestar, irritabilidad, insomnio, sordera parcial, etc.  
Contaminación electromagnética: es la producida por las radiaciones del espectro electromagnético que afectan a los equipos electrónicos y a los seres vivos.  
Contaminación lumínica: refiere al brillo o resplandor de luz en el cielo nocturno producido por la reflexión y la difusión de la luz artificial en los gases y en las partículas del aire por el uso de luminarias ó excesos de iluminación, así como la intrusión de luz o de determinadas longitudes de onda del espectro en lugares no deseados.  
Contaminación visual: se produce generalmente por instalaciones industriales, edificios e infraestructuras que deterioran la estética del medio.

Ver Comentarios o Información Adicional 27 Comentarios

**PREVENCION DE LA CONTAMINACION AMBIENTAL **

• no quemar ni talar plantas  
• controlar el uso de fertilizantes y pesticidas  
• no botar basura en lugares inapropiados  
• regular el servicio de aseo urbano  
• crear conciencia ciudadana  
• crear vías de desagües para las industrias que no lleguen a los mares ni ríos utilizados para el servicio o consumo del hombre ni animales  
• controlar los derramamientos accidentales de petróleo  
• controlar los relaves mineros

Ver Comentarios o Información Adicional 114 Comentarios

**EFECTOS DE LA CONTAMINACION AMBIENTAL **

Expertos en salud ambiental y cardiólogos de la Universidad de California del Sur (), acaban de demostrar por primera vez lo que hasta ahora era apenas una sospecha: la contaminación ambiental de las grandes ciudades afecta la salud cardiovascular. Se comprobó que existe una relación directa entre el aumento de las partículas contaminantes del aire de la ciudad y el engrosamiento de la pared interna de las arterias (la "íntima media"), que es un indicador comprobado de aterosclerosis.  
El efecto persistente de la contaminación del aire respirado, en un proceso silencioso de años, conduce finalmente al desarrollo de afecciones cardiovasculares agudas, como el infarto. Al inspirar partículas ambientales con un diámetro menor de 2,5 micrómetros, ingresan en las vías respiratorias más pequeñas y luego irritan las paredes arteriales. Los investigadores hallaron que por cada aumento de 10 microgramos por metro cúbico de esas partículas, la alteración de la pared íntima media de las arterias aumenta un 5,9 %. El humo del tabaco y el que en general proviene del sistema de escape de los autos producen la misma cantidad de esas partículas. Normas estrictas de aire limpio contribuirían a una mejor salud con efectos en gran escala.  
Otro de los efectos es el debilitamiento de la capa de ozono, que protege a los seres vivos de la radiación ultravioleta del Sol, debido a la destrucción del ozono estratosférico por Cl y Br procedentes de la contaminación; o el calentamiento global provocado por el aumento de la concentración de CO2 atmosférico que acompaña a la combustión masiva de materiales fósiles. Lastimosamente los empresarios y sus gobiernos no se consideran parte de la naturaleza ni del ambiente que le rodean, ni toman ninguna conciencia de los daños que hacen al planeta, e indirectamente a sí misma, al mismo ritmo con que los produce; salvo el retirar sus contaminantes de sus regiones.

Deteriora cada vez más a nuestro planeta  
Atenta contra la vida de plantas, animales y personas  
Genera daños físicos en los individuos  
Convierte en un elemento no consumible al agua  
En los suelos contaminados no es posible la siembra


	5. Chapter 5

Hace mucho mucho tiempo, un niño paseaba por un prado en cuyo centro encontró un árbol con un cartel que decía: soy un árbol encantado, si dices las palabras mágicas, lo verás.

El niño trató de acertar el hechizo, y probó con abracadabra, tan-ta-ta-chán, y muchas otras, pero nada. Rendido, se tiró suplicante, diciendo: "¡por favor, arbolito!", y entonces, se abrió una gran puerta en el árbol. Todo estaba oscuro, menos un cartel que decía: "sigue haciendo magia". Entonces el niño dijo "¡Gracias, arbolito!", y se encendió dentro del árbol una luz que alumbraba un camino hacia una gran montaña de juguetes y chocolate.

El niño pudo llevar a todos sus amigos a aquel árbol y tener la mejor fiesta del mundo, y por eso se dice siempre que "por favor" y "gracias", son las palabras mágicas


	6. Chapter 6

_**Cuando El Destino pone Sus Propias Decisiones y cruzar los caminos de dos jóvenes para que encuentren el **__**amor**__**.**_

_**Ella hija de una familia millonaria y poderosa.**_

_**El hijo de un matrimonio modesto y **__**trabajador**__**.**_

_**Todos los personajes son humanos.**_

_**Los personajes son propiedad de (S.M)**_

Capítulo 1: RECORDANDO

Como me iba a imaginar que el aceptar ir a esa fiesta de Halloween iba a cambiar mi vida, y mas aun iba a conocer. a esa persona que movería mi vida por completo.

Asia 6 meses que mi decision de cambiar de universidad en el ultimo año. había desatado el huracán en mi casa, la intolerancia de mi padre, había sido el mismo motivo por el cual mi hermano 3 año mayor que yo, hubiera tomado la decision de cambiar su carreta de administración de empresas, por la de arquitectura, que era lo que le apasionaba la cual había terminado con honores y ahora tenia su propio negocio, una constructora que había formado con un socio que era mi mejor amigo.

Pero lejos del hogar, lo cual le causaba mucha tristeza, cuando le dije que dejaba Harvard por la universidad de Dartmouth había sido una alegría para el pues después de mucho tiempo estaríamos juntos, y el me daba su apoyo incondicional.

Mi padre había dicho que el y ahora yo quedabamos fuera de su herencia lo cual ha mi no me importaba en lo mas mínimo, pues desde hace mucho tiempo había empezado a trabajar en un pequeño bufete de abogados, pues era lo que yo estudiaba y de lo que en un año obtendría el titulo.

Mi padre dijo algo que molesto a mi madre. Si te vas de la casa no tendrás ni un solo dólar para tus gastos, y tendrás que vivir en los apestosos dormitorios universitarios, lo cual mama sin que mi padre supiera compro un elegante apartamento y lo decoro como ella solo sabia.

Mi padre secretario de defensa de los Estados Unidos y mi madre diseñadora de su propia marca de ropa accesorios y perfumes, no era como si un apartamento les pudiera mucho de todas maneras yo no tenia pensado vivir en el, lo que yo quería era obtener mis propias cosas hechas con mis esfuerzos así como mi hermano lo había conseguido.

Las voces de mis amigas me sacaron de mis recuerdos.

- Sabíamos que te encontraríamos aquí !- fue lo que dijo Rosalie cuando rodeo la pared del privado yo estaba en un pequeño privado de la biblioteca de mi nueva escuela tenia 3 semanas, y me había metido por completo al estudio pues de ahora en adelante tenia que tener excelentes nota pues de eso dependía mi beca.

- Hay estas ratón de biblioteca, lo sabíamos, estabas en lo correcto rose.- fueron las palabras de Jessica cuando alcanzo a rose.-mis amigas de toda la vida había hecho un pacto con migo cambiándose de escuela al igual que yo.

- Hola chicas ! donde esta Ángela?- Ángela mi mejor amiga a la que le contaba todo sobre mi y mi confidente desde que íbamos en kindergarten.

- Nuestra querida amiga se quedo en el departamento dijo que tenia montones de trabajos que hacer y que los quería terminar antes de mañana.

- Y ustedes porque no los asen aun, ?

- Vamos Isabella eso solo lo hacen Ángela y tu, ustedes son los genios y Jessica y yo somos las rebeldes sin causa Ja Ja ja.- la risa de Rose se escucho por toda la sala de lectores.

Adoraba a mis amigas pero era demasiado injusto que Ángela y yo isieramos los trabajos y que ellas solo los copearan.

- Ya terminaste verdad.-lo decía Jessica al tiempo que Rose recogía mis libros y los metía en mi bolso.

- Momento chicas que tengo que terminar algo .- pero empezaron a caminar rumbo a la salida y tuve que seguirlas.

- Porque tienen tanto apuro si se puede saber ?

- Vamos Isabella ya se te olvido que tenemos que ir a comprar los disfraces de la fiesta, recuerda que todos tenemos que usar uno.-Jessica estaba emocionada y brincaba como niña.

- Si los mentados disfraces, la verdad ya lo había olvidado.- ya me estaba arrepintiendo esto verdadera-mente se me asía ridículo.

- Chicas ya me estoy arrepintiendo de ir a esa fiesta.-Pero Rose me jalo del hombro.

- Mira Isabella Swan tu iras así sea lo ultimo que aga en el mundo.

- Seguro que si.- fue todo lo que dije.

El camino a el centro comercial fue en calma y demasiado silencióso teniendo en cuenta que Jessica iba ahí, ella era ruidosa asta para dormir. llegamos a la tienda de disfraces y me sorprendió ver a mi compañera de cuarto atendiendo el mostrador, en realidad no había tenido tiempo de platicar con ella, cuando yo llegaba ella ya dormía o viceversa. Me acerque a saludarla pues era linda persona.

-Hola Alice no sabia que trabajabas aquí ?-ella me saludo con una enorme sonrisa.

- Hola Isabella que gusto verte despierta.- y soltó una carcajada que sonaba como campanillas por lo ladino de su sonido.

Escogimos los trajes y fuimos a cenar Alice no pudo empañarnos pues su turno no terminaba asta las 8 de la noche y la verdad que yo hubiera querido irme a dormir en vez de ir a cenar.

**Capítulo 2: NUEVA AMIGA**

Después de haber estado con mis amigas por horas anhelaba volver al la pequeña habitación, donde me sentia en calma y tranquila, adoraba a mis amigas pero en ocaciones demás eran demasiado alegres y en este momento de mi vida yo pasaba por un drama existencial y la Compañía de ellas me resultaba agobiante.

salimos del restaurante y fui al estacionamiento me subí en mi auto, era una de las cosas que me había traído conmigo, mi auto, mi colección de discos compactos y mi ropa, eso era todo lo que real mente era mio, el auto mhabia sido un regalo de mis padres

Cuando entre a la universidad, era un Astro Martín one 77 un clásico de precio invaluavle. Así había dicho mi padre al entregarme la llave. Salí rumbo al complejo de habitaciones universitarias, donde de seguro se encontraba mi compañera asiendo algún trabajo, ella era muy detallista en sus proyectos, llegué después de unos 20 minuto.

Estacione el auto en el lugar marcado con el 498 que correspondía a nuestro cuarto, fui por las escaleras en el segundo piso por el corredor a mano derecha era la cuarta puerta.

Saque las llaves de mi bolso, abrí la puerta y me di cuenta que no estaba Alice, Asi que entre al baño, me puse mi pijama, puse un CD en el reproductor y me metí en mi pequeña cama, era una cama individual, la cual adornaba con cojines de colores rojos azules verdes y morados, que le daban un poco de ambiente a ese cuarto tan pequeño.

Me quede dormida de inmediato pues tal vez no me di cuenta que Alice no había llegado a dormir, lo supe por la mañana cuando me di vuelta y vi que su cama estaba sin destender , lo cual me extraño pues siempre estaba ahí, pensé que tal vez se había quedado con su novio, pero en realidad no sabia si ella tenia novio, yo sabia demasiado poco de ella, yo tenia tres semanas aquí y cerca de cuatro en la ciudad,

la primera semana me había quedado en el departamento que mi mamá me había regalado, pues ella me había dicho que uno.

Cuando se independizaba tambien necesitaba una mano de vez en cuando y yo había aceptado el departamento y una pensión mensual, no se comparaba con la que me daba mi padre pero me las arreglaba con lo que yo ganaba en mi trabajo eran unas cuantas horas al día , y no todos los días, así que me quedaba suficiente tiempo para ponerme al corriente con las tareas y los trabajos, me di un baño, pues tenia tiempo suficiente para ir a desayunar, me cepillaba el cabello cuando mi compañera abrio la puerta.

- Hola Isabella pense que aun dormias .- solo me sonrió.

- No ya tengo rato que me levante y me sorprendió que no estuvieras .- era cierto ella nunca faltaba a dormir.

- Bueno si, me quede en casa de mis padres, tuvimos una cena de familia y se acabo entrada la noche, estuvimos jugando monopolio .- - no sabia que ella tenia a sus padres aquí en verdad que tenia que ponerme al corriente con su vida.

- No sabia que tus padres vivieran en esta misma ciudad

- Si mi familia vive aquí tengo un hermano mayor, y mis padres.

- Y siempre se juntan para cenar o tenian alguna celebracion. ?- Pues el mi vida no recordaba cuando había sido la ultima vez que habíamos cenado en familia eso si me daba tristeza.

- Una pequeña celebracion pues a mi papá lo ascendieron en su trabajo y ha mi hermano le dieron su contrato que había estado esperando durante meses.

- Que bien que tu familia muy unida, sabes no recuerdo cuando la mía estuvo reunida, creo que fue en una navidad cuando yo tenia cinco años o algo así .- había sido cuando me quebre el codo por resbala en la nieve en el juguete de mi hermano lo recordaba bien.

- En mi familia tenemos los domingos como sagrados para reunirnos y platicar de lo que paso durante la semana, cuando quieras venir conmigo estas invitada .- eso era mucho para mi lo sabia, pues esas reuniones me resultaban en una depresion .

- Gracias Alicia por la Incitación lo tomare en cuenta

- Seria divertido y conocerías a mis padres y mi hermano, te caerían bien.

- Sin duda tal vez la proxima semana pues este fin de semana tenemos planes mis amigas y yo. Alice vendrás a la fiesta de Halloween ?- sería divertido con quien platicar tener mientras Jessica y Rosa, se ponían ebrias como siempre.

- Si ya tengo mi traje lo compre la semana pasada.

- Y de qué te vestirás?

- Seré un Duende .- Ella se hecho a reír y me di cuenta que le quedaria perfecto tenia una voz de sonar como el de Campanillas, era melodiosa y muy delgada.

- Y tu Isabella que te pondrás para la fiesta.?

- No te rías pues seré cenicienta .- Y lo que pensé por mas que quiso no pudo aguantar la risa y despues, soltar la risa juntas y nos reímos por lo ridículo de mi disfraz pero el conversar con ella me Asía sentirme bien mas relajada.

- Es ridículo verdad tener que llevar el antifaz asta Media Noche, como sabremos quien se acerca a nosotros y si hay Se encuentran algunos asesinos en serie, como lo sabremo.?

Nos reímos de nuevo el hacer bromas con ella era fácil pues no tenia que esforzarme por ser muy creativa.

- Debo irme Alice pero esta tarde tendremos una tarde de chica y seguiremos con nuestra platica me agrada mucho que seamos muy iguales.

Claro amiga nos vemos en la tarde .- Sus palabras me hicieron sonreír El que ella me considerara una amiga me agradaba pues ella me caia bien y sabia que ella y yo seriamos buenas amigas no solo por compartir el mismo cuarto si no por ser sencilla y agradable, y mas que nada sabia que tambien mis amigas la espetarían en nuestro grupo, pues era fácil. Ella era de esa calase de personas que encaja en todos los lugares solo por su personalidad.

Fui a tomar un café y una rosquilla era mi desayuno. en el lugar vi en el televisor tenian las noticias Nacionales y me di cuenta que en ellas se encontraba el Flamante, Secretario de Defensa de los Estados Unidos, Charlie Swan, mi padre en todo su esplendor, y viendo esas imagenes no pude evitar recordar Lo que el me había dicho el día que salí de mi casa.

Si sales de esta casa será como cuando tu hermano se fue quedaras excluida de mi herencia me estas escuchando Isabella Swan, si dejas la universidad sera la estupidez mas grande de tu vida y ya no serás mas mi hija me entiendes lo que te digo, no Tendrás mi respaldo económico, eres una nesia Mientras que sigas con esa rebeldía que tienes no tendras mi apoyo.

Debería haber sido cuando tenías 14 años no ahora que eres una mujer hecha y derecha.

sacudí mi cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos que no me asian nada bien y me concentre en mis planes de la tarde de hoy, y de los de la fiesta del día siguiente que seria según mis amigas el evento del Cual todo el mundo asistiría sin falta.

**Capítulo 1: RECORDANDO**

**Capítulo 3: HALLOWEEN ( PARTE 1 )**

Después de completar mis clases pase por la tienda para comprar refrescos y frituras, por supuesto no se me olvidaron las golosinas, pues como tendríamos tarde de chicas estos dulces serian perfectos, para después de entrar de lleno al chismorreo.

Conduciendo de regreso a los dormitorios, me puse a pensar lo drástico que mi vida había cambiado en cuestión de semanas, después de haber sido una niña mimada ahora simplemente era como si no tuviera familia, porque aun cuando mi hermano vivía aquí, no lo había visto, el dos días antes de mi llegada había tenido que salir para cerrar unos contratos de trabajo, así que sencilla-mente ni mi mejor amigo estaba cerca, pues además de ser el socio de mi hermano el lo había acompañado pues necesitaba sus firmas en lo de los prestamos bancarios.

Que razón tenia Ángela cuando me dijo que necesitaba apoyo moral cuando decidieron venir conmigo, estaría en deuda con mis amigas por el resto de mi vida, y además porque tenia que deprimirme si aquí nadie conocía mi historia con mi ex novio, el no era popular en todo el país, solo lo era en mi antigua universidad.

Todavía me dolía el hecho que el había terminado nuestra relación, sabia que era lógico teniendo en cuenta que yo no le daba lo que el me pedía, pero esa era una razón para terminar con alguien, y que pasaría si yo hubiera tenido relaciones con el, ya estaría compro-metida, o tal vez casada, o con un bebe, hay dios, sacudí mi cabeza con fuerza esos pensamientos eran estupidez, bueno al final no tengo de que arrepentirme pues el hecho de ser virgen a los veintitantos no quiere decir que me quedare para vestir santos, quien me dice ha mi que mañana en la fiesta este llena de muchachos solteros y en busca de una linda chica con disfraz de cenicienta, solté una carcajada interna por la sarta de idiotez que pensaba, ahora era la loca que asía movimientos con las manos al aire.

Pare el carro salí de el, y tome las bolsas del maletero, porque los caballeros eran escasos en este tiempo, solo de pensar subir las escaleras con estas bolsas, me dolían los dedos, en fin subí al cuarto y lo encontré vació sobre mi cama había una nota que decía.

Isabella regresare en un rato, mi hermano vino

a buscarme porque tenia que hacer unas compras

cerca pero no te comas todas las frituras. ha ha ha.

Alice C.

Bueno aprovecharía el tiempo dando-me un baño tal vez ella regresará dentro de un rato, así que me metí a bañar, deje correr el agua dejando que el vapor llenara el minúsculo baño, y puse un CD en el reproductor y empecé a cantar la canción era un grupo pop mexicano, con el nombre de sin bandera, que nombre era ese, tomando en cuenta que la música era muy buena, cantando la canción recordé lo bien que me la pasaba con mi ex. que estaría haciendo Mike Newton en estos momentos.

me enseñaron que en verdad

no ahí tiempo determinado

para comenzar a amar

siento algo tan profundo

que no tiene expoliación

no ahí razón ni lógica en mi corazón

Entra en mi vida

te abro la puerta

se que en tus brazos ya no abra noches desiertas

entra en mi vida yo te lo ruego,,,,,,,,,,,, y los golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mi canción.

( entra en mi vida Sin Bandera )

- Si- huy que pena pensé

- Isabella ya regrese, te iba ha presentar a mi hermano pero ya se tiene que ir así que sera en otra ocasión, me escuchas.

- Claro Alice sera en otra ocasión.- que pena que me oyeran cantando a todo pulmón que pensaría el hermano de Alice que tenia una loca como compañera

termine mi baño mas rápido de lo que tenia pensado me seque y me vestí, me puse unos pantalones deportivos y una playera con un conejo, ya que eran los animales que mas me gustaban, la caja con mi colección al igual que mis peluches los había dejado en el departamento pues aquí no cabían. Salí del baño y encontré a Alice sentada en mi cama con las piernas cruzadas y abrasando una almohada.

- Que lastima que no conociste a mi hermano, se que te hubiera caído bien.

- Sera en otro momento no me iré de aquí asta dentro de un año lo recuerdas ?

- Si lo se pero quería presentártelo ya que estas sola y el no tiene ningún compromiso por ahora.

- Por ahora dices.?

- En realidad el tenia una novia pero no se, esa relación de lejos no me gusta ella esta en Europa terminando sus estudios y ya tienen dos años que no se ven, creo que esa relación ya se enfrió.

Tu que piensas ? crees que las parejas sobrevivan estando separadas por mucho tiempo, porque yo pienso que la constancia es la base para que el amor surja.- vaya que profunda me resulto esta pequeña.

- Sera que yo e vivido esa clase de relación por mis padres sabes creo que ellos han durado juntos porque cada uno vive en diferente estado.- me encogí de hombros y me sonreí en verdad eso pasaba con ellos.

- Que triste que dos personas que se unieron por amor, ahora vivan separadas, no lo entiendo, y que pasa con los hijos de ellos si viven en estados diferentes.

- Eso si te lo puedo responder. Se van a vivir en un estado deferente uno neutral para no tener acceso a ninguno de ellos.

- Le tienes rencor a tus padres Isabella.?

- No rencor Alice es simplemente soledad, el haber crecido con una niñera y una ama de llaves, no es precisamente una familia unida.

- Eso si que es triste no se que aria si mis padres se divorciaran o se separaran, ellos son mi ejemplo a seguir por eso no e tenido novio porque no a llegado el indicado.- lo dijo firme con decisión y la envidie por tener una familia unida, y tristeza porque mi novio había terminado conmigo diez meses atrás y seguía sola.

Toda la tarde la pasamos contándonos anécdotas de la vida de cada una entrada la noche pedimos una pizza para cenar y después de ver una película de terror nos fuimos a dormir, le compañía de Alice había sido lo mejor que me podía haber pasado en esta aventura.

El día empieza con mil mensajes de texto de mis amigas, diciendo que pasarían a recogerme a la una de la tarde pues teníamos que hacer el ritual de la fiesta previa, que consistía en masaje, maniquiure pedicure y mascarilla de avena y pepino, que según Rosalie nos dejaría la piel como la de los bebes.

- En verdad amigas todo esto es necesario ?- no tenia lógica alguna para mi.

- No seas agua fiestas Isabella disfruta de este momento, y deja que Rose se haga cargo ya que ella es la experta.- Jessica era otro mundo su postura esa para tomarle una foto y ponerla en MySpace, tenia rueditas de pepino en los ojos y el resto de la cara con miel y avena, para eso de la pie hidratada.

- No es que sea agua fiestas pero lo que se me ase ridículo es que vamos a llevar antifaz y díganme quien va ha ver como tenemos la piel.

- Como sea ya tengo la mascarilla lista así que deja de renegar y sentarte para ponértelo bueno de todo es que durante treinta minutos no podrás reprocharme nada Ja ja ja ja ja ja.- su risa retumbo en toda la sala.-tuve tiempo para pensar y darme cuenta de cuantas cosas me había perdido por querer ser la mejor en todo lo que emprendía nunca había sido una niña o adolescente normal, siempre en campamentos de literatura o de matemáticas de ciencias de historia, y nunca uno de natación o de las chicas exploradoras solo estudiar para sacar las mejores notas y que Charlie se sintiera orgulloso de mi y todo para que el sobornara mi entrada a la universidad.

- Isabella despierta ya se paso el tiempo de lavar tu mascarilla.- Rose me jaloneo, no me di cuenta cuando me quede dormida, pero mis sueños no fuero los mas gratos que recordaba.

- Sabias que hablas dormida, no solo te peleaste con tu papa sino que asta dormida protestaste por la mascarilla. No tienes remedio.- Jessica se reía de mi, yo ya sabia pues Virginia la persona que cuido de mi por los 23 años de mi vida.

- Muy bien como siempre eres la ultima en terminarte de arreglar Ángela y yo arreglaremos tu cabello.

- No se moleste en verdad que yo puedo Ángela .- pero no tuve suerte me arrastraron a una silla y empezaron con la tarea de risar mi cabello.

- Y bien que parecen los resultados, Rose como siempre se lucio en el maquillaje y Jessica y yo hicimos un buen trabajo con tu cabello no crees Isabella.- La chica del espejo no era yo, paresia como si el tiempo hubiera retrocedido el disfraz de época, y el peinado les había quedado hermoso.

- Vaya creí que nunca habíamos a impresionar a la señorita Swan. se echaron a reír les di un abraso por el esfuerzo que tuvieron que hacer conmigo, y salimos a la fiesta de Halloween.

llegamos temprano no estaba muy lleno, pero después de una hora fue completa mente atroz, me sentía asfixiar el enorme vestido y el antifaz eran como una jaula para mi así que decidí salir a la terraza y tomar aire puro ya que no podía destapar mi rostro según las reglas del evento, sentía como la transpiración recorría mi frente, cuando llegué a el área mas retirada sentí como mis pulmones descansaban del calor del interior aun cuando ahí asía un poco de frió, pase mis manos por la baranda de la terraza pues el estar en un quinto piso ayudaba a tener una muy linda vista de la ciudad iluminada por miles de luces. Una voz hermosa aterciopelada me tomo por sorpresa.

- Buena Noche no te importa si tomo el aire aquí contigo.- no me gire pues su voz hizo que me quedara clavada al suelo.

- No me molesta se que dentro ase demasiado calor.- vi como recargo sus manos en la baranda pero no lo mire solo vi sus manos y eran grandes y lindas tenia dos anillos de esos de graduación.

- Hermosa vista. ?- Si muy linda - por una extraña razón las rodillas me temblaban seria por tener tanto tiempo legos de el sexo opuesto.

- Dejaste a tus amigas solas ?

El como sabia que yo estaba con unas amigas, la curiosidad venció y di la vuelta para quedar frente a el

creo que mi boca se abrió un poco al ver el dueño de esa hermosa voz, detrás de su antifaz estaban ocultos unos grandes ojos verdes, que me observaban con interés y una sonrisa torcida con unos dientes perfectos.

- Hola - Hola.-fue todo lo que respondí

El haber dormido al rededor de nueve horas, y descansado en mi pequeño departamento, después de una jornada de 32 horas consecutivas, en verdad era gratifican-te, no era que me quejara de mi trabajo, pues es lo que mas amo en mi vida, pero la mayoría de las veces se me olvidaba que tambien tenia una vida, y una familia, levante la cabeza para mirar el parpadeo de la maquina de mensajes, y me decidí a dejar la cama cuando mi estomago rugió, me talle los ojos y me levante camine por la habitación poniendo en orden lo ya ordenado pues era una de las cosas que tenia como manía.

Me acerque ha la maquina de mensajes y pulse el botón de play. y se escucho le conocido Bip.

Usted tiene cinco mensajes no escuchados, primer mensaje jueves 9:35 pm. Hola hijo solo recordarte que tienes que pasar a recoger la ropa de la tintorería. Bip.

Segundo mensaje no escuchado. jueves 10:24 am. Perdido soy tu hermana recuerda que mañana iremos juntos ha comprar el regalo de mama no lo olvides. Bip

Tercer mensaje no escuchado. Que tal sinvergüenza soy tu mejor amigo lo recuerdas, tenemos una fiesta el sábado no lo olvides, abra muchas chicas lindas y solteras, Jacob te manda decir que el domingo tenemos juego de poker en su departamento te toca llevar las botanas, yo llevare la cerveza, llá.

Cuarto mensaje no escuchado. viernes 7:25 pm. No se si eres un esclavo o uno de esos mártires pero pasaremos por ti mañana 8:30 pm, sin excusas Emmett te manda decir que no olvides el antifaz. nos vemos amigo Bip.

Quinto mensaje no escuchado Sábado 12:10 pm. Hola cariño soy yo Tanya solo llamando a mi novio, ya que el parece haber olvidado que existo llámame besos.

Pase por alto todos los mensajes ya sabia que tenia que recoger mi ropa, y lo del regalo lo tenia en mi agenda electrónica, y como olvidar la mentada fiesta si mis amigos solo habían molestado con eso las ultimas seis semanas, y como siempre Emmett diciendo que ya era hora de encontrar un remplazo, como si el cambiar de novia me resultara muy fácil, a veces mi mejor amigo no era muy inteligente, pues yo ya tenia una novia, y aun cuando Jacob y yo nos lleváramos bien, Emmett siempre seria mi mejor amigo y confidente. y Tanya en verdad que no le había llamado asía mas de una semana, por falta de tiempo libre.

Estos tres días libres que tenia me dedicaría a poner mi vida en orden, así como mi señora madre había comentado la noche de nuestra reunión familiar, así que me dedique a preparar un buen desayuno un delicioso omelette y pan tostado, una mere-sida tasa de café, y salí para recoger el periódico le echaría una ojeada mientras disfrutaba mi desayuno, eso de estar desconectado del mundo, tenia sus ventajas pues me limitaba a mi trabajo pues necesitaba toda mi concentración.

El resto de la tarde paso sin contratiempos, Emmett me llamo a las 7:00 pm y dijo que estaría en la puerta del edificio a las 8:30 pero yo le dije que los vería en la entrada donde se llevaría el evento, no tenia pensado amanecer ahí, pues yo ya sabia que mis amigos terminaran la parranda en el departamento de alguno de ellos, acompañados de alguna chica que seria la conquista de la noche. Como si yo no lo supiera, ellos no tenían remedio.

Me puse el estúpido disfraz que francamente era ridículo, pero mejor que el de Jacob que era uno de hombre lobo y Emmett se pondrá uno de gladiador, pues según el quería impresionar a las chicas con sus músculos, antes de salir tome mis llaves y mi celular era algo que no podía evitar, el teléfono era parte de mi vida. maneje asta el lugar, y llame a mis amigos no me sentía capas de entrar solo con semejante facha, Jacob dijo que llegarían en diez minutos así que me quede sentado dentro de mi auto, viendo cuanta caracterización entraba, me llamo la atención que la mayoría de los presentes llegaran en pareja, tal vez no seria la noche que Emmett y Jacob tenían pensado.

Ellos llegaron en el tiempo que habían dicho, los observe bajar del auto de Emmett y ponerse el ridículo antifaz, me les uni al ver que se dirigían a la entrada, y empezó formalmente la noche.

- Que tal Amigo de verdad que pensé que a ultima hora cancelarías!

- Ya sabia que eras un hombre de poca fe Jacob.- y el tenia razones para pensar esto en los últimos tres meses eran mas mis cancelaciones que mis reuniones con ellos.

- Amigo sera una noche inolvidable ya veras, y mi hermana estará aquí te la presentare, tal vez terminemos siendo cuñados ya veras que le agradaras ella es muy bonita ya veras.- Emmett me palmio la espalda seguido de una carcajada a la cual me le uni, la reacción de Jacob fue lo que me llamo la atención el no se unió a nuestra risa.

- Que va mal amigo parece como si tuvieras algo atorado. ?

- No es eso, solo que Emmett toma las cosas siempre como si fueran broma.

- De que hablas no te sigo.

- Se trata de mi hermana, siempre le a gustado a el, aun cuando el sabe bien que ella no siente lo mismo.

- No te preocupes amigo ya sabes que tengo novia y todas las solteras de la fiesta no corren peligro conmigo.

- Si lo se solo que el grandote no entiende muchas cosas ella es una persona increíble ya la conoceras.

Entramos en la fiesta, las luces de colores y el láser de la pista de baile me calaban en los ojos, fuimos directo a el bar y pedimos unos tragos quizás con uno me relejaría un poco.

Después de dos tragos y dos tequilas ya había entrado en ambiente, las pocas muchachas solas eran asechadas por mas de el doble de hombres sin pareja, como era de esperarse mis amigos no tuvieron problema en salir a bailar, Emmett era algo popular entre las solteras de la ciudad.

Me llamo la atención un grupo de cuatro chicas que estaban llegando dos de ellas vestidas con muy poca ropa que dejaban nada a la imaginacion, una con un traje de vampiro y la otra. La otra era diferente venia con un lindo vestido de época que asía su figura quedara hermosa en el talle y con ese cabello obscuro que caía en cascada en sus hombros y su espalda, paresia apenada pues se ocultaba entre sus amigas, las segui con la mirada era extraño que ella no quisiera estar lejos de la vista de los solteros del lugar seguro que mas de uno iría a la conquista si saliera de su escondite.

- Ven amigo busquemos a mi hermana quiero que la conoscas.- pero no quería quitarle la vista a esa chica, era hermosa aún cuando el 80% de su rostro estuviera oculto en el antifaz.

- Donde esta tu hermana Emmett ?

- No tengo idea y a decir verdad no se que lleva puesto, solo se que venia con unas amigas de la universidad, una de ellas la conozco desde niño pero las otras dos no aso que demos una vuelta por el lugar con suerte ella me reconoce.

- Eres impresionante amigo tienes una hermana en el mismo lugar y no pudiste preguntar como era su disfraz.- increíble solo el era así, recorrí con la vista el lugar donde mi bella durmiente se encontraba y no la vi, ella se había ido de hay, me pare en seco y gire la cabeza recorriendo el lugar, y la pista de baile pero no estaba, así que deje a mi amigo solo, y camine muy deprisa viendo asía las terrazas por una extraña razón me había incomodado perderla de vista, camine y camine y ya me estaba dando por vencido, tal vez ella se había ido, así que salí a una de las terrazas mas alejadas la perdida de esa chica me había afectado por increíble que pareciera, pude sentir la brisa helada de la noche ya era alrededor de media noche y los antifaces quedaría fuera del contrato.

Fui al extremo mas alejado quería apreciar la ciudad desde ahí, cuando me acercaba a la baranda, un nudo en el estomago hizo que me quedara parado, ella estaba ahí recargada en el mismo lugar a donde yo me dirigía, no se dio cuenta de mi presencia, y yo me quede mirándola en verdad era hermosa su esbelta figura tomaba formas exuberantes con el talle del vestido su cabello largo obscuro resaltaba su piel blanca pálida, me acerque a ella y pensé como hablarle solo quería conocerla solo quería saber su nombre, y la salude.

- Buenas noches no te importa si tomo el aire aquí contigo.- y escuche su delicada voz puse mis manos en la baranda inclinándome sobre ella.

- No me importa se que dentro hace demasiado calor.- que mas le podría decir para llamar su atención ya que no me miraba.

- Hermosa vista. ?- Si muy linda- pero yo no me refería a la ciudad yo lo decia por ella de cerca podía apreciar su piel sedosa y el aroma de su cuerpo, vi como por debajo del antifaz el rubor de sus mejillas era de color carmesí, estaba muy apenada y me agrado quería decir que era muy tímida igual que yo.

- Dejaste a tus amigas solas ?- la idiotez mas grande que había dicho no lo pensé solo lo dije pero resulto ella se separo de la baranda y vi como giraba asía mi.

- Hola- fue lo que dije y me hizo el honor de ponerse frente a mi entregándome sus ojos obscuros.

- Hola- y vi como me miraba con su boca un poco abierta, seria la impresion de mi pregunta pero me causo gracia así que le sonreí, y ella me correspondió entregándome una amplia sonrisa.

- Como sabias que yo vengo con unas amigas.?- tenia que confesar.

- Te observe cunado estabas dentro.- ella hizo una mueca y mordió su labio inferior.

- Y me seguiste asta aquí.?- en verdad que era intuitiva, me agradaba eso.

- La verdad que no salí porque el calor es insoportable con este disfraz.- la reacción de ella me encanto se relajo un poco y siguió la platica.

- Si dímelo a mi que llevo una tonelada de tela, este antifaz que pica.

- Cierto el mio tambien pero ya sabes las reglas fuera antifaces asta media noche.- le di otra sonrisa ella molo escogió los hombros

- Es un poco infantil no crees.?- en verdad que compartimos ideas.

- Mas que infantil diría yo y el disfraz es ridículo.- ella soltó una risita traviesa

- Si comparto eso tambien, que tal en pleno siglo 21 yo con un vestido del siglo 16 .- pero se veía hermosa no cabía duda.

- Y que dices del mio es de época tambien asemos juego no te parece.- yo llevaba un traje de la época medio eval.

- Si parecemos cenicienta y el príncipe.- unimos nuestras risas era verdadera mente encantadora.

- Mas bien tu la Bella durmiente y yo el príncipe Edward que tal. - ella seguía tímida pero que ella se diera cuenta le dije mi nombre, alguien en el interior abrió las ventanas dejando que la terraza se llenara de la música que sonaba en la pista así que era mi oportunidad y la aproveché.

- Quieres bailar conmigo.?- y le tendí mi mano, ella titubeó un segundo pero la tomo.

- No soy buena bailarina tal vez salgas lastimado.- eso tenia remedo yo era buen bailarín en algo servirian las clases de mi madre.

- No te preocupes yo llevare el ritmo y tu solo me sigues.- me acerque a ella pasando mi mano por su cintura acercándola a mi, ella subió su pequeña mano a mi cuello y la estreche contra mi cuerpo, puse mi mejilla cerca de su cabeza recargando-la un poco ella paso su brazo por mi espalda y comenzamos a movernos al ritmo de la música que sonaba lenta con una canción que me gustaba y que en este momento coincidia con la cercania de ella.

Buenas noches mucho gusto

eras una chica mas

después de cinco minutos

ya eras alguien especial

sin hablarme, sin tocarme

algo dentro se encendio

en tus ojos se asía tarde

y me olvidaba del reloj

estos días a tu lado

me ensenaron que en verdad

no hay tiempo determinado

para comenzar a amar

siento algo tan profundo

que no tiene explicacion

no hay razón ni lógica en mi corazón

( coro )

entra en mi vida

te abro la puerta

se que en tus brazos ya no habra noches desiertas

entra en mi vida

yo te lo ruego

te comence por extrañar

pero empece a necesitarte luego

Buenas noches, mucho gusto

ya no existe nadie mas

después de este tiempo juntos

no puedo volver atrás

tu me hablaste, me tocaste

y te volviste mi ilusion

quiero que seas dueña de mi corazón

( coro )

Entra en mis horas

salvame ahora

abre tus brazos

fuerte

y déjeme entrar

( coro )

entra en mi vida

te abro la puerta

se que en tus brazos ya no abra noches desiertas

entra en mi vida yo te lo ruego

te comence por extrañar

pero empece a necesitarte luego.

( sin bandera Entra en mi vida )

Increíble ella se sabia toda la canción y me la había cantado al oído, no quería que terminara pues quería tenerla cerca de mi, abrasada a mi cuerpo el cual se encontraba con cientos de mariposas revoloteando en cada célula en mi interior.

Hola chicas dejen sus comentarios y sus votos si les esta gustando la historia es verdad que quiero complacerlas y que el fic sea muy pero muy bueno.

Gracias Lunitasiv

Tenia cerca de media hora bailando entre sus brazos, la sensacion de confort era magnifica habíamos platicado poco pero me agradaba demasiado este hombre, su loción era exquisita, la fragancia estaba penetrada en mis manos y mi vestido, faltaba poco para quitarnos los antifaces, yo sentía ansiedad quería ver lo que había debajo de ese misterio, y sabia que el esperaba lo mismo, yo tenia un poco de miedo de desepcionarlo y que al rebelar mi rostro no fuera lo que el esperaba.

- Tienes sed, ? puedo ir a traer unos refrescos, o una bebida si lo prefieres. ?- me moria de sed pero no quería que el se retirara. o tal vez era una excusa para irse.

- Si un refresco esta bien gracias.

- Vuelvo enseguida no te vallas de aquí.- claro que no me movería de aquí.

- Claro te esperare aquí, no me moveré ni un centímetro.- se dio la vuelta y lo vi sonreír, esa sonrisa ya la tenia grabada en mi cerebro.

los últimos minutos habían sido un cuento de hadas tenia a un príncipe a mi lado y yo me sentía cenicienta aun cuando el se había empeñado en decirme Bella durmiente, cosa que me agradaba, pues la única persona que me decía Bella era mi hermano, el cual no daba señales de vida.

Pasaron cerca de cinco minutos y ya había perdido la esperanza de que el volviera, pues era tiempo suficiente para entrar al bar y comprar dos refrescos y salí, tenia mi cara entre las manos apoyada en la baranda, cuando sentí que alguien se acercaba demasiado a mi.

- Isabella te he buscado durante horas, ya estábamos preocupadas por ti estas bien.?- me había olvidado de mis amigas y el reclamo de Ángela era por demás valido.

- Ángela cuanto lo siento solo que esta ha sido la noche mas maravillosa de mi vida.- ella me tomo de las manos ya que yo las movía como colibrí aleteando.

- Que a pasado contigo amiga.? tienes un brillo en los ojos.- ella era la única que lo entendería yo sabia eso.

- Amiga conocí a un príncipe.- ella soltó una carcajada y después se tapo la boca.

- Lo Siento solo que me hizo gracia, como que conociste a un príncipe.?- y lo vi venir a lo lejos tenia que deshacerme de mi amiga de inmediato.

- Ángela te contare todo pero ahora tienes que irte el viene asía acá mas tarde te juro que te cuento todo.- ella sonrió y sin recriminar me nada se marcho paso junto a mi príncipe, sin mirarlo solo miro al piso.

- Siento haberte hecho esperar, el bar-tender tenia demasiado trabajo.- me dio como disculpa y me entrego mi vaso, caminamos asía unos maseteros que servirían de bancos, tomamos asiento y yo luche un poco con el ancho vestido.

- No ahí cuidado platicaba con una de mis amigas, y no me di cuenta que te habías tardado.- mentí como una experta el no tenia que saber que me estaba comiendo las uñas, por su tardanza.

- Que bien yo tambien platicaba con un amigo mientras esperaba que me atendieran, el estaba buscando a su hermana, pero no la había encontrado, así que fue a bailar con una chica que conoció hace un rato, el se veía muy contento.

- Viniste con algunos amigos.?- me fascinaba la forma que juntaba los labios al saborear su bebida.

- Solo dos, somos los tres mosqueteros, así dice mi mejor amigo.- y se sonrió moviendo la cabeza a los lados.

- Como ya te diste cuenta nosotros somos cuatro, pero dentro de poco seremos cinco yo pienso reclutar a mi compañera de cuarto, ella es una magnifica muchacha, se supone que ella estaría aquí tambien pero no la vi cuando llegamos, así que pienso que no vino.

- Tal vez esta bailando en la pista o se le presento algún inconveniente.- el tenia platica para todo como era posible que fuera tan inteligente, sin pensarlo nos fuimos inclinando practica mente, asta estar demasiado cerca el uno del otro, el levanto su mano y me tomo la barbilla se inclino asía mi, levantó mi mentón y me miro poniendo toda la fuerza de su mirada en la mía, lentamente avanzo a mis labios donde deposito un tierno beso, el cual me hizo estremecer sus labios eran suaves, se retiro de mi y me sonrió.

- Tienes frió.?- solo negué con la cabeza, el cambio su mano y aferró mi nuca para darme el beso mas apasionado de mi vida, ni con mi novio de cinco años había tenido un beso así.

sus labios se movieron en los mios me tomo del brazo y nos paramos, el paso su brazo por mi cintura pegando-me a su cuerpo, yo por inercia subí mis brazos para colgarme en su cuello, el beso se prolongo cuando su lengua se abrió paso entre mis labios enredándose con la mía que lo esperaba apasionada, sus brazos me apretaban hacia el dejando me sin aliento tuve que romper el beso pues necesitaba respirar. el puso su mentón en mi frente, era algo demasiado tierno yo me sentía en el cielo.

De pronto su celular solo un poco alto para el momento, haciendo que los dos diéramos un pequeño salto, el se retiro de mi y me puso bajo su brazo, saco el móvil de una de las bolsas del pantalón y miro el identificador.

- Me permites tengo que responder esta llamada. ?- su mirada era diferente.

- Por supuesto adelante.!- el se retiro unos pasos de mi y pude escuchar cosas sin sentido algo así como, Cuando, donde, que paso, donde esta. llamaron a, y fue todo para mi noche perfecta, el la persona encargada de amenizar anunciaba que era medianoche y que podíamos quitarnos los antifaces pero eso no ocurriría.

- Lo siento tanto tengo una emergencia. Tengo que irme ahora estudias en la universidad Dartmouth- SI- yo te buscare hay. -Pero como sabrás que soy yo-Lo sabré te lo prometo.

salio casi a la carrera del lugar corrí a la baranda y vi cuando salio se arranco el antifaz y lo avento asía los jardines del lugar no volteo asía donde yo estaba, lo vi cruzar la calle y dar vuelta en la esquina, solo vi su cabello color bronce moverse con la brisa de la carrera.

Camine asía la salida, recorrí con la mirada los jardines asta que localice el antifaz, lo tome en mi mano y lo acaricie, el dueño debía haber tenido mucha prisa para dejarlo tirado así nada mas pues podía ver que no era una baratija. una voz detrás de mi me saco de mi cuento de hadas donde mi príncipe ceniciento envés de una zapatilla de cristal había dejado un antifaz de cristales negros y azules.

- Bella donde diablos te habías metido, te e buscado como un loco durante toda la noche- me gire para encontrarme de frente con la persona mas querida para mi.

- Emmett cuanto tiempo hermanito. - y lo abrase el tiempo que tenia sin verlo era mucho, el me cargo en sus fuertes brazos y me dio vueltas como cuando yo era una niña, y de pronto otra voz sonó reclamando el momento.

- Y para mi no hay un abraso.?- se trataba de mi mejor amigo sin duda.

- Hola Jacob cuanto tiempo sin verte me da gusto que pudieran llegar.- no recordaba a Jake con esos músculos pero se miraba muy bien la gran cabeza que colgaba en su espalda me hizo reír pues paresia como de un animal.

- Que tienes ahí Jake.?- lo dije apuntando a su espalda

- Es parte de su original disfraz Bella no tiene buena imaginacion.- y los tres nos reímos era como en los viejos tiempos.

- Y donde esta ese idiota de mi amigo ahora que te encontré ?- mi hermano miraba alrededor de nosotros pero yo no sabia de quien estaba hablando.

- De quien hablas Emmett ?

- De mi mejor amigo ase un rato estaba cerca de mi pero sera mas tarde. Di me donde están tus amigas

- Hay tu no cambias verdad.- me paso el brazo por los hombros y caminamos al encuentro de mis amigas, yo miraba por encima de su hombro asía la calle tal vez mi príncipe pudiera regresar y buscarme.

las chicas estaban cerca de la puerta y ellas me saludaron con la mano, mi hermano me dijo al oído

- Bella la rubia es tu amiga tambien.

- Si Emmett ella es Rosalie es la hermana de Jasper no te acuerdas de ella.

- Ella es la niña fea de lentes.?

- Si hermano pero ahora no tiene nada de fea no crees.?

- No nada fea al contrario es una belleza.

- Momento Emmett ella es mi amiga con ella no podrás jugar entendido.!

- - Nadie dijo que quisiera jugar con ella en verdad me gusta no seas mala presentármela y da le unas buenas referencias mías.

- Esta bien pero te ago responsable de cualquier cosa que pueda pasar con ella me entiendes verdad.- lo mire a la cara el tenia que tomar las cosas con responsabilidad.

Presente a mi hermano y a mi mejor amigo con las chicas la fiesta continuo baile con Jacob el resto de la noche pero no seria ni la mitad de lo que había sido al lado de mi príncipe ceniciento, termino la fiesta las chicas había dicho que me podría quedar en su departamento pero yo traía mi auto y les dije que mejor me iba a mi cuarto de la universidad la esperanza que el fuera ha buscarme hacia que mi corazón latiera fuerte.

Me despedi de mi hermano asiendo planes para el día siguiente donde nos juntaríamos para comer, en un muy buen lugar había dicho Jacob pues el tambien vendría y Emmett había dicho que invitaría a su amigo perdido pues quería que yo lo conociera, así que todos nos fuimos por caminos separados, yo estaba cerca de mi departamento así que decidi a ultima hora quedarme hay, por la mañana me iría muy temprano. Llegue al frió y solitario departamento tome el antifaz de mi cartera y se lo puse a uno de mis conejos de felpa que tenia sobre la cama, una parte de mi príncipe dormiría conmigo esta noche mágica.

Aqui les dejo el parte completa de la fiesta porfa sus comentarios y sus votos

Como pude me quite el vestido, yo hubiera querido que el aroma a su loción se hubiera quedado penetrar-da en mis manos y mi vestido, pero la cercanía de Jacob no me había ayudado, en nada así que saque de un cajón una camiseta larga que fingiría como pijama el día de hoy, o mejor dicho la madrugada de hoy.

Tome mi conejo, al que le había puesto el antifaz, en la media luz de mi recámara me imaginaba que esos ojos verdes me miraban, el recuerdo de ese hombre asía que mi piel se erizara produciéndome escalofríos, que recorrían mi espalda, el recuerdo de sus manos apretadas a mi cintura, me provocaban algo extraño en mi interior, su risa la tenia grabada en mi memoria y no quería que ningún detalle de mi príncipe se perdiera en mis recuerdos.

Tenia que contarle a alguien lo ocurrido, esto que sentía era demasiado fuerte para mi corazón de pollo, no sabia si podría con esto, pero por un momento mi lado masoquista vino a mi.

Que pasaría si nunca mas lo volvía a ver.? y si nada mas fuera el recuerdo de esta noche lo que me acompañará por el resto de mi vida, en verdad que mi cerebro era muy malo conmigo, o tal vez el si me buscaría en la universidad como me dijo, tenia que guardar sus palabras en caja fuerte, y recordar lo que me dijo antes de salir corriendo. ( estudias en la universidad Dartmouth- SI- yo te buscare hay- Pero como sabrás que soy yo- Lo sabré te lo prometo.)

Tenia que calmarme así que tome el celular de mi cartera y marque el numero de la única persona que yo sabia que no le importaba si no dormía por días, ella siempre estaba hay. la llamada se conecto y después de dos timbres contesto.

- Que pasa amiga.?

- Siento llamarte a esta hora Ángela pero necesito hablar con alguien y que mejor que con mi mejor amiga.- me sentía mas aliviada pues la voz de mi amiga no se oía adormilada eso quería decir que ella no se había acostado aun.

- Sabes de sobra que puedes hablar a cualquier hora, Que te pasa.?

- Ángela me siento contenta y triste al mismo tiempo.

- Pero eso es posible.?

- Amiga conocí al hombre de mis sueños, era la persona con la que estaba en la fiesta cuando tu fuiste a buscarme. lo recuerdas.?

- Si recuerdo que me dijiste que me lo dirías mas tarde, pero si lo conociste porque estas triste.?

- Porque no se ni su nombre amiga, solo estuve con el segundos antes de quitarnos el antifaz, y después el tuvo que salir de ahí por una emergencia.

- Eso si es un problema, no te dio su numero de teléfono.?

- Ángela no me dijo ni su nombre menos me dio su numero.!

- Lo siento amiga creo que es el cansancio, esto de no estar acostumbrada a las fiestas me cobran factura creo que sera mejor hablar mas tarde después que haya dormido unas cuantas horas, ya me canse de esperar a las muchachas.

- Que no están hay.? yo estaba segura que se habían ido juntas.

- Si pero cuando llegamos aquí, ellas dijeron que tenían hambre y que irían a comprar una hamburguesa, y me dejaron para que yo me fuera a dormir, pero no han regresado aun.

- Esta Bien amiga por la mañana hablamos, te dejo dormir.

- Y tu trata de dormir tambien, ese chico solo fue una buena compañía.

- No amiga fue mucho mas que eso, el vino a mover la tierra que piso, es algo que te explicare por la mañana, descansa amiga.

- Si nos vemos entonces.- y ella colgó la llamada, debía estar muy cansada pues siempre era toda oídos, y ahora que iba hacer.

Me senté en la cama y talle mis cabellos, su recuerdo venia sin siquiera proponerme-lo, la forma de como se chupaba los labios al saborear su bebida, y la manera de como su sonrisa acentuaban sus perfectos dientes, y como giraba los anillos de sus dedos, como ponía los ojos en blanco cuando yo le decía algo fuera de lo común, la sensacion de tener sus labios en los mios había sido lo mas delicioso en mi vida, su aliento llenando mi garganta, y su lengua enredándose con la mía, la manera de como me beso la frente al romper el beso, todo lo recordaba tal como había pasado, y no estaba bien porque esto me aria daño yo lo sabia.

Deje caer mi cuerpo en la cama, y deje que su recuerdo se quedara conmigo asta que me dormí.

EDWARD POV

Salí a la carrera de la fiesta, no tuve oportunidad de preguntarle el numero de teléfono, pero no tenia cabeza para eso en ese momento, la llamada de mi padre había sido muy urgente, así que la deje ahí parada mirándome con esos ojos obscuros, donde me reflejaba en la poca luz de la terraza, como ella había hecho que mi persona actuara tan diferente, en lo que yo recordaba nunca me había ligado a nadie en una fiesta, pues yo pensaba que cuando uno tenia novia había que respetarla.


	7. Chapter 7

- Edward- la voz de mi padre me saco de mis pensamiento.

- Si papa que pasa.?- la confusión que tenia en mi cabeza en este momento, no me ayudaba en nada, solo quería saber como la iba a encontrar.

- Estas bien hijo.? te noto algo tenso.

- Estoy bien papa no te preocupes por nada. ahora nos tenemos que preocupar por ella.- mi pobre madre tenia una pierna rota, había rodado por las escaleras del edificio, ellos vivían en un tercer piso, y ella al salir para depositar la basura en los contenedores, había tropezado con un escalón.

- No te preocupes por tu madre hijo, ella estará bien, tu hermana no tenia porque haberte llamado, y sacarte de la única distraccion que as tenido por meses.

- Pero como puedes decir eso.? ella hizo lo correcto y tengo la misma obligacion que ustedes. Y lo de la fiesta no tiene importancia ya deja-lo papa.

- Pero hijo yo se como trabajas y se muy bien los horarios que tienes, a mi no me vengas con que te divertirás después, tu eres joven y tienes que hacer tu vida como cualquier muchacho de tu edad.

- Yo me divierto padre, tengo amigo y salimos, y los jueves jugamos poker.- pero no había quien le ganara a mi padre.

- Y el corazón hijo.?

- Que ahí con eso.?

- Te mereces encontrar el amor, y que una chica buena tome en cuenta tus muchas cualidades hijo.

- Vamos papa hablas así porque me quieres, y te recuerdo que ya tengo una novia.

- Vaya novia la tuya, si eso es un noviazgo, que sera cuando te llegue a casar.

- Nadie tiene pensado eso de casarse, tu te vas a los extremos viejo.

- No es eso hijo, solo que te veo muy solo y si encontraras a alguien que llenara tu vida seria distinto.

- Y si ya hubiera encontrado a alguien por el cual yo estuviera interesado.!

- Conociste a alguna muchacha.? - tenia que sacar lo que sentía mi padre siempre había sido mi confidente y consejero eso me tenia que ayudar

- Hoy en la fiesta, conocí a una hermosa mujer, que me dejo impactado.

- Y cuando la veras otra vez.?

- Papa no supe ni como se llamaba.- en verdad que yo era un idiota como no se lo pregunte.

- No lo puedo creer la única muchacha en años y tu no le preguntas ni su nombre, en verdad que me decepcionas hijo.

- Se que estudia en la misma universidad que mi hermana así que tengo un buen pretexto para ir a ver si la encuentro.

- Que bien hijo te veo ilusionado y eso me agrada , esa joven tiene que ser especial para que atraiga tu atención.

- Si papa muy especial. - vino a mi mente la forma de como ella se mordía su labio inferior, y como el rubor de su rostro se dejaba ver por los lados del antifaz y la manera de como frotaba sus manos al avergonzarse. Tenia que encontrarla tenia que saber quien era. el ortopedista nos llamo del cuarto ya le habían puesto el la feudal en la pierna a mi madre, y escuchaba como ella se quejaba de un intenso dolor así que entramos para darle nuestro apoyo.

Desperté relajada no sabia cuantas horas había dormido pero yo sabia que eran muchas, el conejo seguía en la almohada del lado y observe el antifaz, era la prueba que mi noche de cenicienta si había ocurrido.

Me bañe y me vestí, mi hermano y yo habíamos quedado de vernos en su departamento, pues iríamos a comer y con el habré que tenia me comería lo que fuera.

Maneje sin apuro tomándome mi tiempo, donde vivía mi hermano era fuera de la ciudad, cerca de un pequeño bosque el cual disfrute al máximo después de pasar la desbocada ciudad, llegue al complejo de departamentos y le dije al vigilante que tenia una cita con mi hermano, así que me dejo pasar estacione mi auto enfrente de su puerta me baje y camine asía la entrada, pulse el timbre y espere que me abriera la puerta, pasaron varios minutos y nada entonces pensé que estaba dormido todavía así que saque la llave que tenia conmigo el me había mandado una cuando supo de mis planes, así que abrí la puerta y entre.

Camine por la sala, era bonita moderna con decoración negro y dorado, segui mi recorrido y pase por la cocina tambien era moderna y muy ordenada, eso era nuevo para mi pues el no se distinguía por ser muy limpio, seguí por el pasillo y vi una recámara vacía, seria la de huéspedes así que continué asta el fondo donde seria la habitación principal, me detuve en la puerta y con los nudillos toque tres veces, escuche el grito de mi hermano, viniendo de interior.

- Quien es quien anda hay.?

- Soy yo Emmett, Bella

- Bella que haces aquí.?

- Tenemos una cita lo recuerdas.?- entonces lo escuche decir ciertas cosas como ( rayos maldita sea lo olvide ) de pronto recordé lo que me había dicho Ángela la noche anterior, y de pronto supe que mi hermano no estaba solo. entonces abrí la puerta sin llamar y lo que me imagine estaba hay.

- Emmett que demonios paso .?

- Y tu Rosalie porque estas en la cama de mi hermano.?

Que bueno que les esta gustando la historia Gracias por seguirla y nuevamente les pido sus comentarios y si me hacen el honor sus votos Hahahahaha.

- Como demonios paso esto entre ustedes dos.?

Como terminaron durmiendo juntos.?

Que digo durmiendo porque eso fue lo menos que hicieron verdad.?

"" necesitó una muy buena explicacion"" Me están escuchando.?

pero otra cosa cruzo mi mente, en ese momento.

- Rosalie donde esta Jessica.?

- Emmett donde esta Jacob.?

- Tranquila Bella todo tiene una explicacion.

- Si la tiene la quiero ahora Emmett.

- Bien sienta-te. Cariño deja que Bella se siente.

- Cariño-entonces mi amiga se movió para darme lugar, era increíble.

- Como te decía, cuando salimos de la fiesta,Jacob y yo fuimos por algo para comer, así que cuando llegamos al restaurante nos dimos cuenta que Rosalie y tu otra amiga estaban ahí. Comversamos y nos tomamos unos tequilas, así que invite a la güera a venir conmigo, lo cual acepto, y como platicamos somos muy parecidos, y congeniamos en muchas cosas, y y, y

- Y la metiste a tu cama Emmett. Después de lo que platicamos. y tu como te dejaste envolver para terminar- levanté la sabana- Desnuda en la cama de mi hermano.?

- Veras Isabella- paso saliva y continuo- El me gusto desde que lo vi y como ya te dijo somos muy parecidos y simplemente se dieron las cosas, y que mas quieres que te diga. Paso y ya.

Te pones como si tu fueras la novia o mas bien la esposa de el.- me fije en mi hermano el ya traía puesto un pantalón deportivo, en sus manos tenia un short y una camiseta que le ofrecía a mi amiga.

- Tienes toda la razón Rose, ustedes ya son unos adultos y esto no me incumbe, pero quiero que sepan que si el te ase sufrir. No vengas a quejarte conmigo, Y tu igual. Esta claro.?

- Asumiré mis responsabilidades, no te molestare. Te lo prometo.- mi pobre amiga estaba roja como tomate.

- Y tu que tienes que decir de esto.?- apunte a mi hermano y después a mi amiga.

- Lo mismo que dijo ella. Nos gustamos y nos entendemos bien, así que intentaremos tener una buena relación. Y no te molesta-remos, yo tambien lo prometo.

- Sinvergüenzas los dos.

los espero en la sala, haberse visto una vez y llegan a esto. Irresponsables- ya iba saliendo y de pronto les pregunte algo- A una cosa mas tomaron medidas de protección.? No quiero ser tía tan pronto.

- Eso no se pregunta ya somos mayores.

- Si hermano pero tu pareces ser el menor.- salí de la habitación mas apenada de lo que ellos se veían, me deje caer en un sillón recostando la cabeza asía atrás, todo esto me había dejado fatigada mentalmente. Después de unos minutos saque el celular y llame a Ángela.

- Diga - Ángela como dormiste.?- Bien amiga pero Rosalie no vino a dormir anoche y Jessica sigue encerrada en su cuarto, la hubieras visto cuando llego venia hecha una furia.

- Porque amiga. ?

- Solo me dijo que era el primer hombre que la rechazaba, y cerro la puerta en mi nariz, tal vez eso la enojo que un muchacho no quiso estar con ella.- seria posible que Jake la hubiera rechazado, pero porque.?

- Angela no te preocupes por Rose, ella esta bien ahora estoy con ella, y mas tarde la llevare al departamento.

- O que bien me quitas un peso de encima, entonces nos vemos luego.

- Si nos vemos.- me quede pensando la razón del enojo de Jessica y si fuera que Jake, si la rechazo pero no entendía porque. Tal vez el tenia novia.

- Bella tienes hambre- la voz de mi hermano casi me ase gritar, pues estaba muy concentrada en lo que paso con mi otra amiga y no escuche cuando el entro.

- Hay me asustaste.- el soltó una carcajada.

- Así tendrás la conciencia, para que te asustes con la voz de arcángel que tengo.- el bromeaba conmigo , pero cuando dijo lo del arcángel me acorde de mi príncipe el si tenia la voz de un verdadero arcángel.

- Que dices, aquí el único morboso eres tu.- nos reímos mi amiga se unió a nosotros así que preparamos la salida, mi hermano llamo a sus amigos el primero que llamo no supe quien fue pero el dijo que no había contestado y que era normal ya que era muy ocupado el otro fue Jacob, que había quedado de verse con nosotros en el restaurante, así que nos fuimos.

llegamos a un lugar muy bonito, era alegre con música en vivo, Jacob fue ameno divertido tal como yo lo recordaba, mi hermano se veía contento no le quitaba la vista a Rose, le tomaba la mano y era demasiado atento con ella, quizas en verdad si quería algo serio con mi amiga, la tardé paso rápidamente, nos despedimos en la salida del lugar como la noche anterior pero en esta ocasión mi amiga se iba con mi hermano el la llevaría pues quería saber donde vivía ella, Jacob y yo nos quedamos de ver entre la semana pues iríamos al cine, esta semana había una excelente película de estreno, Luna Nueva, y tenia buenas criticas así que iríamos a verla. Me fui a mi departamento no tenia ganas de la alegría de mi compañera .

llegué y fui directo a mi habitación, el conejo seguía en mi cama lo tome y lo abrase el sentir el antifaz junto a mi me provocaba cierta ansiedad así que me quite la ropa y me puse la misma camiseta de la noche anterior, recordando todo otra vez, el querer sentir sus manos sobre mi cintura asía que una extraña sensacion de placer bajara por mi vientre. No tenia una vida sexual activa pues seguía siendo virgen, técnicamente, pero eso no quería decir que no sintiera el placer de un buen orgasmo.

Así que fui por mi pequeño amante, no era a una persona escondida en mi armario, se trataba de mi pequeño amante el que tenia guardado en una bolsa de terciopelo morado dentro de un calcetin en el cajón de mi ropa interior. Era mi vibrador Troya.

Que mujer de mas de veintitantos no tenia uno en estos tiempos.

Cando los hombres eran tan escasos, la mayoría tenia novia o estaban casados, y cuando ninguna de estas dos opciones aplicaban eran gay.

Así que lo saque de seria de mucha ayuda esta noche que deseaba tener compañía.

El lunes por la mañana llegue temprano a la universidad, como siempre subí a el minúsculo cuarto, cuando estaba abriendo la puerta Alice la abrió primero.

- Hola Alice como estas.?- pero ella me tomo de las manos y me arrastro asta su cama.

- Isabella tengo que contárselo a alguien sienta te por favor.

- Que pasa te paso algo.?

- Si - Calma te mujer te dará un ataque.- Amiga me paso lo mas hermosa de las casualidades.

- Vamos Alice. Cuéntamelo todo desde el principio.

- Esta bien esta ayer por la mañana, llegue temprano después de estar en el hospital mi mama sufrió un pequeño accidente así que me quede allá toda la noche, y quería venir por ropa y regresar a la casa de mis padres, como mi hermano trabajaba no podía quedarse a atenderla ya que mi papa tambien tenia trabajo así que bine aquí, y lo conocí, lo vi sentado en el jardín principal era como ver a un príncipe.

- Alice no te sigo. Aquien conociste.- A el hombre mas bello del mundo.

- Y como es ese hombre Alice.- Mira tiene unos ojos hermosos y el cabello revuelto y es muy alto y atento y creo que le guste.- ella daba saltitos por todo el cuarto como si fuera una niña pequeña.

- Que bueno amiga te mereces un buen muchacho, que te quiera como te lo mereces, y que completes tus sueños, de encontrar el verdadero amor.- pero ella me jalo.

- Ven quiero que lo conozcas, nos quedamos de ver en la cafetería.- salimos a toda prisa ella practica mente me iba arrastrando.

me quede un poco atrás cuando la entrada estaba llena así que ella entro primero después yo la segui a unos tres metros de ella.

Entonces todos los infiernos del mundo se remolinaron en el mismo lugar,

Lo oí hablar con ella, el se encontraba de espalda a mi pero supe que era el, ella lo llamo.

- Hola que estas asiendo aquí pensé que nos veríamos mas tarde.- y ella lo abraso por la cintura el paso su brazo por sus hombros, entonces el infierno me trago.

- Isabella mira quiero que conozcas a alguien.- el se dio la vuelta para ver a quien le había hablado ella, entonces, sus ojos se clavaron en los mios, era el, si sus ojos verdes penetrantes hermosos tal como ella me había dicho alto y con el cabello revuelto, el hombre perfecto verdad, pero era mi príncipe, no el de ella.

sentí su mirada, y yo debía estar tan roja como un tomate, entonces su sonrisa se congelo, mi celular sonó fue lo justo para desviar la mirada de el. Después hablamos Alice tengo una llamada importante, me retire rápidamente, salí casi a la carrera de la cafetería, lo primero que encontré para esconderme, fueron los baños, entre y llore por lo que había pasado, el que mi nueva amiga, trajera a mi el infierno personal.

Pase casi todo el domingo trabajando, mi hermanita cuido a mi madre, camino a la casa de mis padres pase a recoger la comida italiana que había ordenado. llegué de pasada y di una vuelta por el estacionamiento de la universidad con poco de suerte la encontraría ahí, mis esperanzas se desvanecieron, era fin de semana y practica mente estaba vació, así que deje el lugar.

Emmett me llamo dos veces camino a casa, pero no conteste de seguro el quería que fuera a su departamento, pues quería presentarme a su hermana, no quería que se molestara conmigo, pues no me interesaba conocer a alguien mas, la solo idea de encontrar a mi Bella durmiente asía que mi corazón latiera arrítmico, en verdad que esa muchacha había movido la tierra que pisaba, pues toda la madrugada había pensado en ella, y todo lo que iba del día tambien, si tan solo supiera su nombre, eso me hubiera ayudado en mucho.

llegué a casa de mis padres ayude a poner la mesa, y disfrutamos de la comida en familia, como lo veníamos haciendo de toda la vida, los domingos eran sagrados para ellos.

- Edward quiero que me acompañas mañana cuando tengas un tiempo libre a comprar las muletas que mama, nececitara para poderse mover sin ayuda.

- Claro Alice pero primero tengo algo importante que hacer, así que nos veremos a medio día, - tenia que buscarla tenia que ver si temprano en la mañana la encontraba, la ansiedad que tenia por verla de nuevo, no era normal.

- Como te fue hoy en tu trabajo hijo.- la voz de mi padre sonó preocupada.- En realidad bien nada fuera de lo común, si a eso te refieres, simplemente lo mismo- Supongo que si siempre es lo mismo sin ningún cambio importante.

- Y tu estuvo todo en orden.?- Sin novedad, la verdad trabajar en un hospital de los mejores en el país no tiene nada de interesante, los pacientes son los pacientes tengan o no tengan dinero.- Si tienes toda la razón, el dinero cambia a las personas, cuando ahí en abundancia no aprecian las cosas buenas de la vida y de la familia.

- Yo tengo un ejemplo de sobre eso.- De que se trata hija- ella se sentó en las piernas de mi padre, y a su estilo empezó.

- Bien ya les conté que tengo una nueva compañera de cuarto verdad- Si Alice ya nos has contado como diez veces.- le puse los ojos en blanco pues en las ultimas semanas no hablaba otra cosa, solo de lo bien que le caía su nueva amiga.- Continua hija- Bien como les decía, mi amiga, Isabella porque así es su nombre, cuando le platique que nosotros teníamos reuniones familiares todos los domingos se entristeció pues me contó que ella no recordaba exactamente cuanto tiempo hacia que su familia, hubieran tenido una platica o reunión familiar, y después dijo que ella creía que era cuando ella tenia cinco o seis años.

Pueden creerlo, años para poder estar juntos. Me pregunto yo en donde se pasaba ella sus navidad es y cumpleaños, me da tanta lastima porque ella es muy buena muchacha y es estupenda estudiante. Deberías conocerla Edward, es la misma que te e querido presentar en otras ocasiones.

- Si recuerdo la tarde que fui a tu habitación, y ella tomaba un baño. La hubieras escuchado papa, era divertido pues cantaba a todo pulmón, y por cierto esa canción me trae muy buenos recuerdos pero de distinta persona, - La chica de la fiesta.?- Si papa la chica de la fiesta.- Sigues sin saber quien es.?- Así es todavía no la encuentro.

- De quien hablan que no los sigo.- La voz de mi hermana se elevo dos octavas, quería información y yo no se la daría esto era solo mio, el recuerdo de ella me pertenecía por completo.- Nada que te incumba chismosa.- Me levante de la mesa tome los platos vacíos y fui a la cocina, asta allá ella me siguió.- Vamos Ed. dime de quien se trata, yo y mi amiga estábamos primero en la fila de candidatas.- Las ocurrencias de mi hermana me hacia reír.- Hay Alice tu no tienes remedio, no tengo un cartel que diga vacante, o si. Ya deja de fastidiar con eso que me quieres presentar a tu nueva amiguita, mejor ocupate de tus asuntos y deja los mios en paz.

La voz de mi padre llamándola me saco del apuro, esta niña no tenia remedio y no se quedaría tranquila asta que le contara los pormenores de la fiesta a la que ella no había asistido por el accidente de mi madre.

- Cariño tienes que dormir mas, mira que ojeras tan marcadas tienes y todo por mi culpa si me hubiera fijado por donde camino nada de esto estuviera pasando.- las palabras de mi madre mas que molestia eran de dolor, sabia bien que ella no la estaba pasando muy bien que digamos, así que no le recrimine nada, solo me tendí en un lado de ella para que pasara su tibia mano sobre mi cabello eso era delicioso, yo lo disfrutaba tanto desde que era un niño y seguía gustándome que ella lo hiciera.

- No pasa nada Esme todo esta bien- pero ella me pego en la frente no le gustaba que la llamara por su nombre- cuando regrese a mi departamento te juro mama que dormiré como un bebe.y recuperare las horas perdidas.- Eso espero hijo la salud es lo primero.

Pase el resto de la tarde jugando ajedrez con mi padre nunca le ganaba, el era muy bueno me mataba el rey cada que me descuidaba, Alice estuvo enseñándole a mama sus nuevos diseños, y soñando despierta con organizar un desfile de modas con sus creaciones, era buena en lo que asía pero tenia que tener muy buenas relaciones para que alguien la firmara, cuando llego la noche me despedí de mis padres, salí rumbo a mi departamento y antes de tomar la desviaciones fui a dar otra vuelta por la universidad, la cual estaba mas vacía que por la tarde, así que fracasados mis intentos de encontrarla me fui a dormir.

Ya estando en mi cama recordé la forma de como ella se mordía el labio cuando estaba avergonzada y como el color de sus mejillas se encendía asta llegar a un rojo carmesí, tenia que encontrarla. Mi móvil sonó y lo tome de la mesa de noche, mire el identificador se trataba de mi novia, lo cual en este momento no quería enfrentar, el móvil marco llamada perdida y después correo de voz, ignore todo solo quería seguir con mis recuerdos, entonces recordé algo,

donde había puesto yo el antifaz.?

No lo recordé así que me acomode en mi cama y me propuse dormir.

Muy temprano por la mañana me avisaron del trabajo que tenia la mañana libre así que salí disparado a la universidad, solo pase a comprar un café que me sentaría muy bien a esa hora.

me senté en la cafetería recordando mi estancia hay, pues tambien había sido mi universidad por los últimos siete años mire todas las chicas que pasaba a mis lados yo me encontraba en una de las mesas con mejor vista del lugar cerca de la puerta de entrada estaba dándole la espalda a el primer corredor así que todo el mundo que entrara ahí yo lo vería.

Y paso cuando escuche la voz de Alice llamarme.

- Hola que estas asiendo aquí pensé que nos veríamos mas tarde.- entonces me abraso por la cintura, me dio gusto verla así no estaría solo, en mi búsqueda.

- Tengo que presentarte a alguien.- lo dijo bajito en mi oído como si no quisiera que nadie la oyera

- Isabella mira quiero que conozcas a alguien.- me di la vuelta por insistencia de mi hermana que enterraba las unas en mi cintura así que lo hice.

me di la vuelta entonces la vi, clave mi mirada en esos ojos inconfundibles que eran de un color café chocolate hermoso. el color de sus mejillas se encendió al sentir como yo la miraba, tomando un rojo intenso.

su móvil sonó lo cual le facilito bajar la mirada. de pronto el entusiasmo se congelo en mi, al ver como ella se retiraba a toda prisa. hablando por encima del hombro.

- Después hablamos alice tengo una llamada importante.- salio casi a la carrera de la cafetería, yo la seguía con la mirada, por un momento vi como ella se tallaba los ojos,

Que acaso ella estaba llorando,?

Esa llamada la había hecho llorar,?

Le habían dado malas noticias,?

Cuando me vio no era lo que ella esperaba,?

Tenia que conseguir todas las respuestas y la única que me ayudará a conseguirlas era mi hermana,

Isabella ese era su nombre tan bello como ella misma, Mi Bella durmiente, si era ella la forma que se mordió el labio al despedirse no podía haber otra muchacha que se ruborizara así y esos ojos penetrantes intuitivos solo podían ser los de. Mi Bella.

- Que pasa Edward .?- la voz de mi hermanita se oía tensa.- Quiero conocer a tu amiga Alice.

- De verdad.?- Si de verdad- Edward te gusto Isabella.?- Es muy obvió hermana- Wow que va solo sigueme de seguro regreso a la habitación por sus libros, yo casi la trague arrastrando pues quería que.- pero ella se detuvo no siguió con su platica la vi como se agarro el pecho y apretó mi cintura.

- Que te pasa Alice.?- No se Ed solo siento que el piso se esta moviendo.- Ven sienta te aquí.- No Edward lleva me a mi cuarto que vergüenza que me vean todos los estudiantes.- la abrase fuerte por la cintura tomando casi todo su peso, veía como el color de si cara se iba de ella, algo le estaba pasando a mi hermana, y tenia que ayudarla ahora.

BELLA POV

Me quede en el baño un buen rato la presión que sentía en el pecho era demasiado, como me hubiera imaginado que mi nueva amiga iba a encontrarlo primero, pero el era mio, pero que decía, ya no sabia ni que decir, me había sentado en el suelo poniendo mi espalda en la puerta impidiendo que alguien entrara, yo quería estar sola en mi dolor, golpeé el piso con fuerza, el hecho que Alice estuviera tan ilusionada con el me dolía aun cuando apenas lo había visto, "pero que diablos" porque no se lo peleaba a ella pero como aria yo eso.

Me levante del piso me acerque a los lavamanos deje el agua correr puse jabón el mis palmas y me las lave, las seque con el aire comprimido, de gabete, me di una ultima vista en el espejo, y salí al exterior, no había pasado el marco de la puerta, cuando los vi pasar, el infierno termino tragándome, vi como el la abrasaba muy pegados el tenia su rostro pegado a su cabeza, paresia como si la quisiera mucho, caminaban despacio alargando el momento de estar juntos, yo di tres pasos atrás y cerré la puerta del baño, no entendía porque me afectaba tanto, pero así era me dolía en lo mas profundo de mi ser, como podría tener una platica con mi amiga, de su hombre perfecto, cuando era el mio tambien, no sabia como iba a compartir el mismo cuarto cuando el fuera a buscarla esto no tenia nombre, tenia que encontrar la solución, tenia que conseguir que este dolor que sentía se fuera de mi corazón.

Saque el móvil de mi pantalón y marque el primer numero que vi en los contactos.

el timbre sonó y sonó y para mi suerte, Jacob no atendió la llamada así que salí del baño sin mirar en ninguna direccion, entre a mi primera clase sin los libros o los cuaderno que necesitaba, Ángela que estudiaba lo mismo que yo se acerco a mi y puso una mano en mi hombro, lo cual ayudo a que mis lágrimas salieran sin importar que el salón estuviera lleno.

- Vamos afuera amiga necesitas platicar con alguien.- solo ella me entendería y no me jusguara como cualquier persona ella era especial ella era la mas comprensiva de todo el mundo, nos fuimos a su auto el cual estaba muy retirado de los edificios, me acomode en la parte de atrás y ella a mi lado.

- Isabella Isa, que pasa ahora.? apenas tenias dos días que la felicidad te salia por los poros y ahora mira te no puedo entender que fue lo que te ocurrió.

- Hay amiga que la vida juega con uno como quiere, el muchacho perfecto de la fiesta.- el llanto llegó sin dejarme terminar, entre sollozos trate de decirle lo que había ocurrido.

- El muchacho de la fiesta que.?

- El es el novio de mi compañera de cuarto la muchacha que quería presentarle y que formara parte de nuestro grupo.- los sollozos llenaban el espacio del automovil como era posible que me estuviera derrumbando así , ni cuando Mike termino conmigo había pasado esto, y eso que teníamos cinco años de novios, y este hombre ni siquiera había sido mi amigo.

- Eso si que es un problema ya que tendrás que pasar un año junto a ella y si la relacion progresa lo veras muy seguido.- era duro pero era verdad.- Que apoyo amiga tan grande que me das.- lo siento amiga pero tienes que enfrentar las cosas de frente y ver lo que pueda pasar, mira como estas y eso que el no fue nada tuyo, - las palabras de ella eran toda la verdad, duras pero verdadera.

- Vamos amiga tienes que ser fuerte porque hombres, son lo que sobran en esta vida.

- Y donde están, ?- ella me dio una sonrisa como era su costumbre tranquilizando me

- No es que te toquen la puerta tienes que poner mente y corazón para que puedan entrar en tu vida amiga.

- Pues ya lo había hecho con ese muchacho Ángela, me iba a dar una oportunidad de enamorarme pero creo que escogi mal.

- Si amiga creo que escogiste mal, y mas que eso creo que vas a sufrir por un rato, asta asimilar lo sucedido.

- Gracias amiga no sabes cuanto te agradezco que cada vez que el mundo me aplasta tu eres quien me saca de el.

- Isa somos amigas de toda la vida, y te conozco se que lo sucedido es porque ese muchacho en verdad te movió el tapete.

- Me movió el mundo entero amiga.- ella paso su brazo en mis hombros yo recoste mi cabeza y cerre los ojos lo que pasaría no lo sabíamos así que yo tenia que ser fuerte y asumir la situación.

- Mejor Isabella.?- Si amiga mucho mejor gracias.

Regresamos a las clases trate por todos los medios de no ir al cuarto no quería toparme con Alice, ni que ella me hablara de su hombre perfecto, llegué muy tarde en la noche ella dormía profunda mente, tenia en su rostro una media sonrisa quizás soñaba con el, me fui a dormir por la mañana ella se levanto y antes de irse me hablo pero yo me hice la dormida, no quería enfrentarla aun no.

CHICAS SERVIDAS UN NUEVO CAPITULO EMOSIONANTE, SUS COMENTARIOS SON MI INSPIRACION, "" PORFA"" Y SI LES GUSTA LA HISTORIA SUS VOTITOS TAMBIEN

***************************************** OMG*************************

El lunes paso, sin mas contratiempos de lo normal, el martes por la mañana Alice trato de hablar conmigo pero me hice la dormida pues no quería que me contara nada de el, la sola idea de saber si el la había besado me causaba un terrible dolor en el pecho, pues yo había disfrutado de esos deliciosos labios.

Cumplí con todas mis clases tal como lo venia asiendo desde mi llegada, a la hora de almuerzo me junte con mis amigas, platicamos y quede con ellas de ir a su departamento a pasar la tarde, pues lo menos que tenia en mente era toparme con la pareja de enamorados y que mis celos salieran atacando a mi compañera, esa si que no era una buena idea, tuve que darme varios golpes mentales para dejar de pensar en ellos. Y me concentre en la cita que tenia con Jacob al día siguiente el iría por mi a las ocho de la noche. Porque no me había fijado en el, si era lo bastante guapo, y muy divertido y muy complaciente, porque tenia que complicarme la vida con alguien que ya tenia novia.

- Isabellaaaaaa. Que no estas escuchando.? tengo rato hablando contigo, y tu estas en las nubes, Y que es lo que te pasa ahora.?- el reclamo de Ángela tenia fundamento, no quería decirle lo mismo de el día anterior porque la tendría que reclutar en mi depresion interna.

- Lo siento muchisimo Ángela solo que pensaba como le voy a hacer para el examen del viernes no tengo mucho tiempo para ponerme al corriente de esa clase.- mentí como nunca, las palabras me salieron sin trabar se, eso si era nuevo para mi teniendo en cuenta que era pésima mentirosa.

- Cuando necesites mi ayuda sabes que la tienes.

- Si amiga gracias, Ángela debo ir a mi habitación tengo que recoger mi chaqueta y mi cartera, quizás vuelva tarde y tal ves aga un poco de frió.

- Si Rosalie nos esperara en la entrada del edificio, para no tener que bajar de nuevo cuatro pisos, el ascensor se averió de nuevo, así que tenemos que darnos prisa, - caminamos a la habitación yo tenia los brazos cruzados en mi pecho por una razón no quería tener las manos libres al entrar al cuarto, pero estaba vació, Alice no estaba su cama estaba arreglada y sus libros encima del escritorio, se me hizo muy extraño que ella no estuviera terminado sus ultimas clases pues ella tenia una o dos al final de la tarde, o tal vez ella había salido con el a disfrutar de una tarde fresca pero sin lluvia, tal ves el la aya invitado al cine o a cenar o quizás, a conocer sus padres. O por dios esto me estaba volviendo completa mente loca, sacudí la cabeza a los lados alejando semejantes pensamientos, tome mi chaqueta color crema que asía juego con mis botas la puse en una bolsa y teme mi cartera me asegure que mi tarjeta de débito y mi licencia de conducir estuvieran dentro por si decidimos llegar a comprar algo de tomar, en ocasiones un buen vino venia bien, para relajar los ataques de locura.

- Lista nos vamos.?- Si Rose debe estar desesperada, tu la conoces.- Dominós prisa entonces.

- Llevo esperándolas casi una hora- era obvió que ella estaba molesta- La policía se detuvo para preguntarme si estaba bien que vergüenza me dio, no se lo contaras a Emmett porque tendría con que burlarse de mi por un buen tiempo, ya lo empiezo a conocer y se bien que esto seria horrible para mi.

- No te preocupes Rose no pensaba decirle nada, yo conozco a mi hermano, y se que tu tienes razón, al pensar eso.

- Te agradezco tu discreción.- subimos los primeros tres pisos tal como Ángela dijo por las escaleras eran demasiados escalones que al final hicieron que mis amigas y yo tomáramos un respiro, me senté al pie de la siguiente fila de escalones, inhalando por la nariz y soltando el aire por la boca, una puerta se abrió y un joven salio con un maletín que paresia de doctor una bata blanca al costado del brazo y una mochila colgada al hombro, nos miro extrañado y continuo su camino. Pero Ángela lo llamo.

- Disculpe joven- el miro a mi amiga sorprendido y dio un paso asía atrás.- Le puedo ayudar en algo señorita.- La verdad solo quería decirle que el ascensor no funciona.- las mejillas de Ángela se pusieron rojas ella era incluso mas tímida que yo.- Muchas gracias señorita. - entonces las sorprendidas fuimos Rose y yo.- Ángela me llamo Ángela y vivimos en el piso de arriba en el numero 204 para lo que se le ofrezca- Mucho gusto Ángela yo soy Eric y vivo aquí- el apunto la puerta de donde había salido.- Si mucho gusto. ellas son mis amigas y compañeras - el nos tendió la mano lo saludamos y cada una dimos nuestro nombre se veía agradable- Me da gusto conocerlas a todas, un día de estos organizamos una comida para que conozcan a algunos de mis amigos y colegas.- Eres medico.?- Rose le pregunto- Si soy pediatra y trabajo en el hospital universitario.- Que bien un pediatra serias de utilidad si lo necesitamos.?- Tengo el titulo de pediatra porque en eso me especialice pero tambien soy medico general, así que si tienen una emergencia, las atenderé con gusto.- Gracias - lo preconocíamos al unisono, eso nos causo gracia y el acompañó nuestras risas.- Bueno chicas las veré después en otra ocasión debo ir a trabajar, mi turno empiesa en media hora y el trafico se pone pesado.- lo despedimos y vi como Ángela lo seguía con la vista era obvio que le había gustado.

- Y bien amiga nos quieres contar.?-

- Ustedes son insoportables,! solo quise ser atenta con, el es un vecino.

- Si como no. - fue lo que Rose le contesto- No le hagas caso a Rose ella es mas rápida que tu en eso de las conquistas no es así Rosalie.?- ella me miro indignada y paso a toda prisa por un lado de mi subiendo los escalones golpeando fuerte con los pies como una niña berrinchuda.

- No te disgustes cuñada sabes que me encanta que estés con mi hermano.- ella se paro a medio paso y giro para quedar frente a mi

- En verdad te agrado para tu hermano.?- Claro amiga eres la mejor candidata que el a tenido.- ella abrió sus brazos para darme un fuerte abraso, y apretarme el doble, en verdad que adoraba mis amigas eran mas que eso eran mi familia.- la tarde paso mas rápido de lo que yo hubiera querido el regreso a los dormitorios no parían esperar así que, después de dar mil vueltas en el estacionamiento por fin me decidí a entrar, subí despacio las escaleras recorrí el pasillo sin prisa y me pare en la puerta, hice un poco de ruido antes de entrar, lo menos que yo quería era encontrarlos en algo indebido, abrí y entre, la habitación estaba en penumbras así que encendí la luz, me sorprendió que todo seguía igual que por la tarde nada había cambiado, así que mas relajada me puse mi pijama y me fui a dormir.

No había pasado ni cinco minutos de haberme metido a la cama cuando tocaron la puerta, nadie antes había ido a estas horas, eran al rededor de las 11:30 pm y no eran horas de visitas para nadie, era el reglamento, despeje mis piernas quitando las sabanas me puse de pie y camine a la puerta, pero no abrí. solo pregunte.

- Quien es.?

** EDWARD POV **

Toda la tarde me la pase muy ocupado el exceso de trabajo era impresionante, borrando de mi memoria lo sucedido por la tarde, pero ahora que ya estaba en camino a mi departamento, todo venia sobre cargado, le había dicho a mi hermana que tenia que ir para una revisión medica lo que le había ocurrido no era bueno, ella me había asegurado que lo aria por la mañana así que estaría pendiente de que fuera así.

Una idea paso por mi cabeza, y sin pensarlo lo lleve acabo hice una vuelta en U y conduje mas aprisa de lo normal ya era muy tarde pero esto no podía esperar, tenia que verla. Llegué al estacionamiento y apagué el coche, no habían pasado dos segundos cuando un flamante deportivo se estaciono unos cuantos espacios a mi derecha, y entonces la vi bajar, ella manejaba esa belleza de auto, camino despacio asta que se perdió en la entrada, yo era un maldito cobarde porque no le había hablado ahí era mi oportunidad y no la aproveche, no se cuanto tiempo paso asta que logre poner mis ideas en orden, tome una decisión y me baje de coche, camine rápido decidido a tocar esa puerta subí las escaleras de dos en dos, ya me encontraba en la puerta, así que no tenia que arrepentirme.

Y toque, en el interior no se produjo ningún ruido así que pensé que tal vez ella estaría durmiendo, asta que oí su angelical voz a través de la puerta.

- Quien es.?- pero no sabia que responder así que no conteste. y toque de nuevo, esta ves no dijo nada, solo vi cuando abrió la puerta, ahí estaba ella a medio paso de mi, lo que sentía dentro de mi estomago era como un animal retorciendose, y solo le sonreí, que mas podía hacer.

- Alice no esta, cuando llegue ella no estaba aquí así que no se donde la puedes encontrar.- ella pensaba que yo buscaba a mi hermana.

- Puedo pasar.?- ella abrió mas grandes esos ojos hermosos.- es por la vigilancia si me cachan aquí tendrás problemas.- entonces ella dio unos pasos asía atrás y abrió la puerta para dejarme entrar

- Hola - le dije como la primera ves, ella tenia la lampara de su mesa de noche encendida, así que la luz tenue así que su piel blanca como la crema luciera perfecta.

- Hola - me respondió- Como estas.?- pregunta estúpida, pero tenia que platicar le algo

- Bien y tu.?- pregunta hermosa saliendo de sus labios perfectos y de color carmesí.

- No me puedo quejar, pero e tenido días mejores.- lo decía por todo el trabajo que había tenido

- Si a veces uno se satura.- a que se refería ella con eso

- Eres hermosa sin el antifaz.- lo dije sin pensarlo al tiempo que ponía una mano en su rostro, su piel era como la seda suave y tersa, ella cerro los ojos al contacto, lo que me indico que no le disgustaba mi presencia como yo había pensado en la tarde.

- Y tu muy guapo.- abrió los ojos y lo clavos en los mios, como la noche de la fiesta la sensacion de calor recorría muy cuerpo entero si era ella su presencia su aroma delicioso, toda ella provocaban esto en mi sin pensarlo siquiera la envolví en mis brazos, por un momento pensé que ella me lo prohibiria pero fue todo lo contrario dejo que mi cuerpo entero la estrechara, tome su rostro entre mis manos y me acerque a ella, dejando que el momento previo al beso fuera inolvidable.

Y la bese, cuando sus labios se entreabrieron en los mios, sentí como mi interior se estremecía de pies a cabeza, ante el contacto, nunca en mi vida había pasado por algo así, baje mis manos asta conseguir abrasar su espalda, su figura delicada se estremecía ante mis manos.

Deje que mi lengua avanzara en el interior de su boca, rosando y acariciando la suya tersa como el satín, sus manos se enredaron en mi cuello, lo que hizo que mi satisfacción subiera, la estreche mas a mi, baje por su cuello besándolo, saboreando su piel, ella dejo caer su cabeza asía atrás, dejando me paso libre para recorrer con mi boca su piel, volví a sus labios ella en respuesta se aferro de los cabellos soltando un delicioso gemido llenando mi garganta con su dulce aliento.

sin siquiera tener conciencia, de lo que estaba pasando pase mis manos por sus senos, entonces, ella dio un brinco asía atrás, y me miro con ojos de deseo al igual que yo.

- Esto no esta bien. Tu tienes novia y yo soy amiga de Alice, así que sera mejor que te vayas ahora.- el no sentirla entre mis manos fue como si hubiera tenido una enorme perdida, pero ella tenia razón yo tenia novia, tal ves mi hermana se lo había dicho, y el quererme propasar con ella no era justo, ella se merecía mi respeto y yo tenia que aclarar las cosas con Tanya, nuestra relación ya no tenia que continuar, si yo quería estar con Bella seria mejor terminar primero mi relación por completo.

- Perdona no se que fue lo que me paso, es solo contigo tu presencia me enloquece y creerlo nunca antes había hecho esto, yo no soy un depravado sexual, solo que no se que me pasa.

- Te creo pero ahora debes irte.- ella me dio la espalda y camino rumbo a la puerta.

- Un momento por favor.- ella paro su avance y se dio la vuelta.

- Que sucede ahora, no me digas que te acordaste a que venias..- su voz de reproche me agradaba tambien, y me causo gracia asi que le sonreí.

- Eres imposible debes irte.- camine parándome a su lado, ella levanto la mirada y se mordió el labio.

- Dame la oportunidad de que me conozcas que sepas quien soy.- ella abrió la puerta y estiro su brazo indicándome la salida.

- Creo que no es buena idea, vete por favor.- pero no quería irme así tenia que convencerla de que me diera una oportunidad.

- Dame solo una cita solo una.- ella no hablo mas así que tenia una esperanza.

- Para que quieres una cita conmigo si tu ya tienes novia.? y yo no soy de las que destruyen relaciones.- eso yo lo podría jurar ella no era de esa calase de mujer.

- Si lo imagino pero no vas a destruir nada, porque no ahí nada que destruir. seria posible que nos viéramos mañana por la tarde.

- Lo siento mañana tengo un compromiso previo.- seria un martirio pasar todo el día sin verla.

- Podríamos ir a cenar después de tu compromiso si te parece.?- ella entono los ojos en mi y después se mordió el labio.

- Quizás como a las 9:30.? - pregunto dando me la decision.- Es perfecto aquí estaré a esa hora.

- No aquí no tal vez Alice este aquí y que le diríamos mejor en la cafetería de la esquina.- si acepto una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios.

- Sera en la cafetería entonces. te esperare no llegues tarde.- me acerque a ella tome su mentón en la mano y la bese de nuevo ella no se opuso así que aproveche el momento y la estreche nuevamente entre mis brazos, terminamos el beso y como lo había hecho en la fiesta puse mi boca en su frente inhale profundo el aroma de su cabello, y después suspire, salí del cuarto y me gire para ver su rostro.

- Nos vemos mañana Mi Bella durmiente.- y camine le di la espalda iba como a mitad de el pasillo cuando me llamo,

- Ey príncipe como te llamas.?- eso me emociono sobremanera.

- Edward. me llamo Edward.

Salí de los dormitorios inmensamente feliz, casi brincaba como un adolescente, el haberla tenido entre mis brazos me emosionava el que ella hubiera aceptado una cita conmigo, asía que mi corazón latiera fuerte, me subí a mi auto di una carcajada injustifica da tomando el volante como tambor, con algo tenia que soltar lo que en mi interior se revolviera por todas la emociones acumuladas.

Ella era hermosa mas de lo que yo me había imaginado, el recuerdo de ella no le había hecho justicia, pues en la obscuridad de la terraza no había tenido la oportunidad de ver, el color exacto de sus ojos y el magnifico rubor de sus mejillas al sentirse avergonzada, esta noche había sido de lo mas extraña pero lo que había pasado cuando la vi abrir esa puerta, y el haberla tenido tan cerca haber sentido su pie en mis manos, el haber inhalado su aroma, el haber sentido su aliento contra mi boca, el haber sentido su cuerpo estremecerse entre mis manos, definitivo ella había entrado de lleno a mi vida asiendo que mi corazón volviera a la vida, pues estos años lo había tenido en pausa asta el regreso de Tanya, a la cual ya no amaba o tal ves nunca había amado.

Tenia que contárselo a alguien, y a esta hora solo había una persona que estaría despierta, saque mi móvil y busque en los contactos. encontré el numero y pulse llamar, el teléfono di tono y después de dos sonidos contesto.

- Que hay amigo.?

- No te desperté verdad.?

- No hombre para nada, estaba terminando de ver los comentarios de los partidos del día.

- No los viste en la tarde.?

- No tuve una cita con una linda chica que conocí en la fiesta de la cual tu desapareciste, por cierto, y te salvaste de que te presentara a mi hermanita, lo cual sucederá este jueves,y no quiero pretextos amigo.

- No los tendrás Emmett pero quiero decirte algo primero.

- Y de que se trata si se puede saber.?

- conocí a alguien en la fiesta.

- Y por ella te desapareciste .?

- No seas asno Emmett, me fui de la fiesta porque mi madre tuvo un accidente rodó por las escaleras y se quebró una pierna.

- No me digas y como esta Esme.?-

- ella esta mejor ahora el ortopedista la puso un yeso con una fedular.

- Que mal esta eso amigo pobre de tu madre.

- Si lo se, practica mente salí corriendo de la fiesta, dejando a la chica que acababa de conocer, hay parada.

- No lo puedo creer y que paso con ella.

- la vi hoy amigo, no sabes lo hermosa que es, y lo que sentí al estar junto a ella, no se que fue pero lo que si te puedo decir es que me gusta demasiado y creo que no le soy indiferente.

- Vaya que mal, bueno no que mal porque conociste a alguien, sino porque la pobre de mi hermana lleva sola mucho tiempo, y no creas que es porque sea fea, no todo lo contrario y si no lo quieres creer pregunta le a Jacob el babea por ella,

- Lo se Emmett vi como reacciono cuando me dijiste que me la presentarías en la fiesta.

- Bueno la verdad que el esta loco por ella desde que eramos niños, el siempre la a querido pero ella solo lo ve como un buen amigo.

- Pobre Jake, es un buen tipo.

- Si lo se, pero que puedo yo hacer si a ella no le gusta.

- No amigo hay tu no puedes hacer nada.

- Y cuando veras a tu nueva chica.?

- Mañana tengo una cita con ella, sabes resulto se la compañera de habitación de Alice, en la universidad.

- Que pequeño es el mundo, mi hermana tambien esta en la misma universidad, Dartmouth se esta volviendo muy popular no crees.

- Es una enorme casualidad no cabe duda de eso.

- Y como es la chica que conociste.?

- Es linda inteligente tiene buen sentido de humor, y es fenomenal en la cama.

- Vaya ya compartiste esa experiencia con ella tan rápido.?

- Fue la misma noche de la fiesta, platicamos y congeniamos bien, en verdad no era del todo desconocida es amiga de mi hermana, y yo la conocí cuando era una fea niña de trenzas y lentes, pero ahora no tiene nada de fea te lo aseguro.

- Me lo imagino si hablas así de ella muy especial tiene que ser, para que sigas saliendo con ella después de una noche juntos.-

- Edward creo que fue amor a primera vista no e podido dejar de pensar en ella, y quiero tenerla junto a mi cuando no la veo, suena ridículo no es así.?

- Te entiendo mas de lo que crees yo siento lo mismo por la chica que conocí, ella es diferente Emmett la sola idea de tocarla provoca en mi algo extraño en mi interior. -

- Bueno. Amigo parece que nos atraparon, yo no estoy dispuesto a perder a mi caramelo, y te aseguro una cosa el que se atreva a intentarlo lo borro del mapa.

- Vaya Emmett si que te pego duro esa muchacha, pero me da muchisimo gusto amigo se mas que nadie lo solo que has estado este tiempo, no es fácil no tener familia.

- Si no es fácil por eso estoy muy contento que mi hermana viniera a vivir aquí, así la puedo ver y la puedo cuidar, como no lo hice durante mucho tiempo, parece que fui una mala influencia para ella pues siguió mis pasos.

- Cueles ser una mala influencia.

- Bueno amigo tal ves solo un buen apoyo.

- Si siento bien Emmett te dejo descansar después de esta platica me siento menos ansioso, pues se que no soy el único.

- Si nos vemos, A una cosa mas mañana iré de compras para lo de la noche de poker no olvides que te tocan las botanas y si puedes traer a tu chica esta bienvenida.-

- Gracias amigo no esperaba menos de ti nos vemos entonces.

Termine la llamada la platica con mi mejor amigo había sido relajante, llegue a mi departamento saque mis cosas de la cajuela de coche, y subí cuando llegue al pasillo me encontré con uno de mis vecinos, el tenia poco tiempo viviendo hay así que no sabia ni su nombre así que lo salude por cortesía.

- Buenas noche. todo bien en tu nuevo departamento.? - el me miro por el rabillo del ojo

- O si que tal, pensé que eras otra persona.

- Que tal soy Edward Cullen.- el me tendió la mano

- Mucho gusto yo soy Jemes Smith y vivo con mi novia Victoria pero ahora ella no quiere abrir la puerta porque llegue tarde.- le sonreía era un tipo raro

- Suerte con eso te ver después.- así que segui mi camino, entre a mi minúsculo departamento no nesesitaba nada mas grande pues para mi solo era suficiente. me tire en el único sofá que tenia y recargue la cabeza en el respaldo mire al techo y el recuerdo de ella vino a mi sin proponerme-lo, me sonreí al pensar como la había conocido y como la había visto de nuevo, el haberla tenido en mis brazos y lo que pasaría mañana.

El despertador que estaba en mi cuarto sonó abrí los ojos pero no estaba en mi cama me había dormido en el sofá vestido y todo así que fui baño y tomando una ducha, me rasure y me puse ropa limpia, tenia el tiempo justo para llegar a mi trabajo, el día seria muy intenso teniendo en cuenta que era mitad de semana así que me prepare mentalmente, y fue mas fácil llevar el día en corre por aquí y corre por aya, cuando termine mi turno, eran al rededor de la siete de la tarde así que decidí ir a comprar los bocadillos pues al día siguiente no sabia si tendría tiempo suficiente para comprarlos.

La tarde era un poco lluviosa, y las personas corrían a la entrada de la tienda evitando mojarse, así que entre en la tienda disfrutando la lluvia en mi rostro y mi espalda no tenia mucho tiempo libre para disfrutar esas cosas tribales de la vida. Tome todo lo necesario para las botanas y pase a la caja, las pague y salí caminando como si no lloviera, entre en mi coche, lo encendi puse la reversa y prendí los parabrisas, ya en fila de salida.

El mundo se colapso ante mis ojos, Emmet mi mejor amigo llevaba en su espalda a Mi Bella, a la mujer con la que me vería por la noche, era esto su compromiso previo era mi mejor amigo. Ella era la chica linda inteligente y buen humor que el había conocido en la fiesta era mi Bella por lo cual el había cambiado sus pensamientos de playboy, ella era la misma que había estado en su cama, la primera noche que la conoció.pase saliva. y no les quite la vista de encima ella se veía feliz se reía con el y el era toda sonrisa, una punzada de celos me recorrió el estomago asta causarme dolor físico, entre de nuevo en el estacionamiento, y por el espejo retrovisor los vi entrar en la tienda, el la dejo en el suelo y ella lo abraso por la cintura, el la puso en frente y le paso el brazo por sus hombros, golpee fuerte el volante no podía ser no era cierto la misma chica que nos había vuelto locos a los dos.

Como podía yo enfrentarme a mi mejor amigo por ella, los vi salir igual como había entrado riendo y divirtiéndose, el patio el agua que corría por un lado de la acera y ella corrió para evitar que el la mojara, los ojos me picaban, no podía ser cierto que ella mi Bella fuera la misma ella de mi mejor amigo.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve hay, fue cuando mi localizador vibro en la bolsa de mi camisa, ese solo era para emergencias de mi trabajo, así que saque el móvil y marque el numero.

- Si soy Edward Cullen

- Tienes que venir de inmediato Edward tenemos una emergencia y no hay nadie con tu experiencia.- era la voz de mi asistente.

- Estoy a quince minutos voy para allá.- corte la llamada y encendí el coche maneje mas deprisa de lo habitual, llegue en el tiempo indicado y al bajar del coche vi la hora en el tablero 10:05 pm había pasado la hora de la cita, solo negué con la cabeza asta que cruce la entrada.

- Que bueno que llegaste Edward, en verdad que es una emergencia.

- Para eso estoy aquí que es lo que pasa.? - otra persona me llamo de pronto

- Doctor Cullen venga rápido por favor creo que no puede respirar.

Si lo que había pasado en la tienda me había resultado doloroso lo que vería al entrar la puerta de la sala de emergencia era como si yo mismo me estuviera muriendo, ella Mi Bella estaba hay en la camilla del hospital donde yo trabajaba sangrando, luchando por poder tomar un poco de aire, sus ojos estaban cerrados, la enfermera de guardia y su asistente ponían un intravenoso, corrí asta quedar a su lado, me puse el estetoscopio en mis oídos y pase a tomar el pulso y sus reflejos, no eran nada alentador, ella no estaba bien, pedí rayos x de inmediato tenia que evaluar lo que le pasaba. un encefalograma y una tomografia, mi equipo de trabajo se movió a mis ordenes, el corazón paresia que se me saldría del pecho la asistente le corto la ropa dejando expuesta todas su anatomía, recorrí con la mirada, sus senos perfecto su vientre plano su hermoso ombligo, su entrepierna delicada su cintura pequeña sus caderas bien formadas, no podía verla con el deseo del día anterior la veía como medico lucharía por ella, daría todos mis conocimientos médicos para, sacarla de ese estado, pero debía poner cabeza fría para conseguirlo.

- Que fue lo que le paso.?- pregunte a los de socorros de carreteras que se encontraba parado a un lado de la puerta

- Fue un accidente terrible Doctor, un camión repartidor impacto su auto y la arrastro como cien metros, cuando llegamos al lugar pensamos que no había sobrevivido, el auto quedo hecho pedazos, y tuvieron que cortar los fierros para poderla sacar de hay.

- No iba alguien con ella.? tal ves Emmett estuviera herido tambien

- No Doctor iba sola, en su cartera no hay identificaciones así que no sabemos a quien habisarle.

- No se preocupe por eso yo la conozco y voy a avisar.

me retire un poco de el socorrista y saque mi móvil, marque el numero de Emmett y espere que contestara.

a los segundos de el primer timbre contesto.

- Que hay amigo.?- Emmett tengo que darte una mala noticia.- Me alarmas Edward que pasa.?- Tienes que venir al hospital de inmediato, Isabella tuvo un accidente, y no esta bien.

por unos segundos el guardo silencio.

- Emmett sigues hay.?- Como dijiste que Bella tuvo un accidente.- Si Emmett. - Salgo para allá ahora mismo te veré en 20 minutos.

y el corto la llamada llevaron a mi Bella hacer los examenes que pedí, tal como lo dijo mi amigo pasados 20 minutos lo vi atravesar corriendo la puerta, cuando me vio vino asía mi.

- Donde esta Edward.?

- Calmate Emmett. La llevaron para hacerle unos estudios.

- Pero dime como esta.?- el en verdad estaba preocupado nunca lo había visto así

- Esta mal no tengo un diagnostico aun.- el se jalaba el cabello por los nervios.

- Por favor amigo tienes que salvarla ha ella no puede pasarle nada, le dije que la protegería le dije que nunca le pasaría nada porque yo estaría hay, para protegerla. Y mira nada mas lo que lo paso.

las palabras de el me dolían porque yo pensaba lo mismo.

- Are todo lo que este en mis manos.

- No Edward tu no comprendes ella es lo que mas quiero en mi vida.

- Como va a ser eso.? si la acabas de conocer, - yo estaba confundido. como ella había llegado asear tan importante para el.

- De que estas hablando Edward.?

- De Isabella.?

- No amigo. estas en un error. Ella es mi. " Hermanita". es la que te he querido presentar en tantas ocasiones, esta tarde ella estuvo conmigo, se veía linda alegre pues me dijo que había conocido a una persona y que sentía algo muy especial por el, tenia una cita con Jacob para ir al cine, pero la cancelo diciendo que no quería darle falsas esperanzas, y que vería a su príncipe por la noche, salio de mi departamento para encontrarse con el.

sentí que el piso se movía que la cabeza me daba vueltas, la sangre de mi cabeza se iba causándome un mareo sentí como Emmett me agarraba del brazo para detenerme.

- Que te pasa Edward.?

- amigo tu hermana es la misma muchacha que conocí en la fiesta, es la misma de la que te hable, y hoy tenia una cita con ella.- El me miro sorprendido.

Salio a la luz la verdad y les puedo adelantar que despues de este capitulo el siguiente, esta a temperatura extrema.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Edward Cullen**_

Aspiré su aroma profundamente, dejando que se llene mis pulmones. Pensaba en la memorización de todas las partes de su cuerpo, desde las más pequeñas pecas a su delicado aroma. Ella levantó los hombros un poco de la cama, mostrándome cómo me quería desvestirla, pero yo no estaba preparado para eso. Me deslizó lentamente por su cuerpo para que yo estaba descansando a sus pies.

Cerré los ojos, resulta más fácil trabajar sin la hebilla de mi vista. Bella tendría normalmente me regañaba por hacerlo, pero ella estaba disfrutando de ella demasiado alboroto. Finalmente lo cedió y me dejó caer el zapato en el suelo. El segundo poco después. He traído hasta el tobillo, frotando ligeramente el pie con mis dos manos. Me besó la parte superior de la misma a la ligera, mi pastoreo pulgar de su tobillo. "Esto parece bastante familiar, ¿no?" Le pregunté.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" -preguntó en voz baja, sus ojos marrones ver todos mis movimientos.

"¿Te acuerdas de la lección poco de español?"

Ella se sonrojó, una reacción me gustó mucho. "Yo me acuerdo." Ella se mordió el labio inferior completa, chupar suavemente. "Lo disfruté".

"Yo también", sonreí a ella. Bajé el tobillo cuidadosamente. Metí un poco más abajo, mis labios apenas por encima de la rodilla. Me miró directamente a los ojos. "Quiero ProBAR Cada instancia de parte de ti", le susurré suavemente mientras mis labios apretó contra su carne.

"¿Qué ... ¿qué significa eso?" Ella tartamudeó un poco.

"Significa que quiero saborear cada parte de ti." Esta vez no la miró mientras ponía mi camino hacia arriba. Yo quería estudiar su piel.

Ella no dijo nada a cambio, pero su respiración se levantó como impulsado su vestido a algunos. Con mis manos a la cabeza, Fijaba los ojos en ella, bebiendo toda su in

Me encontré fascinado con pequeñas pecas en el interior de su cara interna del muslo. Tuve que besarla. Bajé mis labios a ella, con lo que su piel en mi boca como me amamantó el terreno. Sus caderas se resistió hacia arriba y ella gemía suavemente.

"Edward, por favor ...," se declaró en voz baja. Sonreí para mis adentros, sin dejar de lavar su muslo con atención.

"Sí, mi amor?" Me cambié a el otro muslo.

"Te quiero, tan, tan mal. Por favor."

Yo no le dio una respuesta inmediata, sino que me encontré con mi nariz en su centro, ligeramente a besarla paquete sensible de los nervios a través de sus bragas blancas de encaje. Sus caderas se resistió al alza de nuevo, tratando de llegar a mi boca.

Ella gemía suavemente mientras me alejé de ella. "Me voy a tomar mi tiempo, ser paciente."

"Es difícil ser paciente cuando te he echado mucho de menos." Sus manos se movían sobre mis brazos y hasta los hombros. Ella utiliza sus dedos pequeños de masaje por un momento antes de deslizarse por mi pecho.

Llevé mis labios a los de ella cuando empezó a trabajar los botones de mi camisa. Cerré los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación de cosquilleo. Cuando terminó levanté en mis rodillas y se llevó la camisa, arrojando a un lado.

Ella se sacó de debajo de mí, arrastrándose hasta el final de la cama. Sus manos fueron a los hombros y la empujó a las cadenas de la celebración de su vestido de arriba abajo. Cayó al suelo con un trazo suave. Ella dio un paso fuera de él, golpeándolo con el pie a un lado. Ella se quedó en nada más que un sujetador sin tirantes y las bragas de encaje blanco que vimos anteriormente.

Fui a la final de la cama, todavía de rodillas. Nuestros ojos se encontraron mientras caminaba hacia mí. Era difícil no tirarlo hacia afuera para ver como su cuerpo se mueva sin ropa. No habría tiempo de sobra para eso más adelante. Yo estaba todavía por encima de ella, a pesar de que estaba de pie. Nuestra carne desnuda tocado y me sentía como si estuviera en llamas.

Mis manos descansaban sobre sus caderas mientras nos besamos frenéticamente. Era difícil ser lento cuando casi podía saborear la pasión saliendo de la otra persona. Ella gimió en mi boca y que se rompió algo en mí. Yo la necesitaba ahora, el estudio y la memorización se puede hacer después.

Le cogió por la cintura y casi la tiró sobre la cama. Me arrastré por encima de su cuerpo de nuevo. Su respiración era pesada y sus pechos subían y bajaban con cada respiración. Fue quizás la cosa más erótica que había visto hasta ahora.

Sus manos trabajaron en mis pantalones como una de mis manos fue a sostén de Bella. Tiré de la taza, dejando al descubierto su carne al aire frío. Ella tenía razón cuando dijo que sus labios eran casi del mismo color que sus pezones. Fue duro contra mi palma de la mano como un masaje de la carne. Bajé mi boca a ella, la succión es.

Todavía estaba tratando de trabajar mi botón y, finalmente, se frustró. Sentí su agarre las manos a ambos lados del botón y tirar con un poco de fuerza, haciendo estallar si fuera poco, tirando de la cremallera abajo con él. Me gruñó en su afán, trayendo más de su carne en mi boca. Ella tiró de la tela hacia abajo molesto parcialmente con las manos, tirando de mis boxeadores abajo con ellos. El resto de la forma en que utiliza sus pies hasta que finalmente les dio inicio.

"Usted está usando demasiada ropa," le dije mientras mordisqueaba la oreja.

Ella me apartó un poco y se levantó de la cama. Con una mano asomó sujetador. Se cayó de su cuerpo, dejando al descubierto su completo para mí.

_**Bella Cullen**_

Parecía completamente hambre cuando me vio completamente en topless. Nunca me había sentido más sexy como yo lo vi reaccionar a diferentes partes de mi cuerpo. A continuación, empujé mis pantaletas abajo de las caderas, haciéndolas rodar por mis muslos. Edward puso las manos en la mía, de terminar el trabajo para mí.

Sus hermosos ojos verdes, vistos todos mis movimientos como me eché hacia atrás, completamente expuestos a él. -Perfecto-murmuró-. "Usted es perfecto."

Él se sentó abajo en mí, extendiendo mis muslos de ancho, con sus rodillas. Fue colocado donde yo quería más, casi no, pero no del todo. Casi me empezó a pedir limosna cuando se avanzó hacia adelante.

Cerré los ojos y apoyé la cabeza hacia atrás, teniendo en respiraciones profundas. Yo le había echado mucho de menos.

"Isabel, mírame", le ordenó con suavidad. "Abre los ojos", dijo, para esta noche por segunda vez.

Hice lo que me dijeron y fue pagado con una sonrisa poco atractiva. Estaba disfrutando el poder que tenía sobre mí. Él podía abusar de ella todo lo que quería, me gustó también.

Mis caderas se reunió con su con cada empuje, puntas de mis dedos subiendo y bajando por la espalda, pero los ojos siempre se quedó bloqueado. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los dos estábamos jadeando y gimiendo en voz alta. Mis uñas excavadas en los antebrazos como me convertí en cerca de caer sobre el borde.

Él silbó con fuerza en el dolor leve, cerrando los ojos y la cabeza adormecer la espalda. Sentí que laten en mí. Me levantó, mi mama presionados contra su pecho. Al principio sólo cubría su cuello con besos pero luego me empezó a picar, incluso morder.

Él se quejó en voz alta. Edward envuelto uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi espalda, que me sostiene a él. Sus ejes se hizo más y más fuerte, llenándome por completo cada vez. Él me tiró de nuevo de su cuello y bajó su boca a mi pecho de nuevo. Chupaba y me besó con pasión, por lo que mis muslos se vuelven más húmedas, con cada paso de su lengua.

"Oh, Edward!" Grité fuerte como mi cuerpo empezó a tener espasmos. Él me bajó de nuevo en la cama, con el brazo desenvolver a mi alrededor. En lugar de detenerse, enganchó la pierna alrededor de su cadera, el bombeo en mí más rápido.

Mi estómago en espiral y se quebró varias veces muy rápidamente. Lloré en el placer. Mi corazón retumbó en mi pecho y el sudor cubría mi cuerpo, haciéndome mancha todo.

Finalmente, Edward comenzó a temblar con su propio clímax, con la boca ligeramente abierta con un gemido silencioso. Todavía podía sentir su latido en mi calor todavía demasiado sensible. La suya era parpadear lentamente mientras trataba de calmarse, por último cerrando los ojos.

Se deslizó a mi lado y rodó a su lado. En lugar de tirar de mí en el pecho como pensé que lo haría, me dio la vuelta para que se cuchara en su contra. Se sacó una manta que nos rodea y, finalmente, se quitó las gafas, poniéndolos en la mesa lateral.

Uno de sus brazos la herida alrededor de mi cintura, mientras que la otra jugaba con mi pelo. Me encantaba sentir lo presionó contra mí como que, completamente desnuda y la mancha con nuestro sudor mezclado. Tiró de mi pelo fuera de mi cuello y bajó sus labios a mi oído. "Te amaré hasta el fin de los tiempos."

_**Bella Cullen**_

La luz comenzaba para escuchar en la habitación. No estaba seguro de qué hora era, pero la verdad no me importaba. Todo lo que importaba era la muy sexy, muy excitado hombre presionado contra mi espalda. Sus manos grandes, lisas estaban descansando en mis caderas, masaje con sus dedos largos. "Buenos días", le susurró en la oreja, enviando un escalofrío por mi espalda.

"Sí, sí lo es." Me sonrió y trató de darse la vuelta, pero él me detuvo. Su mano firme me mantiene en su lugar, presiona firmemente contra él.

"¿Dónde crees que vas?" que ronroneó contra mi cuello, la nariz rozando lo largo de mi mandíbula. Tomé una respiración profunda, estremeciéndose cuando empecé a ser yo mismo despertó.

"No deberíamos estar preparándonos para nuestra luna de miel o algo así?" -Pregunté, todavía no está seguro a dónde íbamos. Fue un poco frustrante. Pero era difícil concentrarse con sus manos tocarme de esa manera.

"Tenemos tiempo, confía en mí. Además, si usted no ha notado, estoy listo para nuestra luna de miel", se rió, un poco avergonzado. Yo no tenía que dar la vuelta para saber que estaba un poco ruborizada.

Decidí tomarle el pelo un poco. Moví mi trasero contra él y gimió con fuerza, presionando contra mí más difícil. "Me he dado cuenta. ¿Qué has estado pensando en eso te tiene tan trabajado para arriba?"

"He estado funcionando durante un tiempo. Usted se quejaban mi nombre en su sueño y tengo que decir, algunos de los movimientos que hacían eran muy sexy ... Creo que sé lo que es una barra de striptease se siente como ahora, -me dijo-, una de sus manos rozando la curva de mi muslo.

Me sonrojé escarlata y me cubrí la cara con las manos. Empezó a temblar de risa detrás de mí, la acción de agitación mí. "Me siento muy avergonzada", murmuré a través de mis manos.

"¿Por qué estás avergonzado? Usted me gira en su sueño, eso es lo sexy que eres." Su mano pasó de mis caderas y le hizo cosquillas a mi espalda desnuda. "Yo casi no esperó a que se despierte para hacer algo al respecto. Ese es el efecto que tiene en mí."

"Eso suena como una manera muy agradable de despertar ...," me zumbaba a mí mismo, moviendo las manos de mi cara lentamente. Miré por encima del hombro para contemplar en su hermoso rostro. Una de sus cejas se planteó y tuvo un margen sonrisa en sus labios suaves.

"¿En serio? Voy a tener que recordar que para más adelante ..." Se trasladó el pelo de distancia desde el fondo de mi cuello y empezó a asalto de la piel sensible allí.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Respiré, con la cabeza caída hacia delante para darle un mejor acceso.

"¿Es realmente necesario que se lo explique a usted? ¿No sería mejor que te enseñe?" Él sonrió contra mi piel mientras continuaba beso. Podía sentir el calor que en mi piel, mi corazón latía cada vez mayor.

"No vamos a hacer nada hoy, si usted mantiene que hasta," traté de explicar. Yo estaba seguro de que viajaban. Cerré los ojos y traté de componer, pero no sirvió de nada mientras que él continuó su asalto.

"Y, ¿qué son exactamente los que suponemos es hoy?" Una de sus manos pasó de los hombros por la espalda, sobre las curvas de mis caderas hasta que llegó a mi estómago. Le acarició el montículo del derecho de carne entre los huesos de la cadera y por debajo de mi ombligo.

Sus movimientos hizo que mi estómago salto. manos de Edward se deslizó por mi carne y luego apretó los dedos entre mis piernas, masaje me con movimientos lentos. Ajusté mis piernas para darle un mejor acceso, una de mis rodillas levantando un poco. Metió los dedos más en mí y gimió ruidosamente otra vez cuando sintió el grado de preparación que era para él.

Con un movimiento rápido, sorprendente, que se apretó contra mí por detrás, sus dedos siguen acariciando el manojo de nervios entre mis muslos. Me gritó, sorprendido ante la sensación de gran alcance. "¡Oh!"

"¿Quieres que me detenga?" -preguntó él, asegurándose de que estaba bien. Su voz era tensa y me di cuenta de que no quería parar. Yo tampoco

En lugar de responderle me agarró la otra mano y lo colocó en uno de mis senos. Lo apretó, pasándose el pulgar por encima de mi ya erecto pezón. Sus caderas se resistió contra mí, presionando aún más en mí.

_**Edward Cullen**_

Me desperté antes de lo que hubiera gustado, pero la razón fue increíble. Bella estaba gritando mi nombre, una y otra vez, sus caderas griding contra la mía. Con cada movimiento se estremeció se hizo más fuerte. No pasó gran parte de la imaginación para saber lo que estaba soñando.

Sus sonidos y movimientos que han sido suficiente para encender por completo, pero luego vi la expresión de su cara. Ella, llena los labios suaves abrió sus puertas en forma de O, de vez en cuando le mordió el labio, pasando su lengua rosada pequeña en el labio inferior. Yo estaba fascinado con la forma en que brillaba en la luz de la mañana. _Así que esto es lo que parece cuando está divirtiendo_ , me dije a mí mismo mientras la miraba con franca curiosidad.

manos de Bella se movían sobre el cuerpo, tocándola en ciertos lugares. Tuve que cerrar los ojos para no obligar a mí mismo en ella. Yo quería estar dentro de ella. Yo quería hacer realidad su sueño de todas las maneras posibles, pero no se sentía bien en hacerlo mientras ella dormía. Pero la forma en que sus manos se movían sobre el pecho y el estómago era tan tentador. Me tragué mis deseos tapa dura.

Me agarró por las caderas, presionando con fuerza para mí. Si yo no podía hacer todas las cosas que quería, yo por lo menos sentir su piel contra la mía. Finalmente comenzó a calmarse, para mi gran desilusión, pero luego empezó a despertar.

Bella se quejó acerca de cómo prepararse para la luna de miel que ella no sabía nada, pero me di cuenta que no era realmente lo que estaba en su mente. Una vez que abrió los ojos no podía mantener las manos fuera de ella.

No pudo reprimir el escalofrío que atormentaron mi cuerpo como lo deslizó en ella por la espalda. Esta posición fue uno que no habíamos hecho antes. No podía esperar para encontrar más formas a su favor. Con una mano en el pecho y la otra entre las piernas me presiona en su firmeza, llenando su forma más completa que he podido. Con cada pasada se volvió más húmedo.

"¡Oh! Sí ...," gimió. Tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás y se apoyaba en mi hombro. Bajé mi boca a su hombro y comenzó a succionar la piel dulce allí. "Harder", estuvo a punto de susurró. Creo que estaba avergonzado por su petición, pero me pareció totalmente sexy.

Trabajé cada parte, más duro y más rápido. Empecé a picar la piel y cuando ella se quejó en voz alta me mordió. Ella gritó, su cuerpo palpitante contra la mía. Ella me llevó con ella, mi cuerpo temblaba de mi jadeo pesado.

No me podía mover por un minuto. Enterré mi cara en su cuello, respirando su olor profundamente. Ella trajo una de sus manos hasta mi pelo, acariciar suavemente. Yo estaba en el cielo en ese momento y no quería que terminara.

"Eso, tú, sentí increíble", me sopló contra su piel, los ojos todavía cerrados herméticamente.

"Te he echado mucho de menos", susurró. Su mano enterrada en mi pelo, tirando de mí más cerca. Volvió la cabeza hacia un lado y me besó profundamente.

"Yo he echado de menos, también. Valió la pena sin embargo. Anoche y esta mañana se ... simplemente ..." No podía pensar en una palabra adecuada para lo grande que era. Yo simplemente la besó de nuevo, profundamente.

Ella me sonrió mientras ella se alejó, sus grandes ojos castaños miraban a mi propia. Yo no quería moverse de este lugar, pero tenía que empezar a moverse. Ella pareció darse cuenta del cambio en mi sonrisa, porque ella se volvió más lenta. Su pierna enganchada en la cadera. "¿Por qué no vamos a tomar una ducha, guapo?"

Me agarró la pierna y la tiró encima de mí. "¿Por qué no nos quedamos así?" Ella parecía perfecto completamente desnuda y transzonales mí. Ella hizo un mohín un poco y me suspiró profundamente. "Muy bien, vamos a tomar una ducha."

_**Bella Cullen**_

Maldita sea, ¿por qué siempre tengo que ser el que los ojos vendados? Después de una ducha rápida, donde realmente se limpia, me vestí y Edward vino de atrás, atar la tela negro sobre los ojos. Me quejé de las cosas que se necesitan y cómo me gustaría que podría haber empaqué mis propias cosas. Dijo que se hizo cargo de todo y si se olvidó de todo lo que había que comprar para mí. Fue frustrante, por decir lo menos.

Cuando el coche llegó a llevarnos hasta el aeropuerto, pensé que de todos modos, Edward poner algo más de mis oídos. Me gruñó en voz alta, pero no pude oír su respuesta. Estoy seguro de que se divertía sin embargo. Él me ayudó a bajar las escaleras y en el coche.

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo estuvimos en el coche, pero no me pareció mucho tiempo. Él me ayudó a salir del coche otra vez y me llevó dentro. El aire era frío contra mi piel, haciendo que la piel de gallina. Nosotros caminábamos por un minuto, y luego se detiene, caminar de nuevo, y luego se detiene. Yo estaba muy molesto por este punto. Yo sabía que estaba en un aeropuerto, ¿por qué iba a tales extremos para evitar que una sorpresa?

Edward de pronto me recogió, con el brazo debajo de las rodillas. Me envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, abrazándolo con fuerza. Sólo unos segundos después estaba el que se establecen en algo suave. Yo quería romper la venda y orejeras de mi cabeza, pero Edward cubrió mis brazos hacia abajo. Odiaba sorpresas.

Comenzó a besar mi pecho, a la v poco de mi camisa. Mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, tirando de él más a mí. Casi me empezó a pedir, pero yo sabía que me haría ningún bien.

Por último, se quitó las orejeras. "Si eres una chica buena, me quedo con el de los ojos vendados en un minuto."

"¿Dónde estamos?" Me preguntó con una voz dulce.

-Ya lo verás en un minuto. Quiero hablar con usted acerca de algo primero, y yo quiero que escuchen. " Él acarició mi cuello suavemente, colocando un suave beso en la mejilla. "¿Va a hacer eso por mí?"

"Por supuesto que lo haré", le aseguré.

"Cuando traté de averiguar la luna de miel perfecta, yo no podía decidir. Quiero que lo lleve todo el mundo y echar a perder usted. Pero, necesito más tiempo para planificar y quiero plan con usted. Lo que Tenía la esperanza de hacer era tener una segunda luna de miel el año que viene. ¿Estaría usted de acuerdo con eso? " Le acarició el lado de mi cara con los dedos suavemente mientras se inclinaba sobre mí.

"No hace falta que me despojo"

"Usted dijo que sería una buena chica. Además, sería para mí también. Por favor, Bella. Permítanme hacer esto." Él acarició mi cuello, cubriendo de besos la luz.

"Sin embargo, ese costo sería así" Estaba cortado de nuevo, pero esta vez con la boca. Me besó con fuerza, cerrando efectivamente me up. Su mano agarró la parte posterior de mi cabeza, con lo que me acercó a él.

"Tú eres mi esposa ahora, y usted me deja te tratan como debe ser tratado. Quiero dar las cosas. Además, sólo pensar en todas las cosas maravillosas que pudimos ver en Europa. Pude ver cosas que nunca había reflejado Yo podía ver. Por favor, Isabel? "

Yo no tenía que ver para saber que estaba haciendo pucheros. Suspiré pesadamente. -Muy bien. Me encantaría ir a Europa de todos modos. "

Él me besó de nuevo, esta vez pude sentir el tirón de su sonrisa contra mis labios. Este beso fue lento y paciente. Su lengua masajes amor mío. Gemí en la boca, mis piernas apretando a su alrededor. Su mano se acercó a la venda de los ojos y tiró de él fuera, echando a un lado.

Yo estaba demasiado ocupada besándolo darse cuenta dónde estábamos. Sus manos explorar mi estómago, empujando mi camisa lentamente. Cuando finalmente necesaria para tomar aire, me puse mi cabeza hacia atrás, dándole acceso a mi cuello. Yo jadeaba pesadamente, tratando de enfocar mi vista borrosa del ojo. "Eres demasiado bueno en esto", me sopló.

"¿Es eso algo malo?" -preguntó, casi sin mover los labios hacia arriba.

"No, en absoluto. Sólo tengo ni idea de donde estamos."

Se rió en voz baja. "La Herradura. Yo nos llevó la mejor suite que tienen. Pensé que a la semana todos nos pareció una buena idea. Además, ambos hemos vivido aquí casi un año y realmente no saben nada de Shreveport. Tengo algunas cosas planeado para nosotros. " Se apoyó en sus codos, mirándome. Su punta de los dedos jugaba con mi pelo, torcer en sus dedos.

"Espero que no demasiado, tengo otras cosas en mente que me gustaría hacer", le sonreí alegremente.

"Bueno, confía en mí, hay cosas que quiero hacer que no se puede hacer en público", sonrió a cambio. Se inclinó hacia delante y apretó sus labios contra los míos.

Me di cuenta de que ya que iba a ser una semana muy agradable.

_**Edward Cullen**_

Después de una hora en la cama, pedimos algo para comer. Los dos saltan el desayuno y el estómago empezaba a quejarse a nosotros. Como me puse mis jeans, mientras que Bella envuelto en una hoja de ir al baño, la comida llegó.

"Buenos días Sr. Cullen," dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisa. Levantó la tapa de la bandeja. Todo parecía bien, todo lo que podía decir lo menos. Le entregué a la niña una punta y sonrió alegremente. "¿Hay algo más que usted necesita, señor?"

"Estamos bien. Gracias", le despidió, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

"Usted sabe, no importa cuanto tiempo estoy cerca de ti, nunca voy a utilizar a las reacciones de las mujeres a que," Bella me dijo desde la puerta, la hoja envuelta firmemente alrededor de ella. Su cabello castaño hermosa corría por sus hombros, rizado en las puntas.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" -Pregunté, le sirvió una taza de café.

Ella se acercó y tomó la taza de mí, guardando el líquido tal y como a ella le gustaba. "Esa sonrisa que te dan. Creo que la pobre muchacha se iba a desmayar."

Yo me reí. "¿Por qué haría eso?"

"Se abrió la puerta sin camisa. Cariño, sé que las niñas que pagaría a lamer cosas fuera de su estómago." Ella puso los ojos y sacudió la cabeza.

Me trajo la comida a la mesa, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Dudo mucho de eso."

"Yo lo haría."

"Su sesgada", respondí de nuevo.

Me senté y ella se deslizó en mi regazo. Me agarró un pedazo de fruta de una de las placas y se lo dio a ella. Yo podía ver a comer todo el día. La sonrisa que ella tiene cuando ella sabía algo que le gustaba, la forma en que cerró los ojos mientras masticaba. Cualquier otra persona y yo no sé, o incluso la atención de verdad, pero con ella, yo quería aprender cada una de sus expresiones. Bueno, sobre todo los felices.

"Puedo ser subjetivo, pero aún así," dijo después de un minuto. Se tragó su bocado y se apoyó en mí.

"Ah, y ¿dónde están todas esas mujeres que me pagan? Creo que suena como una interesante línea de trabajo que ...," bromeó.

Se dio la vuelta y golpeó el hombro. "Sólo yo".

"¡Oh!" Me froté el brazo como lo que realmente duele. -Sí, señora. Yo sólo soy su esclavo. "

Se volvió, su ceja levantada. "¿En serio? Esclavo?"

-Sí, señora. " Le ofrecí una fresa. Se inclinó prólogo y la mordió, algunos de los jugos corriendo por la barbilla. Su lengua rosada pequeña lamió a lo largo de los labios y yo gemía a mí mismo. Alimentación podía esperar.

Le bajó al suelo y tiró de la sábana de su cuerpo como lo besó en los labios con sabor a fresa. Ella todavía estaba completamente desnuda debajo y mi cuerpo reaccionó al instante a la misma. Ella se sonrojó mientras miraba a su cuerpo, incluso el estómago rubor rojo. Ella trató de tirar de la sábana a su alrededor pero la detuvo rápidamente.

"Nunca se tapa. Por favor. Eres demasiado hermosa para encubrir", le dije. Se mordió el labio, una acción que me llevó loco, más brillante y enrojecida.

Me abrió las piernas un poco con uno de mis rodillas jean azul cubierto, poco a poco trabajando a mi manera por su cuerpo con besos. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" -preguntó por segunda vez esta mañana.

"Yo soy tu esclavo, y quiero hacerte sentir bien. ¿Hay algo malo en eso?" Le pregunté con suavidad antes de besar a la inmersión de su ombligo. Con mis palabras, sus piernas más separadas, cerrando los ojos como la cabeza arrullado la espalda contra la alfombra. Sonreí para mis adentros mientras ella se entregó voluntariamente.

Bajé mi boca hasta que me besó en los muslos. Ella se quejó en voz baja, "Eduardo, eres como una tomadura de pelo".

"No estoy bromeando", le dije que me pasó la lengua a lo largo de uno de los pliegues de seda de su pierna. Ella tarareaba en el placer, el sonido vibrante en todo su cuerpo. Cerré los ojos bajé mi boca a su centro cálido y húmedo. "Esto me está divirtiendo."

_**Bella Cullen**_

Después de ser despertado de la manera más sorprendente, me recosté en la cama, estirado, la mano apoyada en mi estómago. Mis ojos estaban cerrados y estaba a menos de tres segundos de caer dormido.

"Sabes, nunca he entendido realmente el punto del porno. Pero, mirando a la derecha ahora me gustaría poder tomar una foto de usted." Edward dijo en algún lugar delante de mí. No se molestó en abrir los ojos, pero que se burlaba.

"No quiero ser una viuda tan pronto después de estar casado." Me respondió.

Edward se rió entre dientes. "Bueno, pensé que no lo haría, pero un sueño de niño pueda. Voy a tener que mantener la ropa tan a menudo como sea posible."

"Creo que te estás convirtiendo en más de un pervertido". Le tomé el pelo. Yo sabía que él me miraba así que tuve que tomarle el pelo más. Levanté una de mis piernas, flexión en la rodilla. Yo abría suavemente, estirando los brazos delante de mí. Dejo una de mis manos debilitará en mi muslo expuesto.

"Usted es una seductora, Isabel Cullen. Y, como todo lo que quiero mostrar lo bueno que eres en ello, tenemos planes en la actualidad." Dijo, con voz tensa, muy a mi gusto.

Finalmente alzó la vista hacia él. Estaba de pie en un par de traje de baño negro, sin camisa. Fue la organización de una bolsa de cosas para llevar con nosotros. No me había dado cuenta. Podría culparlo por el estado en que estaba, aunque me encantó cómo había llegado allí.

"Al subir a la azotea para nadar?" Le pregunté.

"En realidad, no es esto lo lago pantano aquí alguien dijo que había una playa decente." Explicó que puso una botella de protector solar en la bolsa.

"Entonces, ¿usted trae algo para mí a nadar en así, o quiere que me vaya de esta manera?" Le pregunté, agitando mi mano sobre mi cuerpo.

"Honestamente, por el estilo." Él sonrió. Él se dirigió a la cama y se arrastró sobre mí. La tela de los camiones sentía extraño en contra de mi carne. Sonreí maliciosamente mientras tiraba de la banda.

"¿Por qué no acaba de tomar los apaga y los dos podemos seguir así". Me deslicé mi mano dentro de su tronco, arrastrando los dedos a lo largo de su muslo.

Lentamente se incorporó, golpeando con fuerza las manos lejos juguetonamente. -No, es malo. Tengo algo para que usted use. " Sacó algo de su lado. Él colgó el azul ... algo ... delante de mí.

"Bien, ahora ¿dónde está el resto?" Bromeé.

Puso los ojos. "Usted es gracioso. Confía en mí, yo podría haber conseguido algo mucho más pequeño. Alice era todo para estos pequeños triángulos que nunca han cubierto sus senos."

"Bueno, supongo que hay algunos pequeños milagros." Me lo arrebató de él. Él se rió y se inclinó hacia delante.

"Por supuesto que hay milagros, usted es un ángel. Si usted no consigue milagros, ¿a quién?" Dijo que de una manera encantadora. Él sonrió torcidamente y besó la punta de mi nariz.

_**Edward Cullen**_

Bella miró devastadoramente hermosa en el traje de baño. Me gustaría que no tiene que poner la tapa a lo largo de ella, pero entiendo por qué lo hizo. La vi todo el viaje hasta el lago. Fue muy agradable tener un conductor y ser capaz de mantener la atención de Bella en el coche. El viaje no tenía ganas de que tomó mucho tiempo para llegar allí, a pesar de que era por lo menos de treinta minutos en coche. Eso puede haber tenido que ver con la feroz distinguir período de sesiones en el asiento trasero. Los dos habían perdido uno al otro el mes pasado y que estábamos haciendo para ella ahora. Gracias a Dios por los divisores.

"El Sr. Cullen, que hemos llegado." El conductor dijo que después de llamar a la puerta.

Bella se sonrojó y bajó la mirada hacia sus manos. "Estamos casados, estamos supone que estar haciendo esto. Además, es nuestra luna de miel." Me susurró al oído. Ella levantó la cara, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

"Pero, vamos a ella como un par de"

"Los adolescentes". Terminé por ella. Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

"No puedo imaginar por qué." Puse los ojos cuando abrí la puerta para nosotros.

Yo nunca había visto nada igual, aunque eso no era decir mucho. Todo estaba diferentes tonos de marrón y fuego. Me había reservado la playa privada para el día, por lo que estaban solos.

"¿Va a necesitar algo más, señor?" El conductor le preguntó.

-No, por favor, vuelva por tres a recogernos. Voy a llamar si usted necesita más pronto. " Le informé. El conductor asintió con la cabeza. Tomé la bolsa de las cosas desde el asiento trasero antes de cerrar la puerta.

Bella estaba caminando delante de mí, sus caderas balanceándose ligeramente. "No pensé que esto era lo que un pantano se supone que debe tener." Ella comentó.

"Al parecer, este es el lago que se alimenta en el pantano." Le expliqué. Me tomó un tiempo, pero hice algunas investigaciones sobre cosas que hacer aquí. Era más frustrante que me gustaría que fuera, pero creo que sería digno de él al final.

Me sacó una toalla y lo extendió sobre el suelo de arena, colocar el resto de nuestras cosas en él. Vi como Bella despojado de su encubrimiento, arrojándola al suelo. Ella dejó el pelo suelto, agitándolo suelta desde su titular. Respiré profundo y cerré los ojos. Que tenía que controlarme.

Yo me ocupaba de conseguir desnudarse y quitarse las gafas. Les conjunto cuidadosamente en la toalla para que me vuelva a encontrar, o al menos Bella podría si no pude.

Yo sólo podía ver unos dos metros delante de mí sin las gafas, que ahora ha sido perfecto, pero mejor que nada. Bella tiró de mi mano, me arrastró hacia el agua.

Nos metió hasta que el agua le llegaba al pecho. El agua está caliente alrededor de mi cuerpo y es relajante fue. Bella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y se envuelve sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que el pelo descremada al agua.

Nadamos un rato, la besó por un tiempo ... y un poco más. Estábamos sentados en el agua, Bella en mi regazo mientras yo besaba su hombro. "No lo tome a mal, pero usted está cambiando de color."

"¡Oh, yo sabía que nos olvidamos de algo. Bloqueador solar." Ella salió corriendo del agua. Seguí detrás de ella. Vi como ella saqueadas través de la bolsa en busca de la loción. "Dejar de mirar a mi trasero." Ella murmuró.

"No, no se puede hacer." Sonreí juguetón.

Se dio la vuelta, una ceja levantada. No fue el juego más adorable sonrisa en su rostro. Había algo en la mano que no reconocí hasta que hubo un instante. Ella sacó la lengua después de que ella tomó mi foto. Ella me dio el tubo de crema. "Ponga un poco sobre mi espalda y nada gracioso."

"Te voy a mostrar el negocio divertido ..." Me dije que me tiró el tubo hacia abajo. Agarré la cámara de la mano con un brazo, el otro envoltorio alrededor de su cintura. Ella se reía en voz alta, luchando por escapar. Le tiraron al suelo jugando. Nuestras piernas enredadas en su descenso a la tierra y ella me llevó con ella. Me atrapo, por el que se en la parte superior de ella. Me estaba riendo por este punto.

Me agarró con éxito la cámara lejos de ella y se inclinó hacia arriba, a caballo entre la cintura. Empecé a hacer clic en él violentamente, la adquisición de una docena de fotos de Bella, que tenía los brazos en la cabeza. "Me doy por vencido!" Ella gritó medio, la mitad se echó a reír.

Arrojé la cámara a un lado y se inclinó sobre ella. Ella se movía lentamente sus brazos, sonriendo hacia mí. Bajé mis labios a los de ella, besando ligeramente. Una de sus manos se acercó a mi pelo y jugar con él, el cepillado es de mis ojos. "Eres tan hermosa", le susurré.

Poco a poco me empujó hacia abajo sobre mi espalda y puso encima de mí. Trazó sus labios sobre mi mandíbula hasta el oído mientras sus manos se deslizó por mi pecho. Podía sentir su sonrisa cuando ella le susurró en voz baja. "Catch me if you puede."

Se levantó y corrió hacia el agua. "Hey!" -Grité mientras me alejaba de ella. Ella ya estaba en el agua. Me detuve en la orilla y me di cuenta estaba pisando algo. Me agaché a recogerlo. Era de tela, un poco húmedo y azul. Mi sonrisa crecía al darme cuenta de lo que era. Me echó encima de nuevo a donde nuestra ropa estaba y corrió hacia el agua.

_**Bella Cullen**_

"No quiero ir", se quejó que mientras subía al coche grande y negro. Yo estaba un poco quemada por el sol y tenía arena en lugares poco natural, pero yo estaba teniendo un gran tiempo.

Edward se rió entre dientes y se inclinó para darme un besito. "Bueno, siempre podemos volver. Tenemos planes para esta noche y estoy bastante emocionado por ellos." Él me informó con una pequeña sonrisa.

"No vas a decirme, ¿verdad?"

-No-dijo con un poco de pop de sus labios perfectos. Su sonrisa era audaz que yo dijera algo. Simplemente saqué la lengua lo menos, lo que le hizo reír de nuevo.

"¿Qué tal antes del inicio de la escuela que alquilamos una cabaña y estancia el fin de semana?" Ofreció. Empezó a sonreír cuando vio la fluencia sonrisa en mi cara. Asentí con la cabeza y deslizó más cerca de él. Puse mi cabeza en su hombro firme, uno de mis brazos alrededor de su cintura.

Debo de haberme quedado dormido porque pronto Edward estaba besando mi hombro desnudo. Alcé mis ojos tratando de enfocar. "Hemos llegado ya?" Me dijo en un bostezo.

-Sí, y hay alguien esperando por usted. " Me dijo que el conductor abrió la puerta. Edward tomó la bolsa antes de que pudiera y me ayudó a salir.

Había una mujer joven en un traje marrón, un tablero de clip en la mano con una gran sonrisa. "Hola señora Cullen, estoy Candice. Si viene de esta manera podemos empezar los tratamientos."

"Los tratamientos?" Mi voz llena de horror.

Oí Edward risa detrás de mí. "Usted es una de las personas más inteligentes que conozco, pero no se despierta de esa manera."

Me dio una palmada en el hombro mientras seguía riendo. Candice lo tomó todo con una sonrisa. "Su tratamientos de spa, la señora Cullen. Le han fuera de servicio por un masaje de treinta minutos, un facial, y una cita de estilo."

"Oh ..." Me dijo en voz baja. "Necesito una ducha primero." Me quejé.

"Tenemos un estado de las duchas de chorro de arte cinco que son de uso libre." La muchacha dijo, la sonrisa nunca salir de su cara. "También creo que ha vestido esperando por ti." Añadió rápidamente, como se le olvidó algo.

Me volví hacia Edward con una ceja levantada. "¿Dónde vamos esta noche?"

"Para que yo sepa, y para que usted pueda encontrar." Él sonrió con aire de suficiencia. Se inclinó y picoteaban en la mejilla. "Pasar un buen rato. Nos vemos en un par de horas."

Suspiré, sabiendo que no podía discutir. "Enséñanos el camino, Candice."

Nunca he tenido una ducha de esa manera. El agua caliente lavado la suciedad del lago, sus champús y jabones de olor dulce suave mis escenas. El agua golpeaba contra mis músculos doloridos. No pensé que iba a necesitar un masaje después de eso.

Salí de la ducha en una de las túnicas blancas mullidas siempre. Había otra mujer que esperaba para mí, una mesa preparada. "Hola, señora Cullen. Beth estoy listo. Para el masaje?"

Asentí con la cabeza lentamente. La mujer me entregó una hoja para envolver en, darse la vuelta para darme de privacidad. Me subí en la mesa, sin saber cómo se acostó.

"En primer masaje?" Ella se echó a reír.

"¿Es tan obvio?" Suspiré pesadamente.

"Eso está bien. Todo el mundo tiene que empezar en alguna parte. ¿Por qué no acaba de establecer en su estómago?" Hice lo que me dijo que, cerré los ojos. "Parece que estás un poco de color rosa. Has estado en el sol de hoy?"

"Fui al lago con mi marido." Me dijo, sonriendo. "Ponemos loción en pero estábamos por ahí un rato."

"Ir al lago suena bien." La mujer dijo estrellado de ojos. Ella negó con la libertad de pensamiento, de regreso al presente. "Bueno, acabo de la loción que tendré de conseguir demasiado pica."

Treinta minutos no fue suficiente. Tuve un nuevo mejor amigo. Si pudiera tener la mantuvo conmigo en todo momento, lo habría hecho. Me envolví en mi traje nuevo y se fue a otra habitación. Había dos personas que me esperaba este momento. Un hombre de baja estatura delgada con el pelo perfecto y otra chica que había un cubo de lo que parecía ser instrumentos de tortura.

"Mira la belleza que llegar a trabajar! Creo que podría tener que pagar por el honor." El hombre dijo, agitando su brazo alrededor.

Me sonrojé brillante, mirando al suelo. "Gracias." Murmuré.

"Y, de manera modesta. Pues bien modesto, ven a sentarte en la silla. Yo soy Matt, por cierto." Hizo un gesto frente a mí. La chica no dijo nada, pero sonrió.

Nunca había tenido una experiencia más agradable conseguir mi peinado. En el momento en que se realizó tenía las uñas brillantes y el pelo rizado. Mi maquillaje se hizo tan bien que creo que Alice hubiera sido celoso. Me vestí con la ropa que me estaban esperando y se volvió hacia el espejo.

"Wow ..." Respiré.

_**Edward Cullen**_

Me di una ducha, se afeitó y se vistió después de una siesta corta. Si Bella tiene que descansar yo también Todo estaba preparado para la noche. Es de esperar que iría perfectamente.

Se sentía extraña mirarme en el espejo. Mi piel era tan contrario a mi ropa, que fue azules oscuros y negros. Mis ojos me recordó el peral en el patio. Yo no sabía lo que comparar mi pelo. Era como si nadie más que yo sabía, incluyendo a mis padres.

Pensé que se deslizó en mis zapatos y se disponía a recoger mi cartera, cuando se abrió la puerta. Dejé de lo que estaba haciendo, incluyendo la respiración. Estoy seguro de que mi boca abierta al ver de ella.

Cuando me dio una foto de Bella al anfitrión del casino que dijo que haría cargo de todo para esta noche, nunca esperé Bella mirar así. Ella estaba en un impresionante vestido de seda azul brillante que cayó directamente al suelo. Se abrazó a su cuerpo. Hubo un corte a ambos lados del vestido, casi todo el camino hasta sus caderas. Desde la cabeza a los dedos de los pies se veía perfecto. Me di cuenta de su maquillaje era diferente, yo no sé cómo, pero yo sabía que me dieron ganas de tirarla en la cama. Tal vez fue su labios brillantes o sus ojos oscuros.

"Tome una fotografía, que va a durar más tiempo." Bromeó.

"¿Me odio si yo te pregunté si podía? Quiero recordar de esta forma hasta el día que muera." Yo le dije con sinceridad.

Ella se sonrojó intensamente, mordiendo el labio. Gemí a mí mismo, con la esperanza de que ella diría algo pronto o nunca nos deja este cuarto esta noche. -Está bien-suspiró-, si es necesario, pero puedo llegar a tomar una foto de usted. "

"Muy bien". Me encogí de hombros. Agarré la cámara de forma rápida y tomó una foto. Ella hizo un poco de posar para mí, poniendo su mano en la cadera. Tan pronto como la imagen se quebró tomó la cámara de mi mano.

"Tu turno". Ella dijo con una sonrisa. Cerró un ojo mientras trataba de encontrar la imagen perfecta. Yo quería a ruborizarse y esconderse. Odiaba las fotos de mí mismo. "Vamos, sonríe." Enarbolando la. Hice lo que ella dijo, tratando de evitar que el aspecto de un ceño fruncido. Ella puso los ojos en forma dramática. Se hace clic en la imagen y le entregó la cámara de nuevo a mí. "Tenemos que trabajar en las habilidades de su imagen."

"Tengo otras habilidades, no necesito los otros." Yo me burlé, dejando que mis dedos se deslizan por encima de su estómago. Me recordó el vestido que llevaba en su cumpleaños cuando nos conocimos. Se sentía fresco y suave en contra de mi mano. Me incliné para besar el punto sensible detrás de la oreja. "Mejor nos vamos, o nunca vamos a salir de aquí."

Ella se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza, tomando mi mano. "Entonces, ¿dónde vamos?"

"Ya lo verás. No está lejos." Le dije. Me di cuenta de que odiaba cuando lo hice, pero me estaba divirtiendo demasiado.

_**Bella Cullen**_

Me senté cómodamente en sus brazos todo el tiempo. Fue un viaje corto, demasiado corto para mi gusto. Parecía increíble en su pantalón negro, botón azul de abajo y blazer negro. Los botones de la parte superior de sus camisas se deshace, dejando al descubierto su pecho sin problemas a mí. Dejo que mis dedos se mueven sobre la carne, disfrutando de la calidez.

"No tienes idea de lo que hace a mí." Dijo con un profundo suspiro.

"¿Por qué no me enseñas?" Me susurró con voz ronca en su oído.

"¿Por qué, señora Cullen, creo que está tratando de seducirme". Bromeó.

"Estoy teniendo éxito?" Le pregunté.

"Mm hmm", que tarareaba mientras se inclinaba hacia delante para darme un suave beso.

El coche elegido ese momento para parar, para mi disgusto. Edward me dio una sonrisa triste. "No te preocupes, creo que voy a disfrutar de esta noche. Además ..." Se detuvo, su mano tocando mi mejilla. "Cuanto más esperemos, mejor será." -Susurró, haciéndome temblar.

"No quiero esperar ..." Respiré, cerrando los ojos.

-Ya lo sé, ni puedo, pero estamos aquí. " Él dijo en voz baja, la nariz trazado mi mandíbula. El conductor llamó a la puerta y volvió a sonreír un poco. "Vamos".

Asentí con la cabeza, no confiar en mí mismo que no se queje. Yo había visto el edificio que se encontraban en antes, pero sólo de pasada. Me di cuenta que estaba cerca del río, en el lado de Shreveport. la gente bien vestida se presentar en el edificio bien iluminado. Caminé del brazo de Edward, mirando a su alrededor de una pista de lo que estábamos a punto de hacer.

"Vamos a la sinfonía? -Le pregunté cuando por fin vieron la señal.

"¿Está bien?" -Preguntó, con la cara que se trate.

"¡Oh! Es fantástico." Le sonreí. Él le devolvió la sonrisa, la sonrisa torcida hacer que mi corazón se derrita.

"Yo estaba un poco preocupado de que esto sólo sería para mí, pero siempre parece que les gusta cuando juego para usted. ¿Seguro que no te importa?" -Preguntó de nuevo.

Me detuve, poniendo mis manos en sus mejillas. Me besó en la frente a la ligera. "Estoy seguro".

Tuve que admitir que en realidad no ver la obra orquesta. Yo escuchaba, pero mis ojos se capacitó sobre Edward. Cerró los ojos, la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás calmado mientras que el flujo de música a través de él. De vez en cuando me cuenta sus dedos temblaban mientras jugaba junto a su cabeza. Fue increíble ver.

"¿Qué te parece?" Pidió a medida que se acercó a nuestra habitación después de la feria.

"Bonito, muy relajante." Yo le dije con sinceridad. Todo el día había sido tranquilo. La risa, el mimo, la música. Yo sólo necesitaba dos cosas para hacer esta noche perfecta: la cena y Edward. Abrí la boca para decir que tenía hambre, pero me detuve cuando abrió la puerta.

En el interior había un carro esperando por nosotros. Dos cúpulas de plata, un cubo con algo escalofriante en ella con una rosa roja en un florero en el centro. "Espero que no me importa. Me imaginé que había tanto hambre en el momento en que regresamos."

¿Tienes que ser tan perfecto? " Me volví, mis brazos envolver alrededor de su cuello. Pateó la puerta cerrada con el pie.

"Yo no soy perfecto, sólo sé lo que te gusta." Él sonrió con su sonrisa arrogante, con los ojos chispeantes.

"Eso es verdad ... sabes lo que me gusta." Me dijo en voz baja, alejándose de él. Me mudé de las correas de mi vestido por mis hombros y las dejó caer al suelo. Salí de él, golpeándolo con el pie a un lado. Ahora estaba solo vestido con mis talones negro, ropa interior negro y un sostén de encaje negro. Me decidí a intentar jugar a fresco, a pesar de que estaba teniendo un momento difícil no darse cuenta de la expresión de hambre en la cara. Me acerqué a la cúpula de plata, el levantamiento de uno de ellos hacia arriba. "Entonces, ¿qué hay para cenar?" Le pregunté.

Sentí los brazos de serpiente a mi alrededor, sus labios apretados contra mi oído. "Usted".

_**Edward Cullen**_

Me relajé en nuestra cama enorme, el hotel muy cómodo,. Estaba tan cómoda que no quería moverse. magra de Bella, el cuerpo desnudo se ha presionado a la mía, nuestras piernas entrelazadas. Ella fue moldeada para mí por completo, su mano apoyada sobre mi vientre desnudo. Mantuve los ojos cerrados durante mucho tiempo, simplemente disfrutando de la sensación de calor. Yo odiaba el hecho de que tenía que levantarse, pero tenía más planes para hoy, algunos que creo que tanto Bella y yo realmente disfrutar.

Ayer fue un día tan bonito. El primer día de disponibilidad de nuestra luna de miel fue felizmente llena, pero ayer fue un lento paseo en comparación. Esos días con Bella siempre fueron mejores. Ella nunca le gustó nada apresurado. Bueno, no como la mayoría de las cosas corriendo. Nuestra boda fue una feliz excepción.

Caminamos a través de los locales jardín de rosas. El sol brillaba, el cielo de un azul sorprendente. El jardín estaba escondido lejos en medio de un bosque al parecer, altos pinos en sombra nosotros. Los caminos nos ha llevado por todo el lugar, a una milla, tal vez más.

Hice Bella posar para las fotos, muy a su disgusto. Ella sólo veía muy hermosa entre las rosas de colores brillantes para no hacerlo. Se quejó de que yo iba a tener miles de imágenes de la final de este "viaje". No vi nada malo en ello. De hecho, eso me hizo muy feliz. Podía ver ahora y yo quería ver y las cosas bellas. Y ella estaba más allá de hermoso.

Después de un almuerzo tranquilo que literas en la habitación del hotel para el resto del día con mucha comida chatarra, ver películas. Después de cuatro películas, la mitad de los cuales no hemos visto por nuestras decisiones a cabo, finalmente fui a la cama.

Yo soñaba mucho más ahora. Destellos de luz y color. Soñé con Bella también. Pero, incluso en mis sueños yo sabía que la realidad era mucho mejor.

Soñaba con ella me besa, sonriendo hacia mí, mientras que su pelo cosquillas los lados de mi cara. Declaró su amor por mí, una sonrisa encantadora se extiende por sus labios carnosos.

Ahora, mientras yacía en la cama, apreté a mi amada, no pude evitar preguntarme por qué había planeado como un día completo. Sabía que iba a ser divertido, yo no quería dejar la comodidad de sus brazos, ni siquiera por un segundo. Me acaban de salir más días abierto a descansar, como ayer. Eso no fue un error que iba a hacer en nuestra luna de miel al lado.

Le acaricié mis dedos por la espalda, mi otra mano cepillarse el pelo de la cara. "La señora Cullen, es hora de levantarse", me susurró al oído.

"Demasiado pronto", murmuró mientras se acurrucó cerca. Ella ni siquiera abrir los ojos, pero ella era mala cara.

"Son las diez de la mañana," se rió entre dientes yo. "¿Quieres dormir todo el día?" Me preguntó con una ceja levantada, no es que importara. Parecía que se niegan a abrir los ojos en este momento. Yo no odiaba a ser capaz de ver sus ojos cuando ella estaba despierta.

"Quiero dormir", se quejó en voz baja, todavía no se mueve. Su cara hundida en el pecho, las manos tratando de encontrar algo para comprar en, como si estuviera a punto de ser arrancado de la cama.

"Podemos volver y tomar una siesta en la tarde", prometió que, tratando de no reírse de nuevo. Yo no podía dejar de disfrutar de la idea de volver aquí para una siesta. Cualquier momento para obtener Bella en la cama, el sexo o no, era algo que me gustaba.

_**Bella Cullen**_

Me quejaba como un niño pequeño. Estaba un poco dolorido y un poco rígido, mi cuerpo protestar cualquier movimiento en absoluto. Creo que la combinación de todas las actividades fueron finalmente está comenzando a llegar a mí. Necesitaba una aspirina buena, una gran botella de agua y dormir todo el día.

Edward me hizo una taza de café fuerte, dejándome en la cama un poco más. Vi como se movía por la habitación en calzoncillos a cuadros verdes. Me sonrió, mirándolo caminar, preparar las cosas para el día. Por alguna razón, no podía dejar de mirarlo. Siempre fue tan elegante en sus movimientos. Era casi hipnótico.

Me incorporé lentamente, mi espalda grietas en voz bastante alta, cuando me trajo mi bebida, la hoja envuelta firmemente alrededor de mi pecho desnudo. Me hizo una mueca ligeramente. Edward me miró, preocupada, pero no dijo nada, que estaba agradecido. Yo no quería que me baby. Estoy seguro de que me siento bien después de un tiempo de todos modos.

"Por lo tanto, lo que está en la lista de hoy, el Sr. Cullen?" Le pregunté mientras tomaba un sorbo del líquido caliente, tratando de actuar como lo hizo no sólo suena como mi espalda se rompió.

"Es una sorpresa", dijo con una sonrisa torcida, los ojos brillantes brillantes. Parecía un niño en una tienda de dulces que se le dijo que podría tener lo que quisieran. Era adorable.

"Eres imposible-me quejé, sonriendo.

"Sólo ropa cómoda y todo irá bien." Apretó un rápido beso en la nariz. Yo no podía dejar de sonrisa. Hoy iba a ser llegar a ser interesante, por decir lo menos.

_**Edward Cullen**_

"Un museo de los niños?" -preguntó ella, riendo. Su brazo se envuelve alrededor de las minas, colgando sobre mí mientras estábamos en la línea más corta.

Me puso mala cara un poco. "Ciencia-puerto no es para niños". O, al menos eso es lo que dijo el sitio web. Era un museo de la ciencia con las manos en las experiencias y exposiciones. Fui a este tipo de lugares cuando era más joven, pero era diferente ahora. Ahora que pude ver. Me gustaría ser capaz de disfrutar más.

"¡Ah eh", bromeó a medida que avanzó la línea para comprar nuestros boletos. Él apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro para demostrar que no era grave. Su cabello castaño y sedoso me hacía cosquillas en el cuello.

"Tiene un planetario y un I-max, además está-," me defendí, sin dejar de faneca.

Ella me cortó, colocando su pequeña mano contra mi boca. Ella me sonrió, sus ojos mirando directamente a los míos. "Yo no he dicho que no sería divertido. Creo que es gracioso es todo. Vamos, es nuestro turno." Ella asintió con la cabeza hacia el frente. Hubo un gran contador de rojo por delante de nosotros, una mujer de pie detrás de ella con una sonrisa grande.

He comprado nuestros boletos, incluyendo algunos para el teatro I-Max. Íbamos a ver una sobre las momias de Egipto. Había oído cosas muy interesantes sobre las películas I-max antes, así que estaba emocionado. Fue difícil escoger. Había unos cuantos para elegir. El basado en Egipto, que habla sobre el gran tiburón blanco, otro que se llama Huracán en el Bayou, hablando de Katrina, que fue muy triste para mi gusto, y finalmente otra sobre los viajes espaciales. Siendo un chico, me hubiera gustado ver a tres de los cuatro, pero creo que el egipcio era el más atractivo para Bella. Siempre podría volver otra vez a ver a los demás.

Recorrimos el lugar poco a poco, Bella me permite todo el tiempo que sea necesario para examinar todo. Era muy práctico, y me estaba divirtiendo mucho jugar con todo. Me alegré de que no éramos los únicos adultos en el lugar sin niños, aunque había un montón de los que van. Era casi tan divertido ver sus reacciones. Creo que el péndulo que seguían el ritmo perfectamente sobre la base de la rotación de la tierra era mi cosa favorita para ver. Creo que sería Jasper disfrutar de este, así, tendría que venir con toda la banda algún día.

Finalmente entramos en el planetario. La luna gigante naranja brillante de felicitación con nosotros antes de caminar pulg estaba totalmente oscuro, el tono negro al punto en que no se podía ver una pulgada delante de usted, y me di cuenta de Bella se sentía incómodo, pero me sentí como en casa. Tomé su mano pequeña y la llevó hasta el centro de la sala grande, o por lo menos eso le pareció grande de lo que podía decir. Cerré los ojos mientras caminaba hacia adelante, sin necesidad de mi vista para ello. Finalmente escogió un lugar para nosotros para poder sentarse. Se suponía que se recostó en el piso así que usted podría mirar las constelaciones diferentes en el techo, no es que yo sabía lo que cualquiera de ellos todavía.

Me senté de nuevo poco a poco, teniendo Bella conmigo. Su cabeza descansaba sobre mi pecho, una de nuestras manos juntas. Estábamos completamente solo, para mi gran sorpresa. Tal vez los niños se sentían incómodos en la oscuridad, como Bella. Supongo, no todos están acostumbrados. Fue muy agradable para obtener un respiro de la multitud.

"Esto es bueno. Ahora, todo lo que necesito es una almohada y una manta, entonces yo sería establecer," Bella se echó a reír cuando ella se acurrucó más cerca de mí.

"Usted me puede utilizar como una almohada", le dije que me acarició el pelo. _Se puede usar de todas formas yo deseaba_ , me dije a mí mismo. Curiosamente, la idea no era sexual, ya sea.

"La almohada es para ti. Quiero que mi _almohada_ para estar cómodo. " Yo no tenía que mirarla ahora mismo para saber que ella estaba sonriendo.

Me llevé las manos a su lado y le hizo cosquillas suavemente. Ella se revolvió contra mí, riendo. El sonido musical y se levantó mi corazón a nuevas alturas. Así fue como la vida se supone que es.

"Stop", que se declaró media, la mitad se echó a reír. Ella estaba completamente sin aliento. Hice lo que me dijo tan pronto como la palabra salió de su boca. Apoyé la mano en la cadera, la celebración de su cerca de mí.

"Usted es más bella que las estrellas", le dije antes de que yo apreté los labios a la frente, dejando que mis labios permanecen en su carne suave.

Sentí el aumento de calor en su piel y sonrió cuando ella no se opuso. En cambio, susurró: "Te amo".

"Y yo a ti," dije, la besó de nuevo, esta vez poniendo un ligero beso en la mandíbula.

"Vamos muchacho amante, que necesitamos para conseguir nuestros asientos para la película ahora o vamos a perder", dijo después de un largo rato en silencio, mirando al techo. Se puso de pie a sus pies, tirando de mí con ella.

_**Bella Cullen**_

Al igual que Eduardo, yo nunca había visto una película como esta antes, por lo que era nuevo para los dos. Se suponía que iba a ser totalmente diferente de las películas regulares. La experiencia se supone que debe ser "en movimiento". Chico, que tienen razón.

Nunca había sido tan vertiginoso en mi vida y Edward se sentó allí, fascinado. _Suerte._ enfermedad del movimiento estaba empezando a sacar lo mejor de mí como mi estómago laminados. Cerré los ojos, dispuesto a la basura. No parece funcionar bien. Mi estómago gorjeó en voz alta. Edward me miró, se refieren a colorear su rostro perfecto. Él frunció los labios en cuestión, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia la puerta. Negué con la cabeza. Pensé que al menos podría hacerlo a través del resto de la película, sobre todo desde que tenía previsto mantener los ojos cerrados a partir de ahora.

Pasaron unos minutos y no parecía estar mejorando. Uno de mis brazos alrededor de mi estómago, dispuestos a comportarse. Incluso el sonido estaba haciendo a mí, golpeando mi cabeza con dolor. ¿Por qué estaba reaccionando de esta manera? Me sentí tirón algo en mi brazo y me miró. Edward estaba de pie, tirando de mí a mis pies. Él me sonreía disculpándose. Me sentía muy mal.

"Por lo menos no hemos visto la de los peces", dijo, tratando de ser reconfortante como encorvado en su contra, haciendo el camino de regreso al coche. Me sentía como un bebé. Fue vergonzoso. Tenía razón cuando. Al ver una sobre las criaturas del mar viscoso festín amigo probablemente no habría ayudado nada.

No fue un paseo de cinco minutos desde el museo hasta el hotel y pronto me encontré a mí mismo llevando a la cama. No estoy del todo seguro de cómo había llegado allí, pero yo estaba agradecido.

"Usted haría cualquier cosa para conseguir una siesta", bromeó Edward, todavía está tratando de hacerme sentir mejor, ya que reconfortante no estaba funcionando.

"Yo no soy tan malo", se quejó que, haciendo un mohín.

"Está bien, ya sabes. Yo te prometo una siesta." Él sonrió mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

"Únete a mí", le pregunté en voz baja, mi boca formado en un puchero pequeño. Tenerlo cerca de mí siempre me pareció que me haga sentir mejor.

Fingió que pensar en ello por un momento. "No sé ... meterse en la cama con una mujer hermosa? Eso es mucho pedir a un hombre."

Fingí faneca de nuevo y comenzó a rodar, dando la espalda hacia él. Edward me cogió del brazo y me dio un suave beso en la mejilla. A continuación, precedida a gatear por completo bajo las sábanas para que cubrían todo su cuerpo. Nunca pareció detenerse sorprenderme.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" -Pregunté, golpeando la manta cubierta fija. Yo estaba bastante seguro de que se golpeó la parte trasera. Yo por lo menos asegurarse de que no era su cabeza.

El montículo hizo algo que sólo puede ser descrito como un meneo, haciéndome reír. "Aún dispone de los zapatos, niña tonta", dijo la voz apagada de mi marido.

Sentí el tirón a mis pies mientras se quitaba los zapatos. El masaje en cada uno de los pies de mi calcetín cubiertos por un momento antes de gatear hacia la cabecera.

Se metió a su cabeza, sus torcidas gafas y el pelo por todas partes, así, al menos más que de costumbre. Tenía la sonrisa torcida más hermosas en su rostro, haciendo que mi corazón se derrita. Con mucho cuidado, lentamente, se quitó las gafas y las puso en una de las mesitas de noche. Luego me pasé los dedos por su pelo sedoso. "Así que guapo", le susurré.

Se dio la vuelta a mi lado, con cuidado de mi estómago, y tiró de mí hacia él. Puse mi cabeza en su hombro duro, totalmente cómodo, acurrucándose cerca de él. Olía dulce, como el té con especias y algo más no pude poner mi dedo en. Enterré a mi nariz en el pecho, teniendo en un gran aliento, sin vergüenza oler mi marido. Era un olor que sólo podría describirse como _Edward_ .

Nos quedamos en silencio durante mucho tiempo, tanto nosotros simplemente cómodo estar juntos. Edward fue el primero en romper el silencio. "Nunca habría pensado que sería así."

"¿Cómo qué?" -Pregunté, mirando a su rostro sereno.

"Esta feliz ... Nunca pensé que nunca sería tan feliz", afirmó lentamente, pensando en sus palabras con cuidado.

"El matrimonio, que quiere decir?"

-Sí y no. Simple hecho de estar con ustedes sería suficiente. Incluso si yo fuera aún ciego como un murciélago maldita, todavía sería tan feliz. A pesar de ser capaz de ver que añade una nueva capa entera a ella ", explicó.

"Usted se me han pedido que te cases si la cirugía no funcionó?" Le pregunté suavemente. Yo habría dicho que sí, si fue en cualquier caso, estoy seguro de que había tenido que saber que. Yo esperaba que no se ofenda por la pregunta, pero tenía curiosidad.

"Ese día? No, pero pronto. Tal vez en tu cumpleaños ..." Se encogió de hombros.

"Yo habría dicho que sí," le informé. Eso habría sido un gran día para pedir, pensando en ello ahora. Ahora podemos enviar mi cumpleaños como marido y mujer, que era incluso mejor.

-Ya lo sé. Por eso le pregunté cuando lo hice, "dijo con una sonrisa, mirándome con ojos verdes brillantes tipo. "Porque sé que habría dicho que sí, no importa qué."

_**Edward Cullen**_

Bella finalmente se durmió en mis brazos, su cuerpo presionado fuertemente a la mía. Sus dedos diminutos puños mi camiseta, las piernas torcidas con la mía. Tenía la cara enterrada en mi pecho aún, teniendo en profundidad, incluso la respiración. Podía sentir su latido del corazón, que se presionó tan cerca de mi lado.

Me encantó ver su sueño. Fue un momento raro que yo podía mirarla y no preocuparse por su vergonzoso. Me gustaba estudiar su rostro, se comprometen a la memoria. Yo quería que la imagen arraigada en mi cabeza por si acaso esto no duró mucho.

Yo nunca le diría mis miedos de quedarse ciego de nuevo. Ella no tenía que preocuparse por eso, ni a mí. Siempre fue una posibilidad, aunque el médico dijo que la cirugía fue todo un éxito.

Me pasé los dedos por las mejillas rosadas y los labios entreabiertos. Ellos fueron mi característica favorita de ella, aunque fue difícil escoger. Todos estaban tan asombroso. No estoy seguro de lo que me recordó, aunque estoy seguro que podría encontrar algo para comparar, aunque sería una forma inadecuada para describir su belleza.

Su rostro estaba compuesta por los colores que sólo conocía por su culpa. Rosa, durazno, blanco, rojo y marrón. Sus ojos me fascinó mucho, pero yo sólo podía ver en aquellos en los que estaba despierta. Una de color marrón oscuro, que los comparó con chocolate, pero creo que está mal. El chocolate, como la mayoría de los marrones, parecía aburrido, sin vida. Sus ojos eran diferentes sin embargo. No sabía cómo describir y que me frustra a ningún extremo. Más de espumosos, fueron todo lo que quería estudiar.

Debería haber la despertó, pero estaba tan tranquilo. Tenía boletos para un show de esta noche la comedia, pero esto era mejor. Además, tenía un largo día previsto para mañana, así que al día de hoy parecía una buena idea.

Por lo tanto, le cogí la frágil y dulce olor del cuerpo, a la mía, disfrutando de la tranquilidad de todo. Enterré a mi nariz en su cabello castaño, cerrar los ojos. Finalmente me deja dormir me alcance.

_**Bella Cullen**_

"Yay! Estamos realmente va a un zoo? -Exclamé. Habían pasado años desde que había estado en uno. Siempre me gustó ir a ellos como una niña. A pesar de que nunca había sido realmente una persona para mascotas, los animales más grandes que me fascinó.

"Y se burlaban de mí porque de ciencia-puerto?" se echó a reír.

"No se burlen de ti, me reía de lo emocionado que estaba," Traté de defenderme, pegando la barbilla en el aire. Me di cuenta de que no estaba haciendo un trabajo muy bueno en eso sin embargo.

"Y es la diferencia?" -preguntó con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa.

"Um, supongo que no lo es. Muy bien, siga adelante y se burlan de mí. Tengo que venir", le dije con un suspiro, poner mala cara un poco.

Imitó mi expresión, y sonrió, me hace reír. Se inclinó y capturó los labios por un momento, acariciando mi pelo con dulzura. "No se burlen de ti. Eres demasiado lindo para burlarse de. Además, estoy muy emocionado."

Puse en el regazo de Edward en el coche, ya que de cañón por la carretera. Estábamos haciendo un viaje por carretera mini a Texas al zoológico en Tyler. No era un pequeño zoológico, pero no era casi tan grande como las de Fort Worth y Dallas. Estaba más cerca, sin embargo, sólo una hora y media de Shreveport. Edward no estaba seguro si quería pasar la noche en Dallas, por lo que decidió el viaje de un día era más fácil. Tendríamos que hacer un viaje de fin de semana pronto.

Yo no estaba cansado ya, todo lo contrario. Yo estaba completamente rejuvenecida y relajada. Edward me deja dormir mucho más tiempo de lo que esperaba ayer. Todo lo que habían planeado para la noche había sido cambiado y en vez que pasamos una noche de relax en la habitación del hotel. Cuando me desperté la cena había sido ordenado y elaborado un baño. Me quejé de que no tenía por qué pero él me llevó al agua después de quitar la ropa. Yo era demasiado mimado. Él me estaba echando a perder.

Se sentó en el suelo de baldosas blancas del cuarto de baño, con los brazos cruzados sobre el borde de la bañera, me miraba hasta que llegó la comida. Él lavó suavemente la espalda con un paño suave y blanca, arrastrando el cursor sobre mi carne. Yo no podía dejar de cerrar los ojos y relajarse en la acción. Cuando abrí los ojos de Edward me miraba fijamente. Si él no me miraba con tanto amor me habría avergonzado. Era casi como si me estuviera acariciando con los ojos. Sería algo que tendría que acostumbrarse. Sin embargo, sólo parecía justo. Tenía casi un año para hacer lo mismo con él.

"¿Qué estás pensando?" -preguntó él, tirando de mí de mis pensamientos. Parecía que se trate, una arruga en su frente por lo general sin problemas.

"Apenas cuánto Te amo", me lo resumió de él. Él sonrió serenamente y ligeramente beso en la mejilla, agacharse para hacerlo. Me acurruqué más cerca de él, mi cara apoyada en su bajo vientre. Me encontré con mi nariz a través de su estómago, levantando su camisa algunos. Me lamió y besó a su estómago, lo que le causó a temblar y retorcerse.

"Eso hace cosquillas", dijo con una sonrisa, que cubre la cabeza con su camiseta, efectivamente romper la cara a su estómago, que no era bueno para él. Soplé una frambuesa sobre su estómago, sonriendo todo el tiempo. Me sentí como un niño pequeño, completamente feliz y nada de malo en el mundo.

"Ya casi llegamos, mi amor", me informó con una risa suave. Él levantó la camisa para mirarme, sus ojos brillantes de malicia. Edward me hizo cosquillas en los lados, levantando la camisa un poco de.

No podía creer que había estado en el coche durante tanto tiempo. No parecía así. El tiempo simplemente voló cuando tenía alrededor de Edward. Sólo él podía tener este efecto sobre mí, y yo esperaba que iba a seguir para hacerme sentir de esta manera hasta el final de los tiempos.


	9. Chapter 9

_Bella:_

_Ya no tengo palabras para decirte lo que siento_

_Te las eh dicho todas asi que te escribi una canción_

A veces pienso que te miento

cuando te digo que te quiero

porque esto ya no es querer

A veces creo que he muerto

cuando no estas y yo despierto

porque se que esto ya no es querer

Es algo mas, algo que me llena

algo que no mata ni envenena

es algo mas, algo mas que amar

Es algo mas que la distancia

que el dolor y la nostalgia

sabemos que eso no nos va a separar

Es darte un beso cada noche

que tus manos me enamoren

y que lo nuestro crezca cada dia mas

Porque somos algo mas...

A veces creo que he vivido

mas de mil años contigo

porque se que esto ya no es querer

A veces pienso que es mentira

por como entraste en mi vida

porque se que esto ya no es querer

Es algo mas, algo que me llena

algo que no mata ni envenena

es algo mas, algo mas que amar

Y yo se que no es querer

porque en tus ojos yo me puedo perder

contigo olvido lo que es temer

acaso no sabes que tu eres para mi

la noche, el dia en mi vivir

la sangre en mis venas

lo doy todo por ti

contigo el mundo no tiene final

y el tiempo no se nos va a acabar

Habían pasado dos meses desde que llegue aquí,

Las cartas llegaban diario diciendo cosas hermosas, pero yo seguía sin saber quien las enviaba, alice decía que era Edward pero yo no lo creía, pues el después de aquel segundo beso se había comportado simplemente como un muy buen amigo, era lindo tierno, me ayudaba en todo y me hacia reír cada que podía. Mientras que yo cada día me enamoraba mas de el.

Hablaba por teléfono a diario con mi mama me decía que ya estaba aprendiendo a cocinar pero poco a poco, la felicite cuando me dijo que había podido hacer quesadillas sin quemarlas. Chateaba de vez en cuando con Jacob iba muy bien con leah, y Billy su papa se estaba recuperando de una gripe grave que tubo.

Iva de maravilla en la escuela pues la literatura era algo que me apasionaba y claro mas teniendo un compañero y tutor como Edward.

Eran vacaciones de pascua y por primera vez no estaría con mis papas pero estaría con los cullen, mi nueva familia como dijo mi padre que lo serian.

-bellaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-grito alice, entrando a mi cuerto- que crees?

-que pasa enana?

-nos vamos a la cabaña para festejar pascuas!-grito emocionada

-y donde esta esa cabaña?

-esta en Canadá a las afueras de Vancouver, es una cabaña genial tienes que ver mi habitación ohh y mi armario tiene su propio baño no es genial?

-sii creo, para que ocupas ujn baño en tu armario?

-nuca se sabe bella, nunca se sabe-y salió hacia la sala gritando jasper.

-hola linda-edward entraba en mi habitación

-hola

-porlos gritos de alice creo que ya supiste de la cabaña verdad?

-sii, pero ….-dude

-pero que-dijo sentándose junto a mi, viéndome a la cara

-es que no lo se, pienso que es un abuso de mi parte que le lleven a Canadá parte de todo lo que hacen por mi, ni siquiera me dejan ayudar en los quehaceres de la casa, y tener que cargar con migo solo porque estoy aquí de agregada no me pare…-

-shss-me interrumpió- bella tu no estas de agregada eres parte de la familia y a nosotros nos encantaría que nos acompañes, aparte eres parte de la familia por partida doble, poruqe eres como una hija mas de mis padres y además eres mi….-se cayo, no puede ser ¿que estaba a punto de decir? La frustración me invadió

-tu que?-lo precione

- creo que me hablan-y salió prácticamente corriendo de la habitación

-edward cullen me tendras que decir algún dia- grite pero no se si me escucho.

Edpov

Por llegaron las vacaciones de pascua, estaba ansioso, pues tenia planeado decirle a bella que la amaba, llevaba dos meses enviándole cartas como su admirador secreto y la veía suspirar cada vez que las leia, solo espero que no se desilusione al saber que soy yo quien las manda.

Desde aquel beso que nos dimos en el pasillo del instituto, me oblige a no volverlo a hacer pues quería que si ella decidia ser mi novia no fuera por que me la pasaba robándole besos, además que tenia un plan en marcha y no lo podía desperdiciar.

Oi a alice gritar del otro lado del pasillo, por lo que supuse que bella ya sabia de que iríamos a la cabaña.

Tenia todo listo la llevaría hasta un prado que encontré de niño y hay viendo el atardecer le confesaría mi amor, solo faltaba 1 dias lo que me ponía feliz.

Sali corriendo hacia el bosque después de casi confesarle que yo ya la veía como mi novia

¿Cómo pude ser tan torpe? Después de un rato vino jasper a buscarme y platicamos un rato, regresamos para cenar, después vimos un rato la tv.

Era la 1 de la madrugada era el único despierto en la casa pues acababa de ternimar una tarea para poder ir a la cabaña sin ningún pendiente, baje por un baso de leche y al subir me dio tentación ver a bella dormir asi que entre.

Estaba oscuro solo se reflejaba la luna en la ventana, se veía tan linda dormida esa tranquilidad reflejada en su cara, me arrodille junto a ella y pase mis dedos por su mejilla asi me quede viendo como sonrreia en sueños, quería saber que soñaba por que reia, me estaba venciendo el sueño asi que me pare y me dispuse a ir hacia mi habitación no sin antes darle un beso en la frente

-edward- susurro, me quede estaticohabvia despertado y ahora que le iba a decir

Veras bella te estaba viendo dormir como un idiota por que te amo

Suspiro y se volteo

Estaba dormida y soñaba con migo, una sensación de satisfacción me invadió

-bella- susurre

-mmm-

-te amo- confese

- Edward te amo- suspiro y hundió si cabeza en la almohada

¿me amaba?

Sonrrei como idota, y fui hacia mi habitación, marque el numero de alice, timbro 4 veces y contesto

-mas te vale que sea urgente como para llamarme a esta hora-gruño

-estas de mejor humor de dia henana-dije riendo

-dime ya o te cuelgo

-ok, ok, bella me ama

-queeeeeee?-grito- como supiste?

-pues fui a la cocina por leche y de regreso se me ocurrió verla dormir entonces le di un beso en la frente y le dije que la amaba y ella dormida me contesto que me amaba

-ahhhhhhh-suspiro- esta bien eso si era importante, solo por eso no te matare por despertarme a esta hora

-uff me salve, bueno enana ahora si me voy a dormir que mañana salimos hacia Vancouver

-espera, ya que estas despierto, me arias un favor?

-mm cual

-ve y dale un beso de mi parte a jasper

-ni sueñes enana, adiós-colge riendo ay alice si que estaba loka pero la quería como mi hermanita.

hola sorry por no actualizar tenia mucha tarea

gracias por us visitas

dejen cometarios porfa

:D

Capítulo 11: verguenzas

Mi alarma sono y recordé el sueño que había tenido, Edward venia a mi habitación y me decía que me amaba mietras me daba un beso en la frente,

sonriente Me levante, me di un baño y me cambie, aliste mi maleta solo iríamos por una semana asi que no lleve mucha ropa y la que llevaba fue supervisada por alice quien según ella tenia que ponerme los colores favoritos de Edward, iva saliendo con la maleta y vi las escaleras pff ahora como la iva a bajar?

-yo la bajo no te preocupes-dijo Edward a mi espalda como leyendo mi mente o talvez leyendo mi exprecion, me dedico una sonrisa torcida y cargo mi maleta como si no pesara nada, desayunamos y nos fuimos rumbo al aeropuerto.

Ya en el avión alice y jasper, rose y emmet, esme y Carlisle, se sentaron juntos, yo me senté con Edward, el vuelo duraría 1 hora pues estaba relativamente cerca, pasados unos 25 minutos, emmet se levanto al baño, rose se levanto 2 minutos después y también fue al baño,

-espero que no se escuchen sus gemidos-me susurro Edward al oído

-enserio lo van a hacer hay?-dije señalando el baño

-sii, una vez los corrieron del cine, otra de un restaurante así que no dudo que tengamos que aterrizar de emergencia por esos dos depravados- sonrreir,

Unos minutos mas tarde

-ohh asi osito sii- se escucho la voz de rosalie,

-que te dije-sorrio Edward

-vaya, mm no pueden ser un poco menos ruidosos?

-no, en definitiva no, y eso que no los has oído cuando se separan por mas de 3 dias, mis pobres oídos castos quedaron traumados

-ni tan castos-nos interrumpió jasper asomándose del asiento de adelante seguido de una alice sonriente que veía fijamente el baño, por suerte el avión iva casi solo, unas 10 personas además de nosotros

-ey que tal si los asustamos-sugerí

-sii buena idea-contesto alice

Edward se paro y se dirigió al baño mientras que jasper sacaba su celular y se ponía cerca de la puerta, 3 toquidos a la puerta bastaron para que se callaran los gemidos

-jóvenes hagan el favor de salir ahora mismo de hay-dijo Edward haciendo una voz mas grave, en seguida abrió la puerta y jasper les tomaba video, emmet salió rojo con la camisa alrrevez y el pantalón solo metido en una pierna, mientras que rosalie salía despeinada con la falta arriba y la blusa desacomodada, cubriéndose la cara, todos voltearon hacia la parte de atrás del avión, unos reían y otros se tapaban los ojos en broma, pude ver la cara de esme que estaba muerta de vergüenza y Carlisle que también les tomaba fotos desde su asiento

-me las van a pagar ya les dije-dijo emmet riéndose mietras que rosalie se escondia en su pecho muerta de vergüenza

-eso te pasa por depravado-contesto jasper que les seguía tomando video

Las azafatas llegaron a poner el orden pero al ver a emmet medio vestido y a rosalie toda despeinada no isieron mas que reírse, cuando se calmo la situación enviaron a emmet asta atrás del avión y a rosalie hasta adelante y les cobrarían una multa por hacer cosas indecorosas en lugares públicos

-no se preocupe nosotros pagaremos los daños de estos dos calientes-dijo Carlisle riendo mientras que esme los veía con reprobación

-eyy emmet ya te vamos a empezar a cobrar todas las multas eh- se burlo jasper

-que graciosito-gruño emmet, luego sonrrio y se me quedo viendo-ey bells que te pareció el espectáculo?

-emmet estas loco como se te ocurre hacer eso en el baño de un avión y con tus padres cerca?-

-tu sabes cuando la pasión del momento te llega, ni como frenarla-sorrio

-si como también te llego en el restaurante vedad?-comento alice

-acéptenlo me tienen envidia

-emmet ya cállate-se escucho que grito rosalie desde su asiento

En poco rato aterrizamos, nos esperaba una camioneta subimos y empezó el recorrido hasta la cabaña, atrabezamos vancuber, yo iva embobada viendo la ciudad mientras que los demás se ivan riendo de las ocurrencias de emmet, salimos de la ciudad y se adentro en el bosque asta que visualise un lago , la camioneta se estaciono a la orilla y bajamos, del otro lado de la camioneta estaba una cabaña de 2 pisos con un porrche grande que tenia una sala de jardín, en el segundo piso tenia una terraza y en la parte de enfrente junto al lago mesas y un asador, un pequeño muelle con jate llamaron mi atención

-tienen un yate?-pregunte sorprendida

-sii, lo compramos hace 2 años-respondió Edward

-bella corre ven a ver el baño en mi armario-gritaba emocionada alice, corrió hacia mi me agarro de la mano y me jalo hacia el interior de la casa.

Por dentro era mas hermosa aun, todos lo muebles eran de madera dando un toque rustico, una gran cocina era lo primero que vi al entrar seguida de las escaleras por donde alice me llevo casi volando, entramos a una habitación grande con 3 camas matrimoniales una sala que daba hacia la tv de plasma dos puertas una que supuse seria la del baño y otra del armario y un ventanal que tenia la vista hacia el bosque.

-aquí dormiremos, rose tu y yo, y ahora el momento esperado el armario-dijo emocionada abriendo una de las puertas, era enorme tenia espejos por todos lados y hasta el fondo una puerta, Alice la abrió dejando ver un baño con un jacuzzi- no es jenial?

-si alice lo es

-bien ahora te mostrare el resto de la casa

El cuarto de los chicos estaba frente al de nosotras era casi igual solo que con el armario de proporciones mas normales y sin baño dentro, la recamara de esme y Carlisle era hermosa tenia un decorado muy rustico y tenían la terraza con vista al lago, bajamos a ayudar a esme a hacer la comida mientras que los chicos subían las maletas.

Comimos afuera pues el clima no era muy frio como en otras épocas del año, ya casi era la hora del atardecer y los mosquitos amenazaban con comernos asi que nos metimos

-bella-me llamo Edward

-sii?

-te gustaría ir a caminar-se notaba nervioso

-claro-me tendio la mano y con gusto la agarre, caminamos por unos 10 minutos hasta que llegamos a un prado lleno de flores y tenia una vista al lago

-bella te tengo algo que decir….

-bella te tengo algo que decir…yo... Bueno esque yo…-tartamudeaba mientras se sentaba en el suelo, lo imite y me sente junto a el-te quería decir que mm... Linda blusa

_Que? Todo para una blusa? _

Me desespcione al istante, baje la cabeza para que no viera mi exprecion,

-no la verdad no quería decirte eso esque no se como hacerlo-tomo mi mano y la puso entre las suyas, se acerco hasta quedar muy juntos-bella…yo soy tu admirador secreto, me gustas, me encantas, tu forma de ser, tus mejillas rojas-acaricio mi mejilla- esa intuición, la forma en que buscas ayudar a los demás, tu sentido del humor, todo, bella estoy enamorado de ti

No sabia que decir lo había dicho por fin y lo mejor esque yo oviamente le correspondía pero la voz no me salía, pasaron los minutos y seguía sin ablar

-por favor di algo-se frustro, aclare mi garanta

-edward… yo te amo-sorrio y me beso sin dejarme decir nada mas este beso fue diferente a los que recordaba pues por fin mostrábamos todo el amor que sentíamos.

-y porque me enviavas cartas?

-debo de admitir que fue idea de alice

-alice?

-si, te voy a contar todo lo que paso desde que te conoci,

- desde el momento que te vi ya no pude ver a nadie mas, sabia que eras tu, fue amor a primera vista, y despues del primer beso quería decirte que ya te amaba pero tenia miedo que dijeras que estaba loco te acababa de conocer, por eso invente esa torpe escusa, le conte a alice lo que había sucedido y ella me diola idea de las cartas, dijo que para irte conquistando poco a poco, y verte suspirar cada vez que las abrias era algo hermoso para mi, pero ya no pude hacerlo mas quería tenerte asi entre mis brazos y decirte lo mucho que te amo, esque bella ahora eres lo mas importante para mi lo mas importante que eh tenido jamás.

Sonrrei nada me hacia mas feliz que escucharlo decir todo esosimplemente el era perfecto y lo mejor era mio

-me creeras si te digo que yo también me enamore de ti desde el primer momento en que te vi?

-te creo, pero si yo no uviera sido un cobarde podríamos aver sido novios desde hace dos meses-se puso triste

-no te preocupes, todo pasa por algo y ahora estamos juntos no?

Sii tienes razón-sonrrio y me beso- lo que me recuerda algo importante isabella swan quieres ser mi novia?

-no lo se, tendría que pensarlo muy seriamente, que tan buen partido eres?

Puso cara de perrito- no seas mala

-claro que queiro ser tu novia tontito

Me beso fue un beso intenso pero a la vez tierno lleno de amor poco a poco nos fuimos recostando en el césped, su lengua pidió permiso para entrar en mi boca y se lo concedi asi nuestras lenguas comenzaron una lucha, lleve mis manos asta su pelo mietras que el me acariciaba mi abdomen, dejo de besarme para besar mi cuello y mi mandibula, fui bajando mis manos hasta la orilla de su playera y se tenso

-bella perdóname me deje llevar

-no tienes nada de que preocuparte- le dije mientras me acercaba para besarlo de nuevo, pero el se quito

-si si tengo esque, no quiero que te sientas preocionada ni nada por el estilo se que es muy pronto y yo te quiero cuidar y tratar como un caballero no quiero que sea aquí en medio del bosque sin protección ni nada, por favor comprendeme, si?

-claro que te comprendo, y estoy de acuerdo con tigo, que te parece si nos vamos?, deben estar preocupados por nosotros

El camino de regreso a la cabaña fue tranquilo de vez en cuando nos paravamos y nos besábamos y después reíamos, llegamos a la casa y casi al entrar me tense ¿Qué les ivamos a decir?

-que pasa cariño?

-edward, que le vamos a decir?

-pues alice ya sabe lo que tenia planeado decirte asi que para ella no será una sorpresa y los demás bueno te quieren como si fueras una mas de la familia y lo eres asi que no te preocupes- tomo mi mano y abrió la puerta, todos estaban el la sala viendo tv y comiendo golosinas

-mira quienes vinieron y agarrados de la mano?¿que andaban haciendo cochinotes?- prengunto emmet- y nos criticaban a mi a rose, hay bella tan santita que te veias

-emmet deja a mi novia empaz-

-novia?-preguntaron todos a la vez, me dio risa

-si novia, familia les presento a mi novia- me sonrroje al mismo tiempo que Edward me abrazaba, todos nos felicitaron y me dijeron que era parte de la familia. Fuimos a la cosina a comer algo pues aviamos pasado mucho rato en el prado, comimos entre risas

Para cuando me di cuenta eran la 1 de la mañana, les desee buenas noches a todos y subi a mi habitación, me puse mi pijama y cuando me iva acostar tocaron la puerta, fui corriendo a abrirla y era Edward

-pensabas dormirte sin darme un beso de las buenas noches?

-no claro que no- y lo bese, cuando nos separamos para tomar aire beso mi frente.

-buenas noches amor-caricio mi mejilla y se fue, rato después llegaron las chicas y me pidieron que les contara con lujo de detalle todo lo que avia pasado.

Esa noche dormi con una sonrriza en mi rostro.

Capítulo 13: cita

Sentí unos labios besar mi frente, después mi mejilla y luego mi boca

-buenos días amor!

-mm, Edward-suspire mientras abria los ojos-buenos días

-vamos levantate que aremos muchas cosas hoy-dijo mientras me ayudaba a levantarme

-y que aremos exactamente?

-ya lo veras, te espero en la sala-me dioun beso y salió del cuarto

Me di una ducha para despertar totalmente, me puse unos jeans una blusa rosa de manga larga y mis converse, me ise una coleta en el pelo.

Baje a la sala hay estaban alice y jasper platicando animadamente, fui hacia la cocina estaban desayunando todos, comi fruta con yogurt y me lave los dientes

-ahora si me vas a decir a donde vamos?-le pregunte a Edward mientras me jalaba de la mano y se despedia de los demás.

Nos dentramos en el bosque por una media hora asta que se empezó a oir el ruido como de unas cascadas.

Unos minutos mas estábamos frente a una cascada hermosa como de 10 metros con un pequeño estanque abajo el agua se veía transparente y se visualizaban unos pecesillos de colores

-wow, es hermoso-dije maravillada

-si, pero no tanto como tu-me acaricio la mejilla, y me sonrroje

-vamos-caminamos hasta casi tocar la cascada la brisa era fría pero el dia era caluroso para estar en canada.

-Bella, que me arias si te cargara y me aventara en el estanque?-decia al mismo tiempo que me iva cargando

-no, no por favor no-suplique llena de pánico-no se nadar

-no te preocupes, estaras conmigo y nada te pasara yo te protejere con mi vida si es necesario- no pude evitar suspirar con lo que me avia dicho, era tan lindoy sin mas lo bese, me perdi entre sus labios que eran mi adicción y de repente sentí agua por todos lados

-aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-grite queriendo patalear

-tranquila vez nada paso-sonreia de oreja a oreja

-edward cullen me las vas a pagar, te dije que no se nadar

-pero tu no estas nadando solo yo, y asi aprovecho para poderte

abrazar mas-puso cara de perrito

-tontito tu me puedes abrazar todo lo que quieras-acegurando mis palabras lo abrase con todas mis fuerzas, pues aunque sabia que con el no me iva a pasar nada, seguía teniendo miedo- y si me comen los peces?

Rio-noo, los peces solo comen jente mala y fea y tu de eso no tienes nada

-esta bien, pero aun asi me las vas a pagar, me acababa de bañar y cuando regresemos me tendre que bañar de nuevo-ise pucheros

Por lo que el rio

-oh vamos diviértete solo será un rato, luego iremos a otra parte

-a donde?

-ya lo veras

Estuvimos nadando un buen rato bueno el nadaba y yo me dedicaba a abrazarlo y a jugar con su pelo, se metió detrás de la cascada donde abia una pequeña cueva, hay descansamos y estuvimos platicando, hasta que dijo que se hacia tarde.

Salir del estanque fue mas difícil de lo que pensé pues por el único lugar donde se podía subir había lodo y cada que Edward se intentaba subir se resbalaba, cosa que a mi me causaba mucha gracia

Después de intentar 5 veces pudimos salir, aunque todos llenos de lodo, cuando llegamos a casa el primero en burlarse de nuestra apariencia fue emmet que de imediato se imagino cosas morbosas sobre lo que estuvimos haciendo.

Alice me llevo a nuestra habitación donde me mando meterme a bañar por lo que solo rei, cuando Sali estaba sobre mi cama unos jeans con bolsas por todos lados, muy padres, una blusa de caudros color azul me los puse, la blusa me quedaba un poco grande pero la agarre con un cinturón y se veía bien, deje mi pelo suelto y solo me maquille un poco.

Fui hacia la sala donde Edward me esperaba, me vio de arriba abajo y después sonrrio

-mmm…por que traes puesta mi camisa?

-es tuya?

-sii, pero se te ve mejor a ti creeme-me sorroje

-alice me la dio-confese

-pues entonces le debo un favor a alice-me tomo de la mano-vamos-me guio hasta el garaje, pero se me iso raro no oir las risas de emmet

-y los demás?

fueron a nadar un rato al lago

Subimos a un mercedes, uno de los 3 que avian rentado

-prefiero mi volvo-comento

- a mi me gusta este

-te regalare uno para navidad

-claro-dije sarcásticamente mientras reia

-no me crees verdad?

-mmmm- deje la frase inconclusa y reir

-esta bien no me creas, pero en navidad tendras uno-dijo en tono ofendido

-hey, amor no te enojes, no es que no te crea pero yo no quiero un regalo asi, el único regalo que quería para navidad ya se me cumplió

-ah sii? Y cual es?

-adivina

-mm que alice te regale ropa?-rei

-nooo, que tu y yo estuviéramos juntos-baje la mirada y me sonrroje, pues anque el sabia que lo amaba, aun era difícil decilo asi de fácil

-entonses ya somos dos a los que se nos cumplió el deseo de navidad- su mirada era tierna, y abia aamor en ella

-te amo

-yo mas

Llegamos a un centro comercial en vancuber, nos dirijimos hacia el cine, compramos boletos para "valentine's day" fuimos por palomitas.

-cierra la boca que se te menten las moscas-me susurro al oído

-perdon pero esque Taylor esta muy guapo-gruño

-pues a mi me parece que toma esteroides

-heyy no, es lindo con todo y sus musculotes que lo hacen verse tan sexy- bromie

-entonses vete con el-gruño bajito y yo rei

-No seas tonto yo solo tengo ojos para ti-lo bese

-pues no parecía- lo decía en tono de broma

-lo que pasa esque se parece un poco a jake y lo estaba examinando para ver que tan parecido es, nada mas

-shhsss- se oyo de las filas de adelante, reimos y me recarge mientras edwardme abrazaba, lo tome de la cintura eh inale su aroma después bese su cuello

-ya no estas enojado conmigo verdad?

-contigo nunca, solo con ese tal Taylor que hace que lo veas mas que a mi-fingio tristeza

-pero el esta muy lejos, encambio a ti, aquí te tengo

-entonses si estuviera aquí te irias con el

-nooo, me quedaría contigo, siempre-sonrrio

-gracias- me beso

El resto de la peli, no la pasamos riéndonos y aventandonos palomitas en la boca lo cual era divertido pues la mitad de la caja termino en el piso.

De regreso pasamos junto a un parque enorme

-mira que enorme parque, esta jenial

-quieres ir?

-claro

Se estaciono, y me abrió la puerta como todo un caballero

Tome su mano empezamos a caminar hasta quedar en una banca que tenia una vista hacia la puesta de sol

-Sabes es la primera cita que tengo-confese

-entonses la aremos especial- dijo abrazandome, no se burlo como las demás personas que sabían que nuca había tenido novio ni citas ni nada, el era especial

Vimos la puesta de sol, abrazados

-Te amo-dije

-y yo a ti- contesto mientras se inclinaba para besarme, fue tierno y lleno de amor pero poco a poco se fue volviendo ardiente y respirar era mas difícil, lleve mis manos a su pelo mientras que Edward me acariciaba la espalda por debajo de la blusa. Nos separamos por falta de aire, vi en sus ojos pasión por lo que me ruborize mas de lo que ya estaba pues estaba pensando en decir o no decir eso que me daba vueltas en la cabeza

-vamos a otro lugar- dije

-vamos a otro lugar-dije

-bella estas segura?-podia ver la pasión y la duda en sus ojos

-si

Me tomo de la mano y nos dirijimos hacia el coche, manejo por entre las calles hasta llegar a las afueras de vancuber, cerca de la casa, había un pequeño hotel que cada cuarto eran pequeñas cabañas, escojimos la mas alejada.

Era pequeña pero comoda, una henorme cama fue lo primero que vi al entrar, del lado izquierdo estaba una puerta de lo que supuse seria el baño, del otro lado una pequeña cosina se asomaba y un sillón que le hacia compañía a la tv de plasma.

-este…si…quieres…podemos…tomar…algo-tartamudeo

-no asi esta bien

-bella si no estas segura, podemos irnos y volver en otro momento

-no, si quiero, solo que no se como comensar-camine hacia el hasta quedar frente a el y lo abraze

-tambien es mi primera vez-dijo-asi que también tengo miedo

-somos uno mismo, y estamos listos-comente -y sabes por que?

-porque?- puso su mano debajo de mi barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos

-porque te amo- conclui

fue suficiente para que me besara

Fue un beso tierno lleno de amor, podía sentir sus manos en mi cintura mientras que las mias jugaban en su cabello, poco a poco el beso se fue volviendo mas urgente ya no sentía ternura si no pasión en sus labios y en como se movían con los mios, pidió permiso para entrar en mi boca el cual se lo concedi feliz, dando asi rienda suelta a una lucha entre nuestras lenguas, sin dejar de besarnos caminamos hasta la cama donde me fue recostando poco a poco hasta quedar acostada y el ensima de mi, dejo mis labios para llevar su boca a mi cuello, donde subia y bajaba de mi cuello hasta mi oreja donde mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja, gemi lo que iso que lo mordiera mas, haciendo que una corriente eléctrica atravesara mi cuerpo,lleve mis manos a la orilla de su playera y poco a poco la fui subiendo hasta que la saque, acaricie su pecho y abdomen perfectos ganándome un gruñido de su parte, empezó a desabrochar el cinturón que llevaba en mi bueno en su camisa y después botón a botón quito la camisa dejándome solo en un sosten azul de encaje, siguió besando mi cuello y poco a poco desendio hasta donde inician mis pechos la sensación que sentía era maravilloza, con temblor en mis manos fui desendiendo hasta llegar al botón de su pantalón, lo desabroche e imediatamente volvió a besarme con urgencia, nuestros labios se mvian mientras que mis manos bajaban su pantalón edward me ayudo un poco y su pantalón desapareció dejándolo en bóxer negros,dejo de besarme y se levanto un poco y vi su gran exatacion lo que iso que me humedeciera, desabrocho mi pantalón y lo fue bajando poco a poco hasta que quede en unas pequeñas bragas azules, me beso de nuevo colocándose arriba de mi, dejándome sentir su exitacion en mi abdomen, una urgencia de sentirlo me empezó a invadir. Nose como pero desabrocho mi sosten dejándome semi desnuda frente a el, comenzó a besar mis pechos, primero uno y luego el otro, con cada roze me exitaba mas ya no aguantaba, empezó a desender dando besos por mi abdomen hasta llegar a la orilla de mis bragas con los dientes la quito poco a poco dejándome totalmente expuesta ante el, me vio de arriba a aabajo

-perfecta-comento mientras que me volvia a besar, mis manos ya no temblaban lo que permitia que lo pudiera tocar si miedo lleve mis manos a sus bóxer rozando levemente su exitacion, gimio en mis labios, baje su bóxer dejándolo totalmente desnudo, llevo sus labios hasta mi cuello, pude ver su gran erección y me pregunte como iva a caber en mi, se coloco entre mis piernas

-segura? - volvio a preguntar, solo pude asentir con la cabeza y sentí como se iva adentrando en mi hasta que llego a la barrera de mi virginidad, empujo con fuerza y un dolor me invadio pero duro muy poco, ya que una onda de placer la sustituyo, se quedo quieto hasta que movi mis caderas, lo bese con mucha pasión mientras sentía como sus embeztidas ivan subiendo de ritmo, las sensaciones que sentía eran inigualables

-edward-suspire- más

Me obedeció y aumento la velocidad de las embeztidas

-eres tan estrecha-decia en mi oído, los gemidos diero paso a pequeños gritos al sentir que el climax se acercaba, mis paredes se tensaron, lo bese al tiempo que los dos llegábamos a la cima.

Salió de mi y se recostó a mi lado abrazandome

-te amo-dijo besándome

-yo mas

Agotados nos quedamos dormidos.

Pequeños besos por mi cara me despertaron

-que hora es?

-las 11 de la noche, nos podemos ir a la casa o nos podemos quedar aquí si tu quieres

-no vamos, ya tardamos demasiado, se estarán preguntando donde estamos.

-esta bien, se levanto y se metió al baño aproveche para cambiarme, Edward salió ya vestido del baño, tomo mi mano y me abrazo- te amo, encerio que si, nunca abia querido tanto a alguien y esto me asusta, no podría vivir sin ti y si algo malo pasarano se si podría resistirlo y..-

-shs-lo interumpi-nada tiene que pasar, porque estamos juntos y nada nos va a separar ok-aisintio con la cabeza y me beso

-sabes de que me acabo de dar cuenta, soy un idiota como te puede exponer de esa forma-

-de que estas ablando?

-de que no usamos protección-se sento en la cama poniendo su cabeza sobre sus manos

-lose, pero no estoy en mis días fértiles no hay de que preocuparse, aunque para lo próxima vez hay que recordarlo

-entonses si abra próxima vez?-su cara se ilumino

-claro, tu crees que voy a dejar de sentir eso tan maravillozo

-lose, la sensación de ser uno mismo con la persona que amas-me beso con tanto amor que casi me desmayo

Salimos del hotel, edwrad puso debussie en el estéreo para relajarnos, asi sumiéndonos en un silencio comodo, hasta que me acorde de alice y rosalie ¿Cómo me iva a librar de sus preguntas? Me tense al instante y Edward lo noto

-que pasa?

-que les vamos a decir? Alice y rose no me van a dejar empaz con su interrogatorio y no se que decir

-cierto, pues les podemos decir que estuvimos en el cine y luego fuimos a cenar y adar una vuelta por el parque

-si eso decimos, ezpero que nos crean-de verdad estaba asustada

-amor, no te preocupes lo que hacemos a ellos no les incumbe asi que si sigen con el interrogatorio los mandamos a volar sale?

-esta bien

Llegamos a la cabaña, cuando entramos jaz y emmet estaban jugando al wii mientras que las chicas estaban en la cosina preparando golosinas, carlise y esme ya se habían ido a dormir

-donde andaban tortolitos?-pregunto emmet

-fuimos al cine,a cenar y al parque-contesto Edward

-si-lo apoye

-ahh,pero no les parece que se ven algo direfentes no se se ven como si acabaran de hacerlo-comento emmet, a lo que todos rieron

-emmet cállate-dijo rose riendo todavía

-esque es la verdad

-y a ti que te importa?-le pregunte a la defenciva

-entonses si es verdad-grit o alice

-no-contestamos al mismo tiempo Edward y yo

-pues no les creo-contesto jasper

-si nos creen o no, no importa-contesto mi novio

Fuimos a la cosina por algo de comer puesteniamos mucha ambre, después me diriji a mi habitación a dormir, no sin antes darle un beso de buenas noches a Edward, pero al entrar supe que no dormiría

Mascarillas, pinturas, películas y palomitas adornaban una de las camas

-noche de chicas-gritaron alice y rose

Si en definitiva no iva a dormir esta noche

Los días siguientes pasaron volando, el miércoles decidimos pacear por el lago en el yate, donde emmet tumbo a jasper al agua ganándose un golpe de alice, quien se puso izterica argumentando que avia aurrinado la ropa de jasper, verla enojada es muy divertido pues no te imaginas a un pequeño dunde enojado. En la noche dimos un pequeño paseo mientras que jasper contaba historias de terror y emmet nos asustaba bueno mas a mi pues decía que era la novata.

Hasta que rose lo asuto a el haciendo que gritara como niña chiquita.

El jueves rose organizo pequeñas competencias de hombres contra mujeres y el equipo que perdiera haría la comida.

Una de los juegos mas divertidos fue la búsqueda del tesoro, pues emmet encontró muchas cosas menos las que venían en la lista, dándonos la victoria de ese juego a las mujeres y ganándose unos zapes por parte de Edward y jasper.

Emmet juro venganza y lo cumplió en el siguiente juego pues jugo contra mi a las luchas y me aplasto literalmente, ganando fácilmente.

Al final y por mala suerte ganamos las mujeres y digo por mala suerte porque me di cuenta que los hombres no sabían cosinar, terminamos comiendo sopas instantáneas de las que emmet presumió ser un experto en hacerlas, pero claro solo era agregar agua caliente y listo.

El viernes Carlisle nos dio la sorpresa de ir a volar en globo aerostático, fuimos hasta un prado donde havia dos grandes globos uno de colores azules y verdes y otro de colores naranjas y amarillos. Yo me subi en el azul con Edward, alice y jasper.

Cuando el globo iva subiendo fue lo mas difícil pues recordé mi

miedo a las alturas y un pequeño amreo me invadió, por suerte Edward estaba hay y me calmo diciéndome cosas lindas al iodo, ya arriba se me olvido todo al ver el paisaje que se lograba ver, era hermoso.

Bajamos a la mitad del dia, organizamos un picnic para comer después fuimos a casa a cambiarnos pues en ese mismo prado jugaríamos al beisbol.

Verlos jugar fue muy divertido pues no faltaron las caídas y las risas jugar era peligroso para mi y para los que estuvieran cerca asi que solo fui arbitro, cuando marque ' aut'' a emmet me quiso sobornar con unabarra de chocolate, se la quite pero no lo dje jugar de nuevo, iso pucheros por media hora hasta que le devolci el chocolate se fue corriendo feliz como niño pequeño.

Esa noche fue de chicas de nuevo, no dejavan de preguntarme que avia pasado con Edward el martes, cada vez me ponía mas nerviosa al no saber que mas inventar, por suerte esme calmo a rose y alice y me dejaron de preguntar por lo que le agradeci con el corazón,

Esos días abia ablado muy poco con mi mama, solo 2 veces,

Se puso feliz con la noticia de mi noviazgo con Edward y mas aun cuando se dio cuenta que ella lo abia predicho, se puso a decir que pondría su propio negocio de adivina.

Hoy era nuestra ultima noche aquí pues mañana temprano partiríamos.

-bella corre-me decía alice desde la puerta del baño, me estaba poniendo mi pijama para bajar a la sala y ver películas todos juntos

-ya voy

-por fin-dijo cuando Sali, bajamos y estaban ya todos acomodados, solo quedaba un lugar junto a Edward y con gusto lo tome

-ey que vamos a ver?

-batman-grito emmet

-no, saw 6-decia alice

-mejor, desde mi cielo- sugirió rose

- y si vemos diario de una pacion-dije

-siii, gritaron todas al mismo tiempo, emmet iso cara de fuchi, rose le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, jasper se resigno y se acomodo en alice, Carlisle nos apoyo pues era una de sus películas favoritas.

Edward dijo que veria lo que yo quisiera asi que no protesto, para mi sorpresa me susurro casi todos losdialogos de Noa al oído,

Al final de la peli, yo y alice lloravamos a moco tendido, pero lo que mas sorprendió y risa dio fue un zolloso de emmet

-dejenme, me conmovió- sedefendio.

Después terminamos viendo saw 6, pero no aguante terminar de verla pues tanta sangre me rebolvio el estomago.

-edward por favor, vámonos-le suplique al iodo, se levanto y me tomo de la mano llevándome a la cocina

-te pusiste palida

-si es por la sangre,me sevi un vaso de agua- con esto se me pasa,no te preocupes

-sera mejor que te lleve a acostar- le iva a decir que no era necesario pero ya me avia cargado, subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación, me recostó en la cama y se acomodo junto a mi-aquí estaras mejor

Me empeso a cantar la canción que me avia mandado en la ultima carta, lo que me recordó porque le ponía A?

-oye, te puedo preguntar algo?

-claro

-por que en las cartas, firmavas como A?

-a pues por antony mi segundo nombre

-cierto porque no se me ocurrió-oia a diario Edward antony cada vez quepasaban lista y no me di cuenta que torpe.

Siguió susurrándome cosas al oído hasta quedarme dormida.

Me desperté y eran las 7 de la mañana me dije y alice y rose todavía no se levantaban, aproveche para ganarles el baño, me di una ducha, y me vesti abrigada pues en los aviones siempre hace frio.

Cuadno Sali del baño se despertaron, baje a la cosina hay estaba esme,me sente en uno de los bancos de la barra.

-hola cariño-me saludo

-buenos días esme- estaba haciendo el desayuno- te puedo ayudar?

-no hace falta, ya casi termino, vez ya termine

-esme me tienes que dejar hacer algo, porque si no me siento como una agregada que no ayuda en nada

-no bells, claro que no, pero si me quieres ayudar esta bien, pon la mesa-me levante feliz y puse la mesa, la ayude a servir el desayuno y poco a poco fueron bajando a desayunar.

Cuando Edward bajo lo salude con un beso en los labios, pero no note que esme nos estaba viendo, cuando me di cuenta me sonrroje y ella solo me dedico una sonrriza.

Después de desayunar alistamos todo pues a las 11 salia el avión, la camioneta llego a las 10 en punto subimos todo y arranco dejando atrás recuerdos, un prado, una cascada, agua y lodo.

Pero al pasar por el hotel ese recuerdo iso que me sonrrojara hasta ponerme del color de un tomate, alcie lo noto.

-ey bella,por que te pusiste asi al pasar por el hotel ehh?

-por nada- escondi mi cabeza en el pecho de Edward

-no te creo-

-lo que pasa esque se parece a una parte de la película que vimos en el cine-contesto Edward, salvándome

-ahhh- no la vi muy convensida pero se resigno a que no le iva a decir y menos efrente de todos

-en otra ocacion vendremos solos-me susurro al oído, haciendo que se me herizaran los vellos.

En el avión sentaron a emmet y a rose lejos uno del otro para evitar otra vergüenza familiar.

Después de otra ora en carretera desde porlant llegamos a casa.

Pov ed

2 meses hace exactamente 2 meses me había echo novio de mi bella esa personita a la que amo tanto, 2 meses los mas felices de mi vida.

Las cosas ivan de maravilla, nose porque pero últimamente la escuela se me hacia muy fácil, tal vez porque literatura me apaciona o por que tengo de compañera al amor de mi vida, los trabajos los hacíamos entre los dos, entre risas y cosquillas, y cada lunes ella se sale del salón intencionalmete mientras que yo le pongo una carta y una rosa entre sus libros, después ella llega y la lee y suspira, es un juego que tenemos, lo inventamos cuando los odiosos de Mike y jessica nos quisieron separar al darse cuenta que eramos novios, para su mala suerte su patético plan de hacer que bella desconfiara de mi y que yo tuviera celos no les funciono, y solo lograron que bella y yo nos uniéramos y confiaramos mas en el otro.

Entre a la cosina para cervirme un poco de agua, estaba solo en casa Carlisle tenia trabajo, las chicas se habían ido de compras mientras que emmet y jasper de caza.

Fije mi vista en la puerta de la alacena y imágenes y recuerdo vinieron a mi mente

_Flasback _

Era fin de semana por lo que regresamos a forks, todos habían salido, hace un rato asi que fui a ver que hacia mi bella.

Bella?-toque en la puerta de su habitación

-pasa

-que haces?- la estreche entre mis brazos

-intentava hacerte un collar, pero solo me pique los dedos-hiso un puchero, fue entonces cuando vi pequeños círculos de madera y piedras tiradas por toda su cama- solo quería darte un regalo-dijo triste

-no hace falta que me des nada mi mejor regalo eres tu-ella sonrrio y me beso poco a poco se fue volviendo mas apasionado pero el gruñido de su estomago nos interrumpió

-ok, momento incomodo-dijo apenada, llevo su vista hacia su estomago- podrías callarte no vez que estoy ocupada-le dijo, me rei

-bella, vamos a la cosina te preparare un sándwich-la tome de la mano y vajamos hacia la cosina, le prepare su sándwich mientras ella me veía divertida por todo lo que le echava, se lo di, lo comio haciendo gestos raros

-tan malo esta?-me preocupe ¿qque tal si le hacia daño?

-no,no esta rico, deveras-dijo pero no le crei

-dime la verdad, no me enojo

-esta bien esta un poco raro, papas con mermelada no combinan Edward

-cierto

-tonto-se vurlo

-ey no te burles- había un bote de cátsup cerca lo tome y vacie poquito en su cara, se la quito riendo y corrió dándole la vuela a la barra para quedar frente a mi

-que graciosito

-te ves bien con cátsup en tu cara

-Y tu también- lo deica mientras vaciaba un poco en mi frente me lo quite con los dedos, los iva a limpiar con una servilleta pero bella iso algo que me dejo sorprendido dio un paso mas para quedar pegada a mi tomo mi mano y muy lentamente empezó a lamber mis dedos de una forma sexy y con una mirada que iso que se me endureciera mi pequeño amigo. Cuando termino la bese con mucha pasion, la abrase mientras ella tomaba mi cabello para pegarme mas a ella.

Nuestras lenguas luchavan sin sesar, mis manos estaban en su cintura, fui bajando por sus costados hasta tomarla de las pantorrillas y cargarla, la subi en la barra, me rodeo la cintura con sus piernas sintiendo mi exitacion. Lleve mis manos a sus pechos donde empese a acariciarlos por ensima de la ropa, gimio, me separe de su boca para besar su cuello. Tomo mi playera y me la quito aventándola nose donde. Desabroche su chamarra y la puse encima de la estufa, tome su blusa se la quite y la avente como ella avia echo con la mia, fije la vista en su pecho traia puesto un sosten negro que pronto se iria me disponía a desabrocharlo cuando el cerrar de la puerta se escucho.

-hola, hay alguien?-pregunto emmet

-mierda-murmuro mi bella aun subida en la barra-todo iva tan bien-se me ocurrió una idea

-y lo seguirá, le susurre al oído cargandola y llevándola a la alacena, abri la puerta y me meti cerrándola con seguro

-la alacena?-se veía divertida

-noo, la alacena no, el sotano-dije mietras que movia una pared falsa que daba hacia las escaleras para bajar al sotano la tome de la mano y bajamos estaba todo oscuro iva a prender la luz pero unas manos me lo inpidieron junto con unos labios

-en donde nos quedamos-murmuro entre mis labios, la tome de la cintura y camine hacia donde recordaba estaba un sillón pues hacia tanto que no bajaba al sotano. Si no me equivoque sentí que tome con algo y al sentirlo pude saber que era un sillón la recosté quedando sobre ella, nos besavamos con urgencia como si el mundo se fuera a acabar mañana le quite el sosten llevando mi boca a su pecho y undirme en el, su sabor era único y me volvia loco, solo la oia gemir mietras acariciaba mi pelo. Lleve mis manos a su pantalón lo desabroche, poco a poco lo fui bajando junto con sus bragas hasta dejarla totalmente desnuda, sentí sus manos en mi abdomen que fueron bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a mi pantalón lo desabrocho y bajo junto con mis bóxers, comenso a acariciar mi miebro, mietras que millones de descargas eléctricas llenaban mi cuerpo, la nesesitava ya, sin juegos previos

-te necesito-gemi

-pues tomame-murmuro, al oir eso sin mas le separe las piernas y me undi en ella, ganándome un pequeño grito de su parte, sentirla era la gloria, pero me acorde de algo, asi que Sali lentamete mietras ella gruñía

-que pasa?

-el condon

-sierto, en estos momentos no pienso claramente-dijo

Tome mi pantalón y saque uno del bolsillo, me lo puse y volvi con ella, undiendome una vez mas, con cada embestida pequeñas descargas eléctricas me invadían.

Acelere el ritmo y el poco tiempo llegamos juntos al cielo.

Me recosté y la puse ensima de mi

-wow-dijo- espero y emmet no nos aya escuchado

-no me acordaba de el-susurre mientras me levantaba para vestirme

-y mi blusa-pregunto, y recordé que la avente en la cosina, tbn su chamarra y ella mi playera

-en la cosina conteste

-oh, oh-dijo riéndose- que vergüenza

Subimos y al abrir la puerta de la alacena, mi pesadilla, bella se escondió en mi espalda.

Toda mi familia sentados en la barra, viéndonos divertidos, fije la vista en emmet en sus manos estaba nuestra ropa

-asi que andavan de traviesos ehh?-pregunto jasper, soltando una carcajada

-mira rose y nos critican a nosotros, al menos no dejamos la ropa por todos lados-comento emmet con una enorme sonrriza

-me das mi blusa?-pregunto mi bella, voltie hacie ella, tenia la cara roja de vergüenza, emmet me lanso su blusa y se la di, se metió a la alacena y salió ya vestida.

-ya di algo-le dije a alice quien nos miraba fijamente

-esque son tiernos, hasta para eso son tiernos-dijo con vos tierna y en su cara se dibujo una linsa sonrriza, ganándose el ahhhh de todos.

-hijo si estas corto de dinero, yo te puedo dar para un hotel-

-carlisle-lo regaño mi madre- dejalos que tu no te acuerdas que mis padres también nos cacharon por tu culpa-le reprocho, mietras que todos reíamos, mi padre se puse rojo y cubrió su cara con sus manos, le quite a emmet mi playera y me la puse.

_Fin del flasback _

En que piensas que estas con esa cara de baboso?-pregunto alice, entrando a la cosina

-bella- murmure

-que bien- dijo tomando un pan y saliendo de la cosina.

holaaa gracias por sus votos wii pag 10

que nice jejeje

sigan votando y dejen cometarios

:D

n.n

planes (pov ed)

-Alice espera-grite, regreso ya comiéndose el pan que avia tomado

-que pasa?

-quiero pedirte tu ayuda

-para que?

-esque, ya falta poco para que se acabe el intercambio de bella y tendrá qe regresar a Londres y no quiero que se vaya, no la puedo dejar ir, sin ella me muero.

-oh, ya veo-se quedo un rato callada-ya se-dijo sonriendo-tengo una idea y se que no va a fallar, donde esta bella?

-en el jardín con esme por?

-quitale su celular necesito el numero de su mama

-para que?

-tu ve por celular y yo me encargo de lo demás

Sali corriendo hacia el jardín, bella estaba sentada en un columpio leyendo un libro mientras que esme regaba sus flores

-bells- la llame, volteo hacia mi y sonrrio, cerro su libro mientras que caminaba hacia ella, me sente a su lado- que lees?

-cumbres borrascosas

-buena elección-ise como que buscabaalgo en mis bolsillos del pantalón

-que buscas?

-mi celular, quería tomarte una foto

-me has tomado 1528565 mil fotos-exajero

-no son tantas, solo quiero llenar toda la memoria con tus fotos, pero no lo traigo-ise pucheros saco el suyo enfoco y tomo la primera foto, luego la abraze y le di un beso enla mejilla mientras tomaba la segunda, asi mas de 20 fotos en diferentes poses nos tomamos, esme nos veía divertida

-ya son muchas-comento, tome su celular y me levante

-adonde vas?

-mmm, adiós- dije y corri

-estas loco-oi que grito, subi hacia la recamara de jasper donde supuse y acerte estaría alice

-enana aquí esta- se lo entrege

-wii, gracias ed- se puso a buscar el directorio, cuando allo el teléfono de la mama de bella tomo su cel. Y marco, lo puso en altavoz, despues de 4 timbrasos contesto.

-hola?

-renne, hola soy alice

-alice que gusto- desde cuando se ablavan?-como están

-bien, muchas gracias, te ablamos porque necesitamos un favor

-ablamos?

-si Edward esta aquí solo que estaalgo nervioso, anda ed saluda a tu suegra-dijo riendo

-hola renne- ya avia ablado con ella cuando bella me presento oficialmente como su novio a sus padres por teléfono

-y cual es ese favor-se oia emocionada

-veras ya casi se acaba la estadia de bella aquí y tiene q regresar a londres, lo que nos entristece mucho, mas a edward quien es el mas desesperado verdad Edward?

-mm este sii, pero no sabemos que hacer- le dije

-ohh ya veo, si lose que pronto regresara lo que nos pone muy felices a Charlie y a mi, pero también se que no se kiere alejar de ti Edward, desde que te conoció la escucho mas feliz veo brillo en sus ojos, en las fotos que manda y no es por el flash es por ti y no quiero que sufra

-hay es donde entras tu, renne- dijo alice- falta aprox.1mes y medio para que se regrese a Inglaterra, tiempo suficiente para que tu Edward solicites una trasferencia hacia la universidad de Londres claro si estas de acuerdo?-claro una trasferencia como no se me había ocurrido,en verdad alice era la mejor, le tendría que dar un buen regalo, por todo lo que hace para ayudarme

-si, si claro que estoy de acuerdo-me apresure a contestar

-bien, y tu renne podrías ir con el decano y dar tus buenas referencias de Edward, aparte de que seria de gran ayuda conseguir un lugar donde pueda vivir

-si, no se preocupen yo lo are, y Edward se que a Charlie no le va a gustar pero te podrías quedar con nosotros, porque no me digas que por las noches no te escapas y te vas a dormir con bella?-

Sentí que la sangre se me iva a la cabeza de vergüenza

Alice solto una carcajada al verme- renne lo tienes que ver, se puso como un tomate- renne se unió a sus risas mientras que yo me tapaba con una almuada

-bueno, bueno basta de burlarme de mi bella a sus espaldas, y supongo que quieren que sea sorpresa verdad?

-si- dijimos al mismo tiempo

-no se preocupen, que por mi parte bella no se enterara, bueno chicos seguimos en contacto, adioz- y colgó

Alice se seguía riendo-ya no te rias- le dije enojado

-perdon no lo pude evitar, me acorde de aquella vez que los oímos en el sotano- y comenzó a reírse otra vez

-ablando de esa vez- como esque estaban todos aquí si se supone que ustedes andavan de compras y papa trabajando, según yo nadamas avian llegado jasper y emmet

-tienes razón slo avian lelgado ellos pero emmet nos llamo y nos informo, y dijo que viniéramos casi nos suplico

-emmet- dje enojado- me vengare, te lo aceguro

-y yo te ayudo- dijo divertida-ahora llevale su celular a bella- decía mientras salía del cuarto, se paro en la puerta- ah y Edward, que no se entere si?, se que cuando se lo propone te saca la verdad

-palabra de boget scout-levante mi mano

Sali del cuarto de jasper, baje las escaleras me sente en un sillón en la sala saque el celular de bella le puse en juegos y me puse a jguar, cuando escuche que venia

-al fin te encuentro donde estabas?-decia mientras se sentaba junto a mi

-aquí, jugando

-y para eso me quitaste mi cel.?

-sii

-tontito-dijo riendo

-pero aun asi me quieres

-con todo mi corazón- dijo mietras se inclinava para besarme.

armario

Lunes pff en verdad los odiaba, después de los fin se semana en forks cualquiera odia los lunes, si no fuera por que se que en 20 minutos va a venir Edward por mi para irnos a clases, no me levanto

-Bella- grito rose entrando en la habitación- me ayudas plis?

-a que?

-esque, tengo que hacer un ensayo de cómo cada parte de mi cuerpo reacciona a ver a emmet

-eso es raro-comente

-lose, ese profe es raro deja trabajos asi super extraños, y lo peor esque emmet fue quien escogió el tema-dijo riedose

-como que el lo escogió?-me levante y me puse a escoger que ropa ponerme, aprovechando que alice se había ido temprano.

-si, el profe dijo que tu compañero de mesa encogiera tu tema, y emmet se vengo de mi al escoger ese, todo porque yo le escogi el tema de ¿Qué pasa si tienes mucho sexo?, verdad que no es motivo para vengarse?

-wow, mm si es buen motivo

-eyy debes estar de mi lado bella

-ok, emmet se paso

-gracias, entonces si me ayudaras?

-si, para cuando es?

-para mañana

-esta bien, te ayudare si convenses a alice que me deje vestir como yo quiera

-uff trabajo difícil pero echo- salió del dormitorio, tome una ducha, estuve mas tiempo del necesario arreglándome, pues aunque yo no me fijara mucho quería lucir linda para Edward.

_Toc,toc,toc_

Unos golpes a la puerta isieron que mi corazón se acelerara asi era todos los días cada vez que lo veía, me apresure a tomar mi mochila y abrir la puerta.

Y hay estaba mi dios, vestido con unos jeans negros, vans, playera verde y su chamarra negra, se veía realmente guapo y sexy

Hola-dije sonriendo como mensa

-hola linda- acaricio mi mejilla y se inclino para besarme, el rose de sus labios con los mios era algo adictivo, cuando me besaba quería mas y mas, las respiraciones se fueron cortando por lo que nos separamos para respirar.

-siempre me pasa lo mismo-dije frustrada- por que tienes que ser tan bueno para besar, que hace que no me quiera separar de ti.

Sonrrio- y a mi me encanta que siempre te pasa lo mismo, mi cuerpo reacciona instantáneamente-dijo volteando a ver hacia abajo, me sonrroje al seguir su mirada- aunque en estos momentos creo que lo mejor es ir a clases

-si, creo que es lo mejor-cerre la puerta, lo tome de la mano y nos dirijimos hacia las escaleras-aunque si te descuidas te puedo secuestrar, en un armario

-no me tientes, yo que trato de ser buen estudiante y no faltar a mis clases y tu de seductora no me dejas- fingió tristeza.

Como cada lunes a la 4ta hora Sali del salón, fui hacia el baño me arregle un poco el cabello pues Edward me suele despeinar entre clases, cuando volvi tome mi mocila y al abrirla hay estaba una rosa roja con un sobre Edward me miraba fijamente, lo abri y lo lei,

_No puedo esperar a que me secuestres_

…_A_

Con esas simples palabras me sonrroje al imaginarme que pasaría si, nos descubrieran, ya es bastante malo que emmet nos llame conejos del sotano como para que también aqui crearamos una reputación, me mordí el labio viendo a los ojos a Edward.

Me hacerque y le susurre al oído

-te espero en el primer piso del dormitorio a la media noche- se tenso imediatamente y una sonrisa picara apareció en su rostro.

El resto de las clases se pasaron rápido. Al termino fuimos a comer algo, a la cafetería del campus, hay nos encontramos a los chicos por lo que pude ver emmet y rosalie seguían peleándose por su dichoso ensayo, pero solo de broma pues se reian y aparte que esos dos se quieren tanto que no se pueden pelear.

Lo que si me sorprendió fue que alice no estaba pues no la había visto en todo el dia, al despertarme ya no estaba y ahora solo estaba jasper con nosotros

-hey, jasper y alice?

-esta en la biblioteca lleva hay todo el dia, esta diseñando algo que dice será "magnifico" pero no me quiere decir que es.

-oh, ya veo- me dioeron muchas ganas de saber que era lo que alice hacia pues no se por que sentí que era algo para mi

-bueno me voy aver si alice me deja ver que hace-

-adios-dijimos al mismo tiempo, comimos espagetti con chuletas, Emmet aparte pidió una hamburgesa y postre de verdad no se donde le cabia tanto

-Oye bella, tengo que hacer unas practicas, que te parece si nos vemos en el cuarto a las 5 para que me ayudes?- se levanto de la mesa

-si, no te preocupes rose- jalo a emmet de la mano y este se quejo pues todavía no acababa, salieron dejándonos solos

-ire a ver que hace alice- le comente a Edward

-si, esta bien yo tengo que hacer algunas cosas, alrrato te veo- se despidió con un beso y se fue, lo note un poco raro pero tal vez sean mis nervios.

Camine hacia la biblioteca, fui directamente hasta los pequeños salones que había en el 5to. Encontré a alice quien puso una enorme sonrisa cuando entre

-justo a quien necesitaba ven, eh acabado, dime que te parece?

Levanto una cartulina con un boseto a lápiz, no le ayaba la forma pero cuando la alle quede imprecionada, era un vestido hermoso, de novia supuse, el corsel era en forma de corazón con piedras y brillantes por todos lados, la falda caia en distintas capas, haciendo que tuviera mucho volumen, con una cola enorme, en el belo tenia detalles con pequeñas flores que daban juego a los guantes largos que llegavan a los codos.

-Y?-pregunto ansiosa

-oh alice es hermoso- me encanta, cuando lo diseñaste?

-anoche tuve un sueño y lo plasme antes de que se me fuera la idea y aquí esta, no me importo saltarme todas mis clases para esto-señalo el bozeto

-muy bello, lindo de verdad-comente

-me alegra que te guste, porque este vestido fue diseñado para ti

-que?, encerio alice?, pero es hermoso pensé que era para ti

-no, el mio ya esta diseñado, desde hace mucho tiempo listo para plasmarlo en tela en cuando mi jasper me pida que me case con el, este espara ti, en mi sueño te vi a ti traerlo puesto y dejame decirte que te veias hermosa, Edward se quedara con su sorriza de idiota enamorado cuando te vea- ¿_lo llamo idiota enamorado? _Creo que si

-oh alice gracias- la abraze- te kiero

-lo se, tu me adoras, y yo a ti pequeña bella, pero ni una sola palabra de esto ok?

-si, pero y rose, y esme?

-esta bien a ellas si porque se que no diran nada ni mi jasper, pero si le dices a Edward mira-paso su mano por su garganta en señar de muerte- entendiste?

-siii

-pero alice, por que no quieres qe le diga a edward?

-ay belita es ovi, el novio no puede ver el vestido ni saber nada de el si no tendran mala suerte en la boda

-y como sabes que me voy a casar con el?, no es un poco apresurado pensar en eso llevamos casi 4 meses?

-no dije que se fueran a casar mañana, solo digo que se que ustedes acabaran casados, confia en mi en 10 años te recordare que no lo creias y estaras casado con el-afirmo

-esta bien, no te creo pero aun asi te quiero-la abraze

-oh y yo a ti

El resto de la tarde le ayude a rose a hacer su ensayo, bueno ella describia y yo lo escribia de forma mas entendible. Edward me mandaba mensajes a cada 5 minutos, diciéndome que estaba aburrido, que quería estar a mi lado, que no había nada en la tv , y que no podía esperar a que se isiera de noche.

Spere que se durmieran, cuando rose roncaba y alice abrazaba su almoada, supe que era momento de salir, me levante intentando no hacer ruido tome mi mochila que había preparado en la tarde cuando me dejaron sola, las 11:40 marcaba mi reloj estaba sumamente nerviosa, nunca había echo algo asi, baje lentamente las escaleras agarrándome de el pasamanos para no caer pues estaba muy oscuro.

En el primer piso junto a la mesa de billar y la rokola había una puerta de un armario entre y prendi la luz, había escobas y trapeadores los acomode en una esquina saque el edredón de la mochila, lo acomode en el piso, junto con velas que puse por casi todo el armario, prendi las velas, se veía romantico. Apague la luz y espera a las 11:55 oi ruidos abri lentamente la puerta y hay estaba, parado dándome la espalda vestido con su pantalón de pijama, Sali del armario y lo abrase por la espalda, di un pequeño salto

-buu-le dije

-me asustaste

-no tengas miedo, yo te cuido-le dije mientras lo jalava de vuelta al armario.

Capítulo 19: feliz

_Ring, ring, ring_

-Hola?-conteste adormilada

-Se puede saber donde estas?-gritaron al mismo tiempo alice y rose

oh,oh-estem mm ay voy- y colge

-edward despiértate-lo movi pero no se despertaba, lo bese y poco a poco me fue respondiendo hasta que se despertó

-mm, buenos días, qe lindo es despertar asi contigo

-si muy lindo-le rose los labios- pero seria mas si no huviera amanecido, las chicas me llamaron, ya se dieron cuenta que no estoy-le dije preocupada

-no te preocupes amor, si te interrogan dices que lo que hagas no les incumbe

-si lo se pero el que me preocupa es emett imagina todas la bromas que nos ara-me levante y comencé a vestirme.

Cuando recogimos todo lo de la noche anterior salimos apresurados a nuestros respectivos dormitorios.

Roge que ya se uvieran ido a sus clases, pero el reloj de mi celular me dijo lo contrario apenas eran las 7:00 y las clases empezaban hasta las 8:00, resignada abri la puerta lentamente, arriba de mi cama estaban las dos viendo la tv, pero al percatarse de mi llegada volteron y me dedicaron una sonrriza maligna.

-donde estabas?-pregunto alice,pero rose la interrumpió

-pues donde mas, con Edward o lo vas a negar-me miro fijamente

-no no te lo voy a negar

-waaaaaaaaaaa-grito alice- cuenta, cuenta, porfa!

-noo, confórmense con que les dije que estabacon el y punto-me reconste junto a ellas, lo que fue un error pues todavía traia la mochila

-que traes en esa mochila?

-mierda-murmure, se levantaron y me la quitaron

Rose la abrió y fue sacando las velas la colcha y otras cosas

-wow, mira nada mas, parece que bella la paso bien anoche no?

Sonrrojada solo murmure un –sii-

-pero no le digan a emmet, no soportare todas sus bromas al respecto-

-de mis labios no salgra nada-dijo rose

-ni de los mios

-ohh gracias chicas, las quiero-las abraze

Pov ed))

Subi corriendo hacia mi habitación con suerte y jasper no abia despertado, abri la puerta lentamente, y para mi suerte jasper seguía roncando. Apresurado me meti al baño a darme una ducha, al pasar eljabon por mi cuerpo los recuerdos de lanoche anterior se apoderaron de mi mente.

_(Flasback)_

No tengas miedo yo te cuido-me jalo hacia el armario

En el piso estaba una colcha y todo alrededor velas que le daban un toque romantico, hasta la esquina seguían los trapeadores y las aspiradoras, solte una risita, bella siguió mi mirada

-lo siento, serán nuestra compañía

-por mi no hay problema- la abraze, llevo sus manos a mi cabello mietras que uni mis labios a los suyos ella intensifico el beso metiendo su lengua a mi boca uniéndola a la mia, la fui recostando en la colcha hasta quedar ensima de ella, sus manos viajaron de mi pelo hacia mi espalda donde tomo mi camisa y la fue levantando hasta quitármela, acaricio mi abdomen ganándose un gemido demi parte, mi mano derecha acariciaba su mejilla mientras que la izquierda subia y bajaba por su abdomen y sus pechos en la tercera vuelta fui subiendo su blusa y acariciando la piel que quedaba libre hasta que su blusa desapareció dejándola en un sosten negro de encaje que a la poca luz de las velas la hacia verse apetecible, lleve mi boca hacia el inicio de sus cenos y los bese por sobre el sosten, bella acaciciaba mi cabello y suspiraba, vi que tenia un broche por delante lo desabroche liberando sus cenos, me entretuve besándolos mientras que ella con dificultad llevaba sus manos a mi pantalón, los que desabrocho y bajo dejándome en bóxers, se inco y la imite aprovechando para quitarle sus jeans se levanto para quitárselos completamente fue hacia la puerta y le puso seguro, regreso a mi y me abrazo mordiendo levemete mi cuello, gruñi solto una leve risita lleve mis manos hacia sus bragas fui desendiendo hasta quitárselas ella iso lo mismo con mis bóxers quedando los dos desnudos tome mi pantalón y saque un condon me lo puse, fui recostándola asta qudar encima de ella,rose levemente mi miembro con su centro varias veces

-haslo ya-gruño y me undi en ella lentamente sientiendo todo su calor embolverme, el placer de tenerla asi era inigualable, las embestidas fueron lentas pero aumente el ritmoal saber que pontro llegaría

-te amo-susurre

-y yo a ti-nos besamos con mucha urgencia mietras llegavamos al cielo, Sali de ella

-en definitiva me gusta que me secuetres

-y a mi secuetrarte- la abraze y el sueño nos fue venciendo

_(Fin del flasback)_

Sali de la ducha escogi mi ropa y me cambie faltaban 20 minutos para que iniciaran las clases, me percate dde que jasper ya no estaba de seguro fue por a la puerta termine de ponerme los zapatos y fui a abrir, era uno de los empleados de la dirección

-buen dia-

-buenos días, en que le puedo ayudar-

-el decano lo requiere en su oficina

-gracias en un momento voy- se dio la media vuelta, camino hacia las escaleras tome mi mochila y Sali del cuarto, espero y me requiera para lo que pienso, saque mi celular del bolsillo tracero de mi pantalón, le marcaria a bella pues de seguro tardaría con el decano y no podría ir por ella para ir juntos a clases

Tres timbres después contesto-hola corazón

-hola niña linda, como te fue con las chicas

-uff me pudo aver ido peor, lo bueno esque prometieron no decirle a emmet y a ti?

-jasper no se dio cuenta cuando llegue seguía durmiendo

-que bueno

-si lose, oye no podre ir por ti el decano me mando hablar y tendre que ir a su oficina

-y para que te hablo?

-no lo se cariño te veo en clases si?

-esta bien, te kiero

-yo mas- colge, camine rumbo a la dirección subi hasta el tercer piso donde se encontraba su oficina, le pregunte a su secretaria si podía pasar y me dijo que sitoque la puerta

-adelante

-buenos días, decano- entre

-oh, buenos días joven cullen

-me mando hablar?

-oh si, emos recibido respuesta de Londres-mi cara se ilumino-al parecer todo esta en orden, podrá trasferirse a la universidad de Londres dentro de 2 semanas

-muchisimas gracias decano, no sabe lo feliz que me hace esta noticia

-me alegro, aunque lo estrañaremos debo decir que usted es un muy buen estudiante

-gracias decano, ahora tengo clases

Si vaya, espere tenga-me entrego un folder- aquí esta lo que necesita ahora vaya que se le ara tarde

Sali de la oficina feliz pues con estos documentos me podría inscribir en la universidad de bella, llegue al edificio pero antes tenia que darle la buena noticia a alice, le marque y contesto casi enseguida

-hola Eddy

-no te dire nada por el Eddy solo porque estoy feliz, adivina que?

-que?dime dime-decia emocionada

-ya resivi respuesta, me transferiré a Londres

-waaa,genial bella estará tan contenta, espera y como le aremos para que sea sorpresa?

-eso lo dejo en tus manos mi pequeña cuñada genio, ahora debo entrar a clases

-esta bien, adiós-colgo

Entre al salón

-Profe me permite pasar?

-adelante-me sente en mi lugar, bella me iva a preguntar algo pero la mirada envenenada del profe hacia nosotros iso que se callara, comenso a escribir un papel y me lo dio

_-que te dijo? Para que te mando llamar?-_debia inventar algo

_Me dijo que si estaba interesado en unirme al equipo de soccer pero le dije que no_ se lo di

_Ohh esta bien, te extrañe_ lo regreso

_Y yo a ti _ se lo di, vio el corazón y sonrrio

charla

Algo estaba raro, pues no había equipo de soccer de hombres solo de mujeres, ¿Por qué no me dijo la verdad?

Trate de no pensar mucho en eso, de seguro tiene una buena razón para mentirme.

-por fin!-exclame al salir de la ultima clase pues el dia se me había echo tedioso, o simplemente no estaba de humor para estudiar, mi mense seguía pensando en lo que mehabia dicho Edward por que me mentiría

-si, por fin-dijo Edward de quien iva agarrada de la mano, caminando rumbo a la cafetería donde nos encontraríamos a los chicos-que te parece si en vez de comer con los chicos nos vamos a un restaurante tu y yo solos?

-me parece una buena idea- cambiamos de rumbo hacia el estacionamiento donde estaba su volvo me abrió la puerta y me ayudo a subir

-y a donde vamos?

-ya veras, es un lugarnuevo oi hablar de el en la radio, es de comida italiana

-si genial, mi favorita-dije feliz varios minutos y cuadras después se estaciono frente a un pequeño pero lindo restaurante "la bella Italia"

-lindo no?-pregunto, abriendo mi puerta para que bajara

-si tiene algo que hace que sea acogedor-entramos, por dentro tenia decoración italiana con cuadros y ftos de diferentes partes de Italia pero lo que llamo mi atención fue un mural que tenia pintado en una de las paredes, era la plaza principal de volterra ua pequeña ciudad al centro de Italia la que avia visitado a los 14 años como viaje escolar. Nos sentamos en una mesa junto a la ventana que daba a la calle. La comida trancurria de lo mas divertida pues decíamos trivialidades.

-me gusta ese mural-comento

-es muy lindo, algún dia te llevare-las palabras de alice resonaron en mi interior seria posible que nos llegaramos a casar?,por mi no había problema pues lo amaba demasiado

-has ido?

-sip, hace 3 años como viaje escolar

-ohhh, lo que me recuerda, quiero ver fotos tuyas cuando eras pequeña

-oh no eso no

-porfavor- iso mirada tierna y cara de cachorrome dio ternura verlo asi-aparte tu ya viste las mias, me convenció

-esta bien, solo porque en las tuyas sales muy tierno-se fue acercando hasta que nos besamos

La comida termino, regresamos al campus y el resto de la tarde y un poco de la noche estuvimos estudiando pues al dia siguiente teniamos examen, las chicas se la pasaron todala tarde en el cuerto de emmet o eso dijieron pues dudo que alice y jaspe rayan aguantado los arrumacos de emmet y rose.

El dia siguiente paso de lo mas rápido el examen estuvo fácil y laas demás clases ligeras sin estrés, gracias a que las ultimas 2 horas las tenia libres, ahora estaba acostada en el pasto de uno de los jardines cerca de los dormitorios, mi cabeza en el abdomen de Edward, mientras que el jugaba con mis manos.

Una señora como de unos 40 años con ropa de oficina llego a donde nos encontrábamos

-tu eres isabella swan?

-si yo soy-sonrrio

-al fin te eh estado buscando

-lo siento

-te mandan llamar en las oficinas de la dirección

-esta bien, ahora voy- se fue alejando

-ahora que isiste pequeña traviesa-dijo riendo

-que yo recuerde nada-se levanto y me ayudo a levantarme-me acompañas?

-claro, te esperare afuera- caminamos agarrados de la mano hasta llegar a las oficinas pregunte donde me querían ver yme dijo la secretaria que el director, fuimos hacia su oficina Edward se sento en las sillas de espera y yo entre a la oficina.

-buenas tardes, señorita swan, que la trae por aquí?

-me mando llamar-dije algo confundida

-oh si ya rececuerdo-rio- disculpe traigo la mene en otro lado siéntese por favor-meiso señas hacia las sillas frene a su escritorio

Me sente -no se preocupe, y para que?

-son asuntitos hacerca de que su estadia aquí esta por acabar-_en cuando dijo esola sangre uyo de mi rostro, como se me pudo olvidar que tenia que regresar, claro que me acordaba que estabaen otro país, pues extrañava a mmis padres y ablaba con ellos casi diario pero no pensé que regresaría tan rápido, no cuando todo era perfecto con Edward, no lo pensaba dejar, ¿haceptaria una relaccion a distancia?-_me oyo isabella?

-este si, que decía

-que su tiempo de intercambio esta por acabar y quería decirle personalmente que fue un gusto tener a una estudiante como usted en esta institicion y las vamos a extrañar, por otro lado también quería decirle que todo esta arreglado la universidad de Londres mando su boleto de avión y todo lo necesario para su regreso

En shok conteste- y cuando me voy?

-este fin de semana-nooo era miércoles solo dos días noooooo

-entiendo, para mi fue una gran experiencia venir a este lugar y no solo educativamente si no también personal, muchas gracias- me dio un folder, me levante y me diriji a la puerta al salir Edward se levanto de su silla camino hacia mi

-y que te dijo?

-edward, tenemos que hablar

Pov ed)))

Estaba sentado esperando a que bella saliera de la oficina del director, su secretaria me observaba pues estaba ansioso de escuchar que le decía, aproveche para pegar mi oreja a la puerta cuando la secretaria se paro y salió del lugar

- su tiempo de intercambio esta por acabar y quería decirle personalmente que fue un gusto tener a una estudiante como usted en esta institicion y las vamos a extrañar-alcanse a oir de imediato saque mi celular y amrque

-hola?

-jaz pasame a alice es urgente

-esta bien- la llamo

-hola ed, que pasa?

-alice que ago?, estoy afuera de la oficina del director bella esta adentro con el, le esta diciendo que este fin de semana se regresa que ago para que bella no se de cuenta que me ire con ella?

-tranquilo, primero si bella no te dice que le dijo le insistiras hasta que te cuente ok?,

-sii

-nose que rumbo tome su conversación pero le tienes que hacer saber que aunque estén separados no la dejaras de querer

-eso es ovio-dije nervioso pero a la vez enojado

-uy que genio, pero X el chiste es que no sospeche nada ok?

-si, gracias alice, de verdad no se que aria sin ti

-ni yo se qque aria con mi tiempo libre si no te ayudara, no espera si se ir de compras-rio- en fin suerte bye- colgó

Regrese a mi lugar a los pocos minutos salió bella

-y que te dijo?-le pregunte

-edward, tenemos que hablar-tenia cara de preocupación mezclada con tristeza

Be pov))

Caminamos hacia losjardines de nuevo, nos sentamos bajo la sonbbra de un árbol me puse enfrente de el tome sus manos y me fui acercando hasta besarlo, de manera lenta demostrándole todo el amor que sentía por el

Te amo-susurre

-y yo a ti-acaricio mi mejilla quedamos recargados en el árbol aun tomados de la mano

-me contaras que te dijo el director?

-si-suspire- tu te acordabas de que ya casi me tengo que regresar a Londres?

-si, si me acordaba por?

-por que yo no, y ahora saber que me regreso en 3 dias me da mucha tristeza, solo quedan 3 diaspara ver como alice compra como loca o los tratamientos de 3 horas de belleza de rose, las bromas de emmet y la calma de jasper, y lo mas importante solo quedan 3 dias para estar contigo y eso es lo que mas me duele- si querer las lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos Edward me abrazo

-no llores, me parte el alma verte llorar-limpio mis lagrimas con sus dedos y me dio un piquito- me toma por sorpresa saber que te vas el sábado, pero ten por seguro que no importa si estas aquí en Londres o en marte yo te seguire amando- me aseguro

-enotonses, haceptarias una relación a distancia?

-sii, todo por estar contigo, además se vienen las vacaciones te podre ir a visitar o tu venir, existe las webcam el messenger y el facebook, segiremos en contacto

-aun asi te extrañare muchísimo- volvi a llorar

-y yo a ti- me abrazo, casi toda la tarde mientras yo lloraba, hasta que me calme un poco

-me iras a llevar al aeropuerto?

-no bella, no puedo si te llevo no dejare que te subas al avión es mejor si nos despedimos antes, a que ora sale tu vuelo?-abri el folder y saque el boleto

-a las 7:30 de la mañana, no quiero que te levantes temprano asi que nos despediremos el viernes en la noche sii?

-no quisiera pero esta bien- seguimos abrazados hasta que empeso a anochecer caminamos abrazados hasta mi dormitorio se despidió con un largo beso, y se fue cuando llegaron las chicas me preguntaron porque llorava y al contarles también se pusieron a llorar y asie stubimos asta tarde cuandoel sueño nos venció


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary: **Edward se enfrenta a su tratamiento con madurez, mientras que Bella comienza a notar los cambios en su amado ¿Podrá soportar el amor los grandes cambios que les depara el futuro? Secuela Paper Love.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Stephenie Meyer. La trama es mía por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

**Capítulo I**

**Nueva vida.**

—_Edward, yo comencé a cantar desde pequeño y era lo único que hacía bien, pero mi mejoría no se debe a que comencé a cantar, yo dejé de tartamudear porque dejé de pensar en el qué dirán y empecé a hablar con el corazón. Edward, si tú puedes hablar con normalidad con tu familia es porque los amas y sabes que te aceptarán como eres, tú debes creer en ti y hablar con el corazón, porque cada vez que lo hagas demostrarás que te amas a ti mismo y el resto te respetará por eso. Quizá Jasper pueda ayudarte tanto como me ayudó a mí, pero todo lo que hay aquí dentro —señaló el pecho de Edward —. Es lo que debes dejar salir —le aconsejó._

Jamás Edward olvidó ni olvidaría aquellas palabras tan profundas que le obsequió Matt Bellamy en el día de aquel hermoso concierto, de eso ya habían pasado siete meses. El tiempo que había tenido entre salir del instituto e ingresar a la universidad había sido muy amplio y confortante, aunque para él llegar a un lugar nuevo jamás había sido fácil y eso lo tenía en cuenta, pero esta vez y por primera vez, era distinto. No estaba solo, increíblemente tenía un respaldo tan importante que a pesar de su timidez y de su tartamudez ya no sentía ese miedo abrumador que lo había consumido durante gran parte de su vida, por lo menos no temía de las burlas, sentía que era capaz de enfrentarlas muy bien, por eso se despidió de su familia con alegría y emprendió un viaje no sólo de estudios si no de independencia y madurez.

Entrar a medicina era todo un desafío para Edward, la facultad era altamente reconocida y tendría que estudiar lo suficiente como para lograr mantenerse entre los primeros y así salir graduado con honores, todo esto le permitiría conseguir la especialidad que quería, pero nada era más alegre para él que el simple hecho que todos sus amigos estuviesen en la misma universidad. Cada uno en sus respectivas carreras y felices, por lo que el viaje era masivo, todos juntos estudiaban en Harvard.

—Edward, ¿Estás muy ocupado? —dijo Bella tras la puerta de su habitación.

Este se paró a abrirle la puerta con rapidez antes que se marchase, sabía que era una de esas visitas de pasillo que hacían Rose y Bella cada vez que tenían tiempo.

—Hola amor —sonrió y se colgó del cuello de su amado.

—Hola, c-cariño —sonrió Edward.

Emmett se levantó con flojera y fue a abrazar a su novia que estaba cargada de libros y con una cara evidentemente agotada.

—Odio que no estemos en la misma facultad, no sabes lo horrible que es cargar con estos libros sola, me haces falta —Rose hizo un puchero mientras Emmett le quitaba los libros de encima para abrazarla.

—¿Haremos algo hoy? —le susurró Bella al oído.

—Bella, n-no puedo hacer nada, t-tengo que estudiar m-mucho —reconoció.

—Está bien, yo también tengo que estudiar mucho, pero cuando tengas un tiempecito para mí me lo darás ¿Verdad? —sonrió coqueta.

—Por supuesto que s-si, siempre t-te doy todo el t-tiempo l-libre que tengo —besó su frente con suavidad.

—Mentiroso, sabes que ahora que Jasper está acá, vives con él en su consulta, aunque es raro que para una visita médica vayas con Emmett y no vuelvas temprano —reclamó Bella.

—Sabes que luego de eso nos vamos a hablar cosas de hombres —interrumpió Emmett.

—No te metas, preocúpate de tu novia que reclama lo mismo —frunció el ceño.

—¿Eso es cierto, osita? —susurró Emmett tierno mientras Rosalie estaba sentado en sus piernas.

—Ustedes dos se han influenciado de Jasper, andan para acá y para allá con él, no me extrañaría que fueran a clubes nocturnos —reclamó Rose.

—Edward, tú no vas a esos lugares, ¿verdad? —dijo seria Bella mientras Edward negaba con la cabeza —, más te vale, porque sabes que soy capaz de…

Entonces Edward la silenció con un beso largo y tierno, sus suaves labios se acariciaron mientras que las manos entrelazadas de Bella se acercaron al cabello de Edward y allí enredó sus dedos mientras sentía como los conocidos labios de su novio se hacían a ella con avidez. Bella dio paso a la lengua de su novio sintiendo ese calor exquisito que sólo él la hacía sentir. El calor de la habitación sin duda subió varios grados una vez que Edward hubo terminado de callar a su novia con ese beso.

—Chicos, váyanse a un privado ¿vale? —interrumpió Emmett —. Edward no quiero ver como tocas a mi hermana, es asqueroso —rió.

—Lo m-mismo digo —dijo Edward riendo.

Aunque Edward y Bella reían ante los comentarios inoportunos de Emmett ambos sabían que no habían llegado a ese instante. Llevaban casi un año de novios, pero aún así Edward sentía que aún no era el momento para dar el siguiente paso, quería demostrarle a Bella que él la respetaba lo suficiente como para seguir esperando un poco más, por lo menos hasta que vieran que la relación iba para serio, pero para Bella era distinto, ella estaba segura de los sentimientos de ambos y sabía que sus amigas ya tenían una vida activa en ese plano, ella era la única que se quedaba atrás, pero realmente lo que le preocupaba eran las mujeres de la clase de su novio. Todas ellas eran muy inteligentes, de buenas familias, compartían más tiempo con él de lo que compartía ella y por sobre todo, eran hermosas, para estudiar medicina y estar mucho tiempo en la biblioteca tenían cuerpos esculturales como si estuviesen todo el día en un gimnasio. Los celos se estaban apoderando de ella y sentía que la única forma de saber que nadie más existiría entre ellos dos era consumar su relación al nivel siguiente.

Esa tarde después de clases, Emmett había quedado de pasarlo a buscar para que fuera juntos a la sesión con Jasper, Emmett esperaba en el gimnasio contiguo mientras que Edward tenía su común sesión, luego de eso, todos juntos se iban a un bar a charlar de las cosas que cada uno pasaba con las chicas.

—Es increíble como Rosalie se pone cuando encuentra algunas tarjetas de mis compañeras —dijo Emmett bebiendo una cerveza.

—Eres tú el idiota que no revisa sus cuadernos de clase en clase —dijo Jasper.

—Ya, pero no va a estar abriendo y cerrando cu-cuadernos todo el d-día —añadió Edward.

—Nunca me advertiste como era tu hermana, Edward, eso no fue justo, yo te advertí de la mía —rió.

Mientras los chicos reían y hablaban en la mesa de aquel bar de mala muerte, como le decía Alice, las chicas no se habían podido resistir a saber que hacían sus hombres cuando estaban libres, más porque todas las veces que ellas preguntaban ellos se limitaban a reír y cambiar de tema.

—Me han hecho saltar una clase importante —susurró Alice.

—Dime que tú no tienes curiosidad de saber que hacen estos tres cuando estamos ocupadas —susurró Rose.

—Creo que si nos buscamos una mesa estaríamos mejor para espiarlos, en vez de estar paradas en la entrada —dijo Bella mientras observaba como su novio bebía cerveza y conversaba con sus amigos.

—Quizá sería mejor sentarnos en la barra, así les damos la espalda —dijo Alice.

Así que las chicas se fueron a sentar en la barra, dándoles la espalda a sus novios, así comenzaron a hablar con el mesero y les pidieron tragos suaves. Rosalie y Bella escondieron sus cabellos largos antes que las reconociesen y así se pusieron a escuchar atentamente si es que nombraban el famoso lugar en donde todos los universitarios salían a divertirse con mujeres fáciles: Obsession.

—¿Qué haremos después? —dijo Emmett entusiasmado.

—Yo tengo que irme a estudiar, tengo test de anatomía mañana —respondió Edward.

Las chicas no perdían el hilo de la conversación.

—Ese es mi hombre—susurró Bella al oír la respuesta de Edward.

—Yo tengo que atender mi consulta, algunas cosas que dejé pendiente —respondió Jasper.

Alice puso un rostro triunfante que decía todo.

—¿Pero cómo? ¿Ahora que todos recibieron tarjeta amarilla se van a retirar de nuestro trato? No sean niñas, cuando les dije que me tenía que juntar con Rosalie ustedes me arrastraron a que fuéramos al lugar, que cómo no íbamos a conocerlo si estaba tan de moda, hasta Edward se entusiasmó y tu Jasper cambiaste todas tus citas para otra hora para poder ir, no me digan que les temen a las chicas, si ellas ni lo sabrán —dijo Emmett.

Alice, Bella y Rose, sobre todo Rosalie, quedaron impactadas. Rose estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie e ir hasta donde estaba su novio a pedirle explicaciones, pero Bella y Alice la sostuvieron.

—¿Será que se van al Obsession? —dijo Alice.

—No me extrañaría —añadió Rose.

—Es culpa de mi hermano, él es la mala influencia —susurró Bella.

—Idiota, como si no tuviese suficiente conmigo se va a buscar a otras y después llega diciéndome osita.

Rose sin dudas estaba sulfurada, por la cara que había puesto, Alice y Bella estaban seguras que Emmett estaría en problemas, bueno no sólo Emmett si no todos.

—Ya está bien —dijo Jasper —. Yo me apunto.

—¿Edward? —preguntó Emmett.

—Vale, pero con una condición, v-volvemos temprano p-porque t-tengo que e-estudiar —dijo Edward.

Así todo quedó saldado, estaban todos de acuerdo de que ese era su secretillo y que nadie podría enterarse, aquel que fuese pillado tenía que llevarse solito el sermón y no acusar al resto, era como una especie de alianza secreta y lo que no sabían era que sus novias, lideradas por Rosalie, le estaban siguiendo los pasos.

Los chicos salieron del local, luego de pagar la cuenta y se fueron todos en el auto de Jasper, Emmett los guió porque ninguno se acordaba de donde era.

Para poder cumplir sus planes tenían que esperar que cayese la noche, la oscuridad les jugaba a favor y sólo de noche podían ser bienvenidos a ese nivel de la carretera. Muchos de los estudiantes universitarios se juntaban allí, casi la totalidad eran hombres, por no contar a las chicas que estaban allí no precisamente de espectadoras.

Rose y las chicas estaban nerviosas, era la primera vez que sus sospechas llegaban a tanto y estaban a punto de confirmarlo todo, pero lo que les sorprendió era ver que no iban camino al famoso local de strippers, si no que estaban saliendo de la ciudad, entrando en la carretera interestatal.

—¿Dónde irán estos pelmazos? —dijo Alice furiosa.

—Están desesperados por mujeres, así que no me extrañaría que se fueran a otro local de esos —dijo Rosalie molesta.

—Ya, pero que yo sepa a la orilla de la carretera no encontraremos ningún local apto para eso —añadió Bella.

—Para "eso" —dijo Rose —, no necesitas ningún local, en el auto está bien.

—Dijo la experta —rió Alice.

—No quería saber tanto —respondió Bella notoriamente incomoda.

—Ya, pero si no han pensado van los tres en un solo auto, no les parece raro… —dijo Alice.

—Si estamos al borde de la carretera, pueden adentrarse quizá por donde —dijo Rose molesta mientras no le quitaba la vista al auto de Jasper.

—Tú y tu imaginación Rosalie, no sé que me da más miedo: si encontrar a los chicos en malos pasos o pasar por esos comentarios tuyos tan especiales —rió Alice.

—Mi reacción es lo que te debería dar miedo —añadió Rose acelerando el vehículo al ver que los chicos se alejaban con rapidez.

Edward hacía rato se había dado cuenta que un auto los seguía, pero no lo reconocía, entonces le hizo el comentario a Jasper y Emmett, que se rieron de él por lo perseguido y aprovecharon de molestarlo un poco por lo severa que era Bella.

—Quizá va al mismo lugar que nosotros —dijo Emmett.

Eso pareció tranquilizar un poco a Edward, pero no le quitó los ojos de encima al coche, aunque no estaba lo suficientemente cerca para distinguir si era hombre o mujer el que conducía.

—Un día de e-estos nos van a pillar y no quiero saber que n-nos v-van a hacer —dijo Edward

—Yo tengo claro eso y por más que Alice parezca la más inocente de todas están muy equivocados, es tres veces más celosa que Bella y tres veces más gritona que Rosalie, de verdad, nada recomendable —rió Jasper.

—Ya, pero tú sigues aquí, con todo intacto ¿O no? —rió Emmett haciendo alusión a la entrepierna de su amigo.

Visualizaron el lugar al ver la cantidad de autos convocados en una salida del la carretera que daba a un camino viejo. Autos de todos los modelos estaban allí y muchos universitarios estaban dispuestos a ser participes de ese tipo de eventos: una carrera de autos.

—¿Te enteraste que subieron el monto a ganar? —dijo Emmett a Jasper.

—Ya, pero la última vez casi chocamos con un camión que venía en sentido contrario —añadió este.

—Ni s-se les ocurra co-competir de nuevo, me dejaron sin habla esa vez—rió Edward molestándose él mismo por su defecto.

—Tómatelo como terapia, Edward, en una de esas te sacamos toda tu voz, ¿cierto, doc.? —rió Emmett.

—Hagamos l-la prueba e-entonces —dijo Edward.

Al bajarse del auto, la gente que estaba reunida allí los reconoció de inmediato, eran los perdedores de la última carrera, pero eran los más dispuestos a continuar arriesgando sus vidas en ese tipo de prácticas, así que se les valoraba mucho.

Una mujer alta y curvilínea se les acercó y les sonrió tentadoramente.

—¿Otra vez? —rió.

—Otra vez —respondió Emmett —, pero esta vez será distinto, te derrotaremos.

Era increíble para todos los asistentes que Camille fuese la ganadora de las carreras ilícitas, ella, partiendo por el simple hecho de ser mujer, había derrotado a los más experimentados hombres y jóvenes que se creían dueño de ese pedazo de pavimento. Con sus artimañas y su conocimiento automovilístico producía un gran escalofrío a todo aquel que pensase en desafiarla, pero Edward lo sabía bien, pues Camille era su compañera de clases.

—¿Anatomía? —rió Camille.

—Bien, gracias, v-veo que tú ta-tampoco estás estudiando —añadió Edward.

—A última hora no me sirve y prefiero botar estrés a última hora —sonrió.

Rosalie se detuvo poco antes de llegar al grupo de automóviles, pero no sabía qué hacer, porque eran demasiados coches y no tenía donde aparcar sin ser vista.

—Es mejor que nos demos la media vuelta —dijo Bella.

—¿Sin saber que hacen allí? Ni muerta —dijo Alice.

—Deberíamos irnos, nos descubrirán —añadió Bella intentando convencer a sus amigas.

—No gasté combustible del automóvil de Luce para después pagarlo y no descubrir nada —dijo resuelta Rose —, tengo que buscar un lugar donde aparcar.

—Tenemos que irnos o nos van a pillar, no hay espacio para aparcar —insistió Bella.

Rose tenía que admitir que no había espacio para aparcar y que tenían tiempo de darse la media vuelta y olvidar todo a pesar que se quedarían con la duda.

Entonces Bella vio una figura conocida cerca de Edward, para su gusto, demasiado cerca.

—Acércate —dijo Bella a Rose.

—¿No que nos íbamos? —añadió Alice.

—Esa que está allí es Camille, la compañera de Edward y no me gusta nada lo cerca que está de él, miren como le toca la camisa —chilló.

—¡Cálmate! —dijo Alice —, Rose intenta aparcar detrás del Jeep verde.

Edward alzó la mirada y vio que el automóvil que los había seguido estaba detenido a una distancia relativamente cerca.

—Chicos, el automóvil sigue allí y n-no se aparcó en fila como d-debería haberlo hecho —dijo Edward.

—¿Serán los policías? —dijo Camille.

—Imposible, ya nos habrían tomado a todos presos —añadió Jasper —, quizá es un curioso, será mejor que vayamos a ver.

Cuando Rosalie se dio cuenta que Jasper, Edward y Emmett se acercaban a ellas, se dio la media vuelta con rapidez y sin pensarlo.

—Será mejor que te apresures si no quieres que nos alcancen —dijo Bella.

—Imposible con Jasper conduciendo, ese o Edward son terribles al volante —añadió Alice.

Los chicos se subieron al automóvil de Jasper y se fueron a la persecución de los novatos curiosos, estaban acostumbrados a eso, solía ocurrir de vez en cuando, por lo que tenían que asegurarse que eran de confianza para dejarlos entrar.

Rosalie por más que intentaba apresurar el paso, tenía en claro que no podría seguir por mucho tiempo. La carretera estaba en línea recta por varios kilómetros no tardarían en descubrirla.

—No mires hacía atrás —gritó Rose a Alice —, lograrás que te vean, están demasiado cerca.

—¿Qué les vamos a decir? —dijo Bella.

—Deberían ellos darnos explicaciones, no nosotros a ellos —dijo molesta Rose.

En el automóvil de los chicos, Emmett intentaba reconocer quién era el conductor del auto que iba delante de ellos.

—Acércate un poco más —le pidió a Jasper.

Entonces casi le da un susto fatal al reconocer los ojos que lo miraban por el retrovisor.

—¡Mierda! ¡Es Rosalie! —chilló Emmett.

—¿Estás tan asustado que crees que es tu novia? —rió Jasper, pero su sonrisa se borró de los labios al ver que Alice se había dado vuelta y lo miraba por el vidrio trasero del coche.

—Son las chicas —afirmó Jasper.

—L-Lo mejor será q-que las dejemos ir, d-después le daremos explicaciones —dijo Edward.

—Después nos matarán —corrigió Emmett.

—Por lo menos le daremos tiempo para que se les quite el enojo —añadió Jasper.

Edward no sabía qué hacer, últimamente Bella había estado muy celosa, por sobre todo por su tratamiento y lo más probable es que haya malinterpretado todo lo que vio allí y aunque ir a una carrera clandestina no era tampoco tan bueno, quería explicarle a Bella que era una medida desestresante y que la presencia de Camille no tenía nada que ver con lo que posiblemente imaginaba.

—Esos tres tendrán que darnos una buena explicación —dijo Rose como si se tratase de una sentencia de muerte.

Crecer le había implicado muchas responsabilidades a Edward, la madurez que había adquirido le había dicho muchas veces que no debía hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero ya no podía arrepentirse de lo hecho, tendría que explicarle a Bella todo y aceptar que le pondrían la tarjeta amarilla en señal de que estaba bajo observación.

¡¿Quién dijo que la vida de los universitarios era divertida y simple? —pensó Edward. Entonces recordó las palabras del sabio Bellamy: Habla del corazón, quizá eso funcionase después de todo.

_Hola chicas, me alegra que esten bien y que sigan aún esta historia._

_Sé que les había prometido una fecha, pero no fue fácil estudiar y pensar si quiera en escribir, de hecho me eché un ramo así que era todo mucho más complicado._

_Pero estoy aquí, VIVA y dispuesta a ponerme al día con ustedes._

_Les cuento que esta historia está en medio del final y el epilogo de Paper Love._

_Espero que les guste y espero sus reviews._

_Les cuento que tengo una pagina donde subo mis fanfictions tambien, es relativamente nueva asi que los espero por allí._

_(quiten los espacios) __**http: / sinistertemptation . weebly . com**_

_Las quiero_

_**Manne Van Necker**_

_(como notarán cambie mi nombre)_

Review this Chapter

Principio del formulario

Final del formulario

**Love: beyond the paper.**

**Summary:**Edward se enfrenta a su tratamiento con madurez, mientras que Bella comienza a notar los cambios en su amado ¿Podrá soportar el amor los grandes cambios que les depara el futuro? Secuela Paper Love.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Stephenie Meyer. La trama es mía por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

**Capítulo II**

**Celos.**

_Este capítulo va especialmente dedicado a __**BlackCullen**__ y a __**Hallie**__. _

_Gracias chicas por su ayuda, de verdad que me sentía muy incomoda y ustedes me ayudaron como buenas lectoras y amigas de este Fic tan especial para mí._

_Y quiero recalcar delante de todas las lectoras de esta historia: BlackCullen: no me olvidaré que ESE capítulo en especial irá dedicado a ti. _

_Las quiero amigas._

Edward, Jasper y Emmett se quedaron intranquilos y cómo no, si sabían lo que les esperaba a cada uno cuando sus novias les pusieran el punto sobre las íes. (*) Edward estaba más intranquilo que cualquiera de ellos, quizá era porque era el más maduro y comprendía la envergadura de su problema. Él no estaba en la condición del resto, para Edward no existía el lujo de perder a Bella, no después de haber pasado por tres meses de celos de ella para con él. Extrañamente en la Universidad, compañeras de su salón le habían flirteado abiertamente, sin importarles que él fuese tartamudo, que no les hablase, que tuviese novia y que no fuese parte de algún club deportivo. Camille había sido la más insistente de todas, provenía de una buena familia y para Edward era simplemente una compañera más, pero ella insistía en acosarlo de la manera menos sutil posible.

—Tranquilo, Eddie —le dijo Emmett —, mi hermana en un par de días estará tranquila, ya verás —sonrió.

Sí, claro, se dijo Edward. Él sabía mejor que nadie que dentro de la relación con Bella, él era el que menos merito tenía, de hecho si no fuese por Bella, él jamás habría logrado demostrar sus sentimientos hacía ella, habría sido capaz de dejar todo por la borda, si no fuese por ella, él no habría puesto su mayor empeño en las terapias con Jasper, si no fuese por ella él seguiría con temores y miedos del pasado. Edward era consciente de todo aquello y no quería perderla.

—M-Me q-quiero devolver —dijo antes de que llegasen al punto de encuentro de los corredores ilícitos.

—¿Qué? Edward no lo arruines, hermano —reclamó Emmett.

—No, es en serio, creo que por esta vez deberíamos volver —añadió Jasper.

Emmett no podía creer que sus amigos, sus hermanos de fiesta, sus colegas le estuviesen haciendo esto. Él sabía lo que ocurriría por lo que había pasado hoy, pero ya que los habían pillado ¿Por qué no disfrutar un poco? Si no todo habría sido en vano. Además Rosalie no podría quejarse, él había sido comprensivo las veces que ella distribuyó su tiempo en otras cosas, él ahora estaba haciendo algo que le gustaba y no era tan grave, por lo menos no a sus ojos.

—Está bien, si ustedes quieren ir tras las faldas, entonces de allá soy, pero que consté que si huyo tras mi mujercita es porque ustedes están insistiendo, yo creo que lo mejor era dejarlas en paz —dijo mientras se apoyaba en el asiento y estiraba los brazos.

Rosalie iba en silencio, no podía creer que Emmett hubiese sido el que había organizado todo, él quién le rogaba que no hiciera nada más en sus tiempos libres porque la extrañaría horrores, como odiaba sentirse utilizada así, pero esta vez no se las tendría tan fácil. Alice pensaba lo mismo, jamás creyó que Jasper, que era mucho más maduro que ellos, estuviese en las mismas andanzas. Mientras que Bella sólo pensaba en qué demonios hacía allí Camille, esa mujer no había hecho más que acosar a Edward con todo lo que pudiese, desde que le enseñara química, denotando otro tipo de química no la que se estudia por libros precisamente, hasta que estudiasen juntos para los exámenes de anatomía, dejándole en claro que no quería estudiar anatomía con los prototipos que existían para hacerlo, que quizá era mejor con un maniquí real.

Isabella sentía como su sangre hervía dentro de ella, pero se calmó y recordó a Edward en el Instituto, con esa timidez que aún lo caracterizaba, con una notoria tartamudez que lo hacía mucho más tímido de lo usual. Aún recordaba cómo le temblaba el labio inferior cada vez que ella se acercaba lentamente a besarlo, como se sonrojaba cuando lo pillaba mirándola en la piscina de su casa, las veces que ella le había pedido que estuviesen juntos en un siguiente nivel hacían que Edward temblase de nerviosismo y que no pudiese articular palabra. Jamás olvidaría esos momentos tan especiales que sólo ellos compartían y sin duda le sirvieron para tranquilizarse. Edward era distinto a los demás y si había asistido a ese lugar no había sido por Camille, ella estaba segura.

—Tan sonriente, Bella —dijo Alice —, ¿No vas a castigar a tu hombre?

Rosalie rió muy divertida.

—Quizá eso mismo es lo que está pensando nuestra querida Bella, quizá el castigo que está imaginando es muy bueno —rió.

Bella se sintió incomoda con la exposición de su privacidad, no era timidez, en absoluto, simplemente era que se sentía en desventaja de hablar de esos temas en los que aún no tenía conocimiento. Si, a pesar de ser una muchacha estupenda y digna de admiración ella era virgen y lo era por voluntad propia.

Cuando las chicas llegaron a su habitación quedaron atónitas al ver que ellos las estaban esperando en la puerta.

—¿No se supone que ustedes venían detrás de nosotros? —dijo Rose con el ceño fruncido y hablándole sólo a Edward.

—N-Nos des-desviamos p-para llegar a-antes —dijo Edward mientras no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Bella que estaba ignorándolo porque sabía que si ella le miraba un solo instante no podría negársele a una disculpa inmediata.

En ese momento Bella odió el carisma que tenía su novio.

—Rosalie, dile a Jasper que no pretendo verlo ni hablarle como mínimo en una semana—dijo Alice en voz alta sabiendo que Jasper la oía.

—Pero, mi ratoncita… —se quejó Jasper.

—Y dile que si sigue insistiendo serán dos semanas —le dijo Alice a Rosalie. Luego de eso entró en su habitación dejándolos allí.

—Debería hacer lo mismo contigo Emmett Swan, pero por esta vez arreglaremos las cosas mañana con calma, buenas noches Edward, espero que no vuelvas a repetir algo así si no quieres que le diga a mamá y tu sabes cuánto odio estar de chismosa —besó a su hermano en la mejilla e ignoró a Emmett que estiraba sus labios ansioso.

—Aquí no hay nada que hacer, mejor nos vamos —le dijo Jasper a Emmett.

Una vez solos Edward y Bella se sintieron incómodos. El primero porque sabía que había cometido un error y que últimamente no había tenido tiempo suficiente para dedicárselo a su novia. Y la segunda porque no quería perdonarle tan fácilmente.

—L-Lo s-siento, Bella, s-sé q-que n-no e-estuvo b-bien —dijo nervioso.

—Si sabías que no estaba bien no entiendo cómo lo hiciste. Me habías dicho que luego de la consulta de Jasper te irías a estudiar para tu test y te veo ahí, como si nada, y coincidentemente estaba Camille contigo —chilló sin mirarlo, haciendo más teatro de lo que creía, porque la verdad es que sabía que Edward jamás se fijaría en Camille.

—Y-Yo t-te q-quiero —fue lo único que pudo decir Edward entre el nudo en la garganta que tenía y los nervios que traicionaban su lengua.

—Cómo si eso bastase ¿Tú crees que todo es amor y ya? Así que ahora de amor vive el mundo… pues piénsatelo un poco mejor antes de hacerle caso al cabezota de mi hermano, porque no sé si soporte entre las mojigatas de tus compañeras que no te dejan en paz y tu falta de tiempo… —se acercó a tomar el pomo de la puerta para abrirla, pero Edward le sostuvo la mano.

Edward tomó la mano de Bella, con nerviosismo. Ambas manos temblaban a pesar de estar unidas y buscar el sustento en la otra. Entonces, consciente que todo el mundo debía estar escuchando esa conversación, jaló a Bella para que fuesen a un lugar del campus más íntimo en donde pudiesen conversar tranquilos y él pudiese pedirle disculpas como se merecía.

Bajaron las escaleras interminables y recorrieron el césped húmedo hasta llegar a las plazoletas que existían en el frontis de la facultad de economía. Allí Edward le pidió a Bella que se sentase y él se mantuvo de pie alejado.

—Sé… —se detuvo para aclararse la garganta y ordenar sus pensamientos —, sé que no he sido el me-mejor n-novio del mundo. Q-Qué d-debería d-dedicarme a ti c-con más e-esmero. C-Créeme, lo sé. Y tengo t-tanto mi-miedo como tú q-que v-venga otra p-persona y t-te arrebate d-de m-mi lado. He v-visto c-como t-te miran t-tus com-compañeros y no sólo t-tus compañeros Bella. Sé que eres a-atractiva, e-eres hermosa y a-admirable, soy yo quién d-debe t-temer p-porque e-esto se acabe, no tú. D-De mí jamás tendrás queja alguna p-porque n-no tengo ni tiempo ni g-ganas d-de mirar a o-otra mujer q-que no seas tú —se detuvo, nuevamente, porque su garganta estaba seca.

Bella sabía que lo que él le decía era cierto, por lógica él debería ser el más celoso de la relación, pero ella tenía un afán proteccionista para con él y es que quizá Edward no se daba cuenta de que, independiente de su tartamudez, tiene un atractivo natural tan poderoso. Eso de no ser el sexy y egocéntrico que podría ser por su apariencia, hace que cuando lo conoces a cabalidad no te das ni cuenta cuando ya estás enamorada, eso Edward no lo sabía, así como tampoco sabía que una mujer enamorada es capaz de cualquier cosa.

—Mírame —dijo al ver que Bella bajaba su mirada —, d-deja esos c-celos a-absurdos y pensemos qué v-vamos a hacer hoy e-en la noche —sonrió.

Los ojos de Bella brillaron al instante al escuchar decirle que tendrían una noche para ellos solos, que podrían hacer cualquier cosa. Usualmente se había acostumbrado tanto a salir con sus amigos en pareja, que había olvidado el tiempo a solas con Edward, como amaba estar sola con él, no escuchar nada más que su tranquilizadora voz, sin pensar en que tenía una pila de cosas por estudiar…

—Edward, amor, tienes el test de anatomía mañana temprano y yo tengo un test de Derecho Romano, no podemos darnos el lujo de no repasar —dijo desanimada.

—¿Qué tal si e-esta noche te v-vienes a mi pieza y e-estudias conmigo en la salita? —sonrió al verla tan feliz mientras le aceptaba su mano.

Tomó la mano fría de Bella y la ayudó a levantarse, una vez de pie la acercó a sí, enlazó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella y la contrajo aún más. Se acercó a su rostro y sintió como ella exhalaba nerviosa ante el tacto de sus caderas con las de él. Edward acarició el nacimiento de su oreja y acomodó su cabello con delicadeza, lentamente se acercó a Bella y se apoderó suavemente de sus labios con un tierno y delicado roce. Se abrió paso en la boca de su amada y se inundó de su sabor y calidez olvidándose por un lapso del mundo que los rodeaba. Presionó entre sus labios el suave y tibio labio inferior de Bella y lo succionó con deliberada intención, acariciando con la punta de su lengua el borde de la boca de su novia. Por largo tiempo estuvo jugueteando con la boca de su amada que no tardó en exigir un espacio entre ellos a falta de aire. La temperatura del ambiente se vio elevada en unos cuantos grados y el temblor de Bella ya no podía deberse al frío si no al exceso de calor interno que su cuerpo era incapaz de contener por demasiado tiempo. Se acercó nuevamente a Edward, posándose en la punta de sus pies y enlazó sus dedos en la cabellera cobriza de él. Se adueñó de su boca como si estuviese exigiendo pruebas de que él le pertenecía, se dejó llevar por la desesperación interna y jugueteó con el labio inferior de él, haciéndole ver que no era nada gracioso tenerlo así al borde del abismo y luego olvidar que nada había ocurrido. Se apegó a él completamente, dejando completamente nula la distancia que podría existir entre sus cuerpos y se aventuró a recorrer su espalda con suavidad mientras que él la tenía firmemente sujeta de su cintura. Cuando se percató de lo que había provocado su osadía, Bella no quiso detenerse, sabía que faltaría poco para que Edward desistiera de la idea de esperar un poco más, pero él al saber que no era el momento ni el lugar, la separó disminuyendo con lentitud, pero con eficacia la intensidad de aquel beso.

—Te quiero —sonrió ella.

—También yo —dijo Edward mientras enlazaba sus dedos y caminaban juntos hacía los dormitorios. Sería una larga noche de estudio.

Edward comenzó a estudiar todo aquello que tenía pendiente, mientras que Bella estaba en un pequeño sofá recostada leyendo un par de apuntes antes de hacer un resumen. Él no pudo evitar quedarse prendado de la imagen tan magnífica que hacía Bella en ese sofá blanco, sus curvas se evidenciaban aún más por el contraste del color y aquella postura hacía que se notase más su hermosa cintura y sus perfectas caderas.

—¿Qué ves? —sonrió ella.

—Te admiro —dijo mientras sentía el rubor recorrer tus mejillas.

—Extrañaba verte ruborizado —dijo mientras observaba a Edward con ternura.

—Yo s-simplemente te e-extrañaba —susurró una vez que se había acercado a ella lo suficiente para posar sus labios en los de ella. Se fundieron en un beso que de tierno pasó a encendido en un par de segundos. Las manos de Bella se afirmaron en el firme torso de Edward, mientras que las manos de él tomaron a Bella de las caderas levantándola del sofá. La apegó a sí con potencia y fuerza, no estaba pensando en lo que hacían, simplemente sentía el calor recorrer su cuerpo desde los pies a la cabeza centrándose en la incómoda presión de su pantalón.

—T-Tenemos q-que e-estudiar —susurró alejándose de ella.

Entonces Bella comprendió que esa noche tampoco la tomaría como ella había esperado que lo hiciese, por lo que se resignó a continuar con su tedioso estudio, esperando que Edward se sintiese cómodo para dar ese paso tan importante para ambos, aunque a veces perdía las esperanzas de sentirse tocada por él.

Una vez que Edward salió del Aula de anatomía sintiéndose satisfecho con su rendimiento en el test, Camille entregó el de ella y salió tras él.

—Hola, Edward —sonrió mientras le tomaba el brazo libre de libros.

Edward de inmediato le sonrió mientras retiraba con delicadeza su brazo y cambiaba sus libros de lugar para así dejar el otro brazo libre y que Camille no pudiese tomarlo. Ella se dio cuenta de su maniobra y descaradamente se cambió de posición al lado del brazo desocupado y lo volvió a tomar como si fuese de su pertenencia.

—Discúlpame C-Camille, p-pero no quiero q-que t-tomes m-mis b-brazos —dijo Edward serio —, n-no s-se v-ve bien.

—¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que diga el resto? —dijo ella.

—D-Desde que te-tengo novia —sentenció.

Edward era consciente de su hostilidad, pero a pesar de que usualmente se habría quedado en silencio ante la insistencia de Camille, él no quería arriesgar su relación con Bella, por lo que dejó su timidez de lado e intentó mantener a ralla a la rubia insistente que tenía por compañera.

—Lo siento, no sabía que ella era tan importante para ti —sonrió.

—Pues lo es, m-más d-de lo que c-crees, a-así que por f-favor d-déjame e-en paz —señaló antes de marcharse con rapidez hacía la biblioteca.

Camille no se pensaba dar por vencida, no con tan poco, no sabía que tenía Edward Cullen, no era lo que ella esperaba de un hombre con esa apariencia, pero si duda tenía algo y ella quería tenerlo para sí. Sin importar si él la rechazaba, de seguro lo hacía por ahora, con el tiempo terminaría cediendo, como todos lo hacían.

Edward agradecía ya no recibir abusos, ya no lo golpeaban por ser tartamudo, aunque de vez en cuando no faltaba el admirador de Camille que le decía un par de palabras desagradables, ya no existían amenazas ni nada que perturbase su desarrollo estudiantil. Él comenzaba a sentir que poco a poco era aceptado y era capaz de darse a conocer con menos dificultad que antes. Veía en el los progresos y sólo esperaba que pronto terminasen esos tartamudeos para poder desempeñar una labor impecable como médico.

Al salir de la biblioteca volvió a encontrarse con Camille, esta vez, él la ignoró completamente mientras que ella parecía satélite girando a su alrededor.

—¿Me das dos minutos? —sonrió ella.

Tenía un plan perfecto y si todo funcionaba como ella quería, cada día la novia de Edward se volvería más odiosa hasta que él ya no la soportase más y al fin su compañero de clases terminaría fijándose en ella.

Edward se detuvo a mitad de pasillo dispuesto a escucharla por última vez en el día.

—No, aquí no, hay demasiada gente, ven sígueme —dijo tomándole del brazo antes que Edward pudiese decir cualquier cosa.

Bella y Rosalie salían de sus clases de Derecho Económico I, habían decidido esperar fuera de la facultad los diez minutos que tenían para que comenzase la otra clase, entonces hablaron de Emmett y de Edward, analizando la situación de anoche y de lo poco adecuado que resultaba que se viesen involucrados en ese tipo de eventos.

Rosalie vio a su hermano cruzar el pequeño parque que estaba frente a la facultad en la que ellas estaban y vio que se dirigía junto a Camille, la odiosa compañera de carrera, hacía el negocio que estaba casi al frente del edificio en donde se encontraban. Observó la situación antes de avisar a Bella, sabía que su amiga sobre exageraría y sería capaz de sacarle hasta los ojos a esa mujer si no se mantenía a veinte metros de distancia de Edward y por eso mismo prefería esperar. Pero el disimulo de Rosalie era tan malo como los chistes de Jasper, por lo que miró hacía donde su amiga tenía posada la mirada y allí vio como la descarada de Camille le coqueteaba a Edward. Estaba tocándole la camisa y estaba a escasos centímetros de él. ¿Qué demonios hacía Edward que no se alejaba de ella en ese mismo instante?

—Déjalo así Camille, ya m-me cambiaré de c-camisa —dijo Edward intentando quitar la mano de ella.

—¡Oh, no! Edward, fue mi descuido, yo te la limpio, ahora mismo —insistió mientras se acercaba cada vez más para pasarle simplemente la servilleta por el cuello de la camisa.

Lo último que sintió Rosalie fue el golpe de libros que le entregó Bella para ir tras esa mujer, pero antes que se evidenciara frente a todo el campus, Rosalie alcanzó a tomar del brazo a Bella y llevarla a un baño.

—¡Suéltame, Rose! Camille está allí quizá haciendo qué con Edward, déjame —chillaba en el baño que por suerte estaba vacío.

—¡Cálmate y confía en mi hermano, él sabrá manejar las cosas! —tuvo que gritarle para que Bella la escuchase.

—Sí, claro, dominar las cosas, Edward no se daría cuenta de las malas intenciones de Camille, ¿No te diste cuenta que todo esto es tramado? —reclamó mientras insistía en soltarse de su amiga.

—Si esto es tramado, ella está logrando lo que quería, que tú quedes mal ante Edward, es preferible que hables con mi hermano y le adviertas, si vas donde ella y la agredes como si nada lo único que conseguirás es que Edward no entienda el por qué y ella se hará la víctima—dijo Rose convencida.

—¿Me quedo de brazos cruzados entonces? —preguntó mucho más tranquila.

—No, no así, de verdad, deberías hablar con mi hermano —insistió Rosalie.

—Lo haré —dijo tomando sus cosas y saliendo del baño.

Esa tarde Isabella tuvo la cabeza en cualquier lugar menos en sus clases, tenía apuntes repartidos por toda su habitación, mil cosas que estudiar, mientras que pensaba en Edward. ¿Sería Camille la única o habría más de sus compañeras que lo acosaban? Darle un ataque de celos a Edward no era apropiado, Rosalie tenía razón, después de todo no tenía por qué dudar de su novio, jamás había dado motivos para que lo hiciese aunque eso no era razón para no mantener dudas de vez en cuando, después de todo siempre había una primera vez.

Edward tenía un montón de cosas que estudiar, entre anatomía, biología, introducción a la medicina y química absorbían todo su tiempo libre. Estaba agotado de pensar en todas las cosas que debía hacer, pero se daba fuerzas sabiendo que pronto se vendría un fin de semana largo y aprovecharían ese feriado para ir con Bella a Forks.

Cuando sonó la puerta de su habitación, pensó que se trataba de Emmett que había olvidado las llaves, así que se paró de mala gana y fue a abrir la puerta, pero se sorprendió al ver a Bella allí, tan hermosa como siempre su rostro no parecía tan tranquilo como él esperaba, quizá fuese el trato de la universidad.

Él se acercó la besó tiernamente en los labios, sólo luego de eso la dejó pasar. Bella agradeció que Edward estuviese sólo, porque no quería espectadores para lo que tenía que decirle.

—¿Pasa algo? —sonrió Edward mientras la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba a la salita de estudio que cada una de las habitaciones tenía.

—Si —susurró dándose valor —, sé que es la segunda vez que hablamos de lo mismo, pero entenderías si hubiese sido yo. Quiero saber por qué Camille vive pegada a ti y por qué tu no haces nada, Edward los vi frente a la facultad de Economía.

Este no se sorprendió al ver que Bella los había visto, pero cada día se daba cuenta de una persona que antes no había notado, un nuevo rasgo de la personalidad de Bella que él no conocía, esos celos insistentes que tenía eran algo que lo descolocaba. Primeramente le había resultado muy halagador que su novia se preocupase de él de esa manera. Un tartamudo y tímido hombre difícilmente fuese a llamar la atención de alguna chica universitaria, pero contrario a lo que creía, si había ocurrido y Bella insistía cada día más en que había algo extraño entre él y Camille.

—Me pidió que l-la a-acompañara, Bella, eso f-fue todo —dijo mientras se sentaba alrededor de la mesa circular de estudio.

—Ya, pero ¿Por qué tenías que ir?, Edward ¿Por qué siempre haces lo que te pide? —dijo ella sentada frente a él.

—B-Bella iba a buscarte, p-pensé que tendrías algo de tiempo p-para mí, e-esto es insólito —reconoció Edward.

—No, no es insólito, Edward, cada día que pasa llamas más la atención, no sé si sea porque estudias medicina u otra cosa, pero sinceramente no entiendo cómo no te das cuenta de que cada día que pasa te vas haciendo más interesante, las chicas se acercan a ti con cualquier escusa ¿y me estás diciendo que no te das cuenta de eso? —reclamó mientras sus manos formaban puños firmes sobre sus piernas.

Bella tenía razón, últimamente había derribado algunas barreras con el resto del alumnado, podía hablar con más confianza delante de las personas cuando el profesor le preguntaba algo. Usualmente cuando Edward llegó causó una extraña impresión a todos sus compañeros, pero a pesar de su diferencia, ningún profesor lo trató de manera especial y eso él lo agradeció. Todos lo trataban como uno más y cuando había que hacer preguntas no temían en dirigirlas a él. En las primeras ocasiones Edward respondió con gran dificultad, fue objeto de algunos comentarios, pero ninguna burla deliberada, ya después de darse cuenta que no causaba aversión comenzó a sentirse más cómodo, hasta que el miedo de hablar frente a sus compañeros desapareció completamente.

—Bella, es bastante tonto que m-me estés c-celando a mí —sonrió, pero a Bella no le causó gracia alguna.

—No es tonto Edward, eres un hombre y tienes varias compañeras, te cuento que a varias mujeres le gustan los hombres tímidos e introvertidos, así que no veo por qué es tonto —señaló sin quitarle los ojos de encima, fijamente le hizo ver cuánto había cambiado desde que ella le conoció.

—Ya, pero eso no es mi culpa, ahora tiendo a hablar m-más con las p-personas, pero e-eso no implica que sea amistoso con todos como p-para que l-le guste a a-alguien —dijo mientras ordenaba unos papeles frente a él —, además no creo que se fijen en un t-tartamudo, Bella.

—Tu tartamudez ya casi desaparece, Edward, no te escudes bajo eso.

—S-Si te gustaba a-antes p-porque era tartamudo, entonces e-es cosa que me lo d-digas y volveré a t-tartamudear para que nadie me hable —dijo algo molesto.

Ella sintió una presión en el pecho que le impedía respirar, ella jamás quiso decir eso, a decir verdad, desde que Edward había comenzado a hablar más fluidamente las cosas habían cambiado mucho, pero ella prefería… ¿Qué prefería? Dios, Edward era tan dulce cuando tartamudeaba y se sonrojaba tan deliciosamente, cuando no quería hablarle ni ser su amiga por miedo a que luego lo abandonara, era tan perfecto para ella, pero ahora sabía que Edward estaba cambiando para bien, dejar su tartamudez sin duda le daría mucho más seguridad al momento de ejercer su carrera. No podía ser tan egoísta y tan insegura de él, no podía estar celándolo a cada rato.

—¿Te estás dando c-cuenta l-lo que me estás p-pidiendo? —dijo Edward mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se acercaba a ella —, estás pidiendo q-que vuelva a ser tartamudo y taciturno, quieres que retroceda todo l-lo q-que he conseguido.

—No, Edward no es eso, no es eso, de verdad que no, pero estás tan distante, tan distinto y apartado de mí que siento que no soy parte de este nuevo Edward, que ahora las cosas han cambiado tanto que tengo miedo que no me incluyas en tu nueva vida, en tu nuevo yo —sintió como una lágrima caía por su rostro hasta llegar a su mandíbula y se perdió en su mano cuando intentó secarla.

—Bella —susurró Edward —, no sabes lo que estás d-diciendo, realmente no lo s-sabes.

(*) El punto sobre las íes es como decir poner las cosas en su lugar.

_Hola mis niñas._

_Estoy contenta por haber leido y respondido 69 reviews, aunque el número es muy sugerente ¿No creen?_

_Estoy tan feliz de verlas animadas que no pude hacerlas esperar y les traje este capítulo que espero que les guste._

_GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS_

_¡Tengo nuevo Fic en andas! Se llama: __**I'm Waiting for you in eternity **__y para que se entusiasmen les dejaré el Summary._

_**Summary: Los errores se pagan según nuestra condición y muchos no tienen enmienda. Aprender a vivir junto a ellos es el primer desafío que ha llenado la nueva existencia de Bella Swan, el segundo es reencontrarse con Edward.**_

_y también las invito a pasar por __**Mr. Misterious**__ que voy actualizando muy seguido._

_De verdad muchas gracias por sus reviews, los devuelvo todos y cada uno. Así que las que no se han animado a comentar ¡ Háganlo!_

_Besitos._

_**Manne Van Necker**_

**Capítulo III**

**Caricias y silencio.**

Edward no podía creer que Bella, su Isabella, estuviese tan insegura de sí misma, al punto de pedirle que dejase de ser ese nuevo ser que ella misma había inspirado. Ese afán por ser mejor para Edward era sólo parte de la inspiración que su novia le daba, él había decidido mejorar su tartamudez por ella y luego de tantos intentos fallidos ahora, por fin, podía ver resultados positivos. Isabella de seguro no sabía lo que estaba pidiendo y Edward, en un intento de entrar en calma, se apartó dándole la espalda. Él la amaba y ella lo sabía, lo que él no entendía era el por qué de esos celos, él hace tiempo le había dado su ser en un compromiso de matrimonio. ¿Qué más podía demostrar que realmente él la amaba? Desde pequeño Edward fue alguien inseguro y más bien introvertido, la desconfianza era parte de su vida diaria y conocía muy bien lo que podía provocar esa oscura sensación, y a pesar de no ser un ser extremadamente cariñoso ni romántico, sentía reales deseos de poder explayar todo lo que ella era para él, una vez más y cuantas fuesen necesario, pero la cordura y, quizá hasta la madurez, le hicieron ver que en este caso lo mejor era la comunicación entre ambos.

—Edward —susurró Bella posando su mano temblorosa en el hombro de él.

Isabella no quería continuar esa discusión, era insano continuar con ello, ni ella ni Edward darían su brazo a torcer. Ella sabía que lo que decía era cierto y él sabía que jamás nadie podría hacerle cambiar de parecer con respecto a su noviazgo. Él había dejado de ser voluble e inseguro, cada día lo superaba con creces, por lo que aquel contacto cálido y suave, tímido y necesitado, hizo sentir a Edward un escalofrío envolvente a lo largo de su espalda, como si la mano de Bella electrizara todo su ser, como si ella quisiera afirmar el sentimiento que ambos compartían.

Edward no estaba enojado con su novia, simplemente se sentía abrumado y confuso, quería darle más seguridad a Bella, pero sabía que no podría estar con ella más tiempo del que ya compartían, la universidad no lo permitía y ambos deberían acostumbrarse a sus elecciones, por lo menos por un tiempo, hasta que ambos tengan superada esta etapa de la vida. Edward alzó su mano hacía su hombro, en donde Bella tenía apoyada su mano, y la acarició volteándose al mismo tiempo. La mirada de los jóvenes fue suficiente para saber que ambos habían superado aquel dilema. Ella necesitaba más de él y Edward no podía negar que la necesitaba más de lo que había pensado, ambos eran el sustento del otro, por más que aquello fuese ciertamente idílico resultaba ser cierto.

—Lo siento, creo que estoy cansada, preocupada y estoy… muy celosa de que ella pueda pasar más tiempo contigo del que yo puedo tener, no es justo que…—la voz de Bella estaba quebrada, el nudo en la garganta le impedía continuar. Esto no era lo que ella había esperado, se suponía que al estar de novios tendría un "felices para siempre", pero no, nada de eso. La vida real era más distinta de lo que ella creía, no era un cuento de hadas en donde todo era perfecto, no por lo menos ahora, no en la universidad.

—¿Ella? —dijo Edward comprendiendo luego que se refería a Camille —. No, B-Bella —tomó el rostro de su novia y lo alzó hasta que sus miradas conectaron —, no hay "ella" aquí y n-no habrá. Puedo estar m-mucho más tiempo c-con otras personas, p-puedo reír y d-divertirme c-con ellos, p-pero no dudes n-ni por un s-segundo que mientras eso pasa, estoy p-pensando en ti y si d-de mi dependiese, p-preferiría estar c-contigo. Lo sabes ¿v-verdad?

—Sí —fue todo lo que se animó a decir, no sabía cómo ceder ni que él lo hiciese, pero no quería continuar con esto.

—¿Qué p-pasa? —Edward esperó una respuesta que no llegó, por lo que continuó —. No te e-entiendo. D-Debería ser y-yo quién está c-celoso de ti. E-Eres una mujer m-marav-villosa, c-cualquier hombre q-querría estar contigo, t-todos se v-voltean a mirarte, eres g-guapísima y p-popular, en c-cambio y-yo no poseo n-ni quiero p-poseer esas cosas…

—Eres hermoso —susurró sin sentido, no escuchó nada de lo que Edward le decía, la imagen preciosa que tenía frente a sí sin dudas le provocaba una sensación intensa fuera de lugar, absolutamente diferente a la dulzura que él en ese momento emanaba, por lo que esas palabras escaparon de su boca sin alcanzar a ser acalladas en su interior.

—Hablo e-en serio, B-Bella, p-presta atención —le pidió él, pero ella ya estaba perdida en el mar verde de sus ojos y el deseo de tenerlo cada vez más cerca ya era incontrolable, esa sensación de que él tomase el mando, de que la protegiese y la celase, era algo que realmente la ponía de cabeza.

—Lo s-siento —susurró ella mientras enlazaba sus manos en el cuello de él.

—Deberías p-pensar q-que demonios me estas p-pidiendo, realmente n-no entiendes n-nada, deberías pensarlo m-mejor a-antes de llegar y d-decir las c-cosas, y l-luego no te desentiendas de l-lo q-que dices —la recriminó con razón, ya que ella había provocado esta situación, pero ahora parecía volar en otro lado.

Bella silenció rápidamente ese sentimiento lascivo que se creó tan rápidamente que ni siquiera alcanzó a detenerlo y escuchó atentamente lo que Edward le decía, palabras que la volvían a tierra y a sus temores que aparentemente eran bien fundados, pero aún así se obligó a escuchar a su novio quién le repitió lo importante que era la confianza en su relación y en que tarde o temprano podrían estar juntos, pero que con su actitud no llegaría a ningún lado. La presión del pecho de Isabella era cada vez más creciente al escuchar cada palabra que salía de la boca de Edward.

—Tengo miedo que te canses de mí —susurró controlando su interior —. Sé que pronto lo harás, no puedo evitar sentirme furiosa al saber que hay otra mujer cerca de ti, trátame de celopata, pero es cierto, es como que me hirvieran la sangre, es escalofriante lo que llegaría a hacer si una de ellas se intentara propasar contigo, no lo podría soportar, me da miedo pensar que si eso ocurre jamás podría controlarme y tú te cansarías de mí y…y… —comenzó a hipar escandalosamente y el llanto le impidió continuar.

Abrazó y acunó en sus brazos a esa indefensa criatura que tenía frente a él. Lejos había quedado esa Isabella fuerte y decidida, esa mujer que inspiraba respeto, ahora tenía a una mujer insegura, una niña asustada y él se sentía realmente sin experiencia en esa situación. Jamás había protegido a nadie, siempre él había sido protegido, en ese instante se dio cuenta que Isabella estaba llorando en su pecho, parecía una pequeña desconsolada y ese aparente desconsuelo no era más que felicidad y a la vez era una recriminación hacía sí misma. Bella se criticaba por ser tan estúpida de creer que Edward, su Edward, sería capaz de serle infiel con otra persona, ni con Camille ni con nadie, jamás olvidaría que por más que cambiasen las circunstancias, ese Edward tímido y cariñoso estaba en el interior, más allá de esa tartamudez, más allá del rechazo de los demás. Ella le amaba y él le correspondía, el resto era indiferente. Se juró en ese mismo instante que jamás volvería a dudar de él, que jamás le armaría una escena de celos, no mientras no hubiese motivos reales, porque dudar de Edward era una falta de respeto y confianza que él no merecía.

—¿Qué pasa? —le susurró Edward al oído.

—Me haces endemoniadamente feliz —hipó Bella.

—Y tú a mí —le volvió a susurrar mientras que el hálito tibio de Edward le hizo cosquillas en el oído.

Se quedaron abrazados por un momento que fue más largo de lo que quizá debió ser, esa unión era agradable para ambos, esa seguridad y tranquilidad era lo que necesitaban, algo de lo que no podían prescindir.

—Bella ¿Qué dices si n-nos vamos a Forks un fin d-de semana? —sonrió Edward.

Los ojos de Isabella fueron respuesta suficiente para que ambos decidieran la fecha y hora del viaje. No le dirían a nadie. No lo sabría ni Alice ni Rose, menos los chicos, tampoco lo sabrían sus padres, la idea era un fin de semana para ellos solos, donde pudiesen estar tranquilos y pudiesen disfrutar de esa compañía que tanto les hacía falta, pero debía ser un tiempo corto, no podría ser más de dos días ya que la universidad los agobiaba cada vez más, por lo que aprovecharon que en tres semanas más había un fin de semana largo lo que les daba un poco más de tiempo juntos, así que sin más comenzaron a planear aquel viaje con un entusiasmo para nada exagerado.

Como de costumbre el grupo de amigos salía los días viernes en la noche a algún bar cercano para conversar y disfrutar de un fin de semana más relajado que el resto de los días, todos se dejaban libre esa noche para disfrutar el momento de relajación que les hacía tanta falta durante los seis días restantes. Alice y Jasper habían estado conversando de la situación de Edward, y era de esperarse, después de todo Alice era la más preocupada de Bella, la notaba distinta y sabía que algo extraño le estaba ocurriendo, algo que Rosalie escondía muy bien, y que ella quería averiguar. Por lo que recurrió a Jasper quién no le escondió su preocupación por Edward, pero le señaló que lo mejor era que ellos arreglaran sus propios asuntos. Emmett y Rosalie estaba felices porque ambos habían terminado unas asignaturas bastante complejas, por lo que estarían libres un par de días y ambos tenían intención de visitar al padre de Emmett.

—¿Así que vas a ver a Charlie? —dijo Jasper.

—Sí, esos son nuestros planes —sonrió Emmett.

—¿No irás tú? —preguntó Alice mientras bebía su refresco.

—No, la verdad es que me quedaré estudiando esos días —mintió Isabella.

—¿Y qué harás tú Edward? —interrumpió Jasper.

—Nada fuera de lo usual, q-quizá m-me quede c-con B-Bella en la universidad —acompañó en la mentira a su novia.

—Podríamos hacer algo juntos —criticó Alice —, hace tiempo que no vamos a Forks, podríamos ir —sonrió.

Edward y Bella cambiaron una mirada rápida, si Alice quería estar con ellos en Forks, sus planes se hundirían en lo más profundo de La Push, así que ya que sabían que ninguno de los dos quería estar soportando la idea de ver sus mini vacaciones arruinadas por la compañía decidieron no ser tan evidentes en la manera de desechar el plan.

—Lo siento, n-no deseo continuar viajando t-tan seguido a Forks, allá no puedo e-estudiar con tranquilidad, m-me distraigo fácilmente y las horas de viaje son t-tiempo perdido c-cuando se trata de e-estudiar —añadió Edward.

—Sí, además quiero estar aunque sea un poco con Edward, si es que ambos tenemos libres, prefiero quedarme acá —dijo Bella asegurando su opinión de la idea de Alice.

—¡oh, vaya! Par de tortolitos, entonces realmente quería estar solos, solos para… —rió Emmett sin terminar la frase.

—Piensa lo que quieras —dijo Bella.

A pesar de sus intentos por cubrir su fin de semana romántico, todos los demás notaron algo extraño, pero debido a los últimos acontecimientos de la pareja nadie quiso insistir en ello para no causar más problemas. Rosalie y Emmett ese fin de semana viajaría a ver a Charlie, mientras que Jasper y Alice irían a visitar a la madre de Jasper, por lo que Edward y Bella podrían viajar tranquilos a Forks o a las cercanías de Forks.

Cada vez que tenían tiempo, se dedicaban a mirar hoteles, hostales o algún lugar discreto donde pudiesen quedarse, algo cerca de la playa, la reserva de La Push les resultaba muy tentadora y agradable, lo suficientemente cerca de Forks y a la vez lo suficientemente amplio como para no ser descubiertos.

—¿Qué tal si nos vamos a acampar unos días? —sonrió Bella.

—Estupendo si es que no tuviese que estar conectado a internet de vez en cuando —dijo amablemente su novio.

—Entiendo, ¿Qué tal unas cabañas que quedar a tres kilómetros del inicio de la reserva?, podríamos estar allí un par de días y luego si es posible podríamos acampar, ¿Qué dices? —dijo Bella mientras le servía un café a Edward que llevaba mucho tiempo estudiando.

Esa tarde Rosalie se había ido a quedar a casa de una de sus compañeras y la habitación de Bella había quedado sola, por lo que Edward fue allí a estudiar y planear su viaje. Cualquiera fuera el motivo, ambos buscaban el momento de estar juntos aunque fuese sólo presencialmente. Mientras miraba a Edward sentado en el sofá con el laptop sobre sus piernas no pudo evitar pensar que aquella camisa blanca con líneas rectas delgadas y azules, le favorecía mucho a su tono de piel, además se entallaba delicadamente haciendo que se le marcara aún más su espalda perfectamente delineada que había adquirido con los días de natación extra que había adquirido últimamente como hábito para liberar tensiones. Edward era guapo, de cierta manera esa timidez era olvidada cuando la miraba con esos ojos verdosos que atrás habían dejado esa mirada inocente, ahora la madurez y el progreso de Edward se veía desde su espalda, pasando por su mirada y rematando en su creciente personalidad que cada vez más se hacía ver. Bella jamás había discutido con Edward en la preparatoria, jamás habían intercambiado conversaciones tan enfrentadas como estas, pero ahora Edward a pesar de su tartamudez, disfrutaba debatir con ella, mostrarle su punto de vista mientras ella estaba sentada en su regazo. Él la acariciaba con ternura y a veces incluso más que ternura, pero ella necesitaba más que esas caricias tiernas y delicadas, no era sólo que Bella lo pensara si no también su cuerpo lo pedía, increíblemente Edward conseguía que cada mínimo factor de su personalidad afectara a esa Isabella lasciva que aparecía cada vez con más frecuencia. Era como si sus cuerpos enviasen señales invisibles de las que eran solamente víctimas, sobre todo Isabella, que en la fuerza de voluntad era la primera en ceder, mientras que Edward a pesar de sentir fuertemente esa sensación incontrolable a ratos, intentaba mantenerse en sus cabales, siempre manteniéndose a raya de una situación demasiado comprometedora, aunque en sus más profundos y ocultos deseos sabía que deseaba exactamente lo mismo que su cuerpo le pedía. A veces la tensión de la pareja era tan evidente que ante cualquier contacto ambos se veían estremecidos por completo, muchas veces Edward debió pedirle a Isabella que se sentase en el sofá y no en sus piernas, otras Isabella tuvo que interrumpir un beso demasiado candente como para continuarlo sin ninguna consecuencia. Esta vez la inocencia de ambos era algo que fingían, por una parte Bella había invitado a Edward con la ilusión de planificar ese viaje y quizá también porque la soledad les podría hacer bien, pero por ahora no había intentado nada más que sentarse en sus piernas y besarlo largamente. Edward por su parte era consciente de lo que podría acarrear ese viaje, solos en una cabaña, por tres a cuatro días, lo más probable es que hubiese una sola cama y que su cuerpo le jugara pésimas pasadas al ver a Bella paseándose en ropa liviana por la casa, el hecho simplemente de imaginarlo le produjo una, ya conocida, reacción de la que tuvo que prohibirse antes de que sus pensamientos se hiciesen tangibles en la zona media de su pantalón.

Esto era vivido casi a diario por la pareja, las caricias tiernas se transformaban pronto en caricias más necesitadas, esos besos prolongados y suaves se transformaban en besos llenos de fogosidad y entusiasmo, pero en su momento justo eran interrumpidos por un tercero o simplemente Edward se alejaba de ella con suavidad, otras veces, Bella parecía adivinar que pronto sería desplazada y para ahorrarse la incomodidad ella misma se alejaba. Se querían, se celaban, peleaban, reconciliaban y a veces hasta se gritaban, se adoraban y amaban, se decían la verdad, se ponían limites, se reprendían cuando el otro actuaba mal, se reían del otro, tenían de todo en la relación, quizá era ya momento de tomar un paso más importante en esta, pero aquella cuestión había pasado tanto tiempo en las mentes de cada uno que a veces parecía enfriarse y cada vez parecía más lejana. Quizá ya era tiempo que se decidieran, Edward lo había pensado todo el tiempo, era probable que el paso estuviese más cerca de lo que él mismo creía y quizá no debía pensarlo tanto sino dejarse llevar por lo que su cuerpo exigía cada vez que estaba a solas con Bella.

Esta dejó de pensar en lo terrible que se sentía cada vez que Edward comenzaba a acariciarla con ternura, se sentía terrible cada vez que él la buscaba, que buscaba su boca, sus caricias, que sentía su aroma dejando un escalofrío que recorría su cuerpo cada vez que acercaba la nariz a su oreja, se reprendió por ser tan débil y continuó revolviendo el café mientras se lo entregaba en las manos.

—Gracias —le sonrió.

—Préstame ese laptop, llevas demasiado tiempo trabajando en eso, es tiempo que te tomes este café y descanses, luego retomas lo que hacías —sonrió Bella.

Edward le extendió el aparato y bebió su primer sorbo de café mientras Bella iba a buscar su tazón y se sentaba a su lado apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Edward.

—Podría estar todo el día así contigo —susurró Bella mientras soplaba el café a la espera que se enfriase un poco.

—N-No lo dirás e-en serio, d-de seguro t-te aburrirías —rió sin muchas ganas de hacerlo.

—Nunca —le susurró en el oído mientras dejaba el café en la mesa de estudio.

—No creo q-que dijeras l-lo mismo d-después de u-unos m-meses así t-tal y c-como e-estamos —sonrió Edward mientras enfriaba su café.

Isabella mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, necesitaba mantenerse a raya, necesitaba respirar profundo y pausado, el calor le recorría todo el cuerpo, los latidos de su corazón eran potentes, retumbaban por todo su cuerpo, como si ese tambor africano aumentase sus sonidos afrodisiacamente, como si fuese un llamado para Edward, quién al ver tan silenciosa a Bella se dedicó a mirarla. Su cuello blanco y largo, su mandíbula tan suavemente delineada, su cabeza extendida hacía atrás, sus ojos cerrados dejando ver la cortina abundante de sus pestañas, el brillo labial que resaltaba la carnosidad de sus labios, sus mejillas sonrosadas, sus manos envolviéndolo, para él la tensión era demasiada. No podía quitar los ojos de ese largo cuello, de esos hombros que eran escasamente cubiertos por una camiseta, y la naciente línea que unía a sus pechos, sin duda ese escote en "v" era demasiado tentador. La respiración acelerada de Bella hacía que su pecho se expandiera y contrajera en una danza rápida y cautivadora. Su piel era suave, en sus brazos, manos y rostro ¿Cómo sería la textura en su pecho? ¿Cómo sería en su pierna media, en sus muslos, en el nacimiento de sus caderas, en su bajo vientre, sería tibio y agradable? Edward se imaginó tocando cada zona de su novia, descubriéndola, acariciándola y besándola en cada rincón, no tardó en darse cuenta que la necesitaba con extremo deseo, que ya no podía soportar la sufriente presa de su bóxer que reclamaba por ser liberada.

Para Isabella, quién llevaba ya largo tiempo con los ojos cerrados, abandonándose a sus más profundos deseos, imaginando, probablemente, lo mismo que Edward, pensando en el contacto de sus cuerpos, no tardó en sentir una apremiante presión en su vientre, como si estuviese completamente acalambrada, paralizada y tumbada bajo todo ese deseo que la llenaba de pie a cabeza. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin estar en sus brazos sin ser acariciada como merecía, llevaba demasiado tiempo limitada.

Edward acarició lentamente la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, revolvió los cabellos de Bella y la acercó más a sí, sin pensar en qué hacía, simplemente arrojándose completamente a sus anhelos más profundos la besó con pasión, con intensidad y con la fogosidad que todo este tiempo había sido escondida, era una reconciliación, una de esas en las que dudas sobre lo que discutían se esfumaban de manera inmediata. Edward tomó de las caderas a Bella que se dejó llevar con facilidad y la sentó sobre sí, aprisionado bajo el sillón Edward recorrió la espalda de Bella sobre la ropa, dibujó la silueta de su cintura y la atrajo a sí con anhelo. Besó con necesidad a su novia, le acarició los pechos sobre la ropa y sintió como su descontrol se expandía por todo su cuerpo, por sobre todo en la potencial arma de su pantalón. Fue allí cuando Bella sintió como esa zona de él tenía contacto con ella, separada por la capa fina del pantalón de cada uno, comenzaron a moverse para aumentar la fricción. Ella introdujo sus manos dentro de la camisa de Edward, tocando su espalda, sus brazos, sus pectorales, su cuello devorando cada zona de él, acariciando sus sensibles lóbulos, respirando ruidosamente en ellos cada vez que Edward besaba su cuello, su pecho, aún sin quitarse la ropa. Entonces Bella en la necesidad imperante se quitó la camiseta y le quitó la camisa, Edward continuó con las caricias sobre el sostén de ella, mientras que perdía cada vez más la noción del tiempo y espacio, el calor de sus cuerpos era lo único que medía lo que estaba sucediendo. Edward desabrochó el sostén y lo lanzó lejos mientras admiraba la perfección de esos pechos tiernos, aún en sus formas, con las puntas tensas y erectas por la excitación, acarició y besó la cima de estos, fue entonces cuando su pantalón exigía atención. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de donde estaba y qué estaba haciendo, pero no sabía si sería capaz de detenerse. En ese lapso Isabella sintió que él se detenía y mantenía su rostro entre sus pechos, como si descansase en ellos, fue allí cuando comprendió que se habían dejado llevar muy rápido.

—Eres hermosa, perfecta —le susurró agitadamente entre sus pechos, mientras la presionaba contra sí con más fuerza que antes.

Y contrariamente de lo que creía Bella, Edward no se detuvo, continuó besándola y descubriéndola, besó sus pechos una vez más y se deshizo de los molestos pantalones, dejándola completamente desnuda. La intimidad de la muchacha estaba tan hinchada, parecía que fuese a explotar de placer y necesidad. Edward la recostó en el sofá mientras que él aún mantenía su pantalón y le recogió las piernas dejándolas flexionadas, dejando a vista y paciencia el sexo de su novia. Una ola de placer lo inundó con más violencia que antes y se acercó a ella y depositó su boca allí, en el lugar más íntimo e inexplorado, sabía que estaba en territorio virgen y en ese mismo instante estaba colonizándolo por primera vez. Introdujo su lengua suavemente, jugueteó con su clítoris, con sus labios y con su interior hasta que se sació de ella, la acarició con sus dedos, le produjo placer al punto de que ella lo tomó del cabello y lo acercó a su boca. Ambos no medían la fuerza de su necesidad, pero ambos sabían que por más que ya no hubiese límites, todo lo que se inicia se debe terminar. Fue cuando Edward se desató los pantalones que sin querer pasó a derramar el café y la taza cayó al suelo, sonando atronadoramente en toda la habitación, tal y como aquel día con su abuela, el sonido, los trozos quebrados por toda la habitación, el grito de miedo, el silencio. Todo, todo lo revivió en un segundo, como si volviese a ocurrir, como si lo viviese en ese exacto momento. La piel se le erizó y su boca se secó en segundos. Su mente se quedó en blanco, no fue capaz de pensar en nada. Jamás había escuchado ese ruido atronador de nuevo. Loza quebrándose, cayendo, líquido vertiéndose. Fue cuando Isabella lo vió en estado de shock que se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, se levantó de su posición y le extendió la camisa para abrigarlo, cuando hizo esto se quedó y lo abrazó por mucho tiempo hasta que él interrumpió el silencio.

—P-Per-rd-dón —fue todo lo que logró decir con la voz entrecortada y ronca.

—Hacía mucho que no se quebraba la loza, ¿No es así? —sonrió tristemente Bella. Edward asintió en silencio —, no importa, ya pasó. ¿Estás mejor?

Edward asintió incomodo, cada vez que se quebraba algo él recordaba ese momento, esa taza de leche haciéndose trizas en el suelo, desde ese instante en la casa Cullen quedó estrictamente prohibido quebrar algo, todo el mundo tenía extremo cuidado, Esme había evitado los juegos de vidrio en las mesas, fuera floreros, diseños de vidrio y todas esas cosas. Desde hacía mucho que Edward no escuchaba quebrarse algo, quizá también influyese el hecho que las terapias con Jasper iban cada vez más intensas, la hipnosis lo llevaba hasta lugares de su subconsciente que son absolutamente perdidos para él, pero esta vez era diferente. Le había fallado a Bella, cuando al fin se había decidido a hacerlo. Bella pareció adivinar lo que él pensaba.

—En una semana más estaremos tranquilos en la cabaña, no pienses en esto, no es nada —lo besó tiernamente en los labios mientras abrochaba su ropa interior.

Pero Edward no creía que fuese nada, se sentía como un idiota, un imbécil que le falló a su novia en el momento en que estaba decidido a hacerle el amor, le falló por ese trauma imbécil que le había jodido la vida, quería ser normal, quería dejarlo atrás, creía haberlo superado, estaba hablando mejor ¿no? ¿Por qué entonces todo parecía vivido con tan sólo unos vidrios rotos?

_Hola mis niñas, espero que todas estén maravillosamente y me perdonen por este horrible atraso._

_Comenzando con que estuve trabajando y llegaba muerta, hasta que sufrí por una muela del juicio y terminando con que viajé a Santiago, _

_creo que esa es la lista de excusas que tengo para darles._

_Pero jamás las olvidé siempre están en mi mente y aquí les traje este capítulo intenso._

_**¿Qué opinan de todo?**_

_Espero que les guste, comencé la universidad, mi horario esta muy relajado por este ramo que les conté que tendré que repetir._

_Ahora escribiré __**Mr. Misterious**__ y luego __**I'm waiting for you in eternity.**_

_Luego de eso tengo planes para un nuevo fanfiction._

_¿les conté que estoy leyendo __**the host**__ y que ya tengo planes de fics... ooh! si mi cabeza está llena de ideas pero quiero terminar algunas, para comenzar otras._

_Las quiero mucho._

_Dejenme sus reviews, __**LOS RESPONDO TODOS**__, por lo menos todos los que tienen cuenta en fanfiction._

_Los que no: ¡también los leo!_

_Besitos._

**Manne Van Necker**

_**¡PASEN POR MI WEB! http : / sinistertemptation . weebly . com (quite los espacios) y disfrute de todos los rincones que allí tengo.**_

**Love: beyond the paper.**

**Summary:**Edward se enfrenta a su tratamiento con madurez, mientras que Bella comienza a notar los cambios en su amado ¿Podrá soportar el amor los grandes cambios que les depara el futuro? Secuela Paper Love.

**Descalimar:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos son creación de Stephen Meyer. La trama es mía por lo que queda prohibida su reproducción parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.

**Capítulo IV**

**Uniones indisolubles.**

_Capítulo dedicado a: __**Black_Cullen.**_

_Romi ya sabes que viene ahora ¿no? Te quiero amiga ¡Disfrútalo!_

_Queridas lectoras, este capítulo ha sido pedido por la _**Black_Cullen**_ desde que inicié Paper Love. Así que realmente espero que lo disfruten._

_Recomendación: "déjese llevar por los sentidos"._

—¿Estás lista? —sonrió Edward mientras colocaba las maletas de Bella y las propias en el maletero del auto.

Bella estaba tan nerviosa y ansiosa como él. Al fin tendrían tiempo juntos, de ese tiempo que ya hacía mucho no disfrutaban. Aunque para ambos esta vez sería muy diversa a lo que alguna vez creyeron que sería: ambos sabían a lo que iban.

Edward había estado nervioso todo el día, estuvo estudiando hasta altas horas de la noche, evitando pensar en lo que podría llegar a pasar si ambos, nuevamente, perdían el control. Él era virgen y no sabía si Bella ya lo suponía o definitivamente lo sabía, sin dudas decírselo sería aún más embarazoso que tartamudear, pero entonces vio los ojos de su novia, tiernos y comprensivos y olvidó por completo ese temor. Por lo menos en ese momento.

—Ahora si estoy lista —sonrió Bella, quien por fin sentía ser la misma.

Como un pez fuera del agua, Bella no había sabido enfrentar los celos, era algo absolutamente nuevo para ella, jamás había tenido que celar a un novio, no era su estilo y jamás había considerado a alguien tan importante como para hacerlo, pero Edward era diferente en todo aspecto y ella quería mantener su relación a toda costa, incluso demostrando su inseguridad.

—Es hora de m-marcharnos e-entonces —sonrió Edward quién le abría la puerta del coche.

Detalles así enamoran —pensó Bella.

—¿Cuándo tienes hora con Jasper? —sonrió Bella mientras Edward ataba su cinturón de seguridad.

—El miércoles, t-tengo que hacerme u-una regresión y l-le pedí q-que estuvieses c-conmigo ¿Puedes? —sonrió tímido.

—Claro, dime la hora y estaré contigo —sonrió Bella al sentir que esos detalles mínimos que él deseaba compartir con ella, eran sin duda una gran demostración de confianza.

—Es a las 19:40 d-después d-de t-tu clase, t-te estaré esperando —sonrió.

Bella y Edward comenzaron su viaje, ella se encargó de la música mientras Edward conducía, de vez en cuando se detenían para que Bella tomase algunas fotografías y luego volvían a su curso. Llevaban ya bastante tiempo cuando Bella entró en razón ¿Cómo iban a viajar en coche hasta Forks cuando eso llevaría mínimo tres días de viaje y sólo disponían de cuatro días?

—¿Edward? —dijo Bella interrumpiendo a su novio —, ¿Vamos a Forks?

Entonces Edward se dio cuenta que su novia se había dado cuenta que no iban precisamente donde él le había dicho.

—C-Cambio de p-planes —sonrió.

—Pero había reservado ya las habitaciones —reclamó Bella.

—La reserva s-se canceló —sonrió Edward —. R-Relájate, y-ya verás q-que todo anda b-bien.

—¡Quiero saber dónde vamos! —insistió Bella.

—N-No, es una s-sorpresa —sonrió Edward quién se sentía complacido.

Bella se rindió, sabía que no conseguiría sacarle ni una sola palabra a Edward. Habían decidido salir a primera hora de la mañana, hacía frío y la panza de Bella comenzaba a sonar en señal de hambre.

—¿T-Tienes hambre? —rió Edward.

—Parece que si —sonrió Bella quién estaba hecha un ovillo en el asiento.

—Llevamos cuatro horas de viaje, d-deberíamos p-parar a c-comer —sonrió Edward.

—¿Dónde estamos? —dijo Bella confusa.

—Bangor, en Maine —sonrió Edward.

—Vale, quiero comida —rió al no haber estado nunca en Bangor.

Edward estacionó el volvo frente a un restaurant, comida china, la favorita de Bella, así que juntos disfrutaron de una exquisita cena, mientras que la descarada de la mesera no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Edward. Bella intentó calmar sus celos, no podía evitar sentirlos, pero si podía controlarlos.

—¿Qué tal las clases? —dijo Bella intentando olvidar sus celos.

—B-Bien —sonrió Edward quién había terminado de comer y esperaba que Bella lo hiciera.

Mientras su novia le hablaba y él respondía, tomó su lapicera y comenzó a dibujar en la servilleta. Bella estaba tan distraída, preocupada de controlar sus celos que no vio lo que Edward hacía. Cuando él terminó cuidadosamente intercambió las servilletas, mientras Bella hablaba distraída de lo incomodo que era estar siempre en grupo y que deberían salir solos más seguido.

Cuando Bella fue a limpiarse el rostro notó la servilleta escrita. Miró a Edward y comenzó a leer.

"_Quién diría que estaríamos aquí y ahora._

_¿Recuerdas como comenzó esto? Nuestro amor en un papel._

_No importa si es un papel extravagante o esta simple servilleta…_

_Te amo Isabella"_

Los ojos de Bella brillaban con intensidad, mientras que Edward ruborizado intentaba evitar esos ojos chocolate, pero de vez en cuando los observaba y sonreía.

—Eres hermoso —rió Bella con los ojos aún brillantes —, sigues haciendo que esto sea especial.

—C-Contigo todo es e-especial —susurró Edward.

Se tomaron de las manos y Edward le sonrió. Eran un cuadro tierno de ver, ambos sentían que en ese lugar no existía ningún trauma, no existía una Camille o una camarera odiosa, no, parecía que todo el mundo se pusiese en "Off" para ellos.

Edward canceló la cuenta y reanudaron su viaje. Recorrieron lugares, sacaron fotografías. Bella a cada cierto tiempo le pedía que se detuviese para poder estirar las piernas. Pasaron por un aduana y Bella se dio cuenta que estaban en el límite entre Estados Unidos y Canadá.

—¿Edward? —dijo exigiendo una explicación.

—Tranquila —sonrió —, y-ya queda p-poco.

—Edward no es justo, quiero saber dónde vamos, llevamos nueve horas arriba de este automóvil, siento que me estas raptando —chilló Bella.

Edward rió a modo de respuesta.

—¡¿Dónde me llevas Edward Cullen? —chilló nuevamente.

—Veinte m-minutos más y habrá un l-letrero gigante s-sobre tu cabeza —rió.

—Sobre la tuya habrá un enorme Hematoma —sonrió.

Edward no respondió, simplemente se dedicó a conducir tranquilamente hasta que de pronto vio el puente que unía el continente con Prince Edward Island.

—Bella, ya llegamos —sonrió, pero no recibió respuesta, al parecer el cansancio agotó a Bella y no pudo saber cuál era su destino de viaje.

Edward no insistió y simplemente llegó al hotel en donde tenían una reserva. La ubicación estratégica del hotel hacía que quedara a minutos de la playa y a minutos del parque nacional de la Isla.

Bella despertó en el estacionamiento frente a su cabaña. Y aún no tenía idea de donde estaba parada.

—¿Me dirás dónde estamos? —sonrió una vez abrazada de su novio.

—En la Isla P-Príncipe Edward —sonrió abriendo la puerta.

—¿Tienes una Isla? —rió Bella.

—T-Tengo una p-princesa también —susurró Edward antes de besarla tiernamente.

Ella acarició la mejilla de su novio, buscando aquella sensación tan exquisita que él le producía, cariños y caricias, besos tiernos y deseos contenidos, todo de a poco fue desatado del interior de cada uno. Edward con suavidad la tomó en sus brazos, mientras que ella jugaba con el cabello cobrizo de él. Fue entonces cuando el estomago de Bella sonó.

—¿Hambre? —sonrió Edward.

—Mucha —susurró Bella en el oído de él.

Edward llevó en brazos a Bella hasta la habitación, la posó con suavidad en la cama y la dejó allí lanzándole un beso a distancia.

—Ya v-vuelvo —le sonrió y luego cerró la puerta.

Bella temblaba en la cama, los nervios se apoderaron de ella, sabía que ocurriría luego que Edward llegase y por más que pareciese natural y por más que ella le haya pedido este momento a su novio, no podía negar el nerviosismo que ello le acarreaba. No quería hacerle daño, no quería arruinar el momento, estaba tensa y nerviosa, sin contar que también estaba hambrienta. Se ordenó controlar su cuerpo, sus ansias y sus nervios.

Edward preparó un sándwich rápido, uno para cada uno. Una hamburguesa, un poco de tomate, palta, lechuga, mayonesa y bebida. Algo simple, además era lo que más a mano había en los refrigerados de la cabaña.

Cuando llegó a la habitación Bella estaba tendida haciendo zapping, la única actividad que podía distraerla a medias de pensar en sexo, aunque falló rotundamente cuando sintonizó el Discovery Home and Health y se pilló con la publicidad que hablaba del programa: El sexo y el matrimonio. ¡Perfecto! —se dijo.

—¡Qué rico! —fue lo primero que dijo a penas dio un mordisco a su hamburguesa.

—N-Nada muy e-elaborado, princesa—sonrió Edward.

Una vez que la comida se acabó, Edward se levantó y fue a dejar todo a la cocina. Estaba nervioso y temblaba. Cuando pensó en un fin de semana juntos, si, había pensando en que esto pasaría, pero jamás se había visto tan incomodo con Bella. Si en ese mismo instante hubiese tenido que decir algo de seguro su lengua se había trabado sin dejar que pronunciara una sola palabra.

Bella se levantó de la cama, salió de la habitación y caminó hacía la cocina, sabía que Edward estaba nervioso, de hecho el nerviosismo de ella se debía a él, por lo que tomó de la mano a Edward y la besó con ternura. Acarició la mejilla de él y le alzó en puntillas para besarlo. Era la única forma de romper el nerviosismo. En un inicio fue un beso tierno, dulce y lento, pero este no tardó en transformarse en algo mucho más intenso, en una danza de movimientos acompañados de ese cálido contacto que producía cargas eléctricas en ellos, como si millones de átomos estuviesen chocando en su interior, esta danza, este frenesí no tardó en surtir efecto. Él la tomó en brazos y la llevó hacía la habitación, sin pensarlo se dejaron caer en aquel mullido colchón. Edward besó con ansiedad esos labios tibios y carnosos que parecían prenderle fuego a su cuerpo, sin pensar, sólo sentir, se adueño del cuello haciéndola estremecer.

Ella se moría de necesidad, de una necesidad que su cuerpo exigía, una leona rugía en su interior esperando salir, esperando ser descubierta por las manos de Edward. El roce de la ropa parecía molestar, cambió de posición adueñándose del dominio, dejó a Edward entre la cama y ella, aprisionándolo, demostrándole que ya no había escapatoria.

Se deshizo de su blusa, desató su ropa interior y dejó al descubierto sus pechos. Edward nunca había sido tan consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, de lo que estaba sintiendo. La prisión de su pantalón parecía estallar en cualquier momento, al igual que los suaves pezones de Bella estaban al borde del éxtasis, cada vez que él los tocaba o los besaba aumentaba el frenesí de ambos, el deseo de poseerse, de tenerse en los brazos del otro, era imperativo: él quería más de ella, tenía sed de Bella.

Ella comenzó a moverse con más intensidad, aumentando la fricción, demostrándole a Edward que esto era lo que tenía guardado tanto tiempo, demostrándole que no solamente era ella quién sentía esto, sino que ambos estaban ansiosos por desatar esas pasiones que habían ocultado.

Bella tomó la iniciativa y desató el pantalón de él, un alivio inmenso para Edward ya que su intimidad gritaba por libertad. Se deshizo de la ropa, lejos junto a esas prenda se fueron los temores de ambos, no cabía nada más que el deseo, la pasión y la desmesura de sus cuerpos ávidos de goce.

Bella se acercó al pechó de él, sus labios calientes rozaron con suavidad la piel ardiente de Edward, acariciando sus músculos definidos, llegando hasta el límite de lo conocido, hasta el bóxer que era lo único que permanecía aún en Edward. Se deshizo de él para ver todo lo que escondía, la magnífica pieza masculina quedó al descubierto, fuerte, firme y vibrante, exigiendo ser acariciada, anhelante de ser liberada de esa prisión.

Rodeó con sus manos el miembro firme. Edward estremeció ante el contacto, ante las frías manos de Bella en su miembro, se dejó llevar por la sensación eléctrica que esto le producía, se dejó llevar cuando ella movió sus manos lentamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Edward parecía detonar, una punzada aguda de placer en su cerebro lo tenía al borde de un abismo, como si todo estuviese a punto de paralizarse, una sensación que no lo iba a dejar continuar, pero ella ya estaba húmeda, lista, preparada para que él se introdujese, pero a pesar de las exigencias de su cuerpo, decidió esperar.

No permitiría que esta exploración fuese incompleta, no, ella quería y exigía más de él. Tomó la mano de Edward que permanecía en su espalda y la acercó a su femineidad. Fue solamente necesario que ella lo acercara, ya que Edward se dejó llevar por el calor y la humedad de la zona, acarició los interiores de Bella, aquellos que estaban jugosos y compactos alrededor de sus dedos, pudo sentir como ella era más sensible en algunas zonas, como ella gemía de éxtasis, así como él sentía ese hormigueo recorrer todo su cuerpo cuando Bella lo tocaba y lo acariciaba sin desenfreno. No tardaron en necesitarse a gritos, los gemidos y el aire caliente de la habitación eran el ambiente que ambos habían creado, deseo, pasión todo se veía desenvuelto, expuestos uno al otro, Edward quitó sus dedos del interior de Bella y ella comprendió. Con delicadeza se introdujo en la firme erección de Edward. Su interior húmedo e hinchado cedió ante el espécimen de él, con lentitud y cuidado, por más que deseara comenzar a moverse en torno a él, por más que deseara soltar su desenfreno, se midió cuidadosamente para no dañarlo. Una vez que la erección de Edward se adaptó a la humedad de ella, comenzaron los movimientos suaves, movimientos que eran prudentes, ella lo deseaba con descontrol y él parecía al borde del abismo, si no hubiesen sido cautelosos ambos habrían caído exhaustos en menos de un segundo.

Edward abrió los ojos para deleitarse con la imagen de Bella sobre él, sus pechos danzaban al ritmo de su vientre, de su unión, ambos estaban disfrutando de la explosión de sensaciones, él posó sus manos en las caderas de ella, incitándola a aumentar la presión y el roce de sus cuerpos. Bella sentía la fricción en cada zona de su interior, sentía como sus paredes se amoldaban al miembro de Edward, sentía como cada vez que él embestía, ella parecía perder la consciencia. Era increíble para ella notar que Edward aún podía mantenerse firme en su interior, ya que ella sentía que cada músculo de su cuerpo se estaba adormeciendo de placer, estaba sintiendo el agotamiento del éxtasis en cada centímetro de su cuerpo, pero aún así su intimidad parecía sedienta de Edward.

El calor de aquella cueva inexplorada hacía que él sintiera deseos de permanecer allí, la humedad y el roce exquisito le provocaban pequeños espasmos que se transformaban en temblores cada vez más seguidos, pero él parecía querer hacer oídos sordos al límite que le era permitido. Fue entonces cuando Bella comenzó a gemir con lentitud y suavidad, liberándose de toda atadura, quedando expuesta ante el placer. Había llegado al punto máximo. Él lo comprendió y sólo entonces pudo desatar aquella fiera que llevaba dentro enjaulada por tanto tiempo, dejó que la electricidad recorriera todo su ser, desde la punta de su erección hasta el último cabello de su cabeza. Sintió como Bella lo recibía dentro de ella y pareció que por un lapso todo se volvía en blanco, todo, lo único que le quedaba era el hormigueo placentero por todo su cuerpo.

Ambos cuerpos agotados por el deseo se quedaron inmóviles, uno sobre el otro. Edward abrazó la espalda de Bella, ambos húmedos por la acción, se quedaron dormidos perdiendo la noción del tiempo, quizá porque después de esto, lo que menos les importaba era lo que ocurría en el exterior.

_Hola Chicas ¿Qué tal?_

_Espero que les guste... bueno ya veremos que sigue en este FIN DE SEMANA DEL AMOR xD por lo menos para estos tórtolos._

_**¿Han leído "The Host"?**_

_**Bueno como saben yo lo leí ¡Y Tengo un FIC de "The Host"!**_

_**Se llama: **_Soul's Scars.

_Ya subí el primer capítulo y me encantaría que las chicas que Leyeron The Host se pasen a leerlo._

_Les dejo Summary. Las quiero._

**SUMMARY: Wanda y Melanie han sido separadas, Wanda ya tiene un nuevo cuerpo, pero ¿Podrá Wanda separar los sentimientos de su nuevo cuerpo con el anterior cuerpo que pertenecía a Melanie? / Continuación de "The Host"**

Pasen queridas.

Besitos

**Manne Van Necker.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 4**

¡Edward estaba tan grande! Pensó Esme mientras lo miraba por el espejo retrovisor del auto. Se dirigían al Hospital para su usual visita al médico pediatra, aunque Eleazar más que revisarlo se encargaba de hacerle mimos.

Él pequeño iba en su sillita, sujetando con una mano una sonaja azul y haciéndola sonar con todas fuerzas mientras chupaba los deditos de su otra mano. Era el juguete favorito de Edward, y se lo había comprado Carlisle hace un mes atrás cuando fueron a la juguetería y mientras su padre lo colgaba Edward cogió la sonaja que estaba colgada a su altura y de ahí no la quiso soltar. Carlisle no tuvo problema en comprarla, él daría lo que fuera por su pequeño. Desde aquella vez Edward solo jugaba con esa sonaja, al parecer le encantaba el sonido que hacia, al igual que la música. Habían descubierto que cuando estaba inquieto y le colocaban música clásica el se relajaba bastante y se movía mucho y reía cuando Carlisle se lo llevaba a su despacho y colocaba viejos clásicos rock'n'roll de los años 70's.

Esme se detuvo frente al hospital y se estacionó velozmente, bajó y se dedico a sacar a Edward de su sillita, que en cuanto la vio comenzó a reír y balbucear. Lo tomó en brazos y aunque le quiso quitar la sonaja para que no se le fuera a perder tan solo con intentarlo Edward soltó un grito y la miro con sus ojos verdes enfadados.

- Me causa gracia que lo único que hayas aprendido de Alice sea a dar gritos cada vez que quieres algo mi amor – dijo Esme riendo mientras rozaba su nariz con la de su hijo.

Entraron al Hospital y todas las enfermeras rieron al ver a Edward, era un pequeño bastante famoso ahí, además que con su ternura y belleza había cautivado hasta a la enfermera más gruñona. Además que el martes anterior Esme había tenido que ir a Seattle y el viaje era aún muy largo para el pequeño, por lo que Carlisle decidió llevarse a su hijo al Hospital con él y tener un día de hombres. Resulto que al final cada paciente, enfermera y doctora que lo veía se le iba a hacer mimos y decirle lo lindo que era, y Edward solo reía y reía haciendo feliz a su padre.

- Hola señora Esme – dijo la secretaria de Carlisle - ¡Hola pequeño! ¿Cómo estás?

En eso la puerta se abrió y salió Carlisle, de inmediato Edward empezó a hacer su Noja y una sonrisa se extendió por su diminuta boquita rosada.

- Hola campeón – dijo Carlisle arrebatándole a su esposa su hijo y alzando a su bebe logrando que riera fuerte y agitara sus bracitos, logrando que la sonaja sonara aún más fuerte. La secretaria de Carlisle, Zafrina, rió fuertemente por la escena, no era para menos.

Carlisle abrazó a Edward que aun hacía sonar su sonaja, y besó suavemente los labios de su esposa, antes de tomarle la mano y guiarla hacía la consulta de Eleazar.

- Estaré en media hora acá Zafrina – dijo sin voltear a verla.

Mientras caminaban hacia la zona pediátrica, muchas enfermeras se giraron para mirar al doctor con su hijo, si Carlisle antes era guapo y arrancaba suspiros, ahora lo hacía el doble. Esa aura paternal le sumaba aún más atractivo. Pero todas tenían claro cuan enamorado estaba de su esposa, y que ninguna podría competir con su belleza natural y sencilla que se había acentuado aun más con su embarazo y ahora lucía curvas seductoras, atrayendo a muchos hombres para molestia de su esposo.

- Vamos justo en la hora, ojala Eleazar no se haya entretenido con algún paciente – dijo Carlisle.

- No creo, debe estar esperando a Edward – dijo Esme soltando una pequeña risita.

En cuanto entraron al ala pediátrica y se dirigieron hacia la secretaria y esposa de Eleazar, Carmen, esta se levanto de un vuelo y se dirigió hacia ellos con una enorme sonrisa.

- ¡Esme, cariño! te ves estupenda – dijo besándole la mejilla. Se acercó a Carlisle y beso su mejilla pero sin ponerle atención, ella miraba a la criaturita en sus brazos.

- Vaya pequeño, no te veo hace una semana y mira lo grande que te has puesto – acaricio la mejilla de Edward mientre este balbuceaba cosas sin sentido.

- Pasen, pasen, Eleazar los está esperando.

Esme le agradeció y entraron a la consulta, en cuanto los vio se levanto y se dirigió a ellos, le pidió a Carlisle que le entregara a Edward.

- Veamos jovencito, revisaremos cuanto has crecido.

Edward se quedó tranquilo mientras Esme lo desvestía para poder pesarlo, pero en cuanto lo colocaron en la helada pesa mandó un gritó que sorprendió a todos.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Pero que pulmones tienes pequeño! – dijo Eleazar riendo ante la imagen.

- Calma amor – decía Esme mientras lo acariciaba, su bebe tenia el ceño fruncido y sus ojos se comenzaban a llenar de lagrimitas. Comenzó a acariciar su carita suavemente hasta que Edward dejó de sollozar y agitarse en la báscula.

- Muy bien papás, el peso de su bebé es absolutamente normal, así que desde hoy ya tienen mi autorización para comenzar a darle papillas. Es preferible que primero le comiencen dando caldo de verduras o pollo para que sus papilas gustativas comiencen a acostumbrarse a los sabores, pero no muy condimentadas ni con mucha sal ¿ok? Ya en una semana pueden empezar a darle papillas y yogurt. Si quieres Esme, puedes dejar de darle pecho, ahora es solo tu decisión.

Después de que vistieran a Edward, le devolvieran su sonaja que había logrado quitarle y batallaran con el para colocarle la tierna casaca con orejitas en su gorro, se despidieron de Eleazar que le hacia caritas raras a su hijo.

Cuando salieron Esme se quedó conversando con Carmen mientras Edward jugaba con su papá a pegarle con la sonaja en la cabeza.

- No entiende que tiene esa sonaja para que te guste tanto – le dijo Carlisle a su hijo que reía y agitaba su manito para que su juguete sonara – Tienes miles de sonajas y solo te gusta esa, y no tomas en cuenta ningún otro juguete.

Edward miró a su papá y trato de morder el mentón de Carlisle dejándolo todo baboseado.

- Hora de irnos Ed, despídete de papá – dijo Esme llegando hasta ellos.

Carlisle beso la frente de su pequeño, que cada vez estaba más grande y hermoso, su cabello dorado terminaba en rizos y sus enormes ojos verdes brillaban con intensidad.

Besó a su mujer y se despidió con un leve "nos vemos en casa mi amor, llegaré en dos horas más".

Esme salió con su niño en brazos, y luego de llegar al auto lo acomodó en su sillita. Luego de sacar el auto del estacionamiento se dirigió a su casa.

- Amorcito, llegaremos y te haré un rico caldo de pollo con verduras, ojalá te guste como cocino.

**N/A: **en el próximo capítulo, que probablemente subiré mañana, contaré como fue la primera comida de Edward. Espero les guste este capítulo! Besos!

* En mi perfíl las imágenes de la sonaja, ropa, etc de Edward!

**Capitulo 5**

Habían pasado tres días desde que Edward tenía el permiso oficial de su pediatra para empezar a comer, pero primero le habían dado caldos, que le gustaron mucho a Edward. Sin embargo había terminado bastante mojado ya que no estaba acostumbrado a las cucharas. Sumándose a eso, estaba en la edad en que comienzan a brincar, y se la pasaba saltando en su sillita de comer.

Ahora le gustaba estar de pie, por lo que hacia grandes escándalos a la hora de irlo a acostar, porque ahora que estaba más grande dormía menos. Por suerte, Carlisle ya había comenzado a trabajar en la clínica y llegaba a casa temprano y siempre tenia tiempo para jugar con él. Pero de todas formas, Esme estaba pensando en contratar a alguien para que se encargara de las tareas del hogar, no tenía tiempo para encargarse de la casa, de su trabajo de Diseñadora de interiores y además de un pequeño que estaba cada vez más despierto y vivaz.

- ¡Hola cariño! – dijo Carlisle entrando a la habitación de Edward, donde el estaba mirando sus juguetes, agarraba uno y lo tiraba al piso y luego reía o gritaba de alegría.

- Hola amor, ¿Qué tal tu día? – dijo Esme sentada en la mecedora haciendo un bosquejo.

- Divertido – dijo su esposo simplemente - ¡Edwaaaard! – Dijo, logrando que el pequeño volteara su cabecita y riera reconociendo a su padre y comenzara a balbucear – ¡Mira lo que te he traído!

Carlisle saco de una bolsa una mordedora de manzana. Esme lo miró divertida.

- Ya le están comenzando a salir los dientes, tiene las encías inflamadas, es por eso que está tan inquieto. Estas cosas sirven mucho para aliviar su molestia – dijo rápidamente, mientras le entregaba la mordedora a Edward, que la tomo en sus manitos, la miró, la tiro al piso…pero esta no hizo ningún sonido. Frunció su pequeño seño. La volvió a tomar y se la llevo a la boca. Y al parecer le gustó bastante ya que estuvo un buen rato con ella, mordiéndola.

Esme se fue a hablar por teléfono dando indicaciones a sus empleados, ya que ella ahora trabajaba desde casa, y había entregado la mayor parte de sus labores a Jane, una compañera de la Universidad y que ahora trabajaba con ella para así poder descansar en su embarazo y estar con Edward. Carlisle sujetaba a Edward mientras este estaba en el brinca brinca. En eso, Esme apareció y se quedo mirando la escena. Hace algún tiempo atrás pensó que nunca podría ver algo así, sin embargo ahora podía ver feliz y orgulloso esposo como un papá, jugando con su pequeño y contándole cosas del hospital. Y aun mejor, podía ver a su hijo, fruto del amor de los dos, su pequeño angelito, sano, creciendo feliz y con todo el amor que pudieran darle.

- Carlisle, saca a Edward de ahí, es hora de que coma su cena – dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

- ¿Se la puedo dar yo? – pregunto dubitativo, tomando a Edward en brazos y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

- Claro amor, pero hoy comienza con algo más sólido, hoy será papilla de espinacas, acelga y pollo – vio como su esposo hacia una mueca, y lo miro con el seño fruncido, a lo que Carlisle rápidamente añadió:

- Muy sano y nutritivo – sentó a Edward en su sillita mientras este rezongaba y agitaba sus bracitos, se sentía atrapado en esa cosa tan incomoda.

Esme le entrego un pequeño plato de bebe con una papilla de color verde. Carlisle se sentó frente a su hijo y lleno la cuchara con papilla, luego la soplo.

- Ahora Edward, abre tu boquita – el niño lo miro y sonrió pero no hizo nada – vamos Edward, di 'a'. Esme rió y Carlisle la miro con enfado.

- Cariño, solo acerca la cuchara. Edward aun no sabe cual es su boca ni que es la letra a – vio como su esposo se ruborizaba un poco pero oyó lo que dijo, en cuanto la cuchara toco levemente los labios de su hijo, este abrió su boca y se comió la papilla, manchándose su boca levemente.

- ¡Muy bien, campeón!

Luego de un rato, ya casi no quedaba nada de comida, y Edward desviaba su atención a cualquier cosa menos a la cuchara.

- Vamos peque, queda poquito – rogaba su padre, pero Edward seguía ensimismado mirando a su mamá.

- Esme, creo que Edward no quiere más – dijo colocando el plato y la cuchara sobre el, mientras miraba a su esposa hacer la cena – creo que…

¡Plaf! Algo verde se estrello en su cara. Escuchó las risas de Esme y de su hijo, por lo que miro a Edward que había tomado la cuchara y la agitaba muerto de la risa. Vio como la volvía a meter en el plato y la volvía a mover, haciendo que la papilla cayera por todas partes.

- No, cariño – dijo su madre, acercándose rápidamente a él y quitándole suavemente la cuchara, haciendo que Edward hiciera un puchero – mira como has dejado a papá y mi cocina. Y como has quedado tu.

Carlisle sonrió y se levantó rápidamente y trajo la cámara y saco una foto a su esposa con su hijo en brazos. Edward tenía papilla en el pelo, la cara y la ropa y Esme solo reía.

Se miraron y no pudieron evitar reír, Edward estaba feliz, había descubierto algo nuevo.

**N/A: **¡Lo siento! Se suponía que subiría el capitulo antes, pero he estado súper enferma y no he podido :( . Espero les guste este capítulo. Quiero hacer una aclaración, escribo este fic inspirada en una persona especial, el Benjita, hijo de mi mejor amiga y que el 28 de Junio cumple un año y tres meses, obviamente he cambiado muchas cosas, pero es el único bebe cercano que tengo ya que todos los de mis familia ya están muy creciditos, como de cinco años en adelante xd. Los links de los juguetes y objetos y ropa de Edward están en mi perfil.

Recuerden pasarse por mis otras historias! Si les gustó está, les aseguro que le encantará "Su papi" y "Recuerdos de Niñez". La primera sobre la relación de Edward y Rennesme que SM se saltó ¬¬ y la segunda sobre como era Edward cuando era un niño, reviviendo todos los recuerdos para su esposa embarazada. También tengo "Reviviendo" y "Embarazados", ambos sobre Edward y Bella aunque son un poco más subidos de tono xd. Y por supuesto "Besos en un Tren" una adaptación de una muy buena novela.

**Capitulo 6**

Edward tenía nueve meses y estaba de lo más inquieto, daba muchísimo trabajo. Había aprendido a gatear y lo hacia velozmente, y ya sabia pararse, sentarse y caminar u poco apoyado de los muebles, por lo que había que estar al pendiente de él y seguirlo en sus paseos.

A Esme y Carlisle no les había quedado más que cubrir cada enchufe de la casa, y cambiar de lugar varios objetos peligrosos para Edward. Además había desarrollado cierto odio a los zapatos, pero según Carlisle no era ningún problema que anduviera descalzo ya que eso fortalecía el arco de los pies y los músculos de sus piernas.

Ahora Carlisle se entretenía más jugando con él, ya que Edward tenia más noción de sus movimientos y pasaba horas jugando con sus autitos de juguete que eran sus favoritos ya que eran didácticos con muchos colores y al andar hacían ruido. También, había aprendido a aplaudir y ya tenía ciertos objetos que eran sus favoritos. Pero dentro de todo lo bueno y lo grande e inteligente que estaba Edward, estaba pasando por la etapa de apego, y no le gustaba estar con otras personas que no fueran sus padres, y en especial con Carlisle. Se quedaba largos momentos llorando cuando su papá se despedía de él por las mañanas. Esta situación tenía a Carlisle totalmente estresado, ya que para él era muy difícil separarse de su pequeño, no estar con el a cada instante viendo como crecía y estaba pensando en pedir las vacaciones. Sin embargo, tenían planeado ir a visitar a sus padres más adelante, ya que como vivían en Londres se les hacía difícil viajar seguido, no por dinero, si no porque ya no eran unos jóvenes y se cansaban demasiado, pero eran los abuelos más consentidores del mundo y ya habían comprado una casa en Seattle con la intención de pasar unos cuantos meses cerca de su único nieto y poder ver como crecía, y por supuesto cumplir con el deber de los abuelos, malcriarlo.

- Carlisle, si no te apuras llegarás tarde – habló Esme mientras le preparaba la mamadera a Edward, que estaba en su corralito jugando con su cascabel azul golpeándolo contra el suelo con el seño fruncido.

- Lo sé, lo sé, pero me dan unas ganas enormes de quedarme en casa. Está lloviendo tan fuerte que lo único que deseo es quedarme acostado regaloneando contigo y Ed – su esposa lo miró y rió.

- Me da la impresión de que Edward hará los mismos berrinches que tú cuando tenga que ir al colegio.

Carlisle se levantó y se acercó a su esposa, y tomándola por la cintura la beso suave y apasionadamente, luego fue donde Edward y lo tomó en brazos haciendo que sonriera.

- Cuida a mamá por mi, pórtate bien y no le des mucho trabajo, cuando vuelva jugaremos – beso su frentecita mientras Edward hacía pucheros. De inmediato se lo entregó a Esme y salió de la casa. Ya desde el auto, mientras se alejaba escuchaba el llanto de su pequeño.

Tuvo un día bastante raro en el Hospital, apenas había habido emergencias y el trabajo en la clínica era más monótono. Cuando al fin dieron las cinco se despidió de su secretaria y se fue rápidamente a su auto para dirigirse a casa. Cuando llego entró rápidamente buscando a su esposa y su hijo. Escuchó risas y cuando llegó a la sala vio una escena que lo enterneció. Alice, la hija de su vecina y mejor amiga de su esposa había aprendido a caminar hace unos días y ahora se encontraba de pie junto a Edward, sujetando sus manos e incitándolo a dar unos pasos. En cámara lenta vio como Edward daba tres pasos inseguros antes de caer sentado. De inmediato Alice aplaudió y dio un gritito de felicidad y comenzó a balbucear mientras Edward reía.

Busco a su esposa con la mirada y la vio con una cámara en la mano mientras Emmett le preguntaba a su mamá porque Eddie no caminaba "Aún es muy pequeño, Emm, pronto lo hará y tendrás un niño con quien jugar".

Sin poder evitarlo, Carlisle sonrió. Su pequeño que no tenía ni un año ya tenía amigos y estaba creciendo rápidamente, quizás un poco mas rápido de lo normal.

Escucho un grito proveniente de su bebe y miro al piso donde Edward aun estaba sentado mirándolo con una sonrisa, extendiendo sus brazos y comenzando a balbucear cosas inentendibles. Él ahora era un hombre totalmente completo.

**N/A: perdón por demorar en actualizar, pero con lo del terremoto en mi pais les contaré que recien estamos terminando el semestre para poder salir de vacaciones de invierno, asi que imaginen mi estrés xd. Les aviso que por primera vez participo en un concurso "A Beatle Contest" con la Historia "Lucy in the Sky whit diamonds" espero y pasen a mi perfil y lean la historia y obvio, voten por mi en el link .net/u/2416954/# ahí esta el poll para que voten. Fijense en mi nombre por que hay otro fic con el mismo nombre. **

**Tambien pasense por mis otros fics, si les gustan los de bebés les recomiendo Recuerdos de Niñez, tiene tan solo 4 capitulos pero son muy lindos y obviamente "Su papi". Cuidense y que tengan lindo dia.**

Capitulo 7

En el salón de la casa Cullen no había nada, solo el enorme sofá, los cuadros y la mullida alfombra. Y es que con un niño como Edward era imposible. Tenía diez meses y en su crecimiento normal ya podía tomar objetos pequeños y como es natural se los echaba a la boca. Así que sacaron todos los objetos pequeños del salón. Hace un tiempo ya tomaba objetos grandes con ambas manos…pero ahora todo lo tiraba al piso, por lo que también tuvieron que sacar todos los objetos grandes. La mesa de centro la habían quitado para que el se pudiera desplazar mejor, y la alfombra era su lugar favorito para gatear y rodar por el piso. Se sujetaba del sofá y lo recorría dando pasitos cortos, aunque le costaba después volver a sentarse. Habían colocado rejas de seguridad en todas las entradas de esa habitación, sobre todo porque el pequeño había aprendido a subir la escalera gateando. Ya había sonidos que eran característicos de él, como su estridente risa cuando Carlisle imitaba el sonido de un auto mientras lo daba vuelta en sus brazos. Le gustaba esconderse detrás del sofá y que alguien lo buscara y también se enojaba cuando Esme no lo dejaba meter sus manitos en la papilla, porque Carlisle si se lo permitía.

Cuando Alice y Emmett lo iban a visitar Emmett se entretenía jugando con él escondiéndose ya que Edward lo buscaba. Ahora él reconocía a algunas personas. Cada vez que Alice lloraba el también lo hacia. Según Carlisle eso era normal, ya que los bebes a esa edad son muy sensibles, y el pequeño lo estaba demostrando porque ahora le daban un poco de miedo los baños y lloraba un poco antes de relajarse ante las palabras de Esme y el agua tibia.

- Mira lo que te he traído cariño – le dijo Esme suavemente mientras Edward la miraba y esbozaba una sonrisa mientras empezaba a "hablarle" balbuceando cosas como 'daba adada' y silabas que no tenían conexión entre sí. Esme siempre le respondía algo, como si de verdad tuvieran una conversación.

- ¿Así que te estas divirtiendo amor? Me alegro mucho – Se sentó en el piso junto a él y deposito el platillo plástico que traía en el suelo, ya que su bebe extendía los brazos a ella, por lo que de inmediato lo abrazo y beso su frentecita mientras él reía.

- Eres un bebe muy regalón ¿verdad? ¿Quién es el pequeño muñequito hermoso de mamá? – le preguntaba Esme mientras besaba su barriguita por sobre la polera mientras escuchaba las dulces carcajadas de su hijo que se revolvía en sus brazos.

- Te traje algo para que disfrutes – explicó mostrándole el plato que traía cubitos de queso. Edward amaba el queso, ya que podía aplastarlo con sus encías.

El bebe tomó un cubito con sumo cuidado y lentamente lo metió a su boca y lo comió con la boca abierta, luego continuo con los otros. Esme se quedo ahí vigilando que no se fuera atorar. Luego de que se comiera sus cinco cubitos de queso Edward la miro con una sonrisa. Su madre lo tomo en brazos y lo llevo a la cocina. Todo ahí estaba asegurado para que Edward no pudiera abrir nada así que lo dejo en el piso. La mesa de la cocina tenía un florero de muchos colores. Era de la india y Esme lo había traído de ahí cuando viajo con sus padres a los dieciséis años. Edward siempre lo miraba cuando comía y con gestos lo pedía, pero era de demasiado valor como para entregárselo. Al poco rato de estar lavando verduras escuchó la puerta y vio a su esposo entrar por la puerta de la cocina.

- Hola cariño – el saludo con un dulce beso en los labios

- Hola – dijo Esme acariciando su mejilla - ¿Qué tal tu día?

Antes de que Carlisle lograra responder se escuchó un gran estruendo haciendo que ambos miraran preocupados por su bebe.

Antes de que Esme entrara en pánico escucharon unas risas y algo moverse bajo el mantel. Su madre corrió presurosa hacia el sacando el mantel que cubría a su bebe para encontrarlo riendo con los brazos levantados por sobre su cabeza, y en su mano izquierda tomado fuertemente la punta del mantel.

Suspiró de alivio y escucho reír a su esposo y le dirigió una mirada desaprobatoria.

- No te rías, no debes alentarlo a hacer estas cosas.

- Esme míralo.

Ella se giro y vio a su hijo mirando a todas partes, hasta que su vista se quedó fija en el florero de la india. Gateo rápidamente hasta él y lo miró unos instantes antes de colocar una mano sobre el y pronunciar ¡Oh!

- Él solo hizo lo necesario para tener lo que quería – dijo Carlisle abrazándola por la espalda viendo a su hijo tomar el florero que milagrosamente no se había roto.

- Mamá estará enojada – le dijo Carlisle a su hijo que en cuanto escucho la voz de padre alzó la vista hasta él – Mamá se molestará por que casi rompes su florero y por el desastre que has hecho en la cocina.

Edward sonreía feliz, luego miró a Esme que en realidad no estaba molesta, solo se preocupo por su bebe, le daba lo mismo que el florero se rompiera si su hijo estaba sin ninguna herida.

- Ma-má – grito Edward feliz. Ambos quedaron en shock ¡Edward había dicho su primera palabra! Sin tomar más en cuenta el florero levanto sus bracitos y grito otra vez con más fuerza y seguridad

- ¡Mamá!

Esme lo tomo rápidamente en sus brazos mientras besaba toda su carita y lagrimas de felicidad caían por sus mejillas.

Su bebe estaba creciendo, y su primera palabra había sido para ella.

**N/A: Espero les guste el capitulo. Quiero agradecer a las paginas 'Babysitio', "drrondonpediatra", hay cosas que los bebes aun no entienden bien a esta edad, por que por ejemplo para ellos la palabra mamá puede equivaler para todas las mujeres, incluso para su papá xD he aprendido mucho sobre bebes últimamente.**

El vaso se había roto en varios pedazos y Edward reía feliz en su sillita. A los once meses de edad él ya era capaz de tomar jugo, bebidas o leche desde un vaso con dos orejas, sin embargo a él le gustaba el té en vaso y su leche en brazos mientras lo mecían. Y como hijo único y por ser un pequeño tan hermoso y adorable sus padres se desvivían por complacerlo.

- ¡Edward! ¡No! – el pequeño de inmediato dejo de reír y miró a su mamá como esperando una explicación de que era lo que había hecho mal – Cariño, no debes botar el vaso – fue la reprimenda suave que le dio Esme. A esta edad era normal que el botara al piso los objetos que ya dejaba de usar, pero esos vasos no eran de goma y siempre terminaban rompiéndose. Suspiro y se dispuso a barrer el desastre ocasionado por su hijo sonriendo.

Edward estaba grande, ya caminaba pero no mucho, ya que prefería hacerlo cuando ella o Carlisle lo tomaban de las manos. Como ya sabía que ella era "mamá" la llamaba gritando por cualquier cosa, para mostrarle una hoja de una planta, una cuchara o alguno de sus juguetes o simplemente para que ella lo tomara en sus brazos y lo regaloneara. También solo dormía si le leían un cuento, adoraba ver los dibujos de este y era feliz cuando reconocía un objeto o un animal, de los cuales ya imitaba sus sonidos siendo su preferido el del gato y el del león que había aprendido viendo "El Rey León" y ahora siempre gruñía moviendo su cabeza haciendo que las personas que lo vieran rieran. Antes de dormir había que pasearlo por su habitación tarareándole alguna canción.

- Ven cariño, mamá debe cambiarte la ropa – le dijo Esme a su pequeño, que de inmediato levantó los brazos para que su mamá lo sacara de su silla. Lo tomó en sus brazos y subió las escaleras mientras su bebe balbuceaba moviendo las manos para explicarse. Había cosas que el ya sabia su nombre pero él les había inventado un nombre propio al no poder decir el de verdad. Le encantaba decir "No" y mover la cabeza aunque quisiera decir sí, cuando tenía hambre decía "ñam" y cuando algo le gustaba mucho aplaudía. En cuando entraron en su cuarto hizo movimientos bruscos hasta que Esme lo dejo en piso, y él, caminando lentamente se dirigió a sus juguetes, escogiendo un perro de peluche y llevándolo donde Esme.

- ¡Guau-guau! – le dijo y la miro sonriendo.

- Si Edward, un guau-guau, pero ven, ahora debo mudarte y cambiarte ropa

- ¡No!

- sí, iremos al parque

- ¡No, no, no! – dijo moviendo su cabeza y agarrando más fuerte al peluche.

- Iremos con papá – añadió Esme mirándolo con diversión ante su expresión de enfado con su seño fruncido haciéndolo ver tan parecido a su padre.

- Ya – dijo mirándola no muy convencido.

Esme lo tomo en brazos rápidamente haciendo que el jadeara asustado, pero luego riera mientras su mamá lo elevaba por sobre su cabeza. Luego lo dirigió hacia el mudador y le cambio el pañal mientras el jugaba con una toallita húmeda pasándola por su cara. Le saco la ropa y lo vistió con su pañal con dibujos de Winnie de Pooh, pantys, calcetines, unos jeans claros y unas zapatillas diminutas pero perfectas para su edad, y arriba con camiseta, polera manga larga y un grueso polerón de algodón.

- Vas abrigado porque afuera hace frío – en cuando dijo esa Edward hizo una especie de tiritón dando a entender que eso era el gesto de frío.

Luego de estar arreglados y guardar una pelota y el peluche del perro en el auto lo sentó en su sillita y colocó música. Edward se movía en su asiento como si bailara y Esme reía feliz. No podía creer lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo, casi un año y medio atrás no pensó que quedaría embarazada ni que tendría a tan hermoso y consentido bebe, aunque ahora era un tema que l preocupaba, ya que Edward se estaba volviendo muy mañoso y hacia berrinches cuando no se hacia lo que él quería. Era entendible, sus abuelos sabrían que él sería su único nieto y lo mimaban demasiado cuando viajaban, cumpliendo cada uno de sus caprichos y demandas, y Carlisle era otro punto…a él le encantaba el lado tan curioso de Edward, que quería tomar todo, tocar todo y tirar al piso todo. Era su método de conocimiento.

Cuando llegaron al Hospital, Carlisle los estaba esperando a fuera y rápidamente camino hacia donde su esposa se estaciono y abrió la puerta trasera rápidamente.

- ¡Hola mi pequeña sabandija! – dijo alegremente besando la frente de Edward que reía fuertemente y gritaba "apa" ya que aun no podía decir "papá" pero como iba encaminado lo diría pronto.

Carlisle rió y dejo su maletín al lado de la sillita de Edward y este comenzó a jugar con la manilla. Se sentó en el asiento de copiloto y le robó un beso bastante a apasionado a su esposa. Entre risas y conversaciones se dirigieron a Seattle donde pasarían el resto del día, ya que aún era temprano.

Más tarde, luego de haber almorzado en el centro se encontraban con Edward en un parque que estaba entretenidísimo persiguiendo la pelota que Carlisle le lanzaba hasta que pasó un perro.

Edward miró con los ojos muy abiertos a sus padres, luego en especial a Carlisle.

- ¡Papá a guau! – dijo con voz de sorpresa mientras señalaba con un dedo el pequeño perro que estaba cerca de ellos.

Carlisle quedo sorprendido, su hijo le había dicho "papá" esa palabra que en un momento pensó no escuchar nunca y que ahora le decía una de sus razones para vivir. A Esme se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas por la emoción, abrazó a Carlisle que se encontraba como en shock.

- Tu hijo te habla, papá – le dijo suavemente.

Edward seguía ajeno a lo que ocurría, apuntaba al perro y movía su mano para que el perro se acercara a él, sin embargo el perro estaba olfateando el pasto sin tomar en cuenta al pequeño niño.

- ¿Cómo me llamaste, Ed? – dijo Carlisle con voz ahogada. Edward volvió a mirar a su papá y dando los pasos más rápidos que pudo se acerco a él y lo tomó del pantalón mientras Carlisle lo miraba atento.

- ¡A guau papá! – dijo mientras apuntaba al perro un poco desesperado ¿Nadie entendía que el quería al perro? - ¡Papá! – volvió a gritar, ya con sus ojitos llenándose de lagrimas. ¡Era primera vez que veía un perro de cerca y quería tocarlo!

- Pequeño – murmuró Carlisle con la voz entrecortada tomándolo en sus brazos y abrazándolo mientras Edward pasaba los brazos por su cuello para afirmarse mientras seguía hablando sobre el "guau".

Esme se acerco y beso su cabecita, pero ahí fue donde Edward explotó y se puso a llorar, el quería tocar al perro, saber como era y sus papás no lo dejaban.

- Tranquilo campeón, iremos a ver al perrito – dijo Carlisle aun con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- ¡Tiiii! – gritó Edward feliz al notar como su padre se acercaba al perro Labrador dorado y se agachaba para que Edward estuviera cerca de él.

- ¡cuidado Carlisle! No vaya ese perro morder a Edward – gritó su madre un poco más lejos.

El perro levanto la vista y miró al niño, luego lamió la mano que el pequeño extendía hacia él.

- ¡Ah! – Grito feliz Edward – Papá a guau – dijo el pequeño mirando al Carlisle. Quien reía de felicidad, no solo de ver a su pequeño tan feliz, sino que también porque le había dicho papá, y ahora él era el hombre más feliz del mundo.

**N/A: **Espero les guste, perdón por la tardanza! Pásense por mis otros fics! Espero sus Reviews con sus recomendaciones y opiniones. Como saben, como siempre me informe del crecimiento de los bebes a esta edad.

**Primerizos 9**

- ¡Edward! ¡Ven para acá! – dijo Esme mientras veía a su hijo correr precariamente por el pasillo del supermercado. Suspiro y caminando con el carrito más rápido se acercó a él - ¡Edward Cullen! ¡Te estoy hablando! – dijo con voz más fuerte y dura. No estaba enfadada, pero su madre, en su última visita le había advertido que debían colocarle límites a Edward, que por muy hermoso y tierno niño que fuera, si era un malcriado no le agradaría a nadie.

- Papá – fue lo único que respondió su hijo mientras apuntaba hacia el otro pasillo con el dedo. Esme rió.

Faltaban dos días para que su hijo cumpliera un año, y tenían programada una gran fiesta para él, vendría toda la familia, ya que muchos no lo conocían aún. Estarían los amigos de la familia y habían invitado a los niños pequeños del pueblo. Ahora, se encontraban en el supermercado de PortAngels que tenía más variedad de cosas, comprando todo lo necesario y Edward andaba como loco. Ya tenía la confianza suficiente para caminar y no hubo manera de lograr que se sentara en el carrito para niños que otorgaba el Supermercado.

Edward estaba presentando cierta ansiedad cuando alguno de sus padres no estaba, pero en su ultima visita al medico, Eleazar había dicho que era normal, era parte del sentido de dependencia que el creaba, más aun cuando estaba en lugares abiertos con más personas.

- Mamá ¿Papá? – pregunto Edward frunciendo el seño. Esme se acercó a él y le mostró los brazos. De inmediato su hijo levanto los suyos. Así que Esme lo tomo y le besó la frentecita y eso hizo que su hijo relajara el seño.

- Papá ya viene mi amor – le dijo sonriendo. El rubio pelo de su hijo era muy delicado, como una pelusita y se le hacían rizos en las puntas dándole un toque angelical. Además que sus verdes ojos contrastaban con su muy blanca piel y sus espesas pestañas que eran envidia de muchas mujeres, parecían pestañas de comercial de rimel. Edward balbuceo algo inentendible y Esme le sonrió. Ella siempre le respondía algo, era una forma de estimular a su hijo.

- ¡Papá, papá, papá, papá! – comenzó a gritar Edward haciendo que algunas personas que pasaban por ahí comenzaran a reír y pronunciaran sonoros "awww". Se le había pegado esa costumbre a su hijo cuando hace una semana antes estaba jugando con sus bloques en el living y daban un especial de Queen en la radio. Cuando tocaron la canción Bohemian Rapsodhy y se escuchaba la inconfundible voz de Freddy Mercury cantando "Mamma uuhh" Edward comenzó a reír y empezó a gritar como loco "mama, mama, mama, mama, uuuuuuh". Así que ahora cada vez que quería a alguno de sus padres empezaba a repetir su nombre. Ella solo reía, su bebe tenia una voz tan dulce que a nadie le molestaba.

- ¿Qué ocurre, campeón? – pregunto Carlisle cuando llegó a su lado prácticamente corriendo con unos paquetes de malvaviscos. Su rubio pelo y sus ojos azules resplandecían. Nada lo hacia más feliz que escuchar a su hijo llamarlo, sentir como su bebe lo necesitaba. De inmediato Edward estiró sus brazos hacia él y su padre lo tomo después de dejar las bolsas en el carrito.

- Miau – respondió Edward indicándole con un dedo un cartel que ofrecía una oferta para alimento de Gatos – Ewar miau.

Esme rió. Su pequeño tenia cierto amor por los animales y siempre pedía un guau o un miau, incluso un piopio cuando veía un pajarito, y así como iban se lo terminarían comprando, alguna inofensiva mascota para que su hijo tuviera con que jugar.

- Si Edward, un gato – le respondió su padre.

- Ewar miau – continuo

- Si Edward, ya se que quieres un gato – respondió cansinamente su padre, a él no le gustaban mucho las mascotas.

- Papi, Ewar a miau – dijo mirándolo haciendo un puchero.

Carlisle simplemente suspiro, y Esme de inmediato supo que su hijo tenia la batalla ganada.

- ¡Está tan grande! – dijo Aro con una sonrisa. Ver a su nieto tan feliz persiguiendo a su amiga y vecina Alice le sacaba una sonrisa a cualquiera. Ellos no lo veían hace dos meses, y era increíble todos los cambios que su nieto había manifestado en tan poco tiempo. Ya decía algunas palabras, caminaba y corría y aplaudía todo lo que le gustaba. Era un niño muy inteligente. Sabia cual era su boca, su nariz, sus orejas, sus ojos, su pancita, sus piernas, sus brazos y manitos. Cuando llegaron no se había dado fácilmente, pero luego de un rato no quería soltarse de los brazos de su abuela y sonreía mucho cuando él le hablaba.

- Si, no me gusta que crezca tan rápido – añadió su hijo por lo que se rió

- Yo pensé lo mismo cuando eras un crío, Carlisle, pero ya vez ¡Tengo un nieto! No te darás ni cuenta cuando me haga bisabuelo.

Ambos rieron mientras Esme con su madre colocaban más bocadillos en las mesas. Todo era muy alegre. Los niños más grandes reían y corrían por todo el lugar jugando con las pistolas plásticas que ella había comprado. Edward estaba totalmente ajeno a eso, corría lentamente detrás de Alice. Estaban en un corral habilitado en el patio que era bastante grande y ahí se encontraban todos los niños de la edad de Edward, como el hijo de los Newton, de Crowley, Mallory, Stanley, Cooper. El no compartía con ellos, que jugaban cada uno en su mundo con cubos y sonajas.

Los adultos comían y bebían refrescos comentando los adelantos de sus pequeños, sonaban orgullos por cualquier logro de sus hijos.

- Tía Esme, tío Calisli – dijo Emmett corriendo hacia ellos.

- ¿Qué pasa Emmett? – pregunto Esme sonriendo a ese pequeño al que ella quería como a otro hijo y que Edward adoraba.

- Eddie se cayó y no alcanzo a pasarme al corral – dijo sonando bastante preocupado.

De inmediato ambos padres corrieron hacia el lugar, preocupados sobre todo por que su hijo no llorara, ese era mal indicio.

La imagen que vieron los consternó. Edward estaba boca abajo en el suelo tratando de levantarse, mientras Alice lo tiraba tratando levantarlo.

- ¡Cariño! – grito afligida su madre, metiéndose adentro del corral fácilmente y tomándolo en brazos.

En cuanto Edward sintió el calorcito y la voz de su mamá empezó a sollozar débilmente.

- ¿Está bien? – preguntó su abuelo, Edward, padre de Esme que se acercó rápidamente al lugar.

- Ahora le acaba de dar una crisis de mamitis aguda solamente – añadió Carlisle. Cada vez que Edward tropezaba o caía se trataba de levantar solo y hacia como si nada, pero en cuanto llegaba Esme comenzaba a llorar, solo para que su madre lo regaloneara y le colocara más atención.

Ambos rieron y Carlisle ayudo a su esposa a salir de corral.

- ¿Por qué no lo revisas? – Dijo mirándolo con preocupación – Se puede haber hecho daño

- Esme, no se golpeo en la cabeza y sus rodillas están en perfectas condiciones – agrego Carlisle con una sonrisa – Amor, colócale su gorro, ya es hora de que le cantemos el cumpleaños feliz.

Edward no quería su pequeña coronita de rey, se la sacaba cada vez que su mamá o alguna de sus abuelas trataban de colocársela.

- No, Eward no – repetía ya un poco rojo por la molestia.

Todos reían a causa de la molestia del pequeño. Sus abuelos trataban de distraerlo, pero al final lo logro su padre al mostrarle la torta con la vela encendida que llevaba hasta el. De inmediato todos comenzaron a cantarle el "cumpleaños feliz" y Alice aplaudía sin entender que sucedía en su entorno, mientras los demás niños de su edad estaban distraídos apretando los malvaviscos que les habían entregado, otros mirando la llama de la vela con forma de uno y los mas grandes cataban emocionados. Luego todos aplaudieron esperando a que Edward soplara la velita.

- Vamos Edward, sopla – lo alentaba su madre. Hace unos días le habían enseñado a soplar así que ella hizo el gesto y de inmediato Edward comenzó a imitarla hasta que después de unos intentos lo logro. Todos aplaudieron y él también lo hizo feliz.

Lo colocaron en el piso con varios de los regalos que le habían traído, el solo miraba los papeles de regalos llenos de colores, y sus padres comenzaron a ayudarle a romper el papel de los regalos y el sin mirar el juguete se entretenía aplastando los papeles fascinado por el sonido que estos producían. Le regalaron balones de futbol, autitos de carrera y juegos didácticos. También libros de género con grandes dibujos.

- Ahora, viene el regalo de papá – dijo Carlisle trayendo consigo una gran caja con un inmenso moño azul.

- ¡Papá! – grito su hijo.

Edward miro la caja, solo tenía que levantar la tapa.

- Vamos Edward, levanta la tapa – le indicó su mamá con una gran sonrisa mientras sus abuelos sacaban fotos como locos.

Edward se levantó y camino hasta la caja y con cautela levanto la tapa mirando que contenía.

- ¡Guau! – grito emocionado. Todos rieron ante el entusiasmo del pequeño que aplaudía feliz mirando el pequeño labrador Golden retriever que comenzó a ladrar alegremente.

Carlisle sonrío. Aunque no le gustaban los animales sabía que ese era el regalo perfecto para su hijo, ya que un gato lo podía rasguñar ante un niño que lo tomara en brazos y lo molestara mucho, en cambio el cachorro aun no tenía la fuerza para provocarle una mordida grave y se acostumbraría.

Sacaron el perrito de la caja y todos los niños se vieron entusiasmados ante la mascota, sin embargo el más feliz era Edward, al fin tenía su guau.

N/A: Espero les guste, estoy escasa de creatividad, espero sus reviews. Las que quieran escuchen la canción de Queen, es muy buena =)

Esme acurrucaba a su bebe en sus brazos. Tenía otitis y no dejaba de llorar. Estaba muy decaído, y cuando él lo estaba pareciera que la casa lo hiciera con él. Las plantas no brillaban, los pajaritos no cantaban, y "Guau", su perro, no jugaba. Habían pasado mala noche, Edward no dejaba de llorar y estaba muy inquieto, además que no quería comer. Carlisle le había administrado antiinflamatorios y antibióticos, pero parecían no hacer efecto, y se encontraban muy nerviosos. Era la primera vez que Edward estaba tan enfermo, solo había sufrido uno que otro resfriado sn complicaciones y los cólicos normales de los bebes.

- Tranquilo mi amor, papá ya va a llegar – dijo Esme mirando con lastima a su bebe que tenia sus ojitos rojos de llorar y chupaba su chupete sin ganas. Carlisle había salido hace una hora a la farmacia y ya debía estar llegando a casa. En momentos como este no le gustaba vivir lejos del pueblo.

Minutos después se oyó como la puerta de enfrente se abría y luego de oír pasos apresurados vio como la puerta de su habitación se abría dejando ver a su marido que venia agitado con una bolsa de la farmacia en su mano.

- Llamé a Eleazar y me dijo que le diera este jarabe y le aplicara estas gotas en su oído, son calmantes y ayudaran a que se desinflame su oído más rápido – dijo mientras se sacaba su chaqueta e iba al baño a lavarse las manos – Y también añadió que no entráramos en pánico, que la otitis era algo de lo mas normal.

Le sonreía mientras veía como se acomodaba frente a mí.

- Edward – susurro Carlisle. El pequeño giro su rostro para mirar a su papá, y levanto sus brazos para que lo cargara. Carlisle besó su frentecita que se notaba caliente por la fiebre, que gracias a Dios no era alta – Te pondré algo en la orejita que te duele – De inmediato el pequeño coloco su manito en su oreja izquierda y botando el chupete dijo "Papá, lele".

Esme sintió como su corazón se oprimió, a su bebito le dolía algo y se sentía tan impotente de no poder aliviar su molestia.

- Por eso Edward, con esto no te dolerá más – Carlisle reclino a Edward que extrañamente se quedo quieto y le aplico cinco gotas – Muy bien mi niño – lo felicito por su buen comportamiento – Ahora ¿Quieres un avioncito?

El pequeño esbozó una leve sonrisa, era bueno que ahora los jarabes infantiles vinieran con aplicadores de motivos como aviones, autos, cohetes, y cosa por el estilo. Además de sabores de frutas por que o si no, no abría caso que Edward tomara su jarabe.

Minutos después el pequeño angelito dormía en medio de la cama, con ambos padres a sus lados.

- Espero que esto funcione – dijo Esme acariciando el rostro de su hijo.

- Son los mejores que hay, probablemente mañana amanezca mejor, pero deberá consumir los remedios durante una semana más o menos. Mañana lo llevaremos con Eleazar para que descarte alguna otra infección.

Se durmieron rápidamente, cuando Edward se enfermaba era un caos en la casa, ninguno de sus padres se separaba de él. Era su pequeño milagro, su bebito y no permitirían que le sucediera nada malo.

Carlisle despertó con un molesto dolor en sus ojos, era como si alguien lo estuviera picando. Abrió sus ojos para encontrar dos orbes verdes mirándolo curioso. Las dos manitos de Edward se colocaron en las mejillas de su papa y luego lo miró regalándole una hermosa sonrisa, donde se podían apreciar sus pequeños dientecitos blancos (que solo eran tres).

- Veo que estás mejor campeón – dijo feliz su papá mientras reía feliz, todo estaba en calma otra vez. Lo tomo en sus brazos y comenzó a besar su carita mientras su hijo reía feliz, era un niño muy consentido.

- Vamos Edward – Carlisle miraba a su hijo que estaba de pie junto a su cachorro (que ahora llegaba a las caderas de su hijo) y le acariciaba la cabeza. Era increíble la conexión que tenia Edward con su perro, el cachorro lo seguía a todas partes y Edward compartía todo con él.

- Guau – dijo su pequeño mirándolo.

- No Edward, vamos al Hospital, Guau no puede venir – dijo Carlisle un poco molesto. Llevaba unos minutos tratando de explicarle a su niño que los animales no pueden ir al Hospital.

- Si – fue lo único que añadió su hijo con el seño fruncido.

- Carlisle, tómalo en brazos y vamos, no puedes pedirle permiso para hacer las cosas, tu eres el adulto aquí, eres su padre, debes tener autoridad – dijo Esme girando sus ojos. Carlisle no hacia nada que su hijo no quisiera, y eso estaba mal. Carlisle debía ser una figura de respeto. Tampoco la idea era imponerse, pero Edward debía saber que sus mayores había que obedecerlos.

Suspiro y se encaminó a su hijo, lo tomó en brazos mientras el pequeño empezaba a gritar "No" y pataleaba. Carlisle lo metió al auto y se lo entrego a su madre, que lo colocó hábilmente en la silla y lo aseguro.

Edward lloró la mitad del camino, sin tomar en cuenta los regaños o palabras amorosas de Esme, y no miraba a Carlisle.

- Tenemos demasiado caprichoso a Ed, Carlisle, creo que le debimos imponer reglas antes.

- ¡Esme! Solo tiene un año y dos meses

- Lo sé mi amor, pero es mejor cuanto antes se comience.

Carlisle suspiro mientras se estacionaba en el Hospital. Él quería ser amigo de su hijo, no quería que lo viera como un papá autoritario, pero Esme tenia razón. A la única que le obedecía era a ella, y era bueno que Edward conociera límites.

Se dirigieron al área pediátrica y fueron atendidos de inmediato. Edward aun andaba enfurruñado y no hablaba ni balbuceaba nada, ni siquiera quiso caminar, y no dejo que Carlisle lo llevara.

No le gusto esa sensación, de que su hijo estuviera enojado con él.

Lo reviso su pediatra y se encontraba bien, solo era una infección pasajera. Cuando se iban en la recepción Carlisle escuchó unos gritos.

- ¡Dotor Carlile! – grito una dulce vocecita, por lo que de inmediato se dio vuelta y vio a un pequeño niño, de pelo café oscuro y brillantes ojos dorados corriendo hacia el - ¡Mire! ¡Ya me sacaron el yeso!

- Hola Robert, me alegro mucho que estés mejor – ese pequeño lo había atendido hace un mes, y había sido su medico desde entonces. Se había caído tratando de escalar un árbol a pesar de sus cortos cuatro años.

Le había agarrado cariño especial, ya que se imaginaba así a su hijo cuando estuviera más grande. Le acarició el pelo a Robert mientras este sonreía feliz.

- ¡Papá! – escucho el grito de su hijo y se dio vuelta. Edward le estiraba los bracitos impaciente.

- ¿Qué pasa campeón? – le pregunto tomándolo en brazos.

- Papá mío – dijo abrazándose a él con el seño fruncido.

Carlisle se sintió feliz, su hijo lo quería.

- Si Edward, papá tuyo.

- ¿Ese es su hijo dotor Calisle? – pregunto Robert curioso

- Si Rob, es mi bebe – Edward miro a Robert con desconfianza, pero el niño lo miraba con una sonrisa en su cara por lo que Edward también sonrío.

- ¡Hola Bebe! – dijo Robert feliz. Edward solo movió su manito sin despegarse de su papá, como si se lo fueran a quitar. De lejos se oyó la voz de una mujer llamando al pequeño – Me voy, chao dotor, chao bebe – dijo despidiendo y corriendo hacia su mamá.

Carlisle miro a Edward qué seguía apoyado y bien agarrado a él y beso su frente.

N/A: Espero les guste, cuídense! Recuerden dejar sus reviews y pásense por mis otros fics =)

**Capitulo 11**

Esme reía viendo como su esposo armaba los juegos en el patio. A pesar del mal clima de Forks, Carlisle se había empeñado en comprar un resbaladilla, un columpio y una caja de arena para Edward, aprovechando que en el verano de Forks no hacia frío a pesar de la ausencia de sol.

Edward estaba cada vez más inteligente, reconocía a sus padres y abuelos en las fotografías y reconocía animales y sonidos característicos de ellos cuando Esme se les mostraba en los libros que le había comprado y en los programas infantiles que daban en la televisión.

Edward reía jugando en la "Habitación de Juegos" que Esme le había hecho para que jugara con "Guau" ahí. El perro estaba más grande, pero definitivamente adoraba a su amo y no se despegaba de él, y ladraba un montón cuando veía que Edward se acercaba a la puerta de salida o la escalera.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! – escucho como su bebe la llamaba y sonriendo se dirigió a la habitación.

- ¿Qué pasa mi vida? – pregunto al entrar y ver a Edward sentado sobre el perro y acariciando su cabeza.

Edward le mostró su dedito, donde tenía un espacio de piel rojo e inflamado. Esme sonrió y acerco y le dio un besito, haciendo que su hijo riera y siguiera jugando como si nada. Ella se sentía feliz, su bebe era la cosita más preciosa que tenia y adoraba que él la necesitara para tantas cosas, le encantaba que se acurrucara junto a su pecho, que en cuanto sentía pena o miedo a la primera persona que llamara fuera a ella. Y también adoraba ver como su hijo interactuaba con su papá, ver como jugaban juntos, como su esposo se desvivía por complacer a su bebe, como reía cuando estaban con el perro (que Carlisle al fin había aceptado) o cómo Carlisle le mostraba libros de medicina y le conversaba asuntos del Hospital como si Edward lo comprendieran.

También amaba ver a sus padres, los abuelos de Edward tan felices y orgullosos de su nieto. Como a pesar de que no se veían tanto como lo desearían, luego de unos minutos de timidez, Edward se entregaba feliz a sus abuelos para que lo consintieran.

- ¡Listo! ¿Vamos Ed? – llego gritando agitado Carlisle.

- Amor, me da un poco de miedo, ¿Seguro armaste bien los juegos? – pregunto Esme preocupada.

- Claro que sí, sabes que no dejaría que le pasara nada malo a Ed.

Edward ya estaba de pie y al lado de su papá mirando atento a sus padres mientras tironeaba el pantalón de su papá.

Los tres salieron, obviamente cuidando que Edward no cayera. El perro salio disparado en cuanto se dio cuenta que iban al patio y se puso a corretear a los pajaritos que había en el jardín.

Carlisle tomo al pequeño y lo subió a uno de los columpios. Como era para bebes, el columpio tenia cinturones de seguridad y su diseño era especial para que el bebe quedara con la espalda bien apoyada. La resbaladilla era baja, pero Carlisle se había empeñado en que fueran juegos grandes por lo que a pesar que la resbaladilla era baja, era bastante larga.

Luego de asegurarlo bien, Carlisle comenzó a empujar levemente el columpio, haciendo que Edward colocara cara de miedo por unos segundos, pero luego empezó a aplaudir.

- Mamá – grito Edward riendo mientras Esme sonreía solo de verlo a él.

- ¡Mira Edward! ¡Estas volando! – le dijo Esme haciendo que Edward moviera sus manitos.

Pasaron horas jugando afuera, al pequeño le encantó la resbaladilla y más aún porque su papá lo subía y su mamá esperaba en el final.

- Vamos Edward, hazlo por papá – decía Carlisle mientras Edward estaba enfurruñado en su silla. El quería estar afuera y tirarse por la resbaladilla pero debía comer, pero era tan cabezota, y Carlisle ya estaba sucumbiendo ante sus encantos.

- Carlisle, ponte firme – le dijo Esme riendo. Era gracioso ver al doctor Cullen, decidido y fuerte…implorando a su bebe que comiera.

- ¡Edward ya basta! Te comerás tu cena y luego iremos a jugar – Edward hizo un puchero – Vamos cariño, está muy rico.

- No papi, allá – dijo apuntando afuera

- No Edward, hay que comer ahora, porque después vamos a ir al zoológico, nos iremos por el fin de semana.

Edward lo miro extrañado, pero también tenia hambre por lo que acepto lo que su papá le ofrecía en una cuchara. Carlisle le hablaba de de animales que verían.

Cuando termino de comer Edward estaba impaciente y se removía en su silla.

- Vamos caballero mío, te cambiaremos de ropa porque pasaremos el fin de semana en Seattle – dijo Carlisle mientras Esme estaba arreglando las maletas. Deseaban pasar un fin de semana en la ciudad y llevar a Edward a pasear y cenar a otras partes, además de poder salir ellos. El perro quedaría a cuidado de "Emmett" que al ser vecino vendría a darle de comer y jugar.

Carlisle lo vistió con una polerita celeste pálido con franjas, unos pantalones cargo cortos de color piedra, y unas zapatillas con velcro.

- ¿Listos mis amores? – pregunto Esme entrando a la habitación de Edward con una maleta para ellos y una para Edward, que aunque fuera uno solo debía llevar mas cosas que ellos dos juntos.

Partieron sonriendo y despidiéndose de "Guau". A mitad del camino Edward se durmió.

Cuando llegaron se dirigieron al Hotel Hilton de Seattle donde habían hecho reservaciones y se dirigieron a su habitación aun con Edward durmiendo. Su pequeño dormiría con ellos porque en un lugar extraño se asustaría.

En cuanto el pequeño despertó sabían que tendrían mucho por hacer, disfrutarían su fin de semana al máximo.

**N/A: **Continuará este capítulo XD no he estudiado nada, me dedico a leer fics y no avanzo =(

Link de imágenes en mi perfil

**Capitulo 12**

Carlisle reía a mandíbula batiente mientras Esme tomaba fotos. Su pequeño Edward estaba aferrado a las piernas de su papá y trataba de escalarlo como un monito en un intento para que lo llevara en brazos. Se veía adorable y gracioso.

- Edward no seas flojo, debes caminar un poco – le decía su papá. Sin embargo en cuanto el niño se comenzó a impacientar y se puso a llorar lo tomó entre sus brazos de inmediato y beso su fruncido seño – Está bien cariño, papá está aquí.

- Papi – dijo Edward abrazándose a él. Esme lo miró con una sonrisa.

Edward era muy tímido y se colocaba nervioso cuando había mucha gente, sobre todo ahora que estaban en el vestíbulo del Hotel. Durante el camino se había entretenido caminando detrás del Botones, ya que las llaves que tenia colgada al pantalón tintineaban, en el ascensor Edward se entretuvo mirando los botones cuando brillaban al indicar al piso al que se dirigían. Pero el vestíbulo atiborrado de gente que entraba y salía fue otra cosa, y se puso ansioso por lo que comenzó a estirar sus brazos pero sus papás no lo tomaba, así que trato de subirse por si mismo.

- ¿Salgamos? – pregunto Esme mientras arreglaba la chaqueta del Edward, no quería que se fuera enfermar. No hacia frío, pero el era un niño pequeño.

Tomaron un taxi y se dirigieron al Zoológico. Esme se fue en el camino jugando con Edward, ya que no podían salir sin llevarle un juguete para que él se entretuviera, y su favorito de ahora era un libro de animales, donde al apretar al animal emitía el sonido que este hacia.

Bajaron y dejaron a Edward en el piso, caminaron con el tomado de las dos manos, ya que a él le encantaban los animales y no dudaban que en cuanto los viera se volvería loco.

Compraron los tickets en la entrada y caminaron lentamente, los pasitos de Edward eran cortos, además que se distraía viendo tantos niños por todas partes.

Entraron y caminaron lentamente hacia las orillas de la calle llena de árboles que poseía el zoológico para el mejor desplazamiento de los visitantes. Se acercaron a los grandes ambientes que estaban en la orilla y se maravillaron al ver el oso polar en las aguas nadando tranquilamente, y su hijo observarlo fascinado, con su pequeña boquita abierta.

Siguieron caminando y contemplando los diferentes animales que habían visto, mientras Edward los señalaba.

- ¡Mamá! – grito Edward totalmente emocionado cuando pasaban fuera de la jaula del león que estaba echado en el piso tomando sol. Los apuntaba y gruñía moviendo la cabeza Comcel león de Metro Golden Meyer.

Sus padres rieron y lo tomaron en brazos para que pudiera verlos con mayor claridad.

Adoraban ver a su hijo así, tan feliz y eufórico.

Fueron a la pequeña granja para niños y le permitieron tocar corderos, ovejas, perros, gatos, cerdos y una vaca. Edward hizo un gran escándalo porque había tomado en brazos al gato y se lo quería llevar con él.

Se marcharon con él llorando amargamente porque quería el "Ñau" para él.

- Tranquilo amor, el gatito es de ahí, esa es su casa – decía Esme sobando su espaldita – no podíamos traerlo con nosotros.

- ¿Y si pasamos a una tienda de mascotas a comprarle uno? – dijo Carlisle mirándola angustiado, no soportaba que Edward llorara.

- Carlisle, no podemos consentirlo tanto, si le compramos algo cada vez que llora se acostumbrará a tener todo lo que quiera, será un niño mimado y muy altanero y no quiero eso para él, quiero que mi hijo sea un buen chico, humilde y que se esfuerce por las cosas que quiere.

Su esposo suspiró sabiendo que su mujer tenía la razón, pero ver a su hijo, que aunque había dejado de llorar iba triste y cabizbajo en los brazos de su madre.

Después de la ida al zoológico llevaron a Edward a almorzar a un restauran infantil, donde los meseros iban disfrazados de castores y habían mucho jugos infantiles, en los que subieron a todos a su bebe.

El fin de semana pasó rapidísimo, Edward había mejorado su ánimo, aunque había preguntado por "Guau" reiteradamente. Fueron a muchas tiendas y compraron algunos juguetes didácticos para su bebe, sin embargo lo que llamó la atención de Edward fue otra cosa.

Habían decidido el último día almorzar en restaurante del Hotel, que era bastante elegante, pero sin embargo no tenían problemas con los niños* y vistiéndose ellos y a Edward más formal se fueron a disfrutar de su ultimo día.

Para su pequeño bebe pidieron puré de papas con pescado a la plancha, que desmenuzando en pequeños trozos el niño comió ávidamente. Poco después de terminar el postre y justo antes de que ellos se marcharan un señor subió a un escenario y comenzó a tocar el piano. Edward miraba embelezado al señor, por lo que sus padres decidieron acercarlo a él. Cuando terminó la canción el señor levantó las manos hacia Edward, en gesto de tomarlo en brazos y para sorpresa de sus padres aceptó de inmediato.

- Hola bebe – dijo mirándolo a los ojos – Veo que te gusta la música.

El niño solo sonreía mostrando sus pequeños dientes blancos.

- Es extraño que se dé con personas desconocidas – dijo Esme – debe haberlo cautivado.

- No soy yo, es el piano – fue lo único que dijo el Señor, y sentándolo en sus piernas lo dejo frente a las teclas. Edward las miró y sin poder evitarlo las empujo hacia abajo, notando que producían un sonido. Con ambas manos empezó a tocarlas, admirado de los diferentes sonidos que hacían.

Miro a sus padres con una sonrisa.

- Eso es todo por hoy pequeño – dijo el señor levantándolo de sus piernas – creo que tu algún día serás un gran músico.

Edward le regalo una sonrisa y un aplauso, y sin hacer ninguna rabieta dejo que Esme lo tomara y se lo llevara de ahí.

Cuando llegaron a casa, el domingo por la noche Edward entro gritando "Guau" en cuanto cruzaron la puerta. Cando le dejaron en el piso comenzó a acariciar a su perro y darle abrazos y el perro encantado languetiaba la cara de su amo.

- Eward a miau – le dijo al perro.

- Creo que el asunto del gato no termina todavía – dijo Esme mirando a su esposo.

- Lo sé, pero creo que se distraerá un poco cuando le traiga un teclado de juguete, es muy pequeño para comprarle un piano.

**N/A: **

* En la mayoría de los Restaurantes elegantes no permiten entrada de niños, porque lloran, gritan, etc. Algo que por lo general molesta a la mayoría de los comensales, es por ello que hay algunos que son "Familiares" y tienen menús especiales para niños.

Espero les guste la continuación del capítulo anterior. El próximo, ya saben, Edward un poquito mas grande.

**Capitulo 13**

Edward estaba con el plumero* pasándolo sobre "Guau" con suma delicadeza. Esme ya le había tomado varias fotos, y lo miraba tranquilamente. Había leído en un libro para padres que era bueno incluir a los niños en las tareas del hogar, así no solo se hacia el hábito de ayudar en casa, si no que también se entretenía. Así que entregándole un plumero y mostrándole que se pasaba sobre los muebles estaba realizando el ejercicio y aunque al principio Edward lo había hecho bruscamente y había botado unos adornos rompiéndolos, él solo se dio cuenta que debía hacerlo con cuidado. Aunque aún Esme no entendía porque limpiaba al perro.

- Edward, deja de limpiar a Guau, ya llego Alice y Emmett – de inmediato el pequeño levantó su cabeza y miro a su mamá con una sonrisa y casi corriendo se acerco a ella, justo cuando tocaban el timbre.

En cuanto se abrió la puerta Emmett entro como un tornado a la casa.

- ¡Eddie! – Gritó fuertemente acercándose al pequeño – Tengo tu nariz – dijo tocando la nariz del pequeño y se alejó de él. De inmediato Edward comenzó a hacer pucheros y a sollozar.

- ¡Emmett, devuélvele la nariz a Edward! – gritó Heidi entrando a la casa con Alice en brazos. Al escuchar el tono de su madre, Emmett se acerco al pequeño y volvió a colocar el dedo en la punta de la nariz del bebe.

- Ahí tienes tu nariz Eddie.

Esme rió, Emmett adoraba a los niños, pero se aburría con ellos ya que eran más pequeños.

- Ali – dijo Edward cuando Heidi la dejo en el piso y ella avanzo hacia él.

- Eddie – dijo feliz la pequeña dando una especie de saltitos – Vamos a jugar.

- Mamá jadín – dijo el pequeño. Esme adoraba la forma de hablar de su pequeño, aún no usaba artículos y no pronunciaba bien, pero ahora lo hacia con más frecuencia y ella era feliz de escucharlo tratar de cantar algunas canciones.

- ¿Quieres ir a los columpios y al resfalín? – le pregunto y él solo agitó su cabecita.

Las mujeres se saludaron rápidamente, ya cuando estuvieran afuera podrían conversar. Además ahora debían vigilar constantemente a los niños, ya que se mordían o golpeaban, y aunque al principio se habían preocupado el pediatra les había informado que era algo totalmente normal, que era otra de experimentar de los bebes.

- cuando tenga sed solo dale agua, Esme, o sino se acostumbrará a beber bebidas industriales y no es bueno para su salud – le decía Heidi a su amiga, además ella estaba en una etapa naturista y aunque a Emmett no le agradaba solo les daba alimentos orgánicos y tenia prohibidas las golosinas. Aunque sin que ella supiera, su esposo Félix Brandon le daba papá fritas a Emmett escondidos en el auto o en el parque.

- Lo sé, a Carlisle tampoco le agrada que Edward consuma alimentos con tantos aditivos químicos, pero en realidad yo le doy jugo de frutas hechos por mí o agua de hierbas. Lo que me tiene preocupada ahora es si estará bien que lo pase de la cuna a la cama sin barrotes – dijo con un suspiro – me da miedo que caiga.

- Nosotros con Emmett lo hicimos a los dos años, pero creo que lo debería haber hecho antes. Además querida, no preocupes, las camas de niños pequeños son bajas y para que estés más tranquila coloca una colchoneta o cojines en el suelo, así estarás más tranquila.

Esme pensaba…antes cuando se juntaba con sus amigas era para hablar de la vida, de sus maridos o de lo que ocurría en el pueblo, sin embargo ahora todo giraba en torno a sus pequeños.

- Y Esme, no cometas el error que yo cometí. Si Edward cae, y llora ¡No lo lleves a tu habitación! Debes quedarte con él en su cuarto y esperar que se vuelva a dormir, o sino se acostumbrará a que lo lleves a dormir con él. Hasta hoy no puedo estar bien con Félix pensando que Emmett entrara al dormitorio y nos pille quizás como.

Rieron mientras vigilaban a los pequeños sentados en los columpios bien asegurados y a Emmett jugar a la pelota con el perro.

Alice hablaba alegremente, pronto cumpliría dos años y estaba preciosa.

- Allie habla mucho, no entiendo porque Ed lo hace tan poco

- Porque está claro que es más tímido. Yo tengo la suerte o mala suerte de tener terremotos en vez de hijos.

Rieron y luego de un rato, entraron a los niños para darle una merienda. A Esme le encantaba la relación que tenían los niños, eran como tres hermanos, Emmett los cuidaba mucho y se preocupaba por ellos, además de molestarlos. Y la relación de Alice con Edward era bien especial, ya que ella era la única persona con la que Edward compartía sus juguetes.

- ¿Crees que algún día sean novios? – pregunto Heidi mientras los observaba jugar con unos cubos de colores.

- Tal vez, pero no creo que funcionaria, son como hermanos.

- Si, además seria difícil para nosotras, seria como que se casaran dos hijos.

Un llanto desvío su atención y vieron a Edward jalándole el pelo a Alice, mientras reía.

*En mi país se le llama plumero a una cosa peluda que sirve para quitar el polvo. Estoy tratando de hacer una página para colocar las imágenes del fic.

N/A: capitulo cortito =)

**Capítulo Navideño**

Edward estaba en una etapa muy difícil. Tenia un año y seis meses y estaba en el punto culmine de su gran conflicto de personalidad, como lo había denominado Eleazar, su pediatra. Resulta que Edward estaba haciendo mas rabietas que nunca y según su doctor era por los deseos en conflicto que tenia de ser independiente y a la vez ser un bebito y eso lo confundía, pero era una etapa por la que todos los bebes pasaban y pronto lo superaría. Sin embargo Esme tenia los nervios destrozados, por que ahora se había obsesionado con las luces del árbol de navidad y quería tenerlas todo el día encendidas, quería salir a jugar al patio pese a la gran cantidad de nieve y quería que ella lo tuviera en brazos durante la tarde, sin contar que quería jugar durante la tarde con Guau y no dormía su siesta, por lo que se ponía my irritable a la hora de su cena.

- ¡Guau men! – gritaba el pequeño moviendo la manito para que el perro fuera hasta él.

- Edward, tu perro está comiendo – dijo Carlisle tomándolo en brazos y sentándolo en sus rodillas – Quédate con papá y come tu papilla de frutas.

- No quere – dijo Edward mirándolo a los ojos y con el seño fruncido - ¡Guau!

Carlisle sus piró pesadamente, pronto llegaría la artillería pesada, viajarían los padres de Esme, Elizabeth y Edward. También lo harían sus padres, Aro y Heidi.

- Van a venir los abuelos

- Abelo

- Si, y tienes que comerte la comida, o se molestaran contigo – continuo Carlisle

- No

- Carlisle, si no quiere, no lo obligues – dijo Esme colocando pequeños canapés y cupcakes navideños en la mesa de centro.

- Está bien – replico su esposo

- Edward, es hora de la siesta, Carlisle, debes ir a buscar a nuestros padres – Carlisle se levanto y dejo a Edward de pie en la alfombra y camino en busca de su chaqueta. Cuando estaba por salir su hijo llego corriendo a su lado y estirando los bracitos con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

- Lo siento cariño debes quedarte a cuidar a mamá – le dijo su papá colocándose a su altura viendo como su hijo hacia un puchero – No podemos a dejar a mamá solita porque le dará pena y se pondrá a llorar.

Edward lo miraba atentamente y en cuanto dijo que su mamá se pondría a llorar fue lo más rápido que pudo donde Esme y se abrazó a sus piernas.

- ¿No me dejarás sola, cierto mi amor? – dijo tomándolo en brazos.

- No – añadió el pequeño y beso a su mamá repetidamente haciendo que ella riera.

Poco después se durmió y Esme aprovecho esos minutos para ordenar todo antes de que llegaran sus padres y suegros.

Edward había despertado un tanto inquieto, pero cuando Esme lo llevo a la sala y vio a sus abuelos se quedo en sus brazos y no quiso bajar a jugar en la alfombra. Eso duró hasta que recordó quienes eran esas personas y entrara en confianza. Al poco rato después tenia a sus dos abuelos tirados en la alfombra mientras el arrojaba una pelota y ellos la iban a buscar. Las abuelas sacaban fotos emocionadas y Edward era feliz de lanzarles besos con la mano. Luego de la cena, donde sus abuelos se paliaron por tenerlo en las rodillas y darle trocitos de pavo fueron hasta el árbol de navidad.

- Edward debes abrir tus regalos – dijo Renata que lo tenia en sus brazos. Lo dejaron en la alfombra para que él solo fuera hacia el árbol a dejar sus regalos. Esme había colocado un disco de villancicos y en cuanto el pequeño coloco sus pies en el suelo se puso a bailar al ritmo de la melodía. En unos segundos llego "Guau" y se puso a ladrar y moverse al lado de él haciendo que Edward riera y bailara ahora dando pequeños saltitos. Los abuelos y los padres miraban orgullosos y felices al pequeño, Carlisle más precavido que todos graba el momento.

- Abre este Edward, es de papá – dijo Carlisle entregándole una caja.

- ¡Mio, mío! – grito feliz el pequeño rodeado de papeles de sus otros regalos, que eran juguetes de sus abuelos y sus padres. Había recibido juegos didácticos, un auto donde cabría cómodamente hasta los tres años y una moto donde se podía montar y empujarse con las piernas. Su madre le había regalado muchos libros para que leyeran juntos y pinturas para niños para enseñarle a pintar. Los últimos dos regalos que quedaban eran de Carlisle.

Edward quito la tapa y chillo emocionado.

- ¡Un Ñau, mami! – Dijo levantándose y saltando feliz - ¡Guau un Ñau! – Edward metió los brazos en la caja y saco un gatito blanco que estaba de lo más tranquilo. Cuando Guau se acercó Esme se había levantado para evitar que el gato rasguñara a su hijo, sin embargo el gato no se asusto por el perro y a Guau tampoco pareció importarle. Edward dejo al gatito en el suelo y comenzó a acariciarlo mientras decía "nanai".

- Así como van, tendrán un zoológico – dijo Elizabeth haciendo que todos rieran y Carlisle se sonrojara. Secretamente ahora si le gustaban los animales.

- Aun te queda un regalo Ed – de inmediato el pequeño dejo al gatito y se dirigió al árbol, tomando el último paquete que allí quedaba. Era bastante grande, por lo que no lo pudo cargar, pero sin preocuparse rompió de inmediato el papel, dejando al descubierto un teclado de juguete. Carlisle se acercó al pequeño y lo encendió. Cuando Edward toco las teclas y de ellas salieron notas su padre se complació al ver como sus ojitos verdes se abrían impresionados y su pequeña carita se adornaba por una sonrisa.

Había sido una maravillosa navidad, Edward había tenido lo que más quería y sobre todo el había alegrado a toda su familia con sus hermosas sonrisas y su alegría y felicidad.

**N/A:**Espero les guste el capítulo =) en mi blog están las imágenes del fic =

**Capitulo 14**

Edward dormía tranquilamente abrigado en su pijama enterito de color celeste . Sus padres lo observaban absortos mientras afuera nevaba. Guau estaba durmiendo en la sala de juegos, ya que hacia mucho frío como para que estuviera en su casa en el patio y Ñau estaba en su cama en el living. Hace una semana habían cambiado la cuna de su hijo por una pequeña cama para él. Hasta ahora no habían tenido ningún problema, exceptuando que a Edward no se le hizo nada difícil aprender a bajarse de ella y muchas veces lo encontraron jugando en el piso por las mañanas. Así que ahora también debían dejar las rejas de seguridad de la escalera cerradas durante la noche por si a Edward se le ocurría dar un paseo nocturno y no lo escuchaban.

- Vamos a dormir, no creo que despierte – dijo Carlisle mientras le daba un ligero apretón a la mano de su esposa.

- Solo déjame encender su lamparita – dijo Esme mientras presionaba las nuevas lámparas pegadas a la pared en el cuarto del bebe.

Como a las tres de la mañana Esme comenzó a sentir que algo movía la cama. Se sentó en la cama y encendió la luz de la lámpara y pudo ver a su pequeñito de casi dos años con su pijamita y sus ojitos anegados en lágrimas.

- Mi vida – dijo tomándolo en brazos mientras sentía que su esposo se iba despertando - ¿Qué pasa mi amor? – Esme miraba preocupada a su hijo que en cuanto estuvo en los brazos de su mami se acurrucó contra ella y dio un sollozo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Carlisle totalmente preocupado mientras acariciaba el rubio pelo de su hijo.

- No se, lo sentí cuando ya estaba aquí – Esme aparto un poco la carita de su bebe para que él pudiera verla – Tranquilo Ed, mami y papi están aquí.

Edward se relajo en sus brazos y Carlisle besó el pelo de su esposa y la frente de su hijo, y de inmediato el pequeño estiró los brazos hacia su papá.

Acostaron a Edward entre ellos y pronto los tres se quedaron dormidos.

- Como te digo, solo llego a la cama, ni siquiera lloro o nos llamo antes – le contó Esme a su amiga Heidi Brandon mientras observaban a sus hijos correr por el parque. Emmett tenia a Alice y a Edward persiguiéndolo.

- Tal vez solo tuvo una pesadilla – dijo Heidi restándole importancia – por que eso fue el lunes y desde ahí que no se ha salido de su cama.

- Si, me asusta no poder saber que le ocurrió esa noche – dijo Esme en un suspiro.

- Esme, no siempre podemos saber todo lo que les ocurre a nuestros hijos. Debe haber sido solo una pesadilla. Si hubiese sido algo mas grave Edward no hubiera querido dormir en su habitación y de seguro no lo hubiera hecho toda esta semana – dijo dándole una sonrisa de apoyo a su amiga – además yo lo veo de lo más feliz persiguiendo a Emmett.

- Si – dijo Esme sonriendo al ver a su hijo correr al lado de Alice gritando "Emmy" con sus mejillas sonrosadas, su rubio pelo más desordenado de lo normal, las rodillas de los pantalones sucias y sus ojos brillantes de felicidad – debe haber sido una simple pesadilla. Aunque ahora le permitimos dejar al perro y al gato dormir con él en su cuarto. Varias veces cuando lo hemos ido a ver en la mañana están los dos animales en su cama.

- ¡Pero si él los adora! – dijo Heidi riendo – yo aun no entiendo como el perro y el gato se llevan tan bien.

- Carlisle compró el gato en un criadero donde hay muchos perros también, entonces el gato ya estaba acostumbrado a su presencia y bueno, Guau también lo compro ahí.

Ambas se miraron y rieron al ver a Alice y Edward sobre Emmett, ya que habían logrado alcanzarlo.

**N/A:** el capítulo anterior era un extra por Navidad. Ahora lo releí y me di cuenta que al principio coloqué a Heidi como abuela, pero más abajo a Renata. Aclaro de inmediato: Elizabeth y Edward son los padres de Esme, Aro y Renata los de Carlisle y finalmente Heidi y Félix son la familia Brandon, padres de Emmett y Alice.

También quiero pedir disculpas por la demora, espero poder actualizar todos mis fics hoy, a más tardar mañana.

Ya saben, preguntas y dudas sobre el fic, sobre lo que se viene y sobre mi en www . formspring . com / caleidoscope y para poder las imágenes de los fics en ladybluevampire . blogspot . com.

Recuerden pasar por mis otras historias =) recomiendo Besos en un Tren y Recuerdos de Niñez que ya están terminadas.

En el prox capítulo el cumpleaños nº 2 de nuestro Eddie

**Capítulo 16**

Esme suspiró al ver tan linda escena. Venía con las compras que había realizado en los brazos y no pudo avanzar más que unos cuantos pasos a la cocina cuando diviso el rubio pelo de su esposo y fue a averiguar porque estaba sentado en tanto silencio. Cuando llego al salón pudo ver a Carlisle sentado en su sillón favorito con su pequeño hijo en brazos, durmiendo sobre su pecho. Parecían dos perfectos ángeles. Su bebito, de ya dos años y casi dos meses dormía sobre el pecho de su padre con la boquita abierta y sus rubios cabellos más alborotados que nunca. Sus cortos y delgados bracitos se aferraban al torso de Carlisle y sus piernas estaban abiertas, mientras los brazos de su papá lo sujetaban por el trasero. Carlisle tenía una sonrisa plasmada en su cara y dormía pacíficamente.

Esme suspiró, y es que el bebé de la casa se estaba convirtiendo en un niñito hermoso rápidamente. Corría detrás de Guau y Miau por toda la casa, se lavaba los dientes, las manitos y la carita solo, obedecía las ordenes que se le daban y hablaba más (aunque muchas veces las frases que pronunciaba no tenían sentido), le costaba pronunciar la "rr" así que a los demás perros le decía "peros". Era un cúmulo de energía, por lo que durantes las tardes, después de su siesta tenían que jugar con él en el patio para que se cansara y durmiera bien de noche, cuando no podía dormir los mantenía a ambos padres despiertos hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Por suerte Guau y Miau siempre estaban dispuestos a jugar con él.

El cumpleaños número dos del pequeño fue un evento a gran escala en la pequeña Forks. Y es que el pequeño Edward de dos años era una hermosura y la adoración de las enfermeras del Hospital cuando Carlisle lo llevaba al Hospital, donde lo dejaba haciendo garabatos en papeles mientras el atendía a algunos de sus pacientes, mientras Esme se encargaba de las compras, de la nueva decoración del cuarto de Edward y de organizar la fiesta. Días antes de la fiesta de cumpleaños, vino una famosa fotógrafa de niños para tomar fotos del pequeño, ella también había tomado las fotos de cuando Edward tenia una semana de vida, un mes, tres meses, nueve meses, un año y ahora su pronto segundo año, y eras unas fotografías espectaculares. Los primerizos padres del pequeño habían estado asustados por la supuesta "Crisis de los dos años" pero aún no ocurría nada. El pequeño ya avisaba cuando quería pipi o popo, pero a veces no se aguantaba, pero llevaba poco tiempo de práctica, así que aún Esme le colocaba pañales. El día del cumpleaños había un montón de niños corriendo por todos lados, la decoración era un zoológico y Edward iba vestido de león, viéndose totalmente adorable. Cada vez que alguien le preguntaba que era, él contestaba "un lón" y gruñía. Él solo jugaba con Alice, aunque ahora lo hacía con otros niños, no se sentía totalmente en confianza y eso sus padres lo notaban. Le regalaron un montón de juguetes, sin embargo lo que Edward más disfruto era que su mami había contratado una granja de animales…por lo que en el patio de su casa ahora había una vaca, unas ovejas, corderos, una gallina, unos cerditos, muchos patitos amarillos. Cuando le cantaron el "Cumpleaños Feliz" le llevaron una torta muy, muy grande y la torta tenía "animales" de crema, él no pudo evitarlo y metió la mano a la torta. Por suerte Carlisle alcanzó a grabar eso, su pequeño no quiso esperar y metiendo su manito en la torta comió un pedazo logrando que todos rieran y los abuelos del pequeño se jactaran de lo inteligente que era su nieto.

Esme volvió de su viaje al mes pasado y vio como su bebito estaba despertando y al moverse, despertaba a su papá en el proceso.

- Hola amor – dijo Carlisle cuando la vio.

- Hola par de dormilones – añadió mientras se acercaba a ellos. Su hijo se rascaba sus ojitos con sus puñitos, su polera estaba arrugada y manchada.

- Mami – habló con un murmullo el pequeño – Pipí.

Esme lo tomo en brazos y lo llevó al baño. En la nueva decoración del cuarto de Edward, habían derribado uno de los cuarto de invitados para transformarlo en un "mini baño" como lo llamo Emmett, ya que el water, el lavamanos y la tina eran a la altura de Edward. Esme dejó al pequeño en el piso y le bajo los pantalones. Edward hizo pipí, y luego soltó se dirigió a su lavamanos y se las lavo muy bien. Se dio vuelta y colocando sus manos en las caderas miró a su mami con el seño muy fruncido.

- ¡¿None tabas? (1) – dijo molesto. Esme quiso reír, pero lo evitó porque o si no Edward se enojaría más.

- Estaba comprando cosas ricas para ti – dijo hincándose para mirarlo a los ojos. Vio como el pequeño se relajaba y la miraba con ojitos brillantes.

- Miau se fue – dijo y sus ojitos brillaron con pena – y Guau y mí bacamo pedo papi no y mi fue y no.

Esme no entendió que quiso decir, pero supuso que probablemente Edward quiso ir a buscarlo, pero Carlisle no se lo permitió.

- Tranquilo amor, Miau va a volver, solo fue a dar una vuelta – dijo aunque no muy segura. Edward adoraba a su gato y se entretenía jugando con él.

- Ta bien – dijo y se fue a su dormitorio.

Esme rió, lo único de la crisis de los dos años que Edward había tenido era que a él no le gustaba para nada que ella no estuviera con él, que se acercaran hombres a ella y que Carlisle la abrazara mucho, pero con su papi podía compartirla un poquito más.

- Mami ¡Meeeeeeen! (2) – grito desde el dormitorio, y Esme pudo verlo mirando por la ventana.

Se acercó a él y pudo ver como por la ventana se veía a Miau sentado sobre el resfalín de su patio de juegos, muy tranquilo.

Edward rió, mostrando todos sus pequeños dientitos blancos y el corazón de Esme se apretó. Amaba tanto a su niño, y estaba tan grande. Ya iba al baño solo, se sabia casi todos los animales de su libro de mamíferos y peces, sabía que la letra E era la inicial de su nombre y la de mami, jugaba con Carlisle todos los días y a veces se iba a dormir con ellos porque no quería estar solito. Se preguntó si alguna vez en su vida habría sido tan feliz como ahora.

**N/A:**

Dónde estabas

Mami, ven

Espero les guste el capítulo, los próximos ya no los haré mes a mes, si no que avanzaré más rápido. Fotos en mi blog: ladybluevampire . blogspot . com

Si quieren preguntar algo, cualquier cosa haganlo a mi formsping, no respondo reviews porque no tengo tiempo :/

Mis saludos y mejores deseos =)

**Capítulo 11**

Edward estaba sentado en la alfombra mientras jugaba con su piano de juguete. Tocaba las teclas de a una, no como los demás niños que colocan una mano entera sobre las teclas. Escuchaba el sonido y luego apretaba otra, a veces estaba horas así. Le encantaba que colocaran música y bailaba entretenido. También le gustaba dar paseos, mirar las hormigas del jardín, jugar al doctor con Guau, correr con un hilito para que Miau lo siguiera, hacer que Carlisle lo persiguiera por la casa, sacar las ollas de Esme y aporrearlas con el cucharón, tirar la pelota a Guau para que la persiguiera, acariciar a Miau para que hiciera ese ruidito extraño o simplemente, después de comer su fruta permitir que Guau y Miau lo lamieran y él reír como loco por las cosquillas.

Esme sonrió y se acercó a él.

- ¿Quieres hacer pipí? – le preguntó. Ya iba al baño solo, pero había que recordárselo ya que cuando jugaba se le olvidaba.

- No mami – dijo con una sonrisa.

Esme asintió y se sentó cerca de él y comenzó a leer una revista. Ahora el pequeño estaba calmado, pero podía fácilmente salir corriendo y caer por las escaleras del patio o cualquier cosa, los niños pequeños tenían un don para desaparecer.

- Mami, teno hambe de un cholate – dijo Edward seriamente. Esme rió ¿Cómo podía un niño de dos años y seis meses hablar tan seriamente?

- No quedan chocolates – Edward frunció el seño – tendríamos que ir a comprar.

- Ya ¡Mañana! – gritó. Aun se confundía con el tiempo, el pensaba que mañana era todos los días, lo que significaba que tendría que llevarlo al Supermercado.

- Hoy, mi amorcito, hoy. Entonces ¿iremos al supermercado? – le pregunto mientras lo levantaba. Definitivamente hoy era el día calmado de Edward, solo había tenido que cambiarlo de ropa dos veces, una porque después de almuerzo se lleno de fruta la ropa y la segunda porque decidió esconderse de ella entre las flores recién regadas, por lo que había barro*.

- Si Mami, no teno nada duce – dijo haciendo un puchero. A él le encantaba el chocolate, pero Esme solo le daba un pequeño trocito todos los días, pero lo había acostumbrado a chocolate con alto porcentaje en cacao, que era el saludable. Los demás dulces no le gustaban mucho, prefería las frutas ya que tenían juguito.

Esme lo tomó en brazos y luego de sentarlo en la sillita partieron rumbo al supermercado. Colocó música de la radio y Edward se entretuvo mirando el paisaje.

- Edward, llegamos – anuncio Esme, a su pequeño le gustaba saber todo lo que hacían además, Eleazar, pediatra del pequeño, había recomendado que le hablaran como si fuera un adulto, ya que así el aprendía a hablar bien desde un principio y evitaban problemas del lenguaje.

Bajaron y mientras Esme se ajustaba la cartera, Edward salio corriendo hacia la entrada.

- ¡Edward Cullen, detente! – gritó. Sin embargo Edward no se detuvo hasta que estuvo frente a un Elefante mecánico para niños y lo miraba con admiración. Esme agitó la cabeza con resignación, su pequeño adoraba ese elefante que se movía lentamente con una alegre y pegajosa canción. En cuanto llego donde su hijo lo reprendió.

- ¡Edward! No puedes irte así corriendo – le dijo mirándolo con el seño fruncido – Si te portas mal te llevaré a casa y sin ningún chocolate.

Edward miro sus zapatillas, a él no le gustaba hacer enojar a mami, pero le gustaba mucho mirar el elefante.

Esme lo tomo de la mano y entraron al Supermercado.

- ¿Quieres subirte a un carrito? – preguntó.

Edward solo agito la cabeza en negación, a él le gustaba más caminar con mamá y ayudarla a echar muchas cosas al carro.

Iban por los pasillos y varia de la gente de Forks se detenía a saludarlos. Edward solo miraba y se abrazaba a las piernas de su mami, ya que era un poco tímido.

Cuando llegaron al pasillo de mascotas el pequeño hizo reír a su mamá, ya que solo quiso llevar un alimento de perros que tenia a un labrador retriever al frente, ya que según Edward esa era de "Guau".

- Mami ¡un datón! – dijo el pequeño mostrándole un ratón de juguete.

- Cariño, Miau no persigue esos juguetes – dijo sonriéndole.

- Si, gato come datón – replico el pequeño como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Esme solo asintió y ayudo a que Edward lo echara al carrito ya que no alcanzaba. A ello no les complicaba comprarle cosas ya que tenían bastante dinero, pero lo maravilloso era que Edward siempre escogía cosas para Miau, para Guau, para papá, para mamá, para los abelos o para Ali y Emy, a el le gustaba más dar, que recibir.

Luego de comprar la leche, verduras frutas de Edward, compraron chocolate, helados y shampoo de bebe terminaron las compras. Esme le pago a uno de los empaques* que le llevara las cosas al auto, ya que Edward estaba cansado y queria que lo llevaran en brazos.

- Mami ¿polemosid donde falante?* - sus ojitos verdes brillaban de emoción y su mamá no fue capaz de negarse.

Luego de darle la propina al joven se dirigió al elefante mecánico mientras Edward se agitaba ansioso. Luego de sentarlo y decirle que se afirmara de las orejas del elefante, metió la moneda y apretó el botón verde. Comenzó la música y el elefante se empezó a mecer lentamente. Edward se reía y Esme solo podía agradecer poder hacer feliz a su hijo.

**N/A: **capítulo dedicado a oriana21, no estoy segura si fue a este fic al que le dejo review, pero siempre me escribe. Agradezco a mis pacientes lectoras =) espero les guste el capítulo y sus comentarios.

Final del formulario


End file.
